My Missing Puzzle Piece
by squishlette
Summary: Because Kurt needs a love triangle. Will it be Blaine, his best friend and mentor, or will it be Dimetri, the new transfer student who is not shy about his feelings
1. Chapter 1

**My Missing Puzzle Piece**

~Chapter One~

"And this is the main foyer."

Dimetri Jacobs cast a bored eye around the spacious room his guide showed him to. His first day at Dalton Academy left much to be desired. Sure the school held architectural appeal with its spacious rooms and lavish furnishings, but it still resembled Dimetri's previous school much too close for comfort.

Blaine Anderson stood a few inches shorter than Dimetri. His uniform hung on him in perfect form, neatly pressed and clean. His tie impeccably knotted. His dark hair gelled to his head. The seamless presentation of an upperclassman ordered to show a new student the ropes. Dimetri found him stuffy and boring.

"Nice." He commented, for lack of anything more interesting to say. Stifling a yawn, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I trust you find your schedule adequate." Blaine continued, his voice holding an authoritative edge. "Seeing as you are from Annunciation, I doubt I need to stress the importance of keeping up your grades."

He nodded, not committing an answer. He doubted Blaine actually required one. The litany of expectations continued as Dimetri almost spaced out completely.

The shorter teen turned to him now. He gave him a once over with a critical eye, wrinkling his nose at the loosened tie at his neck. "You should return to your dormitory, to freshen up before your next class."

Dimetri flashed him a 100 watt smile. "Nah, I think I'm okay." His wavy, dirty blond hair hung freely to his shoulders. His white uniform shirt stuck out from under the dark sweater vest he wore and his pants still had lint covering them. He supposed they should be thankful his shoes came directly from the manufacturers because it left little room for him to do anything to them.

Opening his mouth to say something else, Blaine never made it that far. The heavy door opened and another student joined them in the deserted common room.

"Blaine!" he called breathlessly, coming to a halt next to the dark haired student. Dimetri cast an appraising eye over the new comer. He stood just a half inch shorter than Blaine, but not by much. His short brown hair parted over his left eye and he swiped his bangs away from his forehead with a frown. His eyes, Dimetri noted with much appreciation, were a light color between blue and green.

Blaine's stoic features quickly molded into a look of utmost affection, he took the other teen's arm with a steadying hand. His voice much softer now he greeted, "Kurt, look at you. What have you been doing?"

The other boy flushed, quickly straitening himself up. "I wanted to catch you between classes; you aren't exactly the easiest person to find."

"Ah…I've been showing our new student around today." He gestured to Dimetri.

Kurt turned his beautiful eyes towards him and Dimetri felt a refreshing flutter in his chest. "Oh…" he bit his lip, then his eyes widened, "Oh I'm so sorry! I just came in here an-"

"It's quite alright," Blaine soothed, Dimetri noted he still had a hand on the smaller boy's arm. "What can I do for you?"

Kurt blinked at him once more before turning back to Blaine. "I was hoping you could meet me before Warbler's practice…I have my solo picked out but I want to run it by you first, you know…to make sure it fits the mold."

Smiling at the brunette, Blaine answered. "I'd be honored to help you."

His shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh good. Thank you."

The two stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Dimetri almost felt like he could be invisible. _Not true._ It seems as though Blaine held no intention of introducing him to his little _friend. _"Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

Both boys jumped and turned their stares in Dimetri's direction. Blaine's affronted, Kurt's curious.

_Much better._ He flashed Kurt his best smile and reached out a hand. "I'm Dimetri Jacobs."

A dark look from Blaine made Dimetri realize he had indeed over stepped his invisible boundary, but he never worried about such things.

"Kurt Hummel." The boy replied, reaching out tentatively to take his hand.

Dimetri grabbed the opportunity and brushed his lips over the brunette's knuckles in a chaste kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

An adorable shade of pink spread across Kurt's fair complexion as he pulled his hand back, holding it against his chest. Then after a moment, he let out an embarrassed little squeak. "Nice to meet you too…" he cast a wary smile in Blaine's direction. "I hope you like it here, at Dalton."

Dimetri took a step forward, bowing slightly so he could gaze into Kurt's wide eyes. "Oh, I like it already." He replied with a wink that made that rosy color darken even more. _Truly adorable._

Blaine cleared his throat. "Well, we really must be getting on with the tour." He smiled apologetically to Kurt, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Nodding, Kurt offered him a small guarded smile. He cast another wary look in Dimetri's direction and then squared his shoulders strutting off back out of the main room. Much more confident than when he entered.

"He's precious." Dimetri mused out loud, reveling in the stoic expression of his guide.

"He's not available." Blaine muttered, crossing his arms.

Dimetri stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled back on his heels. "Oh yeah? He your boyfriend?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but then shut it again.

"So he's not?" Dimetri loved the anger seething off the prim and proper upperclassman. "What's the Warblers anyway?"

"The schools show choir." He shot him a side-ways glare. "We aren't accepting new members right now."

Laughing Dimetri shrugged, "That's cool, I can't carry a tune to save my life anyway."

That information seemed to please Blaine. He perked up remarkably for the rest of their tour.

By the time lunch came around, Dimetri wanted nothing more than to disappear for the remainder of the day. The students at Dalton received him enthusiastically enough. But none of it felt real. _There must be some rule that you have to befriend new people. _He snorted at the thought.

After his morning tour with Blaine, it became crystal clear the two of them wouldn't be seeing eye to eye on anything. Not that Dimetri really cared. He never had much patience for making friends in the first place. They took too much work and never turned out the way he wanted them too.

A passing student offered a high-five to him. Dimetri eyed the student suspiciously and the offer rescinded itself.

Dimetri briefly considered entering the lunch line. From what Blaine described, the food at Dalton surpassed normal standards. But he caught sight of Kurt across the cafeteria, and immediately deterred.

Striding over to the brunette, Dimetri ignored the other students and their ridiculous attempts for his attention. He only had eyes for the little doe eyed boy sitting by himself.

"Hi!" Dimetri greeted as he invited himself to the table. "Fancy meeting you here."

A fork full of lettuce stopped on its way to Kurt's mouth. "Um…hi." He greeted back blinking curiously at Dimetri. He took the bite of salad before setting the utensil back on his plate.

Regarding the sparse pile of greens his classmate considered a meal, Dimetri smiled. "We met this morning."

Rolling those lusciously lashed eyes, he replied "Yes, I remember you." He smoothed his napkin on the table by his plate, before resting his cheek on the same hand. An amused little smile appeared on his face.

"Well I am flattered."

"Mmm…" He replied.

Dimetri enjoyed watching Kurt give him a once over. He enjoyed it even more when the brunette leaned forward unconsciously. He resisted the urge to ask him if he liked what he saw.

"Dimetri is an unusual name." Kurt observed softly, tapping a finger to his lips. He cocked his head to the side and smiled so it dimpled on his right cheek. "Where does it come from?"

Grinning, he answered, "Greek actually, means from the Goddess of the Earth."

"Interesting."

"And Kurt…" Dimetri purred, leaning forward, "is French…or from Old France and means courteous."

"Very insightful." Kurt answered, still smiling sweetly at him.

"That being said, it would be very courteous of you, Kurt, to offer to show me around this weekend."

His eyes widened for a moment as he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Letting his eyes fall down to his plate, Kurt replied "You are very forward."

"I am." He agreed. "It's one of my more charming qualities."

"And the less charming ones?" He asked, raising his chin so his eyes met Dimetri's again.

"I'm impulsive." He answered as he leaned across the table and pecked Kurt on the cheek. When he settled back into his seat he noted with much satisfaction that he earned himself a blush.

Pressing his lips together, he mumbled an "Oh."

"And extremely stubborn, so I wouldn't recommend turning the idea down."

That awarded him another eyebrow quirk. But the amused little smile led Dimetri to believe Kurt found him intriguing.

They sat in silence for a moment. Kurt dropping his eyes back to his partially finished lunch. When he finally gazed back up, Dimetri gave him his best cheesy grin. The brunette laughed and it sounded melodious to his ears.

"Sooooo?" he drawled, "Is that a yes? Or should I add I'm also insanely impatient."

Kurt's shoulders actually slumped a bit. "I don't know."

"I'm not above begging."

"Hey." A familiar voice interrupted.

Dimetri fought the urge to grimace as prim and proper Blaine Anderson sat down on Kurt's left side. Totally uninvited.

Kurt turned his heated glaze towards their new arrival. "Hi." His face still held the remnants of the blush, something that made Dimetri extremely happy.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in Dimetri's direction.

Rocking back in his chair, he grinned at him. "Well hello, Blaine! To what do we owe the honor bestowed upon us by your prescience?"

"I'm sorry I'm late." Blaine told Kurt, completely ignoring Dimetri. "I had to drop off my attendance report to housing."

"Are we expelling anyone today?" Kurt questioned more out of politeness than interest Dimetri noted when the blue eyes slid from Blaine back over to him.

Blaine turned in his seat, edging a little closer, snapping Kurt's attention back to him completely. "Not today. But I hear there is a scandal coming to light involving one Carl Fuentas."

Much to Dimetri's annoyance, that perked Kurt's interest. "What did he do?"

Casting a lazy smile over at Dimetri, Blaine leaned to whisper the answer to Kurt.

Practically squealing with excitement, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm, "You're kidding!"

"No. Cross my heart." He made the symbol on his chest. His cheesy grin made Dimetri's stomach roll uncomfortably. He laughed, and then actually turned to regard Dimetri. "Carl is a member of the Warblers." He stated, as if that meant something to him.

"Naturally." Dimetri answered. He leaned forward on his elbows. "So, Kurt about this weekend?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer him but Blaine put his hand over the one resting on his arm.

"Oh!" He laughed so loud that a few students at a neighboring table turned their attention to them. "I just remembered! I got those tickets, for Hairspray."

Kurt blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Your brother mentioned last weekend that he and Rachel were going to see it, remember? And then you said you'd always wanted to see it."

"Oh." He still sounded vaguely confused. "I forgot about that."

Blaine's face actually fell, Dimetri thought he resembled a kicked puppy perfectly.

"But!" Kurt clapped, "I would love to see it!"

Blaine sighed with relief. "Oh good, cause I'd hate to have to take anyone else."

Dimetri grinded his teeth at the blush Blaine got, so close to his own. This guy definitely seemed smooth, but time would be the judge of who ranked higher in the smoothness category.

Kurt smiled sweetly at him then turned to Dimetri. "I'm sorry. Maybe I can show you around next weekend?"

"Show him around?" Blaine asked, raising his eye brows in question, "I'm sure I can find someone who wouldn't mind doing it this weekend." His lips fought to not smile, but they failed.

"Even better!" Kurt replied, clapping his hands again.

Dimetri glowered at Blaine. "Gee…that's so nice of you."

His sarcasm did not go unnoticed as Kurt quickly sobered up and offered a guilty little smile.

"It's no trouble at all." Blaine answered the smugness in his voice not a flattering quality in the slightest. He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "We have to look out for our fellow new students right?"

Beaming at him, Kurt sneaked a glance at his watch. "I need to go, I told Mr. Graves I would come to class a little early. I have to ask him some questions about our assignment."

Blaine nodded. "Okay." He gave the smaller teen's shoulder a squeeze before releasing him. "I'll see you tonight at practice then."

"Yes." Rising to his feet, Kurt quickly gathered his dishes. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He said to Dimetri offering him a shy smile before escaping the cafeteria.

Both boys smiled after him. Their twin grins sunk in unison to mirrored frowns. But Blaine was the first to speak. "I told you, he's off limits."

"Seemed pretty on limits to me." Dimetri's frown melded back into his customary cocky grin.

Blaine's nostrils actually flared, the only indication of his rising anger. "Look I get it, okay? I was the new guy once too. You think you are hot stuff or whatever and that you can do whatever meets your fancy."

"More like whoever."

His hands actually came down on the table. "Leave Kurt out of this."

"Why? He's obvious part of your problem with me."

Taking a deep breath, Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "My problem with you is your obvious disrespect for authority. And I don't want that kind of influence around Kurt, end of story."

Dimetri gave him a crooked smirk. "You think he is easily influenced? I think I like him even more now."

Blaine was floundering. Dimetri would feel bad for the guy if he didn't find him an arrogant little prick. "I looked at your record." He said forcefully, "You should be more worried about not getting yourself kicked out than on making trouble for anyone else."

"I'll take my chances." Dimetri answered, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "But I appreciate your concern." His sarcasm sounded harsh even to his own ears. He got to his feet, loosening his tie a bit more, just to enjoy Blaine's annoyance. "And don't worry about Kurt, I think he can handle himself."

With that, Dimetri left Blaine to his internal turmoil and made his back into the Dalton Academy halls. Perhaps he would be graced with Kurt's presence in one of his afternoon classes.


	2. Chapter 2

My Missing Puzzle Piece

Author's note: Oh my gosh! I am overwhelmed by the response my story has gotten! It makes me so happy to know what other people feel the same way I do! Just a few things, Dimetri is 100% mine, I created him for Kurt, because I thought he would complement him well. Blaine, Kurt and all other characters in relation to Glee are not mine, so they may at times appear to be out of character. So here is my Valentine to you!

**~Chapter Two~**

Kurt tapped his pencil impatiently on his notebook as Blaine paced in front of him. Sooner or later it would be nice to get to the homework piled on his desk. With Warbler practice nearly every night, Kurt found himself struggling to complete his assignments. The school work at Dalton challenged him much more then McKinley ever could. But it also opened him to anxiety he never experienced before.

Pavarotti chirped from his cage, ruffling his feathers. As Blaine brushed by, the little bird cocked its head and blinked beady black eyes at him. Boring with their guest, the little canary buried its beak under a wing and quickly fell asleep.

Smiling slightly, Kurt pushed himself up into a seated position. "Blaine."

The dark haired Warbler continued to walk back and forth. His forehead creased in concentration. Every now and again he muttered something, just low enough that Kurt couldn't hear.

"Blaine!" He called again, louder this time. So loud in fact that Pavarotti startled out of his nap and ruffled his feathers with an indignant squawk. "Did you need something or are you just planning on treading a hole in my carpet?"

Blaine finally stopped moving and turned towards him. A guilty smile crossed over his face as he ducked his head. "I'm sorry; I guess I am just a little tense."

"Come here." Kurt beckoned with a finger, motioning to the bed beside him. He pressed his lips together to hide his amusement. Sometimes Blaine could be so charming. _When he's not serenading store clerks or gushing about the similarities between Dalton and Hogwarts. _

Shuffling towards him, his friend plopped down making the mattress sink a bit. He smiled softly at Kurt. "I'm keeping you from your homework aren't I?" He sighed, dramatically heaving his shoulders.

Kurt reached out to help him out of his Dalton Academy Coat. He folded it neatly on the edge of the bed and shifted around so he sat directly behind Blaine. Wiggling his fingers to warm them up he placed them on Blaine's shoulders and massaged them. "You are tense." He mused.

Blaine made a contented sound and leaned further back into him. "It's that new student."

"Dimetri?" Kurt asked curiously, letting his mind wander back to the long haired teen he conversed with earlier. "He seems nice."So nice in fact that Kurt could still feel his smoldering gaze. It reminded him a lot of Puck. Not that Puck ever looked at him like that, but Mercedes gave a very detailed report of what being courted by Noah Puckerman actually amounted to. Kurt felt a tremor shoot down his spine at that memory.

"Nice?" Blaine scoffed, "I know his type. He won't be here long."

"That's a shame." He murmured, kneading into a knot on Blaine's right shoulder. "I kind of like him."

Blaine suddenly tensed up under his hands and for a moment Kurt worried he'd rubbed him too hard. "Like him? After behavior like that? Obviously he has no class…next thing you know he will be asking if it hurt when you fell from heaven."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt dug his fingers into a particularly stubborn lump. "This coming from the guy who made a mix CD composed entirely of cheesy love ballads."

"Hey!" Blaine whined, "That CD was the bomb! I just wasted it on the wrong person."

Kurt sighed. "It's always the wrong person." He muttered softly, sliding his thumbs down the back of Blaine's neck.

"What was that?" He asked with a little shiver of contentment. His head lolled back letting his curls start budding from the hold of his hair gel.

Cringing, Kurt slumped, thankful Blaine couldn't see him. "Nothing." He replied. He resisted the urge to twirl one of the dark curls around his finger. Instead, he busied himself with smoothing the creases from Blaine's dress shirt.

Blaine shifted and turned around. "You really like that Dimetri guy?"

Kurt straightened up, folding his legs Indian style. "What does it matter what I like?"

"I'm just curious." He shrugged, playing with the hem of Kurt's pant leg. "What makes a cocky guy like that likable?" He poked out his bottom lip in a contemplating frown, like this really bothered him.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt tilted his head. "Cockiness is another form of confidence...I guess?"

"No." Blaine shook his head, "There's something else to it. Jocks are confident, you don't like them."

Kurt tossed his head back with a laugh. "Oh really? What would you call Finn then? Or even Sam?"

Worrying his bottom lip, Blaine peered curiously at him. "But…" his lips quirked into a smile "Finn is kind of…"

"Awkward? Clueless? Insanely tall…" He counted off as he stared off.

"Ah ha!" Blaine shouted, "Insanely tall! You like insanely tall guys!"

Kurt rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and thought about it. "Dimetri isn't that tall is he?"

"He's taller than me." Blaine supplied.

"Well…" Kurt shrugged, "Everyone is taller than you." He cast his friend a teasing grin.

Blaine's mouth dropped open in mock outrage.

Affectionately, he twirled a loose curl hanging over Blaine's forehead. "Awww.." he cooed, "Don't worry, you are still growing…probably."

Narrowing his dark brown eyes up at him a dangerous glint appeared. Followed by a crooked smirk that twitched onto his face.

"Oh no!" Kurt barely had time to grab the pillow behind him before Blaine pounced. He let out a shriek, slapping away at Blaine's hands as they tried to dig into his sides. "Stop!"

Pavarotti twittered madly around his cage.

They rolled around once then twice and somehow Kurt ended up pinned beneath Blaine. His eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'oh' of surprise.

Blaine grinned down at him. "My my…quite a pickle you have yourself in here."

Kurt's breath caught in his chest. This would not end well, not at all. "Well…you are taller than Rachel." He offered with a hopeful smile.

Pressing his lips together tightly, Blaine leaned down a little closer. "Taller than Rachel…" he drawled.

"Maybe even Wes." Kurt added, then thought about it again "…on a good day…in platforms. Or they make darling little stilettos now."

"You're dead!" Blaine howled, he declared war on Kurt mercifully tickling him up and down his sides.

Kurt squealed, flailing around gasping and begging for him to stop.

Eventually Blaine tired of the game and settled back on his heels so Kurt could collect himself. He felt Blaine's amused eyes follow him as he sat up and wiped at his face, slowly regaining his breath and with that his voice.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, he fought a grin as he tried to sound concerned.

Shooting him a dirty look, Kurt gave him a hard shove.

He let out a cry of surprise as he toppled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow."

Now his turn, Kurt broke into a fit of giggles. "Sorry!" Crawling over to the side of the bed he peered down at his friend.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Are you really only into tall guys?"

With a wink, Kurt sent him another teasing grin, "And football players."

"I can't believe I didn't finish my homework." Kurt sighed, "I blame you."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault there was a Project Runway Marathon."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt stole the cup and took a sip. He smacked his lips together and handed it back. "That is terrible." He and Blaine continued on their trek to first period. Well, first period for Kurt. Blaine being the lucky bastard he was got a free period. "You know, you don't have to walk me to class, I can find it on my own now."

"I don't mind." His friend answered, "Besides, you are a horror in the morning without coffee."

Kurt shot him a dirty look, "Strange, I don't recall getting any coffee this morning."

"Again, not my fault you won't drink anything not fat-free."

"How is it possible to be out of fat-free milk? Seriously? Am I the only health conscious student at this bloody school?"

Blaine laughed. "Here." He tried to pass the coffee cup along, "You obviously need this more than I do."

Blanching, Kurt shook his head. "No thank you. It's disgusting."

"What am I going to do with you?" Blaine sighed, fondly though. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out two splenda packets.

He pouted. "I guess that will have to do." He took the top off the drink so Blaine could shake the sugar substitute into the murky liquid. "Why do you have those in your pocket anyway?"

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at him. "A master never tells his secrets."

"Master of what exactly?" Kurt asked dryly, taking a tentative sip and fighting a grimace. The sentiment was sweet though.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but whatever he said faded out of Kurt's focus as his eyes landed on another student striding down the hall towards them.

His eyes widened and he almost choked on the rancid coffee. Dimetri Jacobs cleaned up, from the day before. He pulled his shoulder length blond hair back into a low ponytail, leaving only a few wisps of bangs free. Not even a wrinkle on his uniform and his smirk made Kurt go weak in the knees. Kurt let out a puff of air. _Holy hell._

Dimetri slunk by them, turning slightly to wink at Kurt, "Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre au premier regard ou est-ce que je dois repasser ?" Then he waltzed into Kurt's first period classroom.

"What did he say?" Blaine demanded, glaring after the other student.

_Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again? _He cast a weary smile at Blaine, "Sorry, I didn't catch it." His eyes fluttered as he stared off in the direction the blond vanished in.

"The nerve of some people." Blaine sighed; he put a hand on Kurt's arm, snapping his attention to him, "Promise me something?"

Kurt almost dropped the coffee cup. Blaine's close proximity gave him a good whiff of his Polo Blue cologne and it made him loopy. "Hmm?"

"I want you to be careful around him, I don't like the way he's been eyeing you." Blaine had a fierce look in his eyes. His lips pressed in a firm line.

"Don't worry about me." He replied, he offered the dark haired boy a sweet smile, anything to wipe that look of concern off his friend's face.

Blaine shook his head; he stepped even closer to Kurt causing his heart to nearly jump up into his throat and take residence there. "I'm serious…I've read this kid's record. He's dangerous."

"Blaine." Kurt soothed, "I sincerely doubt Dalton would accept someone with a shady record."

"You'd be surprised how far money can get you." He said in all seriousness.

Sighing, Kurt took the hand Blaine set on his arm. "I'll be careful." He promised. He actually doubted he would need to. Dimetri would find another Academy student more worthy of his attention soon enough. Fooling himself into thinking otherwise would cause him nothing but grief.

"Good." Blaine seemed satisfied. He squeezed Kurt's hand and returned the smile. "So I will see you at lunch then?"

"I would hope so." Kurt replied, handing the other Warbler the still half-full coffee cup. "Bye." He quickly darted away from Blaine and into the classroom.

The moment he stepped inside, he felt eyes on him. Kurt searched the room until his gaze fell on Dimetri, who seated himself at the back of the class. The blond winked at him, but did not cease in his staring.

Huffing, Kurt quickly found his desk and slid down to his seat. Hoping that he'd managed to hide the blush rising up into his cheeks. Damn boys.

Watching Kurt Hummel could be a spectator sport, Dimetri mused, as he grinned a little wider when the brunette's pencil jerked on the paper. He gave a little huff and then erased the mark and did it again.

Kurt managed to keep his attention locked on his work from the moment he set foot inside the classroom. But the stiffness in his posture let Dimetri know he was perfectly aware of his attention.

The sketch he began to outline slowly started to take form. He darkened the lines around Kurt's eyes and softened the marks on his lips with his thumb. His picture took up a good portion of his page of notebook paper.

He would have finished his picture completely if the professor hadn't decided that the rest of class would be dedicated to practicing conversing in French. Naturally, Dimetri jumped to his feet and glided over to the opposite side of the room depositing himself in the seat right next to Kurt's. The previous occupant had moved to another row.

Kurt jumped when Dimetri grasped the front of his desk and slid it forward so their desks faced each other. "Be my partner?"

He looked like he wanted to argue, but when he cast his eyes around the room he couldn't find a more suitable partner. He flipped his book open as an answer and replied "Don't you have a textbook?"

"Not yet. Guess we will just have to share." Dimetri answered, flashing his best grin at the other boy.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt muttered, "My how convenient…"

Dimetri couldn't help himself and just continued to grin.

Keeping his eyes glued to the page, Kurt began to read off the lines. Something like 'Hi, how are you?', 'What do you do for fun?', and 'What are your favorite foods?'

Dimetri played along as best he could, answering the questions in perfect French translation. He could tell he impressed Kurt because the brunette's tone went from indignant to complacent. His eyes even rose to meet his a few times.

_He has beautiful eyes_, Dimetri mused, and then he decided to tell him so, "Tu as de beaux yeux..."

The compliment made Kurt's eyes widen and shoot up from the page for a split second. But the blush that appeared on his face told Dimetri all he needed to know.

"Est-ce que que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux?" (Are you as gentle as your eyes are?)

Kurt took a quick intake of breath and attempted to steer them back towards the conversation about times of day.

"Tu es dans toutes mes pensees." (_You are in all my thoughts)_

Closing his eyes, Kurt took a deep yet shaky breath before opening his bright eyes to Dimetri. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Quite!" Dimetri grinned, leaning forward in his chair. "And from that adorable little blush, I think you are as well."

The rewarded him with an even darker blush. Kurt opened his mouth to retort something but ended up stuttering. "Would you…stop it!"

Letting out a laugh, he apologized. "I'm sorry…I really am." He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand before the other boy could pull back fast enough. "Look, I am sorry, if I am making you uncomfortable I'll stop."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt attempted to disentangle himself from Dimetri's grip. "Somehow I doubt that." He finally managed to slide his hand free of Dimetri, and pushed back in his seat causing his desk to slide backwards.

"Hey now…" Dimetri pouted. "Don't be like that."

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Blinking at the clock he asked himself _has_ _it really been an hour?_ He scrambled to his feet as Kurt quickly slung his bag over his shoulder. He followed the blue eyed boy out of the classroom and into the hall way.

"Hey!" He sidled in front so Kurt had to stop or smack right into him. "Look, I like you okay? And maybe I don't have a necessarily great way of showing it."

Kurt sighed so deeply his shoulders sunk a bit. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

Peering into his eyes, Dimetri searched for something to catch him in a lie. How could he not be interested? Everyone was interested.

"Excuse me." Kurt politely side stepped away from Dimetri before he could catch his arm. He hurried off down the hall.

Dimetri crossed his arms and frowned. Well that wasn't going to do at all. If Kurt wanted to play hard to get, he was game. Dimetri had an almost perfect track record. It was time to up the charm and lower the cockiness. It was time for some full-on wooing, only the best and most elaborate would do. He smiled at the thought; he would make Kurt's happiness his highest priority because something in his gut told him that boy was definitely going to be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: So I have been so excited with all the feedback that I just had to write another chapter today! Who knows! This might be the fastest story I have ever completed! Thank you again for all your comments and views! You make me so happy! 3**_

**~Chapter Three~**

"Stop!" Wes's voice boomed over the harmonizing Warblers. Blaine halted in his singing, or attempt at singing and turned to their leader. "Blaine, where's your head man? That's the fifth time."

Blaine dropped his eyes to the music held in his hands. He should be able to make the note. He should be able to get the lyrics right. "I'm sorry." He sighed. Every note he managed to force out ended up off-key.

Wes shook his head. "Alright guys, let's call it quits for today. Just practice your parts and we will try again tomorrow."

The rumblings of the other members of the group faded as the room quickly emptied. The Warbler's common room fell silent as only three students remained, Blaine, Wes and Kurt. The counter-tenor occupied one of the leather sofas, doing his best to appear inconspicuous.

"I'm really sorry." Blaine felt terrible. His stomach was all in knots and he couldn't keep his thoughts on any one thing. Normally when he had things on his mind he could always tune them out when he sang, one of the many reasons he loved being a Warbler.

His friend just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, just fix it for tomorrow." He put his sheet music away in his brief case and clapped Blaine on the back. "We all have bad days."

Blaine trudged over to the couch and collapsed next to Kurt. He let his head fall back. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth radiating off Kurt as their arms brushed.

Flipping through his pages of music, his friend remained silent for a few minutes. After what felt like ages, in Blaine time he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Blaine snapped, not really meaning to, it just came out that way. "Is a guy not allowed to have a bad day?"

Kurt considered that for a moment. "He is, however directing his frustration on people only trying to help is misguided."

"I know!" He dragged his hand down his face. "I'm sorry."

"You are very sorry about things today." Kurt noticed. "Feeling guilty for something?"

Blaine shot him a hostile look. "I thought you were trying to help."

The brunette shrugged, and then offered him a tight lipped smile. "I'd love to help, but if you keep insisting nothing is wrong there isn't much I can do is there?"

Huffing, Blaine crossed his arms. Kurt was right. He couldn't expect anyone to be able to help him if he couldn't discern what was actually bothering him. "I just feel…stressed."

"That's a start." Kurt commented. He re-crossed his legs as he turned toward Blaine. "What are you stressed about?"

Blaine bit back a sarcastic retort. "Your guess is as good as mine." He mumbled, miserably.

"Hmmm…" Kurt tapped his chin with a finger. He tilted his head in Blaine's direction and his smile loosened up a bit. "I know what you need."

His stomach did a little somersault as he stared into Kurt's playful blue eyes. Every now and then, Kurt elicited those kinds of responses in him, but Blaine just assumed it was normal. After all, he felt the same thing around Wes or David, didn't he?

"Facial night!" Kurt clapped his hands and pleaded with those big blue eyes. "Carol just sent me the new Clinique Masque set. They are to die for!"

Sighing, Blaine shook his head. "You know I'd love to, but I have so much work to catch up on tonight." As much fun as locking himself away in Kurt's dorm room for a night of pampering would be, he couldn't do it. His lack of motivation for finishing his American Literature Essay ebbed away at him.

Kurt's face instantly fell, and his bottom lip protruded just a bit. "Oh…"

"But I appreciate the offer." Blaine added quickly, he offered Kurt what he hoped would be a grateful smile. "Perhaps this weekend?"

The smile he received back did nothing to soothe the upset in his stomach. "I'm actually going to Lima this weekend; New Directions has a fund raiser."

Now it was Blaine's turn to look disappointed. He sat up slightly. "Well, how about I go with you?"

Kurt continued to smile sadly as he leaned back into his seat. "As much as I would love that, I promised Mercedes some alone time, and unless you want to spend all day on Saturday with Finn and Rachel…"

Shuddering, Blaine shook his head. "No no…I get it." He couldn't help but feel slighted by this. But then the more rational part of his brain reminded him that Mercedes and Kurt had been best friends since before Kurt transferred to Dalton, and she had gotten the short end of the stick on way too many occasions. "I guess I will have to pine in loneliness until you return."

"And no one broods quite like you." Kurt teased, nudging him in the arm. Opening his legs he rose to his feet. "I will see you in the morning then."

Blaine slumped a little more. "I guess…" he pouted. Couldn't Kurt stay with him a little longer? Hell he could have offered to sit with him while he worked on his essay. Wasn't that what friends were supposed to do at times like these?

"Blaine…" Kurt chastised. "Stop pouting and go do your homework."

"Come with me…" He absolutely hated to whine. But for whatever reason, perhaps the lack of any other options, he couldn't help it.

"No." His friend answered, far too quickly for Blaine's liking. "You won't actually do anything if I do, I distract you."

"But it's a good distraction." Blaine reasoned hopefully.

Kurt shook his head, sighing fondly at him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "Go do your homework." He left Blaine then. Wallowing in his own self-pity. The little annoying voice in his head reminded, _'Well, he did offer to give you a facial.'_

Blaine's day got continually worse. He somehow managed to finish his essay the night before, but his professor awarded him a C+ for his effort. He claimed his work lacked depth and proper citations. Blaine thought he could kiss his ass.

On top of that, his morning talk with Kurt got cut short by Dimetri materializing next to them spouting some nonsense about a French project. For reasons unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt actually agreed to partner with his tormentor. Giving Blaine some excuse about how Dimetri was by far the best student in his class and his fluency in the language fell second only to his own.

Slamming his lunch tray on the cafeteria table in front of Kurt, Blaine slumped into his seat. Kurt narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow in question. He ignored him, so Kurt went back to eating his yogurt and flipping through some magazine.

"You know what really ticks me off?" Blaine asked finally, realizing his friend wasn't about to strike up a conversation.

"The rising popularity of sweater vests?"

He shot the brunette a sour look. "That's you."

Kurt shrugged and flipped another page.

Blaine huffed, squaring his shoulders. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not." He replied, "But all you've done all day is jump down my throat so I am merely saving myself the grief." He stuck his spoon in his mouth so he could use his hands to close his magazine and return it to his bag.

"Well you were so busy with Dimetri…" Blaine began, hoping to earn himself even a little bit of sympathy.

"What about me?" Dimetri appeared and slid into the seat next to Kurt. "You talking about me?" He nudged Kurt with a wink.

Blaine's back stiffened so tight he winced at the ebb of pain it caused. "We were in the middle of a conversation."

Kurt swallowed hard, almost choking on his lunch.

"You okay?" Dimetri asked him, rubbing his back.

"Fine." He rasped out after a moment of tense silence.

Blaine tried to bite down his resentment, after all, Dalton prided themselves on being polite and gentlemanly, but with Dimetri slithered so close to Kurt, all Blaine wanted to do was punch his lights out. "Excuse me."

"Why?" The obnoxious one grinned, "Did you burp?"

"Did you need something?" Kurt cut off Blaine's retort with a polite question of his own.

Dimetri kept his eyes glued to Blaine's, and his smirk only widened. "As a matter of fact…" he turned towards Kurt. "I wanted to exchange kisses with you."

"What?" Blaine demanded, fighting the urge to shoot up from his seat and tackle the taller student to the floor.

Blushing, Kurt blinked warily between the two of them. "Um…what?" he squeaked.

Dimetri took his hand and pressed a silver foiled Hershey kiss into his palm. "Exchange kisses. You get this…" he purred, then leaned over and pecked Kurt's cheek, "And I get that."

Kurt's blush deepened even more. He fluttered his lashes at him, a small smile appearing on his face. "Oh. Thank you."

Pleased with himself, Dimetri elegantly rose to his feet. "I'll see you later." He turned away from him. "Take it easy…Blaine."

The way he enunciated his name drove a stiff shard of resentment through Blaine's body. His lips curled over what would have been a polite smile if he wasn't so freaking pissed.

As soon as Dimetri slunk off to torment someone else, Blaine rounded on Kurt. "Do you see that?"

Kurt was eyeing his chocolate curiously. He let it drop from his fingers when he felt the heat of Blaine's glare. "What?"

Blaine pulled at his hair, not caring if he messed it up. "Total disrespect of an upperclassman! And that!" he pointed at the kiss accusingly. "What is that?"

"I thought it was cute." Kurt admitted, his eyes falling as the blush returned to his cheeks. He gingerly picked up the candy and held it in his hand. "No one has ever given me one before."

Blaine covered his mouth with his hand and breathed deeply. Blowing up at Kurt was not going to make him feel any better. In fact, likely it would make him even more depressed. Kurt had that wounded puppy look down pat.

Kurt watched him for a moment before taking the little candy and hiding it away somewhere in his bag. "What's this really about?" he asked softly, "Dimetri can't really be the sole cause of all this. Can he?"

Blaine shrugged helplessly. He opened his mouth to answer, but found he didn't have one.

"Blaine." He said softly, leaning forward and placing his hand on top of his. "We're friends right? Best friends?"

He nodded, staring down at Kurt's hand he smiled sadly. His hands always felt so soft and warm, whenever Blaine had the pleasure of touching them.

"And we are always honest with each other…so why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Blaine swallowed painfully. He slid his hand out from under Kurt's, the contact distracted him. "If I knew, I would tell you." He answered honestly. "I have to go."

"But you didn't eat anything."

He jumped to his feet. "I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore." He replied hastily. "I'll see you at practice."

Kurt attempted to call after him, but Blaine felt the suffocating need to get out of the cafeteria. His legs carried him as far as the senior commons before they allowed him to stop. He struggled to control his breathing. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whimpered to himself.

Blaine stumbled into Warbler's practice right on time. Despite being in a funk that rivaled his initial reason for transferring to Dalton, Blaine's punctuality would not suffer.

The room filled with chattering as his fellow classmates talked amongst themselves. Blaine's eyes searched the room as he padded over to David and Wes who stood by the committee's table. "Where's Kurt?" he asked them.

David turned to him, a perturbed look on his face. "He's not coming tonight, something about a huge test tomorrow or something. I thought he would have told you."

Frowning, Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets. Kurt hadn't mentioned anything about stressing over a test. The little voice in his head reminded him that with his moodiness he hadn't given him much opportunity too.

"Don't look so sad." David nudged him. "Didn't you just see him at lunch?"

"Until Dimetri showed up." Blaine growled, crumpling his sheet music Wes handed him in his hands. "It's been like that all week, whenever I get some alone time with Kurt, Dimetri shows up and ruins it."

David and Wes exchanged knowing glances. Wes stepped forward, "Well that would make sense wouldn't it?"

He straightened up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're dating." David replied, "At least I think they are, Dimetri cornered him after third period on Wednesday."

"What?" Blaine did the mental math. Kurt knew about this for almost two days and never bothered to tell him?

"Again." David shrugged, "I thought you would have known."

"At any rate." Wes announced, "We best get started."

Blaine's head started to feel a little woozy. Suddenly the thought of being trapped in Warbler practice for hours frightened him. "You know what guys? I'm not feeling so hot."

"You do look kind of pale." David agreed, peering down at him curiously. "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"Yeah." He nodded, his head bobbing up and down quickly, "I think I will."

Wes blinked. "You will?"

Blaine turned on his heel and escaped the crowd of singers. He didn't have the energy to explain to his friends why he so willingly agreed to see the nurse. His heart started beating faster as he picked up speed toward the dormitory.

He skidded to a halt in front of Kurt's door and loudly rapped on it. "Kurt!" he called through the door. "Open up!"

It only took a few seconds for the lock to disengage and Kurt to open the door. He cocked his head at Blaine curiously. "What are you doing here? I thought we had Warbler's practice tonight."

"WE did…" Blaine muttered, pushing past Kurt and into his room. He half expected to see Dimetri lounging on the bed, a lazy smile on his face. But the room was empty. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Studying." The brunette retorted, gesturing to the text book and notes strewn about his bed.

Blaine nodded stiffly. His fingers twitched as he crossed his wrists behind his back. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Kurt eased by him and plopped back on his bed. "Those pink sunglasses of yours are hideous."

If his tone hadn't been so serious, Blaine would have thought he was joking. "Anything else?"

Pulling his book back onto his lap, he opened his green highlighter. "With your hair like that you look like a disgruntled janitor."

"I'm being serious!"

Kurt raised a brow as if to say, 'And I'm not?'

Blaine's heavy breathing filled the silent room as he held glares with Kurt. Finally boring of their game, his friend went back to his book. How could he act so nonchalant about it? Shouldn't he feel guilty or something for keeping secrets from Blaine?

After a few painful moments of tension, Kurt shut his book with a snap and gave Blaine a look of pure exasperation. "Are you going to tell me why you are here or what?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!"

"Don't know what?" Kurt breathed. He looked so darn confused that Blaine almost forgot what he was so angry about.

Turning away from the other teen, Blaine clenched his teeth. "You're going out with him!"

"Going out with whom?" He asked bewilderment in his voice.

"David and Wes told me Dimetri asked you out!" Blaine accused, spinning back around to jab a finger in the brunette's direction.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Kurt parted his lips and licked them before answering, "And did they also tell you I turned him down?"

Blaine startled so badly he almost fell backwards. "But-"

"What is your problem?" Kurt got up from the bed, closing in on him. "How dare you come in here all high and mighty like I'm doing something wrong! Your jealousy is maddening!"

_Whoa…wait. Jealousy? _Blaine shook his head with a hesitant chuckle. "I'm not jealous."

"Oh really?" Kurt's sarcastic bite hurt. "Then what would you call this loathing and self pity crap? You've been nothing but standoffish and moody all week. If Dimetri bothers you so freaking much why don't you just ask me out yourself?"

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Ask you out? Why would I do that?" he shook his head again, he made an exasperated noise, "We're best friends."

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and bore into Blaine with watery eyes.

Taking a step back, he tried to fight for words that made sense. "I care about you Kurt…I don't want to see you get hurt. Dimetri is going to hurt you. I'm not jealous, I'm worried."

His friend wrapped his arms around himself and nodded slowly. He let Blaine take a few more steps back before picking his head back up. "Not jealous…" he repeated.

Blaine's throat went completely dry. "I'm not." His voice shook slightly. "I…I"

Kurt let out a little sob and it chilled Blaine to the core. "Unbelievable."

"Hey…" he moved forward but this time Kurt moved away. "Look…I'm sorry if I led you on."

"Led me on?" His voice never sounded so hoarse before. "Ever since I got here you've been flirting with me, singing with me, buying me things…what was I supposed to think?"

Blaine finally forced himself to swallow the lump threatening to cut off his air supply. "I…I was just being gentlemanly." The excuse even sounded ridiculous to him, but the look of betrayal that flashed in Kurt's eyes made him wish he was better at expressing himself with words, but apparently he just kept digging the hole even deeper. "You needed that…with what you went through. You needed someone there, and I was."

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, but he kept nodding his head. "Right…"

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed. "I didn't know…I never meant to hurt you, please understand that."

"Ohhh…I do…" He said, voice tight with emotion, he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "I know." He wiped at the tears off his face angrily. "Just get out, Blaine."

Blaine's heart faltered in his chest. "What?" He room started to swim in and out of focus and heat built up inside him. "Wait."

"Get out now!" Kurt yelled, more angry tears falling from his eyes. "Go!" When Blaine didn't move fast enough, he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around shoving him towards the door.

"Kurt! Can't we talk about this! Or something?" He begged. His heart thudded so loud in his chest he could barely make out anything else. The panic of not being able to fix whatever had had done threatened to overpower him.

"You said enough." Kurt moaned, he let out another little sob as he tore the door open. "Get out!"

Blaine felt his own eyes start to fill with tears. He hadn't cried in years, not really.

With one last shove, he found himself outside the dorm room. Then the door slammed in his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned, leaning against the door. "Kurt please…" He stayed there for a long time. Eventually, his vision cleared and he felt sturdy enough to trudge down the dorm hall. Maybe he would go to the nurse, he felt sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So…I don't know how long I can keep up daily updates. But! Here is the next chapter because after last night's episode I felt the need to be sweet to Kurt. Here you go! Enjoy!**

**~Chapter Four~**

"You sir, are avoiding me." Dimetri fell in step with Kurt as he attempted to make it to his third period class. The lanky teen sounded much too chipper for so early in the morning.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt muttered. "Apparently not well enough." Would it be so much to ask the spaghetti god in the sky to give him even a moment of peace? He already felt like his body would give out at any moment, leaving him sprawled on the floor. But now he had to conjure up more elusive measures to avoid his stalker?

Dimetri caught his arm and gently tugged him around. He studied him, a pensive frown on his face. "Are you okay?"

"What?" He balked at him. A demand for why Kurt wanted to avoid him, he expected, but not the actual concern in his tone.

Dimetri tilted his chin up with a finger so he could assess his face. "Well, your eyes are puffy meaning you were probably crying last night, meaning you probably aren't ok."

Jerking away from him, Kurt stiffened up clenching his jaw. "I'm fine."

A lazy grin appeared on the blond's face as he gave him an obvious once over. "Oh…well I know that." He purred.

Kurt's mouth dropped open as he felt his cheeks burn. How was one supposed to react to something like that? He just settled for narrowing his eyes at the lofty teen and looking affronted.

Quickly sobering up, he sighed. "Sorry, my mouth operates faster than my brain."

Nodding, Kurt replied "Obviously." His tone probably sounded sourer than he meant to. After all, his mood in no way reflected his feelings towards Dimetri, whatever they may be.

"Ouch!" Dimetri put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. He pouted his bottom lip and hunched his shoulders. "You wound me so."

Kurt narrowed his eyes again, quirking an eyebrow in his direction. Feeling slightly vindicated, he turned to continue his trek to class.

"Wait!" The sullen student called out, grabbing him by the wrist.

Turning back around, Kurt couldn't manage to keep the anger out of his tone, "Is there a point in here somewhere? Because I really do need to get to class."

"There is, in fact." Dimetri released Kurt's arm and pulled out a paper bag from inside his Academy jacket. He wordlessly passed it toward him.

Kurt eyed the bag suspiciously, fearing it might sprout tentacles or something. An exhausted mind could conjure up just about anything out of inanimate objects.

Barking a laugh, Dimetri said, "It's just a bran muffin…and orange juice. You skipped breakfast this morning."

Kurt glanced from the bag to Dimetri then to the bag again before he took it. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. So he just settled for opening the bag and inspecting the goods. True to his word, a muffin wrapped in paper and a small carton of orange juice sat inside. His stomach gurgled expectantly.

"That's what you normally order." He said, as if that fact was something known to the masses. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at him. "I think I might have grabbed a jelly or something too, bran isn't exactly tasty."

Finally able to form the words, Kurt stuttered out a "Thank you." He knew his face must be as red as a tomato, for as hot as it felt.

Dimetri's grin widened. "You're welcome."

"No really…" Kurt took in a shaky breath, "Just….thank you." He chanced a glance up at Dimetri and found the other teen beaming down at him. His heart skipped a beat at the warmth of the gesture. He returned the smile.

"Awww there it is!" Dimetri cooed, he poked Kurt's cheeks. "I knew you had a smile for me in there somewhere."

And again, Kurt flushed. "I should go."

Nodding solemnly he agreed. "Yeah, me too."

They parted ways and Kurt held his little bag of sustenance close to his chest. Perhaps his day wouldn't be so terrible after all.

Luckily for Kurt, Blaine spent the day locked in his dorm room, feigning illness. Without having to duck around corners to avoid him, he relaxed a little. Dimetri still kept seeking him out, but Kurt found that it really didn't bother him _that_ much.

During his lunch period, Kurt escaped the crowded halls to his dorm room to pack his bag. This way, as soon as his last class let out, he could jump in the car and head to Lima. The promise of getting to see his family and friends in a number of hours carried Kurt through the rest of the day.

As soon as the final bell rang, Kurt wasted no time in getting his stuff and heading to his car. He entertained the idea of checking on Blaine before he left, but from what Wes told him not to bother, as his friend refused to entertain any visitors all day. So Kurt decided to let Blaine brood for the weekend, he would talk to him on Monday.

It wasn't until Kurt finally pulled into his driveway that he noticed how tightly his hands clenched around the steering wheel. As he gazed up at the house he grew up in, he couldn't shake the uneasiness that settled in his belly.

His anxiety never had the chance to settle because the front door opened and Burt Hummel stepped outside. With his baseball cap and flannel shirt, Kurt thought he never looked so good before. Smiling despite himself, Kurt quickly unbuckled his belt and slid out of the driver's seat just as his father approached his door.

"There's my boy!" His father exclaimed.

Kurt's smile widened as his father welcomed him into his strong embrace. Hugging him tightly, he buried his nose into the shirt so he could breathe in the scent of musk and motor oil he always attributed to his father. He pulled away when he felt the familiar tickle of tears building in his eyes. "Hi Dad."

"How many speed limits you break getting here?" His father teased as he opened the back door of his Navigator and grabbed his bag. Kurt expected him to make some comment on the weight of it, but his father just shook his head and smiled knowingly ruffling his hair.

Placing his hands on his hips, Kurt huffed. "I don't speed."

"Course not."

They walked inside together and the scent of pot roast wafted from the kitchen to greet them. "I didn't know Carol was going to be home."

His father beamed, "When she heard you were coming she switched shifts so she could be here."

Kurt suddenly felt an overwhelming surge of affection for his step-mother. "She did?" He couldn't have wiped the smile off his face if he tried.

As if sensing his presence, Carol came barreling out of the kitchen and made a beeline for him. Kurt laughed and welcomed her hug with a good squeeze of his own. "Hi Carol."

She cupped his face with her hands and searched his face. "How are you honey? Did you get my packages?"

Laughing he nodded. "Yes, yes and they were wonderful."

"Good!" Her smile radiated through her engulfing Kurt with her warmth and affection.

It felt so good to be home.

New Direction's fund raiser lasted for most of Saturday. Mr. Schuster booked a pavilion at Hover Park and the entire Glee Club, plus the band members congregated there. They had food, drinks, and music. Puck and Sam brought their acoustic guitars and Finn managed to find some bongos.

Despite the students talent and incredible energy, the dismal turn out ended up a disappointment. As with most things regarding McKinley High's Arts Programs, the community showed very little support. Parents of the students showed, offering what donations they could. Even some patrons from Mercedes's church contributed to the cause. But at the end of the day, they only managed to collect around $200.00.

But leave it to Mr. Schue to spout off some inspirational nonsense about the team defying the odds and still coming out on top. Kurt wondered how well that would work for him.

"Alright!" Mercedes pounced on her bed next to Kurt. The two of them left the fundraiser together, stopping on the way home for some junk food and movie rentals. Now they had her house all to themselves while her parents took a night out.

Kurt laughed at her enthusiasm. "So…now that we have free reign of the castle, what shall we do?"

She thought about it, stroking her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Good question." She flopped down on her stomach so she paralleled Kurt's position. "I think I am still in shock that you actually came alone."

Playfully nudging her, Kurt smiled. It did feel kind of exhilarating, being without Blaine for a change. He spent most of the day conversing with the girls about celebrity gossip, fashion and music. Had Blaine tagged along he would have been subjected to sports talk with the guys.

"Well, I guess we can start by you telling your girl what's been going on with you."

The smile disappeared. "How about we not talk about me…I want to know about how things are going at McKinley."

"Hell no!" Mercedes gave him a fierce glare that only she could rock. "You dish first white boy! How's Blaine?"

Resigning himself Kurt shrugged. "Complicated."

"Complicated?" She settled down on her pillow. "What's complicated about him?"

Kurt muttered, "I might have kind of let it slip that I liked him…" with a wince. His stomach clenched assuring him that if he continued on this train of thought he would be sorry. It also didn't help that he ingested three times the normal amount of junk food he normally allowed himself.

Her eyes became as wide as saucers. "What? You confessed?"

"Not in so many words…but it was implied." He mumbled miserable now. "It didn't go so well."

Instantly, her face fell. "Oh…damn." She put her arm around him. "I'm sorry baby, what happened?"

He sighed, leaning into her comfort. "There's this new transfer student, Dimetri, and Blaine has been just…unapproachable lately because of him."

"Does he like him or something?"

"No, oh no." Kurt rolled his eyes, "He hates him, well maybe hate is too strong a word." He didn't think Blaine had a hateful bone in his body. "Strongly dislikes."

"But what does that have to do with you?" Mercedes wondered, her curiosity peaking. He could see the gears starting to churn in her eyes.

Kurt's lips twitched, wanting to smile but he held back. "Dimetri may have been showing some interest…" he paused to swallow thickly, "in me."

"What?" Mercedes shrieked, bolting up in her seat. The force of her movement nearly caused Kurt to topple off his side of the bed. "Seriously? Is he cute?"

"Very much so." Kurt exhaled, "and charming and funny…" he rolled his eyes, "practically perfect."

Mercedes squealed again.

"So I thought that Blaine's attitude meant he was just jealous, turns out that's not really the case."

"Well he should be jealous." She spat, "I'm going to have to go over there and knock some sense into that boy."

Snorting, Kurt muttered a "Don't bother." Before starting to pick at lint on the ruffled pillow case he lounged on. For as adorable and charismatic as Blaine could be, he tended to be just as stubborn and irrational.

"Kurt…" Mercedes cooed, "I hate to see you so depressed."

Forcing a smile he gazed up at her. "It's nothing new, not really. I seem to have a knack for falling for the wrong guy." His own words brought a pang of regret to his chest. First Finn, then Sam, now Blaine. Perhaps he really was meant to go about life on his own.

She crossed her arms with a scowl. "Well, that just means you're a hopeless romantic, nothing wrong with that."

"Hopeless definitely." Kurt mumbled, dropping his chin to rest on his pillow. He suddenly didn't have the energy to keep his head up any longer.

"Uh uh!" Mercedes jumped up and dragged him up with her. "This ain't gonna fly. So Blaine is an incompetent fool, that don't mean you have to let this get you down."

"But it does…" He reasoned, blinking blearily at his friend, "I just found out the boy of my dreams isn't interested in me." He collapsed back into a seated position on the bed, not trusting his knees not to buckle.

She rolled her eyes, "He just thinks he isn't, I've seen the way that boy looks at you. Anyway, you like this Dimetri guy right? And you say he is interested in you?"

Kurt nodded slowly, not really liking the direction this conversation changed into. "Or he is just messing with me."

Mercedes grabbed his face so hard he felt the prickle of her nails on his skin. She gave it a little shake for good measure. "You are so freaking pessimistic Kurt!"

"Well!" He defended, "When has anyone actually ever been interested in me? I don't exactly have a line of suitors. Why on earth would a guy like him waste his time?"

"Kurt…" she sighed, plopping down on the bed next to him. "You have got to stop selling yourself short on stuff like this. You are an amazing person. I fell for you, remember?"

"You fell for the idea of a boyfriend, not me. Besides the only things going for me are my voice and my fashion sense, neither of which are being utilized at Dalton, so I'm sorry Mercedes, but I just don't see how Dimetri could actually like me."

She sat next to him silently. Taking his hand in hers she laced their fingers. He could feel the tension in her posture, and hated that he put it there. "You know what?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I really think you should give Dimetri a chance…let him show you why he would be interested, he might just surprise you."

Kurt dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"And I know Blaine hurt you, but I doubt he meant it."

He blinked back a few tears, refusing to shed them. "I know…" he whispered.

Resting her head against his, Mercedes started to hum.

It took a moment for Kurt to recognize the tune of 'You've got a friend in me.' He smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. He missed this girl. He missed her more than he ever would actually tell her.

"I have an idea." She said finally.

"Does it involve a feather boa and high heels?"

She laughed. "Not this time. But seriously, let's go shopping. A little retail therapy will do wonders for you."

Picking up his head, he smiled at her. "I'd love to go shopping with you." The idea of a shopping spree with the fashonista Mercedes Jones was one of the only things Kurt found that could get him out of a funk.

"Great!" she grinned, "Because there aint no girl around here who can shop like you!"

Saying goodbye at the end of a weekend home, always left Kurt drained for the drive back to Dalton. The two hours it took to get back to school stretched on twice as long, especially when he didn't head back until after dinner time.

He parked his car in his designated spot and trudged to his room. Blaine hadn't bothered to text him all weekend, leaving with a dull ache of abandon in his chest. When he reached his dorm, he found a folded note taped to his door.

Curiously, Kurt took the note and opened it. The elegant, narrow script took up only the top half of the page. Before reading what is said, Kurt noted the signature, the note came from Dimetri. Unlocking his door, he pushed his way inside, leaving his bag by the entrance. He clicked on his bedside lamp and fell onto the mattress, holding the note in both hands.

_Heard you left town for the weekend, hope you had a good time. Text or call me when you get in, please? __555-5432_

_Yours,_

_Dimetri_

Kurt read over the note several times. He bit his lip, wondering what would happen if he did actually text him. Mercedes voice echoed through his head. What could it hurt anyhow? Dimetri, obviously the only one who missed him, made the first attempt to communicate.

Pulling out his phone, Kurt tapped in Dimetri's number.

_Hi. It's Kurt. Just got back._

He sent it, then set his phone on the bedside table and went to start unpacking his bag. His phone chirped.

_Glad you made it back safely! Dalton just wasn't as bright and sunny without you._

Kurt puffed out a breath; Dimetri certainly knew how to lay on the charm.

_Do those cheesy lines ever work for you?_

He busied himself with putting away his clean clothes; Carol stole his bag while he was out with his Dad and washed everything for him. It was nice, it made his stuff smell like home. He forgot to check his phone back until he was ready to crawl into bed.

_If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million light-years away._

Kurt rolled his eyes. He sent Dimetri a quick goodnight text message and then snuggled under his comforter. His phone chirped one last time.

_Sleep well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So this may be my last update for awhile. I have had a lot of free time at work the past two weeks but starting Monday I will be back where I should be. **

**A reviewer asked if I intended to make this a Klaine story, my response is that this story is only 1/5****th**** complete as of now. My timeline is for 30 chapters. Right now, I know which of the boys Kurt will end up with, but that could always change. I am a firm believer in letting your characters take over.**

**So, if you have an idea or a vote in who you think will be best for Kurt let me know. You never know whose idea might spark something! ****As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you make this project as fun for me to write as it is for you to read.**

**~Chapter Five~**

"Just let me die in peace!" Blaine moaned as Wes unceremoniously yanked the comforter off of him. The cold air hit him in the face and he blinked his eyes open hissing at the intrusion of light.

"You are not dying…" His fellow Warbler grumbled, tossing the comforter to David who waited patiently by the door. "You've been in bed all weekend; it's time to get up."

Blaine rolled over and buried his head under a pillow. "How do you know?" It certainly felt like it. All of his muscles ached and his head pounded like someone closed a vice around it.

David, being the voice of reason answered him, "Because people don't die from panic attacks, and honestly, if it was going to kill you it would have done it on Thursday when you had the darn thing."

Turning back over, Blaine peered at him hopefully from over the top of his pillow. "Really?"

"Yes." The dark skinned teen replied, shaking his head in exasperation.

"This is ridiculous." Wes broke in, "You're behaving like a prepubescent girl. You don't see Kurt moping around do you? And wasn't he the emotional wreck after your so called fight?"

"He kicked me out." Blaine whined. "He's never going to speak to me again."

David rolled his eyes, "Have you even tried to talk to him?"

"No." he pouted, why would he? Kurt wouldn't respond anyway. He got to spend the entire weekend with his family and his friends back in Lima. Blaine wouldn't be surprised if the countertenor hadn't spared him a thought since Thursday.

"Then how do you know he's never going to speak to you again?" Wes demanded impatiently, "Now will you get out of bed already! We are going to miss breakfast!"

Blaine continued to pout. Some friends he had. No support. He needed to mourn. "Go without me!" Getting out of his cocoon held absolutely no interest for him. If he stayed locked up long enough, Kurt would come to him, unable to stay away any longer. Or he would be worried that Blaine was really sick and needed someone to take care of him.

Wes and David shared a look.

"I guess it's just as well." David nodded to Wes, "I mean if he came with us now, he'd see them."

"See who?" Blaine demanded. He knew better than to fall for their bait, but he couldn't help himself. Being stuck in his room kept him out of the loop on Dalton business.

"Dimetri and Kurt." Wes answered, "I guess Dimetri decided to use your absence to his advantage. They were looking mighty cozy this morning."

"He what!" He toppled out of the bed, attempting to stand but ended up tangled in the sheet. "I told you he was trouble!" That wiry haired hooligan wouldn't get away with taking advantage of Kurt like that! Kurt wore his naïveté on his sleeve. It wouldn't take much for someone to coerce him into something.

His friends mirrored eye rolls in his direction, and then twin smirks.

Blaine turned red. "You jerks! How can you joke around about something like that?" He stumbled out of the sheets. "I am in a state of distress here!"

"It's not our fault you are so gullible! Besides, how in the world would we know what Kurt is doing? We don't have spy cameras set up in the dorm rooms." Wes retorted, crossing his arms and looking smug.

"Can we get those?"

David tossed the comforter at him. "Will you get dressed already? And shave, you look like a chia pet."

Glowering Blaine shot is so called friends one more look of betrayal before padding into the bathroom. He turned on the light and grimaced at his reflection. The dark growth from two days of not shaving made him look like a terrorist. He ran his hand over the scratchy area and wrinkled his nose. Not to mention his curls hung limply on his head, strands still stuck together with gel residue.

First things first, he needed to shower, then shave, and then he would figure out what he was going to do about fixing things with Kurt.

Dimetri whistled to himself as he leaned against the wall just outside Kurt's dorm room. He smiled tolerantly at a passing student who eyed him suspiciously. These damn Dalton students were so freaking nosy.

To say that Kurt's text message the night before surprised him, would be like saying Blaine got caught in a promiscuous act on the school lawn. While the idea of it pleased him, the actual chance of it coming true was slim to none. But since it did happen, Dimetri could only assume the universe decided to rule in his favor.

While he would have gladly continued to court Kurt between classes, stepping it up a notch seemed like a better idea. After all, the more Kurt saw of him, the more likely he'd be to reconsider going out on a date with him.

The door next to him finally opened and Kurt emerged. Sleepy eyed yet completely put together. His hair still damp from the shower parted perfectly to the left and his skin radiated in the soft florescence lighting.

"Good Morning!" Dimetri greeted, earning him a squeak of surprise when petite boy spun around toward him.

Kurt blinked a few times before a small smile appeared on his face. "Hi."

_Good sign._ Grinning like a fool in love, Dimetri gestured to himself. "I was hoping you would allow me the honor of walking you to breakfast."

Raising one elegantly shaped brow, Kurt asked him, "How early do you get up?"

"As early as I need to." He replied with a shrug, "This morning I may have set my alarm for 5 on the off chance you were feeling particularly friendly this morning."

Kurt's head tilted to the side as he studied Dimetri.

"My intentions are honorable I assure you, I'm not even going to ask to sit with you." He smiled encouragingly. "I just simply want to walk with you."

The brunette sighed so deeply his shoulders slumped forward a bit. "I'm not very good company right now." He eventually admitted, biting his bottom lip and letting his eyes drop to the floor.

Dimetri shrugged, "That's okay. I'm bright eyed and bushy tailed enough for the both of us!"

That got him another sweet little smile from smaller teen. "Okay."

Holding in his little whoop of victory he settled for falling in step with Kurt. "So, how was your weekend?"

Kurt yawned. "Eventful, actually." He cast a glance at Dimetri from the corner of his eye. "How was yours?"

"Uneventful." He answered, nudging Kurt as they walked, "With you not here I didn't have anyone to chase."

"So you admit you chase." The blue eyed boy replied dryly. "At least you are honest."

"Well…" Dimetri drawled, "I thought that was obvious when I asked you out and you shot me down cold."

Opening his mouth to answer, he quickly shut it again.

"Not that I blame you." Dimetri continued his intention this morning was not to offend or anger his soon to be object of affection. "We don't know each other very well, and I may come across as a little too forward."

Kurt's lips quirked up on one corner, showing off his dimple. "Just a little." He admitted.

"But I can be patient, when the need arises."

Stopping, Kurt turned to him curiously, "And what need is that exactly?"

Dimetri gave him a sincere smile. "To sweep you off your feet and make you fall madly in love with me."

A blush covered his pale cheeks. "Seriously?"

Leaning in a bit, Dimetri caught a whiff of the delectable scent off his skin. Cool, crisp and clean. He whispered. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

Kurt took a step back, fighting not to smile. "Good to know."

"You kill me." He exclaimed as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "This entire situation is going to be the end of me, mark my words."

"Oh…I hope not." Kurt chuckled, "I was just starting to have fun."

"Seriously?" It was Dimetri's turn to look puzzled.

Kurt reached up and smoothed the lapel on his coat. "Maybe, I'm still making up my mind about you."

"How am I doing so far?"

He gazed up at him from under his long lashes, so shyly that Dimetri had to fight himself not to steal himself a kiss. "Marginally better every day."

Dimetri grinned down at him. "Excellent." With that boost to his confidence, how could he not jump for joy?

Kurt laughed tossing his head back a bit. It sounded like bells.

"Well, here is where I set you free." Dimetri sighed as they approached the cafeteria door. "Same time tomorrow?"

Kurt blinked. "Um…sure." He gave Dimetri another painfully shy smile before disappearing inside.

"Yes!" Dimetri let himself express his whoop of triumph, startling a few students loitering around the cafeteria. He offered them a cocky smirk then strut back down the hall.

Blaine's footsteps fell heavily onto the floor. He pushed open the door to the cafeteria. Straightening his posture he staggered into the room. A few faces turned curiously toward him, but for the most part the students ignored him in favor of eating their food.

When his eyes fell on Kurt, seated alone at their usual table he felt a flicker of hope in his chest. No sign of Dimetri. He quickened his pace until he reached the table. "Hey!"

Kurt looked up from the muffin he was in the process of smearing with something. "Hi." He said uncertainly.

"Can we talk?"

Shrugging, the brunette went back to his task at hand.

Blaine took that as an affirmative and deposited himself down across from Kurt. He crossed his arms in front of him, resting his elbows on the surface. More to hold himself up than anything else. "What's that?" he questioned, motioning toward the little carton Kurt scrapped his knife in.

"Grape jelly." He answered shortly. "What does it look like?"

Shaking his head, Blaine shrugged. "I just…you usually eat those plain, that's all."

Kurt wiped his knife on his napkin, and then he folded the utensil into his napkin, keeping his eating area immaculate. "What did you want to talk about?"

He took a deep breath. While the other boy's behavior didn't appear immediately hostile, Blaine could tell from Kurt's voice that he wasn't pleased with him. "About last week, about our fight. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Really?" Kurt pressed his lips together tightly, "Well that's something isn't it?"

"Look, Kurt…" Blaine sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm an idiot, you know that." When in doubt, claim ignorance, it always worked for him in the past.

He sucked in a breath. "So I guess that makes idiocy a justifiable offense?"

"I don't know what you want from me." Blaine spread his hands out helplessly. "If I had any idea that my behavior was…if I had known that…" he fought to come up with words, "I never meant to hurt you." He finished lamely.

Kurt grimaced. "You really are terrible at this." He rubbed his forehead with his hand. His posture remained poised, but Blaine could just tell his friend's exhaustion would get the best of him at some point.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, eyes dropping to his lap. The weight of the situation honestly made him want to fall forward flat on the table.

"I accept your apology, Blaine."

He looked up hopefully, "You do?" he sighed with relief, allowing himself to smile, Kurt however didn't return it, "So we're okay now?"

"No."

Blaine snapped his mouth shut. He stared across the table at Kurt who still sat as stiffly as before. Didn't forgiving him make everything okay? Wasn't that the point in apologizing in the first place?

Seeing his bewilderment, Kurt took a breath and explained to him, "Saying you're sorry, no matter how heartfelt it may be…doesn't just make the hurt go away."

"I don't understand…what are you saying?" Blaine's focus tunneled in on Kurt. The rest of the rumblings and noises around them faded into nothing.

"I'm saying…" Kurt licked his lips, his watery eyes met Blaine's confused ones briefly, "that this is the real world, and I'm not ready to go around pretending I'm okay when I'm not."

Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth "What is there to not be okay about? My behavior was the problem and I will fix it."

Kurt blinked as a lone tear slid down his cheek. "The behavior shouldn't have been there in the first place…you don't just go around serenading people and making them fall for you when you have no intention of ever returning the feelings. It's wrong."

Blaine's jaw clenched. "You came to this school because you needed something you couldn't find anywhere else. You were a mess…." he shook his head as images of Kurt's first days came to mind, "And I am a sucker when it comes to damsels in distress. All I wanted was to show you how special you are…what's so wrong with that?"

He sniffled and swallowed.

"I would have done the same thing for any new student."

More tears fell from Kurt's eyes and he wiped them away with one hand. "Right…so I guess this means it's only a matter of time before the next _damsel _comes around needing to be saved."

Closing his eyes, Blaine sighed. "Please stop crying, I didn't mean it like that."

"Because there were so many ways that someone could take that." He shot back, getting angry now.

Blaine clenched his fists. "Maybe if you weren't so sensitive about everything you would understand where I'm coming from!" He wanted to grab Kurt by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. No matter what he said it twisted into something malicious.

"Oh…yeah." Kurt's bottom lip quivered as he spoke with emotion that stabbed itself through Blaine's chest and closed painfully around his heart. "I really wish the world was as black and white as you see it."

Blaine felt tears prickling his own eyes. "I can't believe I am sitting here feeling like a terrible person for being nice to someone."

The smile that appeared on Kurt's face held no happiness at all. "And that's why, we are not okay." He whispered. "We are obviously never going to agree on this and right now I don't even want to be near you. It breaks my heart."

Letting a few tears actually slide down his cheeks, Blaine asked, "So what do we do?" In truth, hearing the answer would probably only make him feel worse. He hated goodbyes.

"Give me some space." Kurt answered, meeting Blaine's eyes again. "I won't feel like this forever…and I can't bear the idea of not being friends with you."

"You still want to be friends with me?" Blaine breathed, his face contorted with the emotions he fought to not let out. The suffocating pressure in his chest started to lessen but didn't fade completely.

Kurt sucked in a breath and quickly started wrapping up his untouched breakfast. "I have to go." He whispered, rising to his feet.

Blaine couldn't muster the energy to say anything back. So he sat alone at the cafeteria table until the bell rang to signal the beginning of classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello my precious readers! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and votes. This chapter is about the size of two, so I apologize. But I think you will enjoy it! I wanted to get something done and out before the episode tonight. Happy Tuesday!**

**~Chapter Six~**

Dimetri's week progressed rather slowly. He had the pleasure of walking Kurt to breakfast in the mornings but other than second period French on Tuesday and Thursday, he saw little more of him.

Come Friday afternoon, Dimetri found himself a cushy chair in the common room with his sketch book. Making himself comfortable, he used another chair for a foot rest and propped his pad up on his thighs. He laid his charcoal pencils on his lap.

He'd only just begun a new sketch when Kurt materialized. The brunette sat himself down at one of the small tables on the opposite side of the room, giving Dimetri a rather lovely model for his sketch. He took out a text book and dropped it onto the table with a loud bang. He never even looked up to see who else occupied the room before he delved into his studying.

Dimetri used this lack of awareness as a muse for his drawing. He sketched Kurt out lightly, then instead of the desk he made him seated under a tree. The book sat on his lap instead of the desk. Smiling at his little work of art, Dimetri set to darkening his lines and smoothing the rough edges. This task had him so enthralled, he didn't notice when Kurt actually rose from his seat and came over to him.

"Hi." Kurt greeted, snapping Dimetri out of his reverie.

Blinking, he looked up into Kurt's curious and bright eyes. "Hi there."

"I didn't know you could draw." He said softly, motioning to the sketch pad with his chin.

He shrugged, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He flipped the cover over his work so he could give Kurt his undivided attention.

The brunette shifted from foot to foot. Biting his lip his eyes fell to the floor before he spoke again. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Interest peaked; Dimetri leaned over, resting his elbows on the table. "Have a seat."

Kurt plopped himself into the chair opposite him, his bag held tightly to his chest.

Dimetri appraised him, earning him a little blush across the other boy's cheeks. "What's on your mind?"

Licking his lips, Kurt kept his eyes anywhere but on him. "Were you still interested in going out with me?"

The question caught him so off guard, Dimetri actually let out a little gasp, snapping Kurt's attention to his face.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before moving to get up and escape.

"Hey!" He caught him by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry…I don't know what I'm thinking, obviously you don't want to anymore, I've been awful to you."

Dimetri's mouth dropped. "Hold up! Can I say something?"

The tension in Kurt's arm increased but he stopped trying to run off.

"I stopped asking because there are only so many blows my confidence can take…I mean I'm good, but I'm not that good."

The barest hint of a smile appeared on Kurt's face, but he still looked miserable.

Dimetri rubbed his thumb over the wrist he still held captive. "I would be honored to take you out. Did you want to go this weekend?"

"Tonight." Kurt blurted out, then his eyes widened a bit and he blushed.

He nodded, "I can do tonight."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Rolling his eyes, Dimetri released his wrist. "There is no way in hell I'm going to give you the chance to change your mind. I don't know why, but I frankly don't care at this point either."

He swallowed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…I havn't knocked your socks off yet. So I will come get you at 7?"

"Perfect." He sighed, a real smile finally appearing. "I'll see you later."

Dimetri grinned back. "You most certainly will."

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Kurt hissed into his phone. The contents of his closet exploded all over his tiny dorm room and nothing, absolutely nothing made up decent date attire. "I should just tell him I changed my mind."

"Kurt!" Mercedes snapped impatiently. "You are under no circumstances to cancel this date. Now just calm down."

"Calm down?" he squeaked, "Are you serious?" His heart already felt like it wanted to thump right out of his chest and he actually considered swallowing a can of Raid to kill the butterflies in his stomach. "I can't do this."

"Kurt…sweetie…just breathe."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt collapsed onto his bed, "Breathe right…why didn't I think of that?" he muttered sarcastically. He covered his eyes with his hand and moaned. "This is going to be a disaster."

"It will with that attitude!"

A smile tugged onto his lips. "I wish you were here." He admitted softly.

Mercedes sighed. "I know, but look..I know you have something in that overly stuffed closet of yours that will wow the pants off that boy tonight."

"I'm actually hoping he stays in them." Kurt mumbled, feeling his face heat up.

"You know what I mean!" she growled, but not angrily. "What about that D&G stuff you got over the weekend? The purple one."

Kurt frowned, eyes roaming the piles of clothing. "With the French cuffs? You don't think it's too casual?"

"Nah…you want to be comfortable, throw on a nice pair of jeans and wear that skinny tie I bought you last year. It's perfect."

He crawled over to some shirts and started to comb through them looking for the one in question. "If you really think so."

"Boy don't you dare doubt your hag."

Kurt laughed as he pulled his shirt out of the stack. Then he went to search for his favorite pair of skinny jeans.

"Still nothing from Blaine huh?"

The drastic change in subject matter made Kurt drop the phone. He quickly retrieved it and answered her, after swallowing a lump in his throat that had nothing to do with his date. "Well, that's kind of the point, isn't it? I did tell him I needed space."

"True…but going from seeing each other every day to not at all is kind of rough."

Kurt sighed. He really didn't know what Mercedes wanted him to say. Did he miss Blaine? Of course he did. Did it hurt? Every second. Did some part of him wish Blaine didn't respect his wishes? Yes.

"This date is a good thing though, you know?"

Biting his lip, Kurt hung up a few more pieces of clothing that didn't make the cut. "I'm not so sure…isn't it wrong for me to go out with him just because I miss Blaine? That's not very fair is it?" It sure felt wrong. The guilt weighed down on him like some football player on his back trying to force him down into the dirt.

"Kurt…" his best friend sighed. "He wanted a chance didn't he? You are giving it to him, it don't matter the reason why, trust me."

"I do trust you." He answered softly, "I just don't want to hurt Dimetri."

"He has no expectations going in right? So how can you hurt him?"

Closing his eyes, Kurt leaned back against his closet door. Mercedes could say what she wanted to. She wouldn't be the one having to deal with the aftermath of his decision.

"Would it be so awful to go out and let someone be sweet to you for a change? You know you like him."

Kurt thumped his head against the wall a few times to see if it would jostle his thoughts around. The only thing he accomplished throbbed against his temples. A headache, just lovely. "I better go, I need to freshen up."

"Alright, but I expect a full report the second you get back you hear me?"

"Yes ma'im." Kurt relented, a small smile of amusement on his face. "I love you."

"Love you too! Have fun tonight! Don't worry about anything." Then she hung up.

Kurt sent the phone a betrayed look. Easy for her to say. Don't worry.

Dimetri twirled a pink carnation in his fingers as he strutted down the dorm hall. He had been on a number of dates before. But tonight he held the slightest nervous twinge in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in years. No doubt due to one Kurt Hummel.

After taking a luxuriously long shower, Dimetri took extra time to make sure his waves fell perfectly around his face and neck. Being out of uniform in his baggy jeans, silky grey shirt and leather jacket increased his confidence but that darn nagging feeling in his gut just wouldn't leave him be.

He came to a halt in front of Kurt's dorm room and took a deep breath. After knocking he drummed his fingers on his leg as he waited. He couldn't shake the underlying fear that somehow this date was a hoax or something.

The door opened revealing a pink faced Kurt. "Hi!" he squeaked.

Staring into those wide, worried blue eyes, Dimetri knew he had nothing to worry about. "Hi." He greeted back. He held up the little carnation, "This is for you… would have gotten some roses or something but I didn't have a lot of time."

Kurt opened the door the rest of the way and blinked at the flower like it had three heads or something. "Oh…thanks."

Dimetri chuckled and held it out more toward him.

Jumping once he realized he was meant to take it, Kurt ducked his head and accepted the little gift with another mumbled thank you. He held it to his nose briefly while Dimetri gave him a once over. The Dalton uniform did not do this boy justice. Kurt had a pair of tight blue jeans, knee high black boots and fitted long dress shirt that was purple. A thin black tie lay open around the collar. Over his arm, Kurt had a long black coat.

"You look wonderful."

Kurt shied away to throw on his coat. After a moment he flushed remembering Dimetri complimented him. "Thank you." He stammered.

"Are you ready?" Dimetri asked.

The brunette nodded, still a tiny bundle of nerves.

He offered his arm but Kurt only blinked at it. He took Kurt's hand and placed it over his arm. "I hope you like Italian."

Kurt's fingers brushed over the sleeve of Dimetri's jacket. "Is this Louis Vuitton?"

"Huh?"

He kept stroking his sleeve. "Your jacket…it looks like a Louis Vuitton, he's a designer."

"Oh!" Dimetri came about as close to blushing as he had in a long time. "I have no idea actually, this was a gift."

A disappointed look crossed Kurt's face but he quickly bounced back. "It looks good on you though."

Dimetri stood up a little straighter. This could be the first time Kurt ever complimented him on something. That most definitely stroked his ego."I'm glad you think so."

They stepped out of the warm heated corridor and out into the parking lot. There were a number of empty spots in the lot. Probably a lot of student went home that weekend. Dimetri led Kurt out toward the back of the parking lot. He always parked his baby as far from the others as possible.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'm sure you are so concerned with what I think…Oh my God!" He exhaled loudly.

Dimetri's head snapped to the side, his car keys in his hand. "What's wrong?"

Kurt quickly disentangled himself from Dimetri's arm. "You have a 911 Turbo?" He scuttled over to the car. "She is beautiful." He pressed a hand to the hood.

"I never took you for the car type. Her name is Abby."

Kurt took his time appraising the vehicle. "My father owns a garage. I grew up around them."

"Interesting." Dimetri said more to himself than to Kurt. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and enjoyed watching his date feel his Abby up. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for him.

Kurt's wide blue eyes widened ever more as he took in the leather interior. "I think I'm in love." He breathed, climbing in.

Dimetri closed the door after him then got in his own side. "I think I'm jealous."

Kurt was too busy running his fingers over the dash board to comment on that. Finally he settled back into his sheet and shuddered. "Oh…you have heated seats too."

Grinning, Dimetri replied, "If I had any clue to would react like this to my car, I would have arranged a drive-in date."

"Do they actually have those around here?"

"No idea." He answered, starting the car.

Kurt almost vibrated with excitement as it purred to life. He moaned, pressing himself back into the seat.

Dimetri shook his head. "Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?"

Kurt flushed brighter than he had been yet. "Just drive the damn car would you."

Heaven could not even describe how Kurt felt. Dimetri's Porsche was like something out of an action movie. The interior shined and the scent of leather filled the entire cab. It made Kurt's toes curl in pleasure.

Dimetri shifted gears like a pro. The car never jerked once. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a smooth ride. Even his father tended to shift on the choppy side. Dimetri spent a lot of time with his car and it showed.

Closing his eyes he sighed as the heat from the seat warmed him all over.

"So now I am really intrigued." The blond finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Kurt kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of the car.

"I asked around about you, my first week here." He began.

Kurt's stomach made an uncomfortable little flop and he forced his eyes back open. "Oh no."

Dimetri laughed, "Oh it's all good stuff, I promise you. I was just desperate to learn all there was to learn, but apparently no one at this school knows very much about you."

"I transferred a few months ago."

"So I heard. Someone mentioned McKinley. So that makes home, Lima right?"

Nodding, Kurt tore his gaze from Dimetri to the window at the passing scenery. The street lights lit up the road but nothing else was visible.

"I also heard you were immediately accepted into the Warblers, without even trying out."

A wry smile tugged onto his face. "That's not true. I did audition, it just happened to be a closed to the other Warblers."

"With Blaine." He supplied, when Kurt stopped speaking.

He huffed. "Yes with Blaine." Kurt didn't like the tone that came through when Dimetri said the curly haired boy's name. Dimetri and Blaine barely knew each other.

Dimetri cast him a look from the corner of his eye. His jaw set and he said. "Am I delving into territory that is off limits?"

"We never set boundaries." Kurt muttered, looking back outside. He didn't want to think about Blaine, much less talk about him.

"Usually when someone transfers mid-semester it is for serious reasons."

"You would know." He shot back. He tried not to let his impatience show, but it was hard. A part of him understood that Dimetri's curiosity wasn't completely unfounded. But the other part thought Dimetri should just mind his own business.

His date sat up a little straighter as he pulled into Monte Carlo Italian Kitchen. He drove around the parking lot until he found a corner spot towards the back of the lot.

When Kurt raised a brow at him, the blond just ducked his head and mumbled something about renegade shopping carts.

Kurt bit his tongue when he really wanted to point out that there were no shopping plazas in the immediate vicinity.

"Welcome to Monte Carlo!" The chipper hostess greeted them when they entered.

Dimetri sauntered up to her. "We have a reservation under Jacobs. I requested a table in the back." He offered her a little wink reading her name tag. "Claire."

She cast a wary eye at Kurt then fluttered her much too long to actually be real lashes at him. "Of course, follow me."

Claire led them through the mass of red top tables and toward a small room in the back. Muffled conversations wafted behind them, but Kurt thought them nothing but noise. Only a few other couples sat in their area making the room nice and quiet compared to the rest of the restaurant.

She laid out menus and spoke again to Dimetri, completely ignoring Kurt's presence. "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy!"

Dimetri grinned, "Oh I intend to." He purred, curling his arm around Kurt's waist and tugging him to his side.

Kurt made a startled noise but almost felt smug by the look of shock on the girl's face. He gave her his best, 'It's on now bitch,' smile. As soon as he skittered away, Kurt shrugged away from him.

"She's cute." Dimetri answered, pulling back a chair and motioning to Kurt to have a seat.

Rolling his eyes, he took the other chair, pulling it out for himself. "Please…the only thing real on her was her overbite."

"Ouch." The blond grinned. Kurt wasn't sure if it was from his refusal to accept his chivalry or his comment. Dimetri seated himself, still smirking. "I like you."

Kurt flushed. "What?"

He just shook his head and opened up his menu. "This place has fabulous pasta."

"So I have a confession to make." Dimetri said, as soon as they gave their orders to the portly waitress. Kurt seemed to relax as soon as he realized that their server was a good twenty years older than them. That suited Dimetri just fine.

Kurt studied the dessert menu coned up in the center of the table. "You're really straight?"

Dimetri scoffed, "Hell no." He had to shudder at that thought. Absolutely nothing about girls even remotely excited him. He tried dating a girl once, but kissing her made him feel like he was kissing a toad.

Glancing up at him from under his lashes, Kurt's lips teased into a small smile.

"I am a YouTube junkie."

"Oh." Kurt gave up on the desserts with a cute little wrinkle of his nose. "They have support groups for things like that."

"Ha ha." Dimetri stuck his tongue out, granting him an amused smile from his date. "I looked you up."

The smile quickly vanished. "What?" He balked at Dimetri in wide eyed terror, as if there could actually be something incriminating about him to find.

"Did you know…" Dimetri rested his elbows on the table, "That you are featured in at least fifteen separate videos in relations to McKinley High?"

"Doing what exactly?"

Grinning he answered, "Cheer Leader? Kicker? Riff Raff? Need I go on?"

"Oh!" Kurt's shoulders slumped slightly with relief. "Oh, well yeah."

Shaking his head, Dimetri laughed, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Fall in love with a girl." Kurt said, dead serious.

"Well, I can't do that either."

Kurt offered him another small smile. He fluttered his gorgeous lashes at Dimetri and he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"You know I'm going to ask you why you would want to leave McKinley?"

Kurt played with the edge of his napkin. "That is a long complicated story." He answered softly.

"Tell you what?" Dimetri reached out and took the smaller boy's hands, they were extremely soft. "You tell me your long complicated story, and I will tell you my not so complicated story of why I got kicked out of my last school?"

Kurt pulled his hands back and hid them under the table. "You first."

Sitting back, Dimetri sighed, "Fair enough." He licked his lips, the easiest way to tell this story? "I should start by saying that my family is filthy rich."

Raising one perfectly sculpted eye brow, Kurt took a sip of his water.

"Which means…" He continued, "That my parental units are practically non-existent as they are always off doing whatever it is that they do to keep the money flowing."

"What do they do?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious now.

Dimetri held up a finger, "Question and answer period is later."

Kurt rolled his eyes but settled back into his seat to listen.

"So needless to say, I am an attention seeking whore. I do anything and everything I can to try and get my parents attention. Whether it be failing a class, skipping school, stealing my father's Mercedes and taking a road trip."

The brunette sat up a little straighter at that. Obviously he worried that this could be one of those occasions.

"Only once." Dimetri assured, "And the Porsche is mine, it was my 16th birthday present."

He relaxed again.

"My old school had a very strict controlled substances policy. So at our annual winter formal, I snuck in a bottle of Captain Morgan's and spiked the punch. It got around to the school's superiors and I got expelled." He smoothed out his napkin, remembering the incident vividly, "So I'm thinking that my Dad will come down to the school and pick me up, give me some kind of ultimatum about behaving myself or whatever, then fight the school board to get me my spot back, but no."

He paused so long that Kurt eventually asked softly, "What did happen?"

Dimetri wrinkled his nose, "My Dad's assistant, Mr. Redlein came to retrieve me. All my stuff was packed up in bags in the car. He took me straight to the air port to send me here. I haven't even spoken to my parents since then. I'm assuming my Mon was okay with it all."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Oh wow…I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I'm not."

Kurt took in a shaky breath. "How can you not be? Your parents basically shipped you off to boarding school."

"They did." Dimetri nodded. "But I figure they had to think enough about me to make the transfer happen…so I got what I wanted."

Still not convinced, Kurt shook his head. "But…"

"And I don't regret coming to Dalton, after all, I met you."

That got him the blush he craved since they sat down. "Oh." He bit his lip and cast a wary smile over at Dimetri.

"Your turn." He winked, "Why'd you leave McKinley?"

Right on cue, Kurt's already pale complexion grew even paler. "I had a bully problem, or McKinley had a bully problem."

Dimetri waited a moment to see if he was going to elaborate on that, but when he did not he raised an eyebrow. "I understand there is a no harassment policy here, but you don't strike me as the type to play dead."

"It's complicated." Kurt answered, taking a sip of water to busy himself and not look into Dimetri's eyes.

It was clear to him that the subject made Kurt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Bullies are cowards."

Setting his glass back down, Kurt sighed. "So I've heard."

Dimetri clasped his hands in front of him. Reason told him he should just leave it at that. Obviously Kurt didn't want to talk about it. But something about the haunted look in his beautiful eyes made him want to know what happened and if he could do anything about it.

"Don't do that." Kurt chided. "What's done is done." He swallowed, blinking at his eyes watered a bit. "I'm safe here so, nothing else really matters."

Dimetri stared down at his hands. He knew bullies. Thankfully though, he was always high enough on the food chain that people tended to leave him be. That and he could defend himself. But from the look of Kurt, he didn't have that luxury. Didn't anyone care enough to protect him?

Reaching forward, Kurt put his hand over Dimetri's joined ones. "You can understand now why I don't like to talk about this?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kurt breathed. "After all, if I didn't transfer, I wouldn't have met you would I?"

Dimetri's head snapped up. Kurt smiled at him teasingly. He twined their fingers together and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "This is true."

The food finally came, ceasing their conversations. Kurt ordered himself eggplant parmesan and Dimetri ordered spaghetti with meat balls. They ate in silence, both enjoying their meal. Dimetri however kept glancing over at Kurt with a playful smile. The smile caused an involuntary blush from Kurt which only made the blond grin wider. Hence Kurt ended up taking most of his dinner home with him.

As they walked back to the car, Dimetri caught Kurt's hand in his. He kept the grip loose so Kurt could pull away easily if he wanted to. But the warmth of having that hand closed around his own felt rather nice, and Kurt found that he didn't mind at all.

Dimetri opened his car door for him.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into letting me drive?" Kurt asked, giving Dimetri his best puppy dog eyes. It always worked on his father, and lately it worked wonders on Finn.

"Ha!" Dimetri leaned over the door, getting in close. "Driving my baby comes with a second or even third date."

"Boo." Kurt pouted, sliding into his seat.

Dimetri closed his door and then got in on his side. "For you…on the second date."

Kurt turned away so Dimetri couldn't see his grin. He buckled himself into his seat and sighed. "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for coming." He answered, pulling the car out of the still crowded parking lot. "The only problem with dinner dates is they never last long...especially when your date refuses dessert."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt retorted, "Do you have any idea how many calories are in just one slice of their ridiculous cakes? Your arteries would clog on principle and you'd die and early death."

"A happy death though." He sighed, completely serious.

Kurt shook his head. "Boys…"

For some reason, the drive back took a fraction of the time it took to arrive at the restaurant. Kurt couldn't hide his disappointment completely as he removed himself from the luscious, warm leather seat. "Is this where the car turns into a pumpkin?" he asked miserably.

Dimetri shook his head. "I'd say she is more of an acorn squash actually."

"Who ever heard of a magical squash?" Kurt wondered aloud, wrinkling his nose.

Dimetri reached for his hand again and led him toward the dorms. "Would you prefer an eggplant?"

Groaning, Kurt leaned into Dimetri's side. The taller boy was warm and smelled like musk with a hint of peppermint from the gum he shoved in his mouth as soon as they got in the car.

They walked in silence until they reached Kurt's door. Kurt worried his bottom lip and stepped away from Dimetri. "I had a really good time. Thank you."

A frown appeared on the blond's face. Kurt's stomach made in involuntary lurch, did he do something wrong? Was Dimetri angry at him for something? He couldn't tell.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, face still tight and unreadable.

_Oh God…_Kurt swallowed hard. "S-sure." He stuttered, not all that sure he wanted to answer whatever question Dimetri had.

"This whole date thing…" he started, "I'm not an idiot, I know this wasn't about me."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Dimetri cut him off.

"But I'm okay with that, actually." He licked his lips, looking for the first time unsure of himself. It made Kurt want to reach for him and hug him. "Due to whatever circumstances brought this on…and the fact that this might be a onetime occurrence; I'd like to ask for a kiss."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You want to kiss me?"

"I've dreamt about kissing you since the moment I saw you…actually." He admitted, a lopsided grin replacing his pensive frown. "It would just…make this feel real…for me."

Pressing his lips together, Kurt took a breath to gather his thoughts. "Okay." He whispered, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin.

Dimetri's smile widened as he stepped forward. He bent down slowly, as if to keep from scaring him.

Kurt's stomach plummeted all the way to his toes as he felt Dimetri's warm breath against his face. He closed his eyes as the taller boy pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss then started moving back.

Eyes snapping open, Kurt grabbed Dimetri by the collar of his jacket and brought their lips together again. He wanted to feel it; he wanted to know what a real kiss felt like.

Dimetri let out a startled moan then quickly recovered. His arms wrapped around Kurt's body pulling him against him.

Kurt's knees threatened to buckle as Dimetri's soft and warm lips deepened their kiss sending sparks of excitement through his body.

Finally, Dimetri pulled back. Kurt fluttered his eyes open, his breath coming out in fast little spurts. "Wow…"

Dimetri agreed, nodding his head. He still had his arms around Kurt.

Releasing his jacket, Kurt leaned against the other teen. He melted into the embrace, burying his face into his chest.

Dimetri kissed his hair and then buried his nose inside taking deep whiff that made Kurt shiver. "This night was amazing." He said softly.

Kurt pulled back from him, missing the feel of Dimetri's arms the second they moved away. "Yeah." He pressed a hand to his face. His skin felt cool despite the fact that he senses were on fire. "Dimetri…" he said finally.

"Kurt."

He blinked up into Dimetri's warm brown eyes. "Let's do this again sometime…okay?" he added hesitantly.

The look that spread across the blond's face went from disbelief, to gratefulness and then settled on jubilance. He took Kurt's face in both hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "If I could reach out and hold a star for every time you've made me smile tonight, I'd hold the sky in the palm of my hand."

Kurt breathed out a laugh. "Is that a yes?"

Dimetri kissed his lips once, then twice. "That's a hell yes let's blow this popsicle stand and drive to Vegas."

Kurt reached up and took Dimetri's hands from his face and held them. "Let's just stick with a second date for now, okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So…this chapter has little spoilers for lasts night episode, so if you haven't watched it, please do before you read this. That being said…I needed to get things off my chest. Kurt is my favorite character on this show, and lately he has really gotten the bad end of the deal. So this is my dedication to Kurt that everything will work out okay baby **

**~Chapter Seven~**

"But the rules state-"

Wes gave Blaine a tolerant smile. "I'm aware of the rules, Blaine. However, the only time Dimetri broke the uniform code was on his first day, and since then he has worn it impeccably."

"If we let this slide we are showing him that the rules don't apply to new students!"

Rolling his eyes, Wes closed the Dalton Academy Code of Conduct binder. "This is ridiculous Blaine. If you want to give Dimetri a demerit find another rule he broke."

Blaine glowered at his friend. Whose side was he on anyways?

"Instead of trying to get rid of Dimetri, maybe you should be concentrating on school work? Or perhaps Sectionals? Your performance in the Warblers has been less than stellar this past couple weeks."

"I'm not trying to get rid of him!" Blaine defended himself, "I'm just trying to uphold Dalton's zero tolerance for misconduct." It wasn't his fault Dimetri reeked of non-conformity. After all, Blaine had gone out of his way his first week to explain the rules to him. The blond just scoffed at him.

Wes sighed. "Alright Blaine…I'm going to tell you something, as your friend. The way to get back on Kurt's good graces is not by getting his boyfriend expelled."

"He's not his boyfriend!" He hissed. He'd had it with all of the rumors floating around about Kurt and Dimetri. He refused to buy into it. Just because the two of them hung out between classes didn't necessarily mean they hung out off school grounds. If he and Kurt hadn't been taking a break from each other, Kurt would be hanging out with him. Dimetri merely helped him pass the time, right?

"I hate to break it to you." Wes continued, "But they had their first date on Friday, and I personally witnessed a rather heated rendezvous this morning between first and second period. They're dating."

Blaine clenched his fist and banged it on the table. "That's impossible, Kurt wouldn't do that."

"Apparently, he did." Wes gathered up his stuff. "At any rate, you are going about this all wrong."

Clenching his jaw, Blaine fought the urge to pout. "I appreciate your wisdom but I have to disagree."

"Suit yourself." His friend replied with a slightly less than patient smile. "Don't be late for Warbler practice." He left Blaine then, leaving the foyer and marching off to do whatever Wes did before lunch.

Angrily gathering up his stuff, Blaine decided instead of sitting there trying to fathom why Kurt went against his better judgment, he would just have to ask the countertenor himself.

He stalked into the hall and surveyed the area. Where would Kurt be at this hour? As if the universe heard his request, Blaine spotted the brunette sitting in one of the chairs by the window, absently staring off into space.

"Have a nice weekend?" Blaine demanded, crossing his arms and raising an expectant brow.

Kurt blinked up at him from his seat. "Excuse me?"

"I guess my opinion of Dimetri doesn't actually matter to you does it? Since you felt the need to run off and fraternize with him. I thought when you said you wanted space you wanted…space."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt waved a hand flippantly. "I wanted space from you, not someone who actually likes me."

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Likes you? You really think he likes you?"

"That's normally what it means when someone asks you out." Sarcasm dripped from his words, not one of Kurt's more endearing qualities.

"Are you that naive? He got expelled from his other school for lewd behavior! What makes you think is anything more than him trying to get in your pants?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me? You don't know anything about him." An indignant shade of red spread across his cheeks with his eyes smoldered with liquid blue.

"I know more than you! I looked at his permanent record! I know what he's done, I've seen the reports other students made. Do you think I just make this stuff up?"

Lips forming a line so firm it turned white, Kurt turned an icy glare up at him. "Do you make a habit out of breaking into confidential records? Are you that freaking insecure with yourself that you have to persecute others for mistakes they may or may not have made under circumstances you are not aware of?"

"You're not listening to me!" Blaine's voice cracked painfully in his throat.

"I always listen to you, Blaine! But this time you are wrong."

"It's obvious that Dimetri is only interested in you because he has some beef with me." He had no choice left, if Kurt wouldn't listen to reason he would have to be blunt, no matter how much the argument sent him back.

Kurt's eyes widened at that statement. "Oh really?"

"Oh look a party! Why wasn't I invited?" Dimetri appeared next to Kurt's chair, he dropped a hand onto the brunette shoulder and shot him a questioning look.

Kurt's eyes fluttered and he looked away, face still tight with anger.

"What rock did you crawl out from under?" Blaine crossed his arms and glared at Dimetri. What right did this jerk have to waltz into his conversation with Kurt.

Dimetri moved behind the chair so he could put both hands on Kurt's shoulders. He rubbed them soothingly. "I would appreciate it if you would keep from badgering my boyfriend."

Kurt turned a delicate shade of pink but actually kept his mouth shut. He cast wary eyes in Blaine's direction.

"What?" Blaine sputtered, "The only one badgering anyone is you!"

Dimetri stepped out from behind Kurt, closing the distance between them almost instantly. "I don't like your attitude."

Actually having to crane his neck to look fiercely up at the blond, Blaine instigated. "That so?" This could easily prove his point to Kurt that Dimetri needed to be considered dangerous. That and get him his write-up for bullying in the halls.

"Dimetri!" Kurt jumped up in a flash and inserted himself between them. "Stop. It's fine."

The taller boy took an obedient step back, but kept his steely glare on Blaine. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled back from his teeth on one side.

Blaine matched that glare, squaring his shoulders and jutting his chin out defiantly. "Very well trained I see."

The smile that spread on Dimetri's face was anything but friendly.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped. He pushed the blond back another step, like he was the only one to worry about. "Dimetri come on…I'm hungry, let's go have lunch."

Dimetri wrapped his arm protectively around Kurt's waist and dropped a kiss to his head, eyes still glued on Blaine. "Sure babe."

Red clouded Blaine's vision as the two of them moved away and down the hall.

Kurt said something softly to Dimetri, taking his hand off his waist to twine their fingers. The taller teen laughed and smiled down at him amused. Kurt's eyes cast one last glance over his shoulder at Blaine and then the two disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Finn demanded the moment Kurt answered his phone.

"Right now?" Kurt questioned, glancing around the emptying hall. Classes just let out for the day and the students had their respective extracurricular activities.

Finn took a deep breath. "I mean…you think you trust people…and they ugh… they just." He rambled, his voice taking on a more and more hysterical edge.

Ducking into an empty classroom, Kurt sat down at a desk. "Finn…what's wrong?" His step-brother's voice alarmed him. Not to mention receiving a mid-day call from Finn at all.

"I just heard Rachel telling Mercedes that Blaine asked her out."

Kurt's stomach did a somersault. "What?"

"I thought he was gay?"

"He is."

"Well obviously he isn't!" Finn snapped, "And aren't you dating him or something? What the hell man! We're brothers!"

Kurt pressed two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. "Finn, just stop for a second. Think about what you're saying, you aren't dating Rachel anymore."

"You could have at least warned me!"

"I didn't know." He whispered. He swallowed his own hurt and tried to think of something comforting to say. Why would Blaine do something like that anyway? Kurt barely saw Rachel, and he knew the only time Blaine saw her was when they were together.

Of course, there was that party at Brittney's that Kurt dragged Blaine to a month or so ago. And he did manage to lose track of Blaine for a little while, though Blaine swore nothing actually happened, but Rachel had a smug smile the rest of the night.

Finn made a whining sound in this throat. "Just because I'm not with her doesn't mean I don't…you know." He paused; Kurt could almost see the perplexed look on his brother's face. "Care about her and stuff."

"Oh Finn." Kurt sighed, he rubbed his temple. "You should just tell her."

"I can't tell her! She's going out with your boyfriend!"

Wincing at Finn's tone, Kurt pressed his lips together. "Is there something you want to say here or are you just going to keep jumping down my throat?"

The other line went silent. The only sound Kurt heard came from Finn's harsh breathing. "Look, I'm sorry okay…I'm just freaking out here. There is no way I can possibly compete with Blaine. I mean he is like perfect and stuff."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine isn't perfect…"

"He would have to be…wouldn't he? I mean you like him!"

Chuckling, Kurt frowned. "Well…I liked you too."

"Oh yeah…"

"Finn…" Kurt chided, licking his lips, "You are amazing…and if Rachel can't see that then…she doesn't really deserve you does she?"

His step-brother stayed silent.

Taking a shaky breath, Kurt continued. "I say just let them go on their little date…and let karma deal with it."

"This sucks." Finn moaned after a moment.

With a sad smile, Kurt couldn't help but agree. "Yeah."

"Listen dude…I gotta go."

"Bye Finn…"

After hearing the other boy hang up, Kurt got back to his feet. He trudged back into the hall. Warbler practice would be starting soon, but he really didn't want to go. He bit his lip. Did he have time to go find Dimetri before hand? Probably not.

Dejected and quite gloomy, Kurt stumbled his way into the Warbler room and collapsed on the sofa.

"You're early."

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't even realize Blaine was in the room. He decided to ignore the other boy and organize his bag for something to do.

Blaine apparently had other ideas, he sauntered over and sat down next to Kurt on the couch. "So…your little guard dog is impressive."

"I'm not talking to you about Dimetri." Kurt muttered. The absolute last thing he wanted to do at that moment was talk to Blaine at all. "Or anything for that matter."

"Look I'm sorry for what I said about Dimetri, maybe I'm wrong."

"Right…maybe." Kurt mumbled, giving up on his mission and letting his bag fall onto the floor with a thump.

"Let's talk about something else then."

Kurt looked up at him. "Why?"

Blaine looked affronted. "We can't be friends if we don't talk can we?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sat back. "Alright…as friends then. Why did you ask Rachel out?"

"Wow, word travels fast." Blaine commented, a smug little smile appearing on his face.

"My brother called me." Kurt told him, "He wanted to know why my _gay _friend asked his ex-girlfriend out."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm not gay, maybe I'm bi."

"Since when?" Kurt demanded, "You have never once in the time I've known said even a word about liking girls."

Blaine huffed. "Well! Maybe I was fooling myself. We're in high school, isn't this the time to explore ourselves?"

"Right." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just forget all about being an out and proud and go run and hide back in the closet."

Straightening his posture, Blaine scoffed. "I can't believe we are actually having this conversation, I thought you would be able to understand. What's the harm in one little date anyways? I mean if nothing happens then whatever, if something does then cool."

Kurt felt the familiar rise of emotion in his throat. "One little date?" he asked, voice cracking under the pressure.

"Yeah. One little date." Blaine repeated. He searched his face, his normally soft and friendly brown eyes full of something Kurt never had directed at him before. "You are such a hypocrite! I mean you just went off on a date with someone, why can't I?"

Biting his lip, Kurt blinked back tears. "Right." He whispered, "You're right." The panic slowly seeped into his chest threatening to cut off his air supply.

"I am?" Blaine sounded confused at first, then he laughed, "I'm right!" He grinned, nudging Kurt in the arm. "Maybe we could double date or something?"

Kurt gasped in a breath and shot to his feet. His chest burned and his legs wobbled but he knew he needed to get away from Blaine and somewhere safe to fall apart.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't feel well; I'm going to my room."

Blaine got up after him. "What about Warbler practice? You've already missed one; you know how the council gets."

"All I do is sway in the background." Kurt snapped, "I doubt anyone will miss me!" He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, ignoring Blaine calling after him.

Dimetri rapped on Kurt's dorm door. "Kurt? Open up!" He hoped it sounded more like an order than a request. He held his cell phone in his other hand, the text message from Kurt still open.

After a few moments of tense silence, the door finally opened. Kurt's eyes were watery and red but he gave a little laugh. "I told you I didn't feel good and to not come over."

Dimetri shrugged. "I don't listen apparently…" then he rolled his eyes. "I would have to be a complete moron to not be worried about this." He showed his phone to Kurt then read, "life fucking sucks, I feel like shit, don't come over."

Kurt blinked at him in confusion. "I thought that was rather clear."

"You never curse." Dimetri sighed, shutting his phone and shoving it in his pocket. "Now move."

Kurt stepped back so he could come inside. A pile of crumpled tissues sat on his bed. Some really slow and sad music blared out of his CD player.

Dimetri plopped himself down on the bed. He watched Kurt.

The brunette self consciously padded over to the boom box and shut it off.

"What's wrong?" Dimetri asked softly.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you." He pressed his hands together in front of his face and shook his head again. "I really can't."

"Sure you can." Kicking off his shoes, Dimetri settled back onto the bed. He opened his arms. "Come ere." He beckoned.

Kurt's face crumpled. He shook his head again. Hands coming up to immediately brush away his tears. "I think you should go." He whispered hoarsely.

"Ain't going to happen." Dimetri replied, he kept his arms open in a welcoming gesture. "Come on…your upset, I just want to give you a hug."

A sob choked in his throat and Kurt lurched towards him, collapsing into his arms.

Holding onto him, Dimetri rubbed his back. "You're killing me here…why won't you tell me?" He tucked Kurt's head under his chin.

"You'll be mad at me." He moaned softly into his shirt.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Dimetri pushed him back so he could cup his face. "What's got you so upset?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as a few more tears leaked out. Dimetri brushed them away with his thumbs. He breathed in sharply at the contact but didn't move a muscle.

"If you don't tell me, I will have to go on a rampage around the school and take out everyone on the off chance that one of them did something to upset you…although I think I already know who did."

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well…let's start from why you are skipping Warbler practice. I know you like to sing."

Kurt took in a shaky breath, blinking his eyes open so he could gaze into Dimetri's eyes. "I didn't want to be around Blaine."

"Blaine…see that's good." Dimetri shifted them around so he could sit comfortably against the headboard with Kurt on his lap. He dropped his hands to Kurt's arms so he could rub them up and down. The boy was shivering.

Kurt wiped his eyes and then his nose. "He thinks he's Bi." He admitted finally. "All of a sudden, bam…Bi."

Dimetri cupped his cheek and smiled when the younger boy turned into his touch. "Well that's unfortunate."

"And he just…asks out one of my friends, or one of my so called friends from McKinley. I guess she doesn't really care about our friendship after all."

"Ouch." Dimetri commented. He didn't add any thoughts of his own since he had a feeling that Kurt would eventually talk it out.

"What's the harm in one little date he says…" Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. "He wouldn't even consider one with me." He said it so softly and brokenly that Dimetri almost missed it.

Heart clenching, Dimetri leaned forward to press a kiss to each of Kurt's eye lids. "That's got to hurt." He murmured. He planted a few more soft kisses to Kurt's brow and his nose, and then nuzzled his cheek. "I'm so sorry they would do that to you."

Kurt collapsed against him, burying his wet face into Dimetri's neck and shaking with silent sobs.

Dimetri squeezed his own eyes shut and rocked Kurt back and forth letting him cry it out. He mumbled a few comforting words just to break up the silence, but he doubted Kurt actually heard any of them.

Finally, Kurt quieted down and pulled himself away. His face still all red and splotchy, "I'm sorry." He rubbed at the wetness on Dimetri's collar. "I just blubbered all over your uniform."

"Eh." Dimetri shrugged. "It needs to be washed anyway."

Kurt searched his face with a little sniffle. "I'm sorry…I'm sure hearing me cry over another guy is really flattering."

He sat up. "Alright listen." He cupped Kurt's warm face in both of his hands. "I'm not a moron. I know you have feelings for Blaine; I've known that from the very beginning."

Kurt put his hands over Dimetri's. Closing his eyes he sighed.

"And your feelings are your feelings. If you don't let yourself feel them then they suffocate you. I would much rather have you cry over this right now…in my arms, then shove me away and bottle it up inside."

He smiled sadly. "I don't know what to say…"

"Then say…" he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's salty lips. "Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend."

"I suppose this does make us boyfriends." Kurt mumbled, leaning forward for another kiss.

Dimetri obliged with a little growl of appreciation. "It most certainly does."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and support for not just the last chapter but as a whole. It's wonderful to see so many Kurt fans out there! And I am THRILLED that you all like Dimetri. I put a poll on my page for anyone who wants to vote for who Kurt ends up with. This chapter was inspired by re-watching the last few episodes. But after some really interesting conversations I am not so angry with Blaine, but I still thing he seriously wronged Kurt so I'm not letting him back on his good graces….yet ****Hope you all enjoy!**

**I want to make a few shout-outs! First to my friend Heather who is my sounding board for this story. I love you and thanks for your input!**

**ayu yumemoto****: Thank you so much for your interest in illustrating my Dimetri! I am so excited to see what you come up with! 3**

**mojoxphile****: This is some steam for you **

**vixen-of-the-roses****: Oh my…our own little Kurt and Dimetri! That fit in your pocket! I love it!**

**VanillaSlash****: Because I doubt anything will be addressed on the show about the whole Blaine and Rachel mess, I have devised my own retaliation **

**SceneNeko****: As much fun as the double-date would have been (and I did seriously consider it), it just didn't work out!**

**~Chapter Eight~**

"What are you drawing?" Kurt asked curiously, peering over his text book at Dimetri.

Upon entering his dorm room, Dimetri draped himself across the bed, sketch book in hand. "You." He answered quickly, eyes not leaving his paper.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. "Me?" he squeaked, closing his book. As fascinating as Biology could be, his interest kept wavering. And Dimetri knew exactly how to be a proper distraction.

"You are my favorite subject." His boyfriend answered, making a long stroke down the page. He poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he erased it and did it again.

Rising out of his desk chair, Kurt padded over to his bed. "Can I see?"

Dimetri's eyebrows lifted over the top of the sketch book at him. "It's not finished yet."

"So?" He perched himself on the corner of the bed. "I still want to see, please?" he batted his eyes lashes sweetly at him.

The corner of the blonde's mouth quirked to one side. "What do I get in return?"

Pressing his lips together, Kurt maneuvered onto his knees. He put his hand on the top of the sketch book and pushed it down so he could see Dimetri's face. "What do you want?"

He leaned forward, smirk still firmly in place. His musky cologne gently wafted over Kurt's senses. Also crouching onto his knees, Dimetri kept his eyes locked to Kurt's.

His stomach fluttered in anticipation as Dimetri closed the remaining distance between them and tenderly brushed their lips against each other. Kurt's eyes slid closed with a contented sound from deep in his throat. Not having much experience kissing boys, Kurt couldn't really compare it to anything. But Dimetri's lips were quickly becoming one of his favorite things. Their softness never ceased to surprise him, and they tasted like juicy fruit gum.

Cupping Kurt's face in his warm yet calloused hands, Dimetri deepened the kiss, not breaking the contact for even a second. His lips moved against Kurt's slowly, lovingly as they coaxed him into reciprocating.

After a few blissful moments, Dimetri pulled away. His smirk molded into a playful little smile that promised a good time. "I could think of a few things."

Bumping their noses against each other, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dimetri's neck. He never imagined being so close to someone could feel this good. Sure he'd hugged people before, his father, Carol, Mercedes, and even on occasion Finn. But those hugs never felt like this. It was as if their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Dimetri purred and it vibrated through Kurt's body. "Want to take a break?" he asked with a raspy voice.

He buried his face into the warmth of Dimetri's neck, enjoying the strong pulse of his heart beat. "Mmmhmm." He agreed.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt, Dimetri hoisted him up onto his lap to form that perfect hug. He rubbed circles over the small of Kurt's back making him shudder against him.

Very much content, he sighed. Kurt let the fingers of one hand venture up to twirl through some strands of Dimetri's wavy hair. The suppleness always surprised Kurt. His own hair sometimes felt stiff from the organic hair spray he used, and Blaine's curls stuck together with gel that sometimes left a sticky residue.

"I love it when you do that." He breathed against Kurt's neck, making the hairs there stand up on end.

Cupping the back of his head, Kurt leaned back so he could properly gaze at Dimetri's handsome face. He loved the smoothness of his cheek bones and the strong curve of his jaw. The slight slant of his crescent shaped eyes. He laid a few chaste kisses along Dimetri's chin.

He groaned as his head titled backward giving Kurt access to his neck. "And that."

Kurt pushed him back against the pillows so he could finish his kissing exploration. The moans of his boyfriend stirred something inside him that made him quiver in excitement.

Feeling it too, Dimetri caught Kurt's face and brought it to his lips for a proper kiss. The initial worry that his kisses appeared inexperienced disappeared when Dimetri's moist mouth moved against his. The heat boiling inside him spread throughout his whole body like a wild fire.

Dimetri shifted underneath him, making a small sound of discomfort. His hands ventured down Kurt's back. He grasped Kurt's thighs and maneuvered them so his legs straddled him on either side as he eased himself back, taking Kurt with him.

Melting against his boyfriend's strong chest, Kurt gripped his forearms, marveling at the feel of lean muscle as it flexed under his shirt. It had him so enthralled that he barely registered Dimetri's hands as they came to rest just below his hips.

It wasn't until one of those hands crept up under his dress shirt and threatened to sneak inside his pants did Kurt pull away. Their lips broke apart with a pop and Kurt breathed out a half hearted, "Stop."

"Sorry." Dimetri exhaled against his tingling lips. "Got a little carried away."

"Understatement of the century." He replied with a little smirk of his own.

Dimetri groaned when Kurt reached back and snatched his hand from the back of his pants. He twined their fingers and brought them to rest between them.

"I'm not that kind of boy." He teased.

Dimetri's luscious lips curved into a predatory smile. "Oh, you will be."

Leaning to kiss him again, Kurt used his free hand to grope around on the bed until his fingers found the spiral binding of the sketchbook. He made a triumphant sound and jerked away from the kiss.

Caught off guard, Dimetri's hold on him wavered just enough so Kurt could wiggle away. "Hey!"

Kurt waved the sketch book at him with a pleased smile. "You got your prize, now I get mine."

Sighing, Dimetri folded his arms behind his head and watched him apprehensively. "Just don't get mad."

"Why would I do that?" He mumbled, crossing his legs Indian style and peering at the sketch. His heart leapt up into his throat. The sketch was of him, sitting at the desk. He had one leg bent underneath him and the other extended toward the floor. His cheek rested on his hand and his eyes were half closed. The detail was exquisite. He ran a finger over the indentation from the pencil.

"Like I said, it's not finished."

Kurt blinked wide eyed at it. He couldn't find his voice to ask how more finished it could be so he decided to flip through the rest of the book. Every picture, every doodle was of him. "Oh wow." He eventually breathed.

"My thoughts exactly." Dimetri said, his voice soft and melodic.

Snapping his head up to gaze at the other boy, Kurt's stomach made an involuntary flop. Dimetri was staring at him, not the sketchbook, but him. He felt heat rise in his cheeks. _Maybe I could get used to this._

Blaine blinked. "What?"

"I said…" Rachel Berry sighed, but did not deter. "I'd like to discuss what songs you think I should sing at Regional's."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Blaine raised an eyebrow in question. "We're on a date?" They were seated in a booth at his favorite coffee shop. With all the buzzing going on around them, and the caffeine in his drink, Blaine was starting to feel a bit frazzled.

"Exactly!" she chirped. "You obviously have fallen for my amazing talent and killer personality. What better way to spend our date then discussing the solo I will undoubtedly receive?"

"The Warblers are your competition." He pointed out.

She thought about that for a moment. "Well, then let's talk about our feelings instead!" she snatched his hand from across the table and held it in both of hers. Her hands were much smaller than Blaine was used to, but they closed around his so tightly he almost panicked.

"Feelings?" He choked, he met her beaming and sparkling brown eyes and his heart started to pound a little harder. _What feelings?_

"Well, my feelings." She corrected, "For our relationship to work, I need to know that you will be open to my feelings and listen to them whenever I feel the need to express them."

Fighting the impulse to cross his eyes, Blaine shook his head. An exasperated laugh slipped out of him. "Wait, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here? Why don't we talk about something more neutral? Like…"

Completely ignoring him, Rachel continued. "When I first accepted your invitation for a date I was only doing it to make Finn jealous." Rolling her shoulders back so her chest extended she continued,  
"But then Finn went and asked some cheerleader out to get back at me." Her words held such venom Blaine winced, "So then I decided why should I have to wait around for him to decide how wonderful I am? Why shouldn't I be allowed to be happy for once?"

"Um…" Blaine shook his head a little. "What?"

"You are the perfect boyfriend for me, and as close of a match as I can get vocally. And I know that Mercedes thinks me a horrible person for doing this to Kurt, but I have needs to and they need to be met."

_Kurt?_ He perked up a bit by the sound of the brunette's name. "What about Kurt?"

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed. "This is my time! My life! Why should I care if Kurt has some ridiculous little crush? I mean he has got to stop pining over boys who have no interest in him!"

Blaine's mouth dropped open. Boys…plural. That's right, first Finn, then Sam and now…him?

"Finn obviously wised up, but I don't know about Sam. First Quinn and now Santana? I don't know what is wrong with these public school boys. I'm obviously more sophisticated and deserve a more cultured boyfriend." She smiled at him. "Don't you agree?"

Frowning, Blaine couldn't place what exactly he would be agreeing with? He licked his lips to buy himself some time.

"Then Mercedes gets all up in my face today, saying how dare I go disregard Kurt's feelings like that…" a creepy sort of smile crept on her face, "but if you gave a damn about Kurt's feelings wouldn't you be with him instead of me? It's not my fault you fell for me and not him. The nerve of her!"

"I'm not disregarding Kurt's feelings." Blaine blurted out, his stomach clenching painfully around the words.

"Of course you aren't." She stole his coffee and drank some. "You just aren't reciprocating them."

Blaine pouted at the loss of his coffee. He almost took it back but then the thought of Rachel's backwash made him want to throw up. He suddenly didn't want it anymore.

"And you shouldn't be with someone just because you feel sorry for them anyway." She continued to blab, "I mean Kurt is kind of pathetic, but I'd hate to see someone as dapper as you fall for that self depreciating attitude. What's he trying to do? Guilt trip you into dating him?"

Shaking his head, Blaine fought to form words. "Kurt is not pathetic, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that."

Rachel's enormous brown eyes widened at him, her bottom lip starting protrude suspiciously like a pout. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just making a point."

"That you think you are better than him or something?" Blaine rolled his eyes. The anger spewing from his lips surprised even him. "The only reason I'm not dating Kurt is because I don't want to screw up our friendship because I don't know what I'm doing."

Rachel's lip quivered then. "Then what am I?"

Blaine dragged his hand down his face. Well that certainly didn't come out sounding right. He startled. Or maybe it did?

Squaring her shoulders, the little brunette stuck her nose up at him. "If you think for even a moment that I am going to sit here and be used like some-"

He rose up and leaned across the table, capturing her gaping mouth in a kiss. It was sloppy and not nearly up to his usual caliber, but it would do.

Rachel gasped into his mouth. Her hands grasped at the sleeves of his shirt as she pressed more into the kiss.

He actually had to fight to break the contact and slide back into his seat. Puckering his lips, Blaine blinked. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing. _Maybe I really am gay._

"That was…amazing." Rachel breathed pressing a hand dramatically to her chest. "You are amazing."

"I uh…" he ran his tongue over teeth suddenly feeling dirty. "Need to use the restroom."

"Dimetri?" Kurt called out when he arrived at the empty common room.

"What took you so long?" He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and grinning. He dimmed the lighting. A spotlight shone over the Warbler insignia in the center of the room.

Kurt remained in the door way, a look of apprehension on his face. "What are we doing in here?" His eyes darted around the room.

Dimetri held out a hand to him. "Come here and I will tell you."

The brunette opened his mouth to argue, but then caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He took a hesitant step forward and let the door close behind him, but he stayed put.

Laughing, Dimetri strode towards him. "Stop worrying, Warbler's practice got cancelled remember?"

Kurt shook his head. "We still aren't supposed to be in here."

"I needed the space." He replied, spreading his arms out to the room. He pushed the couches and chairs out of the way, leaving a large square in the center of the room.

"For what?"

Dimetri held out a hand again. "Trust me…" he said softly, pleading to Kurt with his best smile.

With an exasperated sigh, Kurt finally moved forward. He rolled his beautiful eyes up at Dimetri, a half smile on his face. "Now what?"

Pulling the remote to his personal boom box, out of his pocket, Dimetri hit the play button. The opening chords of Shakira's Objection began to play. The perfect song to Tango to.

Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a little squeak of protest when Dimetri seized his hand and twirled him into the center of the room.

"Will you dance with me?" Dimetri purred, snaking his arm around Kurt's waist and jerking him against his body. He held his right hand secure in his own.

A rosy blush appeared on Kurt's pale cheeks as he nodded wordlessly his eyes falling to the floor.

Dimetri grinned. He started to lead Kurt through the basic steps of the Tango. Much to his surprise and pleasure, Kurt caught on immediately. Their movements synchronized beautifully and when Dimetri dipped Kurt back the laugh he received made his heart skip a beat.

As the music continued to play, their dance sped up and covered the expanse of the floor. Dimetri would step forward, then Kurt gave him a shove in the shoulder, they turned and then the battle raged on. By the time the last note rang out, they were both breathing hard and grinning like idiots.

"I didn't know you could dance." Kurt breathed after a moment. His eyes shone brightly with excitement.

Dimetri tugged him close again and kissed his nose. "You never asked."

With a playful roll of his eyes, Kurt rose on his toes to brush a kiss across Dimetri's lips. "True. So what else can you do?"

Spinning him so Kurt's back pressed to his front, Dimetri wove their fingers together and held them over Kurt's heart. "I can't let you in on all my secrets just yet."

"Mmm…" He replied, dropping his head back against Dimetri's chest. "Feel free to dazzle me anytime."

Dimetri sighed in contentment as he pressed his cheek to the top of Kurt's head and inhaled.

The door suddenly flung open startling both of them.

Kurt tore himself out of Dimetri's embrace and smoothed his hands over his hair, then his face and then finally his clothing.

"What's going on in here?" One of the Warbler's Dimetri remembered seeing demanded. His short stature came across as anything but authoritative.

Raising a brow in his direction, Dimetri's lip curled defiantly, "We were enjoying each other company until you so rudely interrupted us."

The shorter teen turned his glare to Kurt who hunched down trying to turn invisible.

"You know this room is reserved solely for Warbler business, Kurt. You read the handbook."

Dimetri rolled his eyes, yet another handbook. This school had a ridiculous obsession with the damned things. It seemed like whatever he wanted to do there was some handbook somewhere that had a rule against it.

"I did." Kurt replied, standing up straighter now. "But we were…" he turned his gaze towards Dimetri before returning to the angry Warbler, "rehearsing for my next solo audition."

Dimetri smirked to himself. If his audition had anything to do with the Tango, he might have to crash that party. He cast a heated glance at his boyfriend and was rewarded with a deep flush.

"Rehearsing?"

Kurt squared his shoulders, his chin jutting out a bit. "Yes, Wes, we were rehearsing."

The now named, Wes still didn't look convinced. "I thought Blaine was assisting you with that."

Crossing his arms, Kurt tightened up. "He was." He swallowed. "But as you probably are aware, Blaine had a date tonight and was unable to assist me."

Wes blinked, actually dumbfounded by this news. "He did?"

Dimetri sauntered over to Kurt and put a companionable arm around his tense shoulders. "He did. Kurt seemed a little down about it so I offered him my assistance." He cast Wes his award winning smile.

Relaxing a bit, Kurt leaned into him. The movement so minuscule that Wes wouldn't notice it, but Dimetri did.

Wes eyed the two of them suspiciously. "Well at any rate you need to clear out of here. Kurt I would appreciate it if you would check with the council before using the room in the future."

"You're right." Kurt replied, tight but still polite. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Dimetri took that as his cue to gather his things and move on out. "Pleasure." He bowed a little too elegantly to Wes and followed Kurt out of the room.

"You are so dead." The brunette exhaled once they were several feet away from the door.

He shrugged. "It could have been worse."

"Are you kidding?" Kurt kept whispering, "I thought for sure…" he trailed off as he caught sight of someone else in the corridor.

Dimetri turned to look too. It was Blaine, dressed in street clothes. Smirking, Dimetri sent him a wink.

Blaine's nostrils flared but he stayed glued to the spot, his eyes never left Dimetri's.

Kurt grabbed Dimetri by the tie and dragged him off quickly. "I'm not done with you yet."

Dimetri thought he caught a gasp from Blaine's direction but couldn't let himself be bothered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know I JUST updated this yesterday, but I got the inspiration for this chapter on my way home from work last night. And it just had to be written! This in dedication to all of the Blaine fans out there, I really hope he grows up on the show. Also, there is a poll on my profile page for those of you interested in voting for Blaine or Dimetri. Thanks again for reading!**

**~Chapter Nine~**

Kurt slid into his dorm room silently. He shut the door quietly and locked it, not in the mood for visitors of any sort. He pulled off his Dalton blazer and hung it up in the closet. No matter his mood, taking it out on clothing was never permissible.

All day long a lump sat in the base of his throat. Each time someone said something, or someone cast a glance in his direction, it threatened to rise and suffocate him. It wasn't like anyone was doing anything in particular, it was all internalized.

Blaine still wouldn't look at him. That in itself hurt. But then news of his little rendezvous with Dimetri got around to the other Warblers and they, like Wes, did not approve. Especially since Dimetri was not a Warbler and should not be anywhere near Warbler headquarters.

Then Finn called. He had an earful of things to say about Blaine and Rachel's date and Kurt couldn't muster up the courage to tell him he didn't want to hear about it. So Rachel thought she was in love with Blaine. Everyone thought they were in love with Blaine.

And Dimetri…Kurt felt like a complete moron. Here he had this wonderful boy who seemed to only want to make him happy and he did nothing but snap at him all week and turn down any invitation to hang out.

The suffocating need to be anywhere but Dalton make itself known for the millionth time and Kurt collapsed onto his bed, phone in hand.

He got no answer on the house phone, so he dialed his father's cell.

"There's my boy!" His father answered, voice booming. Just the sound of it made Kurt feel instantly better.

"Hey Dad."

"What's wrong?" His father's tone went from friendly to concerned in record time.

Closing his eyes, Kurt willed his voice to sound normal. "Nothing, I was just calling to say Hi."

"Uh huh…" his father didn't sound convinced but when Kurt offered no other explanation he humored him, "So, how's school?"

Kurt pulled his legs up under himself on the bed. "It's okay." His classes challenged him much more than at McKinley. But he still found himself missing his old school. He missed his friends and family most of all.

"How's…what's his name? Blaine?"

"He's okay." He answered tucking his phone under his ear so he could pick at his cuticle. "Everything is okay." After all, what good would it do to tell his father about the catastrophe his friendship turned into? Kurt couldn't fix it. Dimetri didn't understand why Kurt wanted to fix it. And his father certainly wouldn't be able fix it, no doubt he would try.

"Well good!"

Kurt blinked back moisture starting to accumulate in his eyes. "Dad…" he licked his lips, "I was thinking about coming home this weekend." His stomach clenched into a painful knot.

"This weekend?" He was silent a moment, "Sorry Kurt…but we're going to see a game this weekend, I'd hate for you to be sitting around at home by yourself, what about next weekend….no wait that won't work either."

Closing his eyes tightly, Kurt took in a shaky breath. "All of you are going to the game? Carol too?" He could go spend time with Mercedes and Tina. Or heck he could even try and hang out with the boys, no doubt that would turn into a disaster but he could take a crack at it.

"Well Carol is working the late shift. So Finn and I-"

"Oh." He interrupted, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. Of course his father would be busy with Finn. Spending time with Finn was easy, normal.

"But hey! It's almost Thanksgiving, you will be home for a whole week then right?"

Kurt wiped at his eyes. "Yeah." He agreed meekly. He wanted to tell him how badly he really wanted to be home, but the words wouldn't come.

His father took a breath, "Hey…listen-"

"I have a lot of homework to do." He cut in, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay…okay. I'll be at the shop late, so call my cell okay? I love you." He sighed.

"Love you too." Kurt hung up the phone and threw it onto his comforter. The tears leaked out faster then. He angrily brushed them away but they just kept falling. His chest hurt and it was difficult to catch his breath.

Curling up into a little ball, Kurt whimpered. Why couldn't his father offer to cancel his plans? Didn't he know how badly Kurt needed him right now?

_That's mature. _He scolded himself. _Let's just assume no one else has lives and should just cater to my every whim._

His phone gleamed at him from its spot on the bed. Reaching out, Kurt snatched it. Well, one person would. Quickly, before he could change his mind, Kurt found Dimetri's number in his contacts.

"Baby, you know I adore you, but if you keep ignoring me like this I'm going to get a complex."

Kurt stifled a sob in his throat. "I'm sorry…" he cursed how shaky his voice was. "It's been…" _It's been what? A bad day? A bad week? A bad life? _"I'm just sorry."

Sighing, Dimetri asked him softly, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

How to explain? Kurt closed his eyes tightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I…" he sniffled. "I just talked to my Dad." He took a gulp of air, "I wanted to go home this weekend and he won't be there." His body shook with the sobs he tried to keep at bay. "He won't be there."

Dimetri was silent a moment, "Well…that's okay. Can't you go home next weekend?"

A set of fresh tears came down his cheeks. "No…he's busy then to. I-I just…"

"What about your brother?"

"That's who my Dad is busy with." Kurt bit his lip to keep from blubbering through the phone.

Taking a deep breath, Dimetri kept his voice soft and neutral. "Why don't you go home next weekend?"

"I can't!" Kurt cried, "He's busy then to! He's booked, my Dad is booked until Thanksgiving!"

"Whoa whoa." Dimetri cut in. "You need to calm down, okay? You are getting yourself all upset and I can't talk to you."

"I'm sorry…" He moaned scrubbing at his face, "I'm sorry, this is stupid..I'm fine…it's fine."

"It doesn't sound fine." His boyfriend reasoned, "Want me to come down?"

"No…" he rubbed his nose, "It's late." He took a shaky breath. "I just hate being here…"

"Give me five minutes." Dimetri decided, and then he hung up.

Kurt blinked blearily at his phone for a moment before a few more angry tears leaked out and down his cheeks. He let the phone drop from his fingers onto the comforter and he sat there until he heard a loud bang on his door.

Dimetri pushed his way inside and gathered Kurt up into his arms. "You've got to stop freaking out on me, I can't take it." He said into his hair. "All I want to do right now is drive to Lima and tell your father off and I don't even know the guy."

Kurt clung to him and finally just let himself cry. Dimetri's arms tightened around him and he backed them up until they fell back on the bed.

After what felt like an eternity, Kurt cried himself out. His eyes slid closed heavily and he had to force them open again. Dimetri's chest rose and fell with each breath he took, moving his head that laid upon it. Holding his hand tightly in his own, Dimetri stroked it with his thumb. It felt really nice.

"Feel better?" he asked, brushing his lips across Kurt's sweaty forehead.

Kurt buried his face into the soft fabric of Dimetri's shirt. Wishing for a moment that he could just climb inside and hide there until things went back to normal.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm losing my family. And there is nothing I can do about it." He whispered, hating how weak he sounded.

"How are you losing your family?"

"My Dad…I feel like I'm being replaced. Or not really replaced, but improved upon."

"That's a little harsh isn't it?"

Kurt pulled himself up reluctantly into a sitting position. "It's true…I can't go home because my Dad is taking Finn to some game…and I can't go home next weekend because they are going to do something else…my Dad never spent that kind of time with me."

Dimetri stroked his finger along Kurt's cheek bone. "Yeah?"

"I mean I get it…I do." He wiped at some fresh tears angrily, "I understand that he likes having a son that can do all those things with him…I just-" his voice finally cracked, "I just didn't expect it to hurt so much."

Sitting up, Dimetri pulled him back into his arms. "Oh baby…anything that has to do with family always hurts like a bitch."

Kurt buried his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"But," He continued, "From what you've told me, about your Dad…he'd do anything for you…I bet if you told him how badly you wanted to come home….he'd cancel those plans."

"I know…but I don't want to do that." He whimpered.

Pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple, Dimetri smiled, "Then we will just have to come up with something much more exciting to do this weekend, get you out of here."

"Like what?"

"Liiike…" Dimetri planted soft kisses over his face making him actually laugh. "I'll think of something."

"Okay." Kurt whispered as he took Dimetri's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed him softly, allowing the comfort to wrap around him like a blanket.

Dimetri sighed into the kiss and returned it with equal sincerity. He used his thumbs to wipe away the years under Kurt's eyes.

Letting his eyes close at the contact, Kurt exhaled.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Kurt blinked, a small frown developing on his face. "It's late, you should go back to your room."

"Do you really want me to?" Dimetri asked, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Then I am staying right here."

Blaine closed his eyes and prayed to whatever entity out there that this would work. Guitar in hand, he wandered into the commons where a fellow student told him he could find Kurt. That student forgot to mention that a lot of other students were also in the commons. But, Dimetri was nowhere in sight. Thank the universe for small favors.

As he walked towards Kurt, curious eyes followed him from different spots around the room. They prickled his skin and he almost turn to flee but somehow made it across the room. Kurt sat so engrossed in his studying that Blaine stood right in front of him before he looked up.

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Blaine?"

His friend's current state alarmed him. The black bags under Kurt's usually bright eyes made him think the boy hadn't gotten any sleep all week. His normally meticulously styled hair fell limply over his forehead. His uniform appeared in order, but his posture slumped like he had some huge weight on his shoulders.

Maneuvering his guitar in front of him, Blaine started to strum the opening chords of 'Sorry' by Buckcherry. He prayed that he wasn't completely to blame for Kurt's condition, but if so he would be damned if it would go on a second longer.

Kurt glanced around the room warily before mouthing a 'what are you doing?' to Blaine.

Blaine ignored the question and started to sing to him. "_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away," _He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he tried to tell Kurt what he felt it would blow up in his face. So naturally the only way for him to communicate this to Kurt would be through music. _"I missed you and things weren't the same." _

"Oh my God…" Kurt breathed, covering his mouth with his hand and staring up at Blaine.

Shimmying closer, Blaine's stomach exploded into butterflies but he kept his eyes locked to Kurt's and somehow found the courage to keep going. _"'Cause everything inside it never comes out right." _He could feel the emotion rising in this throat but he swallowed in back down to belt out the, "_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die."_

Letting out a little gasp, Kurt kept his hand in front of his mouth.

Moving the chair out with his foot, Blaine sat down across from Kurt, keeping their eyes in a deadlock. He needed to make it through the refrain, because that said it all. "_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue… I'm sorry about all things I said to you." _He choked back a sniffle, having to add a few extra chords so he could right himself. "_And I know, I can't take it back".  
_

Kurt dropped his hand then, his lips trembled with disbelief that Blaine could see crystal clear in his eyes. But no tears came, for that Blaine was thankful.

"_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."_

Excited whispers erupted around them as students started to close in. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed for a few beats and then they opened once more. They pleaded with Blaine to continue.

"_This time I think, I'm to blame," _Blaine knew most of the blame fell on his shoulders. Well now he did. It only took him days of not being with his best friend to realize it._ "It's harder to get through the days, you get older and blame turns to shame."_

Leaning in a little closer, Kurt lowered his eyes. _  
_

_"'Cause everything inside it never comes out right, And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die."_

A pained smile appeared on the brunette's lips, but he still refused to meet Blaine's gaze.

Blaine did the only thing he could; he repeated the refrain, "_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue _

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you, And I know, I can't take it back, And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."_

Blowing out a breath, Kurt finally gazed up at him. His eyes shone with an understanding that Blaine could have only hoped for.

"_And I just wanted to say…" _Blaine strummed a few last chords. _" I'm sorry."_

Applause and cat calls rang out through the room. But Blaine kept his eyes glued on Kurt's face.

Then, it happened. One tear escaped, and then another. Kurt tried to wipe them away but they kept falling. Next thing Blaine knew, Kurt had his face buried in his hands.

Swinging his guitar onto his back, Blaine panicked. "No no! I was apologizing for making you cry! You can't cry now!"

Kurt laughed out a sob before shaking his head. "Shut up, Blaine." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine's eyes widened. A hug? From Kurt? He returned it gently. Surprisingly enough, it felt kind of nice. Kurt smelled woodsy, probably from his cologne.

After a moment, Kurt moved back. He still wiped the tears off his face but his grin was happy.

Vaguely disappointed that the hug ended, Blaine pressed his lips together. He still couldn't be sure. After the last apology went sour, Blaine worried he couldn't do anything right.

"You are just…." Kurt sighed, fondly though. "Incorrigible."

Tilting his head, he made a sad attempt at a confident smile. "Does this mean you forgive me?" His heart pounded so hard in his chest he thought it might just burst out. He hadn't bothered to think about what would happen if Kurt still refused to forgive him. So now the walls around them seemed to be closing in. Well it could also be the Dalton students who appeared to be getting closer and closer.

"After a display like that?" Kurt asked, with a shake of his head. "How could I not?"

Blaine's pounding heart skipped a beat. "Really?" His lungs finally expanded letting him take in a deep breath of air.

Nodding, Kurt wiped the remaining moisture off his face. "I really hope I don't regret it." He said it so softly, Blaine wasn't sure if he meant him to hear it or not.

_I'll take it! _Blaine lurched forward, snagging Kurt into another hug. Kurt initiated one first right? That meant Blaine could do the same.

At first Kurt tensed up, then he relaxed and patted his back.

"Thank you." He breathed into Kurt's ear.

More cheers erupted around them, making both teens jump away from each other.

A sheepish smile appeared on Kurt's face as he said. "Don't you all have something better to do?"

Blaine laughed. He couldn't help it. He also found he didn't care about their growing audience either. He got what he came for, and that's all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We are now 1/3rd through the story. I really hope you all have enjoyed this journey and will continue to! Thank you for all the votes as well! Dimetri is in the lead by a large margin. If you havn't already done so, there is a poll on my profile for the story where you can vote.**

**~Chapter Ten~**

"Good Morning, beautiful!"

Kurt smiled as the butterflies that always hatched in his stomach in Dimetri's presence made themselves known. "There you are." He arrived at the cafeteria a considerable bit early. Dimetri normally waited outside his room for him so they could walk together, not today.

Dimetri slid down into his seat, placing a short but incredibly tender kiss to Kurt's cheek. "You look amazing, as usual."

A blush crept across his cheeks as he let his eyes wander over Dimetri, coffee forgotten for the moment. "And you look…" he sighed in disappointment, "really?" His boyfriend appeared like he just rolled out of bed, threw on his uniform and trudged down to the cafeteria. Even his hair lay in an unkempt mess on his head. Reaching out Kurt set to readjusting the open tie and knotting it.

The blond did his best to distract Kurt from his task by smiling and pecking him on the nose.

Rolling his eyes, he adjusted the tie to his liking and then smoothed his hands over his blazer. "You must have really overslept this morning." He murmured, running his fingers through the tangle of his hair.

"Nope! I've been up since five."

His hands dropped back to the table. "Then where were you? And why aren't you dressed properly?" He couldn't fight the unsettling feeling that replaced the butterflies. Why would Dimetri wake up so early and only come to Kurt hours later? Was he messing around? Was there some other boy in the winds?

"Getting these." He announced, dropping a paper bag on the table between them.

Kurt frowned. "What is that?" It certainly wasn't from the cafeteria. Those meals came on trays or in Styrofoam containers. They also lacked the grease stain spreading across the bottom of the bag.

Dimetri opened the bag and pulled out two bundles wrapped in aluminum foil. "These…are the best breakfast wraps in Ohio."

His eyes widened. Kurt poked him accusingly in the chest. "You went off campus this morning? Are you crazy? What if you got caught?" All thoughts of Dimetri fooling around with other boys dissipated, now he had to worry about his boyfriend running amuck off school grounds? Clearly Kurt would need something stronger than his mocha.

"I was careful." Dimetri answered with casual shrug. "Here try it." He unwrapped one of the wraps, and the smell of cooked eggs, peppers, onions and bacon wafted around them.

Mouthwatering, Kurt shoved it away from him on principle. "Dimetri!"

The other teen sighed. Taking Kurt's chin in his fingers, he pressed a kiss to his pouting lips. "Don't worry so much, I made a practice out of this over the years."

Fighting the urge to melt against him, he grumbled. "And your uniform? Isn't just breezing around the school in a state of undress a little daring?"

He shrugged, and then drawled out with a sultry smile. "Maybe, but it gets your hands on me first thing in the morning."

Some mornings Kurt hated how easily this boy could make him blush. It totally ruined his attempt at being disapproving. He sucked in a breath and crossed his arms with a huff.

"You are too cute." Dimetri purred, leaning in to kiss him again.

"You are frustrating." He tore his face away from Dimetri's persuading lips. "What's so great about these things anyway?" he nodded towards the wrap. "Dalton makes wraps too."

"Ah!" Dimetri's smile came across incredibly smug, but Kurt still found it vaguely attractive. "It's the secret sauce."

"The secret sauce?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well that is completely worth-"

Putting a finger to Kurt's lips he prevented him from continuing. "Do not mock the sauce." He moved his finger. "Just try it."

Sighing in an utterly put out way, Kurt picked up the wrap. At least the foil kept it warm. And he did love the smell of eggs and cheese. He took a tentative bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well?" Dimetri demanded after a few moments of silence.

Kurt swallowed and licked his lips. "It's good, I will give you that."

"Good? That's all you have to say?"

"Good." He repeated, now feeling pretty smug himself. "But I still don't think it's worth getting caught sneaking out before classes."

Dimetri exhaled loudly and dropped his forehead to Kurt's shoulder. "How do you survive in such a boring place?" he moaned, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Taking a few more bites of the actually rather delicious breakfast wrap, Kurt shrugged. The movement dislodged Dimetri's head and he sat back up.

"You kill me."

Kurt smirked, gazing up at him from under his lashes. "So you tell me."

Dimetri grinned back and leaned in to steal another kiss when someone cleared their throat in front of them.

"Morning boys!" Blaine greeted.

Kurt's stomach did a little somersault. "Hi Blaine!" His best friend stood in front of them, poised and perfect. His Dalton uniform pristine and his hair pushed back and gelled to his head.

Dimetri groaned and ran his hand over his face. "Blaine."He responded, not inching from his position practically on top of Kurt.

Blaine gave him a tolerant smile, the one without any flashes of teeth. "Dimetri." He replied equally as cool.

Glancing between the two of them, Kurt's elation at having two of his favorite people around him quickly vanished. He bit his lip anxiously. None of the other students in the cafeteria seemed to notice the change in the atmospheric pressure. "Would you like to join us?"

Dimetri tensed up next to him. His jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything.

Blaine's smile softened more at Kurt. "No thank you. I just stopped by to give this to Dimetri." He held out a sealed envelope with the Dalton insignia on the front and Dimetri's name in elegant script.

Waiting a moment before taking it, his boyfriend sneered. "What's this?"

Kurt pressed his lips together. A queasy feeling trickled into his stomach as he eyed the envelope warily. Anything on Dalton stationary came from the higher ups, and that never bode well.

"Consider this your first official warning." Blaine replied, polite smile still in place. "It was brought to the student council's attention that you were out of your dormitory Tuesday night. Not returning until Wednesday morning."

The sick feeling sunk down to the pit of Kurt's stomach where it threatened to plant itself. Tuesday night? That was the night he called home. "But that-"

Dimetri's hand crept under the table and squeezed Kurt's knee in warning.

"In case you were not aware, that is against the code of conduct, it's on page 76 of your student handbook." His condescending tone made Kurt want to slide under the table and leave Dimetri to fend for himself.

"Oh…" Dimetri's smile was not kind in the slightest. "I guess that was the page I used to wipe that cockroach off my dorm room floor."

The cocky smile faltered slightly.

"But thank you for this." He waved the envelope in Blaine's direction. "I will be sure to keep this information in mind next time I decide to slip into the night to prowl and prey on innocence."

"Dimetri…" Kurt hissed under his breath.

"You do that." Blaine replied, "But keep in mind, three warnings is grounds for expulsion."

The last word caused panic to creep up into Kurt's throat.

Blaine turned back to Kurt. "I'll see you tonight, at Warbler practice."

Kurt nodded, swallowing his panic. He offered him back a small smile, afraid of what might come out if he actually opened his mouth.

As soon as Blaine was out of earshot, Dimetri crumpled the envelope in his hand with a sneer. "Asshole."

Kurt retrieved the crushed document from his clenched fist. "Why did you stop me? I'm sure if Blaine knew the circumstances he would-"

Dimetri's sudden kiss stunned him silent. "Don't worry about it. This is just one. If he thinks he is going to get rid of me this easily he is going to be in for a wild ride."

"But…"

"No buts." He replied, touching their foreheads together. "Finish your wrap."

Kurt sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend his appetite was completely gone now. But in order to appease him he nibbled on it a bit more.

Blaine hummed to himself as he made the finishing touches to his Trigonometry homework. All day he felt on top of the world. And not only because he finally nailed Dimetri with something, but also because things with Kurt seemed to be getting better and better.

"Hi Blaine."

Speaking of Kurt, Blaine smiled up at his friend. "Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you until Warbler practice."

The brunette shifted from foot to foot, wringing his hands on the strap of his shoulder bag. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course you can." He told him, gesturing to the empty chair across from him. He frowned as Kurt collapsed into the seat. "Are you alright?"

Kurt took a moment to let his bag fall to the floor before he met Blaine's eyes. "Not really."

"What is it?" He asked, fighting to keep his own voice under control.

Opening his mouth to say something, Kurt closed it and swallowed before trying again. "I wanted to see if you could do something for me?"

Lips quirked on one side, he responded and quite suavely in his opinion. "I'd do anything for you."

The smile returned almost resembled something sarcastic. "Except go out with me."

Mouth going completely dry, a douse of icy air blew over him. _Perhaps things between us are not as resolved as I thought_. He considered that idea with a shiver.

Shaking his head, Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry, just…never mind. It's about Dimetri."

The cold feeling only got worse as it seeped into every bone in his body. "Oh…"

"About the write-up."

Pressing his lips together, Blaine swallowed his initial desire to snap at Kurt. "He broke the rules, you should understand how important that is."

"Oh I do!" He leaned forward, for a moment Blaine thought he might reach out and grasp his hand, but he didn't. "I completely understand why…it's just."

He closed his eyes and willed the disappointment growing in his chest to disappear. "It's just what?" he asked softly.

Kurt's bright blue eyes bore into Blaine's and he really wanted to be able to fix it, but he couldn't very well do it, if the brunette didn't tell him what the problem was.

"Kurt…" He breathed, reaching out and placing his hand on his friend's. "Just tell me." He gave it a little squeeze he hoped encouraged him.

No tears escaped, but Kurt's lip quivered slightly. "I'm the reason he was out of his room."

He'd said it so softly, Blaine almost missed it. "What?" he prayed Kurt didn't mean what his mind immediately jumped too. "Conduct of a sexual nature is-"

"Oh God!" The countertenor gasped, pulling his hand back. "No no no, nothing like that!" His hands waved about frantically, as if the very idea appalled him. His cheeks turned a deep crimson and he blatantly refused to meet Blaine's curious eyes.

"Kurt…" Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You're blushing."

"We didn't have sex…ual relations of any sort, I assure you."

He couldn't help but smile at how cute a flustered Kurt could be. The occasion rarely presented itself, and Blaine reveled in it.

Even Kurt's ears turned red. "Really!" he squeaked. "I swear! You know me; I'm as sexually deviant as a baby penguin."

_As cute as one maybe._ Blaine kept that thought to himself. "Okay. Well then, why was he in your room all night? Inquiring minds would like to know."

His mouth snapped shut and he eyed Blaine warily. "Why do I have a feeling this conversation is going to come back up and bite me in the butt?"

"It probably will." Blaine teased.

"Fantastic." Kurt muttered his sarcasm back in full force. "Dimetri was only comforting me, I was having a really bad day and I just needed someone."

Sitting up straighter, Blaine frowned. "What were you upset about? It wasn't me was it?"

He ducked his head to stare down into his lap. "A lot of things, you were only part of the reason."

Blaine repeated, "Part…" under his breath.

"A small part." Kurt admitted.

Bringing his hand up to rub his temple, Blaine grimaced. The beginnings of a headache started to throb there. "What else?" He'd much rather be discussing Kurt's sex life, or lack thereof.

Kurt sighed. "It was just…it's complicated."

"Too complicated for you to talk to me about?" He asked, hating how unsure his own voice sounded. Why could he talk to Dimetri about it? Kurt always talked to him about everything, even things Blaine didn't necessarily want to know about.

"I was feeling overwhelmed with everything and nothing was going right." Kurt finally confessed. "And I called home because I thought that a weekend away would be good for me, and the idea didn't go well and I was upset."

"So you called Dimetri and he came and fixed everything?"

Kurt actually let out a little laugh. "No…"

Blaine glanced up at him hopefully then. "No?"

He smiled at him, a real smile, one that lit up his entire face. "You did, actually. Dimetri was just there when I needed comfort."

Warmth spread though him. "I fixed it?" His heart gave a little leap of joy and he couldn't help but smile.

Kurt licked his lips, and then added so soft it was almost a whisper. "I don't think you realize how much I count on you here…without you…well without you I wouldn't even be here."

Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed the building emotion in his throat. "Okay…" he relented finally, "I'll take care of the warning. But don't you dare…" he paused long enough to give Kurt a deep stare, "Do this to me again, got it?"

Relief covered Kurt's pale face. "Thank you _so_ much." He breathed.

Shaking his head, Blaine allowed the affectionate smile he always held for Kurt to appear on his face. "You are welcome."

Dimetri strode down the corridor toward Kurt's dorm room, a happy little skip in the step. Worries that Kurt still held him in contempt from the morning disaster completely faded.

Kurt sent him a little text requesting his presence after Warbler practice. That always bode well for him. Kurt usually needed little coaxing into his arms after grueling practice with who Dimetri assumed very stuck up and stuffy Warblers.

He knocked lightly on Kurt's door and it swung open right away. Kurt grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him into the room before rising on the tip toes and kissing him in greeting. "Hi!" he beamed cheeks rosy and eyes alight with something that made Dimetri's heart skip a beat.

"Hey baby." He leaned down for another kiss but Kurt ducked away from him and spun to face him.

Kurt clapped his hands together, touching the tips of his fingers to his lips. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Dimetri laughed, opening his arms and gesturing he should continue.

Kurt made a gleeful sound and practically bounced up to him. "Blaine is rescinding your warning."

At the sound of his rival's name, Dimetri's lip immediately curled. "What? Why?"

Smile faltering slightly. "What do you mean why? Because I asked him to."

Red spots exploded in his vision. "You what?" he demanded, "Why would you do that? Didn't I tell you not to worry about the stupid thing?"

The smile faded completely. "Why are you so angry about this? This is good news!"

"Yeah now that bastard is going to think I owe him something!"

Kurt winced away from him. "Blaine's not a bastard."

"Really?" Dimetri barked out a laugh, "That's not what you said last week!"

"I was angry last week." Kurt whispered, shrinking back from Dimetri to sit on his bed.

Dimetri knew deep down he needed to take a moment to calm down. But just the idea of Blaine and that smirk of his made him want to pummel something. "Rightfully so!" he sneered, "Do I need to remind you of the shit he put you through? Cause I remember, I was there."

"I was there too."

"Well geeze!" Dimetri started to pace. "Maybe I should just learn to play the guitar that seems to be all you need to forgive someone for something. Me on the other hand, I had to work for it!"

"That's not-"

Kicking the trash can it made a loud crash against the wall. Dimetri spun around to glare into Kurt's now wide eyes. "Do you want to start inviting Blaine on our dates now? So he can help you keep me in line?"

Kurt opened his mouth but then closed it again. He struggled to swallow before his voice came out very weak. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Dimetri!"

The question made Dimetri start. "Why?" He ran his hands through his hair and pulled on it. "Because you just went behind my fucking back and basically told Blaine that I can't fight my own battles!"

The room fell silent as Dimetri's words hung in the air. He kept pacing, scrubbing the back of his hand across his mouth.

Kurt sat extremely still, blinking back tears that kept welling in his eyes. "I just thought that…"

"Right! You thought!" Dimetri spat. "Did it ever occur to you maybe I thought something different?"

Tears slid down his cheeks then. "I'm sorry." He choked. "It was my fault you got in trouble and I just wanted to fix it."

Dimetri's step faltered. What the hell was he doing? He took a deep breath to try and compose himself. The only sound in the room was the soft, stifled little sobs coming from Kurt.

Dimetri felt like an ass. Sure Blaine made Kurt cry, but now Dimetri was just as guilty. Cursing under his breath, Dimetri turned around and padded over to the bed. "Baby…" he exhaled.

Holding up a hand to keep him from coming any closer, Kurt took in a shuddering breath. "Go away."

"No." Dimetri dropped down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. "I'm sorry for yelling, let's just talk it out okay?"

"What's to talk about?" Kurt mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"The warning wasn't your fault okay? I was the one that decided to come to your room, and I was the one that decided to stay."

Shaking his head, Kurt refused to meet his eyes. "Sure, whatever. I asked you to stay."

Dimetri put his hands on the brunette's trembling knees and squeezed them. "I would have stayed even if you told me to go. There was no way in hell I was going to just leave you like that. Don't you know by now how much I care about you?"

A small smile appeared on his face as Kurt's eyes slid closed.

Rising up, Dimetri cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you." he said softly as he moved away.

Kurt's eyes fluttered back open. "Where are you going?"

"You told me to go away." Dimetri offered a little lopsided smirk.

"I thought you just said you wouldn't leave me?"

Dimetri laughed and leaned down to kiss him again. "Are you saying you want me to stay now?"

Kurt grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down onto the bed with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I feel so bad. After last week's episode I fell into this funk about this story and was so scared I wouldn't find my muse again! But I will say this, I LOVE Blaine, I really do. And I LOVE what happened in the last episode. BUT...this is a long story, I told you before it will be about 30 chapters give or take. So things are not going to conclude yet. I hope you are all in for the ride! :)**

**Blaine is going to have to prove to me that he is worthy of Kurt. Because MY Kurt, isn't falling for that quite yet! Love and huggles to all my precious readers! I hope you like this chapter!**

**~Chapter Eleven~**

"I'm actually surprised I caught you." Blaine said, eyeing the coffee shop menu. Not that he would ever dream of ordering something other than his Medium Drip. But it kept him from gawking at Kurt, who decided to wear a pair of tight black pants that made his legs go on forever and a light blue shirt that made the color of his eyes pop.

Kurt let out a tickled little laugh.

Turning back to his friend, Blaine noticed with a pang of hurt deep in his chest that the countertenor's attention had drifted to his cellphone.

The smile on Kurt's face only widened as he texted back a reply. His eyes lit up in delight at whatever answer came back.

Not able to take the silence anymore, Blaine asked "What's up?"

Startled, Kurt's eyes finally met his. "Oh…nothing." He replied, shaking his head as he clucked back at the phone.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Right." He stepped up to the counter to put his order in. "You want the usual?"

Once again, the brunette completely ignored him.

With a huff, he put in their order. The barista told him his total and he dished out the cash. He took Kurt's arm to steer him toward the waiting line.

Blinking, Kurt finally came back to awareness. "Oh!" He actually had the decency to blush. "Did you just-?"

"It's okay." Blaine told him. "You can cover it next time."

He eyed Blaine's hand that still rested on his arm. "Sorry."

"I might end up confiscating your phone though."

Flushing even brighter, Kurt stuffed the offending object into his pocket. He offered a tiny little apologetic smile, but kept eyeing it like he really wanted to take it back out.

"Dimetri is awfully talkative this early on a Saturday."

A full on grin returned. "Yeah…" he agreed. "He thinks it's a waste to sleep on the weekend when that is the only time we have to do what we want."

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine wanted to smile but it ended up as more of a frown. "You two have plans today?"

The barista passed them their coffees.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he started towards a free table. "I don't know actually. He hasn't said anything."

Blaine plopped down in a seat. "So you just wait around for him to decide?" he muttered, taking the top off his coffee to sprinkle some cinnamon into it.

Taking a sip of his drink, the brunette sighed happily. "You make it sound so offensive."

"Isn't it though? I mean…have you ever read the Rules?"

Kurt blinked at him. "The what?" He tilted his head curiously, assessing Blaine with his complete attention.

"The Rules, it's a book Rachel told me about. Two Jewish women wrote it. It's like the rules of dating or something."

"Really?" He rolled his eyes. "You are going to take dating advice from Rachel?"

"Some of the stuff made sense." Blaine mumbled into his coffee, as if on cue his phone vibrated in his pocket. That would be Rachel, calling for the tenth time that morning. Girl really couldn't take a hint.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kurt spoke up again. "That's right! You never told me how your date went with Rachel. Was she everything you never dreamed of?"

Blaine couldn't decide if Kurt's sarcasm was meant to be funny or if he had real interest. But due to the lack of anything else to talk about, he went for it. "It was terrible actually."

Kurt stopped mid sip and put his coffee down. "Really?" His tone made his astonishment known. "From the way Finn talks about her it's like the sun only rises for her."

Resisting the urge to snort, he cupped his coffee, staring down into it. "Well maybe she is, to a straight guy." He repressed a shudder. Honestly he couldn't understand where Kurt's step brother's attraction came from. Yes the girl could sing, but that couldn't balance a relationship. Not when her personality left so much to be desired.

His friend nodded his understanding. "Well Finn's judgment is grounds for many an argument."

"It was like…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Kissing my bratty sister or something, if I had one." He wrinkled his nose at the memory. That kiss definitely left him with a nauseating feeling in his gut and the urgent need to wash his mouth out with Scope…twice.

Kurt shuddered a bit, like the idea of kissing Rachel Berry disturbed him.

After one date with that girl it became blatantly clear that his interest lay in the male species. "I'm gay. 100%." He felt his lips tug into a smile at that declaration. It was the first thing he'd said in the past several weeks that rang truthful.

"Are you sure?" Kurt urged, "Maybe you should try kissing a different girl then, just to be sure." He paused, and then added with a wry smile, "Just not one I know."

Blaine sighed. "I am sorry about that. I really should have considered your feelings before I asked her out."

"Yeah. You should have." Kurt agreed. His shoulders slumped a little. "But it's done. Nothing we can do about it now."

"I could…" He licked his lips trying to think of the right words that wouldn't sound too corny. "Make it up to you?"

Kurt smiled at him, teasingly. "And how do you intend to do that?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it when a familiar and quite unwelcome guest appeared behind Kurt's chair.

"Boo!" Dimetri put his hands over Kurt's eyes eliciting a squeak of surprise.

Blaine kept his smile tolerant, but he refused to be overly friendly with the hoodlum. Just because he couldn't find an immediate rule breakage, he knew one would come. And when it did, Blaine would be ready, pad in hand to write that demerit.

"You scared me!" Kurt scolded, but with that same bright smile on his face.

"Sorry baby." Dimetri certainly didn't look sorry, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Blaine hated the way Kurt's eye lashes fluttered at the contact. And the shy way Kurt gazed up at him after the kiss.

Without being invited, Dimetri pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kurt, so close that their knees touched. "I knew I'd find you here." He cast a look of warning over at Blaine. "I went by your room and you weren't there."

"Oh!" Kurt sputtered, as he tried to take a sip of his coffee. "I thought you left early."

"I did." He answered, pulling a long stem rose from inside his leather jacket. Handing it to Kurt he added, "I had to get a few things taken care of."

Blushing at the rose, Kurt shared a heated glance with other boy. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He said, pecking Kurt on the nose. "So…what are you two up to?" He made sure that his question directed itself at Kurt.

Blaine took a long swig of coffee, grimacing at the taste. He forgot to add extra sugar.

"We were just talking about Blaine kissing girls." Kurt explained as he twirled the rose between his fingers, eyeing it lovingly.

Dimetri's smirk made Blaine want to lurch across the table and pummel him in the face. "Oh yeah…you went out with Kurt's ex-friend. That's a shame though…"

"Why's that?" Blaine asked through clenched teeth. The anger boiling up inside him threatened to steam out of his ears. All he wanted was one bloody cup of coffee with Kurt, like old times. Was that so much to ask?

"Because if you had kissed Kurt first, you would have sworn off girls completely."

"Dimetri!" Kurt blushed.

"Well it's true." He told him. "Baby I dream of kissing you all the time, it's not my fault he missed the opportunity, really."

Kurt shoved him playfully in the shoulder. "We are supposed to be supportive of Blaine's experimenting."

Blaine opened his mouth to object. Then he stopped. He felt like he sat inside someone else's joke. And he didn't like it. His eyes did drift to Kurt's mouth then. Kurt's pink lips looked soft and he could only imagine they probably tasted good as well. Much better than Rachel's anyway.

Dimetri pouted at Kurt until the brunette gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I better get going." Blaine stood up, suddenly not wanting to be in this love bubble any longer. That and heat started to build in places he didn't want to think about at the moment.

"Awww…" Dimetri teased, "And I just got here." His lazy smirk only made the smart ass more infuriating.

"Wait, Blaine…" Kurt rose up after him. "We didn't get to finish our conversation."

"Tragic, really." Blaine snapped, "But I have things to do. I'll see you later."

Kurt's mouth snapped shut. His eyes shone with hurt but he didn't say anything else.

Blaine immediately felt sorry for his attitude, but with Dimetri sitting there leering at him he couldn't deal with it. He turned on his heel and stalked off.

"I just don't understand your incessant need to irritate him." Kurt muttered, staring out the passenger window of Abby as Dimetri sped down the highway.

He sighed. "Baby…can you blame me? I'm obviously crazy about you, and Blaine is technically my rival." _Stupid little stuck-up Blaine. _Ever since the head Warbler ran off in a huff, Kurt treated him like a disobedient child.

"But he's not your rival!" Kurt crossed his arms, his tone biting. "He's not even in the equation! He's my friend with absolutely no romantic interest in me. You are making it all up in your head."

Dimenti wanted to mention that with the way Blaine stared at his boyfriend's lips after his kissing statement proved otherwise. Casting a side glance at Kurt, he growled a bit. "It's not like he is all sunshine and daises around me either."

"Well you're provoking him." The brunette snapped. "I swear the two of you are acting like Neanderthals fighting over the last piece of worm infested flesh."

Dimetri chuckled. "Love the analogy, babe." A picture of him whacking Blaine over the head and pounding him into the ground with a club came to mind. That helped him feel a little better.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. He pressed his lips so tightly together that they turned white.

"Does this mean that I also get to throw you over my shoulder and steal you away to my cave?"

Huffing, the brunette straightened up in the seat. "What makes you think you can catch me?"

Dimetri's heart skipped a beat. He loved his feisty little boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I will be more civil to Blaine from now on." He reached out his hand tentatively. And he would. Besides, Blaine lacked in height and strength department, so if worse came to worse he could enforce his Neanderthal force to make him back down.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." From the softness of his tone Dimetri knew he meant it.

Bringing Kurt's smaller hand to his lips, Dimetri kissed the back of it. Every time he held hands with the boy, he marveled at the softness. How could someone who grew up around cars have such unmarred skin? If it had anything to do with the elaborate skin care routine Kurt practiced on a regular basis, he might need to investigate it further.

"So where are we going anyway?"

Releasing his hand, Dimetri passed into the left lane. "Picnic." A sign for 'Three Creeks' park approached as they traveled the familiar route.

Kurt blinked. "A picnic?"

"Yep! That's where I went this morning, to get it all set up." Dimetri smiled to himself. He really hoped Kurt enjoyed it. Kurt liked sweet little things like flowers and muffins. He thought it would be nice to just spend the day out in nature.

Kurt watched the scenery as they went through the main gate. "Okay." He whispered.

Grinning, Dimetri pulled into a spot. "There is just one condition."

"What's that?" He asked, turning towards him, cheeks already pink.

Dimetri reached under his seat for a thin cardboard box. Pulling it out, he revealed a silky purple sash. "I have to blindfold you."

"What? No!" Kurt sputtered. "Absolutely not!"

Dimetri ran the silk of the tie against his cheek. "Don't you trust me?"

"I..it…" His boyfriend's face blushed even deeper. "Why?" His last word sounded so much like a whine that Dimetri laughed.

"Baby…" he purred, "I'm not going to hurt you…it's just a little picnic. I spent all this time setting things up, won't you indulge me?"

Kurt whined in his throat again. "Oh fine!" He crossed his arms with a pout. "But don't get any funny ideas!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dimetri told him softly. He gently tied the sash over Kurt's eyes. "No peeking." He warned.

Kurt fought the urge to panic when Dimetri's hand dropped from his. With his eyes covered he held no semblance of what the area around him looked like. Nor on what he stood.

"Voila…" Dimetri said into his ear as he slipped the sash off. His breath came across hot against Kurt's cheek. It made him shudder.

Blinking blearily at the sudden light, things soon came into focus. Kurt's heart leapt up into his throat. They stood in the middle of a meadow. A tinkling of water could be heard from a waterfall off in the distance. No people around, only a few squirrels chattering to each other.

Off to the right, Kurt could see the trail they just walked down, gray and pebbled with patches of green throughout. To his left, a red checkered blanket, picnic basket, and small radio sat.

"You like?" Dimetri asked, taking his hand and leading him toward the blanket.

Kurt couldn't answer for a moment as he took in the green of the trees, the fresh scent of the grass. The fragrance of flowers wafted in the air as the wind blew against him, ruffling his hair. "Uh-huh." He managed to get out.

Dimetri sat down on the blanket and tugged Kurt down into his lap so he could face the woods. "I know you said you weren't a big nature lover." He reached over and turned on his radio. Soft, soothing music came out.

"It's beautiful." Kurt breathed, settling back against the warmth of Dimetri's body.

Dimetri's arms closed around him tightly. "You're beautiful." He murmured, kissing the side of Kurt's neck.

Shivering in pleasure, he sighed. He let his eyes flutter closed as Dimetri's long fingers twined with his. He wanted to turn to kiss him, but with how snugly his boyfriend held him, it left little room for maneuvering.

Warm, soft lips brushed across the back of his neck as Dimetri kissed along the skin he had access to. Letting out a little moan of appreciation, Kurt trembled again. The feel of being so close to another person still made him wary, but slowly he began to relax.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice purring in his ear.

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away and turned so he could sit cross legged and face Dimetri. He could have told him he wasn't hungry. But each time he tried that excuse before Dimetri just worked harder to find something that he would eat.

Dimetri opened the picnic basket and pulled out a few plastic containers. He also set down two wine glasses and eating utensils. Last thing out of the box: paper plates shaped like hearts.

The utensils looked so real that Kurt actually had to touch one. The light weight startled him; he couldn't believe they made them out of plastic. "Did you bring wine?" he asked, fighting to keep the disapproval out of his voice.

Snorting, Dimetri shook his head. "No. What kind of guy do you think I am?" He pulled out a bottle. "It's sparkling grape juice."

"Oh." He said, unable to fight the pleased smile off his face. How did he ever manage to snag such a conscientious guy? He hoped that the universe wouldn't realize its mistake and take him back.

"We have…" Dimetri began, peeling off the lids, "Mediterranean Pasta Salad, Turkey & Swiss Wraps, and a lovely Tiramisu, all courtesy of our friends at the Whole Foods Market."

Kurt eyed the food hungrily. "Well you certainly get points for showmanship. I didn't think picnics were your forte."

Dimetri portioned the food out, placing half a wrap and a generous portion of salad on each plate. He handed one to Kurt then popped open the bottle of grape juice.

Watching as he poured, Kurt wondered aloud. "To what do I owe this dapper occasion?"

He passed Kurt a wine glass. "Do you remember Crayola Crayons?"

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at him. "Yes."

"Well they used to have this color…Moonstone." Dimetri smiled, meeting Kurt's eyes. "It was my favorite color…and I never really had a reason why. But now I realize that's the color of your eyes."

Kurt's face heated up. "We're celebrating the color of my eyes?" His heart started beating faster at the intense gaze his boyfriend turned in his direction.

Dimetri held up his glass. "I've always told you that you have beautiful eyes."

He touched his glass to Dimetri's in a toast. "You are so incredibly cheesy." But he loved every second of it. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him when he told her a few of the blond's lines of choice, but he felt an incredible pull of affection each time he heard a new one.

"And completely infatuated with you."

Kurt took a sip of juice to hide his blush. He didn't do a very good job because Dimetri grinned even wider. He cleared his throat, trying to shake him from his wistful stare.

Dimetri leaned over and gathered some pasta onto the forgotten fork next to Kurt's plate. He held it up to his lips. "Open wide!"

Kurt swiped the offending utensil away from Dimetri. "I am not letting you spoon feed me." He took the bite and chewed. The pasta was soft and supple, and the dressing and cheese light enough to taste clean. "It's delicious."

Dimetri grinned. "Good." He sat back and retrieved his own plate. The food definitely looked appealing. Plenty of colors.

Kurt took a few more bites of the salad. He watched Dimetri as he ate curiously.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked after a few moments of silence.

"How long did this take you to plan?"

Dimetri shrugged, taking a bite of the wrap and chewing it thoroughly. "Not too long."

"So that line about my eyes?"

"Completely true. In fact…" he turned to dig something out of the picnic basket. A sketch, of Kurt done in mostly charcoal with only the blue of his eyes colored in. Dimetri held it out to him.

"Dimetri!" Kurt gasped, taking the picture carefully as not to disturb it. "This is amazing."

Dimetri also held out a crayon.

Kurt took it as well, turning it over in his fingers until he could read the tiny black print. Moonstone. His stomach made a little flip of excitement. He could definitely feel himself falling for this boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: That's right! I have updated again. Mostly because I didn't have a new chapter last week. And also because this part of the story has been playing over and over in my head and I needed to get it down on paper.**

**~Chapter Twelve~**

Dimetri strode into the senior commons, intent on only one thing. And that thing sat in a big comfy chair, a text book laid across his lap. "Here you are."

Kurt gazed up from under his lashes and offered him a small yet shy smile. "Hey." Why Kurt only chose to study in here opposed to the other common rooms Dimetri didn't know, or care actually. It made him easy to find.

The room was fairly quiet. A few students sat at one of the long rectangle tables, talking amongst themselves. Kurt found himself a solitary corner on the opposite side of the room. That suited Dimetri just fine. Not that many students paid them any mind anymore.

Taking the book off his lap, Dimetri set the marker inside and shut it. "Guess what." He asked, plopping down on the table in front of the brunette.

An amused chuckle came from his boyfriend, as he rested his cheek on one hand. He used his other hand to stroke the side of Dimetri's face. "Hmmm?" He answered sleepily.

"I said guess." He teased, kissing the thumb as it trailed across his lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft pads of fingers as they caressed his skin.

"Don't I get a hint?"

Dimetri thought about it. Leaning forward for a real kiss, he murmured. "It might have something to do with our plans this weekend."

Kurt smiled, his cheek creasing, "I didn't know we had plans." He bit his lip coyly before finally relenting and giving Dimetri his kiss.

"As your boyfriend." He answered between soft, sweet kisses, "I reserve the right to monopolize every second of your time. Unless I forfeit."

"Mmm…" Kurt commented, drowsily. "Surely it can't top what we did last weekend." He gave him a playful shove in the chest, knocking him back to his seat on the table top.

"I make it a point to constantly top myself." Dimetri explained, grinning a little wider as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kurt.

His luscious blue eyes blinked at it then at Dimetri in question. A perturbed little frown appeared on his lips.

"Open it." He urged, leaning in again so he could take in a whiff of Kurt's scent. Nuzzling his nose in his hair he kissed his temple.

Excited now, Kurt tore open the envelope and pulled out the tickets. His eyes widened. "We're going to see Wicked?"

Dimetri slid the tickets from Kurt's fingers. "We are going to Wicked…in New York City." He answered, fanning them at him. The tickets just came in the mail that afternoon. It was amazing what one phone call to your parent's personal assistant could get you.

Kurt let out a gleeful squeal before launching himself into Dimetri's waiting arms. "Oh my gosh! Dimetri!" He then proceeded to kiss every inch of his face. "This is amazing!"

He laughed and hugged Kurt's vibrating body close to him. "I'm glad you like it." He fought to keep ahold of him, but Kurt wanted to kiss him, and who was he to object?

Finally pulling back, Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait a second…New York City?"

"It's only an eight hour drive…Abby can get us there in six."

Kurt's face actually paled. "I can't just up and go to New York! My Dad would kill me!" His bottom lip quivered slightly, the news deeply upset him.

Sighing, Dimetri cupped his face. "Daddy doesn't have to know…if he asks just tell him you are studying for a big test."

"I never lie to my father." He replied with a pained expression.

"There's a first time for everything."

Shooting him a dry look, Kurt removed his hands from his face and held them. "Why Wicked? Why now?"

"Do I need an excuse to indulge my boyfriend?"

His lips formed the word no before he said it. "No…but I just feel like you dote on me too much. I mean what can I possibly offer you that's equal in comparison."

Dimetri squeezed his hands. "Let's think about that…."

Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully, dropping his eyes.

"For starters…" He used one finger to tilt his chin up so he could meet his eyes. "When you look at me like this, you make me feel like I'm the only guy in the whole world worth your time." He leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's pouting lips.

"That's because you are." he whispered back.

"And…" Dimetri drawled on, reveling in the warmth that flooded through him from Kurt's admission. "You let me hold your hand whenever I want to."

"That's because I want to hold yours all the time."

Putting a finger to Kurt's lips, Dimetri shushed him. "Wait until I'm finished." He caressed the soft, pink lips under his fingers.

Kurt's cheeks pinked and he nodded.

"You make French class bearable."

Kurt's eyes started to water but he didn't cry yet.

"You laugh at my cheesy pick-up lines."

That earned him a snort.

"And you provide me with the perfect muse for my art. What else could you possibly do beyond that?"

He did cry then, squeezing his eyes shut as a few large tears escaped down his cheeks.

"Is that corny enough for you?"

Kurt threw his arms around Dimetri's neck and buried his face in his neck. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Dimetri held him for a moment, rubbing his back. "I just like making you smile."

Pulling back with a sniff, Kurt searched his face. He pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered against them. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby." He smiled. "I mean it."

Kurt heaved a happy sigh. "Just so you know…you make me smile without having to do anything at all."

"Awww…" Dimetri cooed. "Kurt just gave me a line."

"It's true!" He swatted at him. He suddenly straightened up. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" He asked, slightly alarmed but much too comfortable holding Kurt to move.

Kurt made the decision for him and pushed away. "We are going to New York City! It's the fashion capital of the world!"

Settling back on his heels, Dimetri cocked his head. "Oh yeah?" He never thought too much of fashion, just as long as his clothes fit and were comfortable. But he knew Kurt loved it. That _might _have had a small part in where he bought the Wicked tickets for.

Kurt launched himself at him again. "We need to go shopping!" he practically squealed. "We need to plan the perfect outfits!"

Dimetri caught him easily. "Don't you have enough outfits?"

With a scandalized look, Kurt jumped to his feet, apparent exhaustion forgotten. "Oh this is outstanding!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

Dimetri grinned; he really couldn't tell at this point if Kurt was more excited about Wicked, New York City or shopping. He laughed when his boyfriend literally started bouncing up and down.

Kurt gathered up his things. "Project!" He turned on his heel and made to scurry off.

"Hey!" He called after him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned a puzzled look to him. "What?"

Dimetri rolled his eyes. "Me!"

Flushing, Kurt huffed. "Well hurry up then! Things like this take weeks to prepare! And now I have to do it in three days!"

Laughing again he made a show of lethargically rising to his feet.

With an exasperated sigh, Kurt ran forward and seized him by the wrist pulling him forward.

Taking the moment to steal a kiss Dimetri sighed happily. "I love you…" he murmured softly. But Kurt had already moved away missing it completely.

Upon entering the practice room, Blaine received an armful of a very excited Kurt.

Laughing he hugged the other boy back. "Hi!" After spending a weekend alone and brooding, Blaine decided to let Kurt come to him. Unfortunately for him, Kurt only now sought him out. _Thursday_. For crying out loud!

Kurt pulled back, face flushed. "Dimetri is taking me to see Wicked this weekend!"

"Wicked?" Blaine kept the smile on his face even though his stomach rolled with dread. "That's playing?" Why else would Kurt be that excited? Clearly it had to be Dimetri's doing. Wasn't there anything that guy did wrong? Honestly.

Clapping his hands Kurt shook his head. "In New York City!" He made another gleeful sound before hugging Blaine again. "I think I'm still in shock!"

Blaine took the countertenor by the arms and steered him away from the door so they didn't get trampled by the arriving Warblers. "New York is a big deal. How on earth did you get your Dad to agree to that?"

With a guilty shrug Kurt said, "I didn't…"

"Kurt." He chided, hating to be the responsible one. Especially when Kurt's excitement was so contagious, his own pulse quickened at the idea, Wicked on _Broadway_? "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course not!" Kurt mumbled, "But it's Wicked…and Dimetri already bought the tickets and…well we will be fine." He ducked his head, meekly. "I think."

Blaine stared at his friend, wide eyed and confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Kurt Hummel?"

"Oh I know!" Kurt cried, covering his face with his hands. "But I can't help it!" He shifted from foot to foot. The little noises coming from him almost sounded like the melody for 'I'm so excited'.

A fond smile tugged onto Blaine's face. Kurt's enthusiasm could only be labeled as cute. Blaine thought that a lot lately about many things Kurt did.

"Promise me you will be careful okay?" He finally asked after a long moment of silence. He really wanted to tell Kurt exactly what he thought of this spontaneous trip out of the state. But Blaine refused to pop that bubble.

"We will." Kurt promised.

Sighing, Blaine shook his head letting his smile fade slightly.

His friend's face fell a bit. "Blaine?"

"And pick me up a program will you?" He muttered in exasperation but grinned again.

Kurt let out another exuberant squeal and hugged him for the third time in under ten minutes.

Blaine hugged him back just as tightly this time. He enjoyed the closeness and the scent of Ralph Lauren cologne. That was new. Or he never bothered to notice what Kurt smelled like before.

Pulling back, Kurt attempted to sober himself up.

"When do you leave?"

"Friday, right after class lets out." He replied with a nod. "We are going shopping tonight; I need a new outfit worthy of Broadway."

"I can't wait to see it." Blaine replied, surprised by his own words. But he did love seeing what new ensembles the brunette came up with. He had no eye for fashion himself, but Kurt could put together one amazing palate.

Kurt clapped again. "Do we have a set list for Regionals yet?"

Turning his eyes towards the ceiling, Blaine muttered. "Not yet. The council voted out last week's proposal."

"Oh." Kurt pouted. "I thought that was a good one."

"You and me both." Maroon Five's 'Harder to Breathe' made it to the council. Blaine would naturally sing lead, but the choreography they could come up with would have been stellar.

"But!" Kurt flailed his hands. "That means another chance to audition for a solo!" Nodding to himself he completely forgot Blaine stood right next to him as he started to ramble to himself.

Blaine smiled at him. Kurt always lit up with talk about solos and music. Much like he did about Broadway plays. "I have an idea."

Kurt turned his bright blue eyes towards him. "Oh yeah?" He asked, coming back to the present where numerous Warblers milled around them.

"Why don't the two of us audition together? With a duet."

Blinking at him, he made an uneasy smile. "But Blaine you always have the solos, why would you even bother with auditioning?"

"Because this time I would really like to sing with you."

Kurt's lashes fluttered as he took in that statement. "Oh…" he tilted his head at him. "We sing together all the time."

"I know." Blaine threw a companionable arm around his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "But I think it's time for the Warblers to showcase more of our amazing talents."

"Well..." Kurt laughed, "How can I argue with that?"

Kurt hummed Defying Gravity as he hung his new purchases in his closet. He could wait until tomorrow to actually pack them in his bag. Best to let them settle before crowding them. He lovingly stoked his charcoal Callahan Frock Coat.

A soft knock on his door stole his attention. He checked his watch; it was just after 9 o'clock. It couldn't be Dimetri, he just left the boy. Poor thing was completely exhausted after their excursion. Not that Kurt blamed him; he just wasn't used to it. If he'd had more time he would have planned a girls shopping day with Mercedes and Tina. He could pick out the things for Dimetri to wear without him actually having to physically be there to be poked and prodded. His boyfriend was certainly a good sport.

Padding over to the door Kurt opened it slowly. Blaine stood there, eyes red and curly hair disheveled. He wore an old faded maroon t-shirt with black boxers and no shoes. Kurt's heart stopped. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

His friend opened his mouth to speak, but his face contorted with pain and tears streamed down from but his already swollen eyes.

Kurt ushered him in his room, shutting the door behind him. He took Blaine by the shoulders and guided him to the bed. "Blaine?" His chest tightened so badly he almost couldn't breathe. Blaine never came to him like this before. Not in such a state.

Blubbering, Blaine got out something about his mother calling him earlier.

"What did she say?" He urged softly, running his hand through his friend's sweaty curls.

He gasped out a few breaths before he was able to stutter, "My grandfather…he had a heart attack this morning…he'd dead."

Kurt sucked in a breath and sat down next to him. "Oh Blaine…" He kept his hand between his friend's shoulder blades. "I am so sorry."

Letting out a pained sob, Blaine turned towards him, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Shhh…." He winced, wrapping the dark haired teen in a secure embrace. "Let it out."

The weeping sound coming from his mentor broke Kurt's heart. He never saw Blaine in this kind of pain before, ever. His shoulders shook as he cried, wetness seeping into the collar of Kurt's sweater.

Whimpering feebly, Blaine sputtered. "What am I going to do without him?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he tightened his hold on Blaine.

"He-he was the first person I came out to-he he was there when I told my parents."

_Oh god. _Kurt felt his own tears threaten to fall. He angrily blinked them away. This was not the time get emotional. Not when Blaine needed him like this.

His best friend fell into another fit of angry tears. "And they wait until now to tell me!" He hiccupped, "I should have been there!"

"That wasn't fair of them." Kurt murmured to him, stroking the back of Blaine's head. "I'm sorry." _So…so sorry._

Once the tears subsided, Blaine pulled back. "God…I'm sorry." He moaned, wiping his face. "I must look like such a wreck."

Kurt got up and retrieved his box of tissues Dimetri brought him. He pulled a few out and dabbed under Blaine's eyes. "Don't be silly…you don't have to apologize for this."

Blaine sniffled as Kurt cleaned the tears off his face. "I'm still in shock I guess…"

Kurt nodded. "I know. It's okay."

"He just always seemed invincible."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt sighed, cupping his face.

Blaine put his hands over Kurt's and held them there. "I don't know what to do…I can't think."

"I know…" Kurt whispered, "I know it feels like the world is coming to an end right now but trust me…this will be okay."

Nodding, Blaine closed his eyes as more tears fell. They slid hot and wet across Kurt's hands.

"I promise." He murmured, placing a kiss to his friend's brow. "Tell me about him?"

They sat like that, for what felt like hours. Kurt listened as Blaine brokenly rambled about his grandfather. An eighty-six year old man of steel that Blaine could count on for anything. Who rallied for him when his father freaked out and his mother cried when he told them he was gay. Whose house was a safe haven whenever he ran away from home.

Kurt desperately wanted to call his father now, just to hear his voice. This brought back so many painful memories from when his father had his heart attack. From those days of not knowing it he would ever wake up. But at the time, Kurt still held hope. Hope that his father's strength would prevail and he would come back to him. Blaine didn't have that.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle going home for the funeral...he was always there. I don't want to be there if he's not there."

Wiping at his own eyes, Kurt nodded. He could understand that. "It will be hard, probably the hardest thing you've ever done." He whispered.

Pained brown eyes searched Kurt's face for something.

Kurt's heart beat against his ears as he struggled to swallow. He wished he could say something that would erase the hurt, but he couldn't. No one could. It was just something that Blaine had to work through on his own.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered finally, closing his eyes and taking a deep shuddering breath. "I just didn't know where else to go."

Offering him a watery smile, Kurt couldn't help but feel a strong pull of affection for Blaine. After all, he chose to come to his dorm room. Not Wes, or David or any other Dalton student. That meant more to him than he could possible put into words. "I just wish there was something I could do for you."

Sighing, Blaine reached for his hand again. He twined their fingers and held them on his leg. "There is…" he murmured. "But I'd be a horrible person if I asked."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "The funeral is this weekend?" That should be expected. After all, no one ever wanted to have a funeral. So why would anyone want to wait?

Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes glued to their hands. "Yeah."

Biting his lip, Kurt wanted nothing more than to curl in a ball and just cry. But that certainly wouldn't help the situation any.

"It's okay." Blaine said, nodding his head. "It's just terrible timing. I don't expect you to cancel your plans."

Kurt closed his eyes. He'd dreamt of seeing Wicked on the Broadway Stage since he was a little boy. But he always assumed he would have to wait until his big break to be able to go to New York.

But what kind of person would be if he left Blaine now? Or rather what kind of person would he be if he didn't go with Dimetri?

Licking his lips, his own voice sounded foreign to him. "Do you want me to?"

He inhaled sharply. His brow creased as he fought himself for the answer that Kurt already knew he would give. "Yeah." He closed his eyes as his face contorted in pain again. "It would…" he let out a shaky breath. "Really help."

Kurt stared at the wall. Emotion threatened to rise in his throat and make him cry out at the unfairness of it all. But when had life ever been fair to him?

**Note: I have actually added another poll to my profile for this chapter. I want to know what people think Kurt should do. Please vote! It may just get that next chapter up faster! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers! I apologize for how long it took me to post this. This particular chapter was very difficult for me to write. Thank you to all of you who voted in the poll at the end of Chapter Twelve. This is about twice the size of my normal chapters. I really hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all your encouraging reviews and messages! You keep me motivated to write!**

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

Kurt's legs felt heavy and he had to plead to get them to move as he trudged to Dimetri's dorm room. He'd done an amazing job of avoiding his boyfriend all day. He could have conveyed his message over the phone, but some things just needed to be done face to face, no matter how hard it was.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he stared at the door separating him from Dimetri. _Just do it!_ He knocked lightly on the door.

The door opened to reveal Dimetri, hair still damp from a shower but clean shaven. "I was just getting ready to call you! I know distance makes the heart grow fonder and such but next time you are planning on completely avoiding me give me a heads up first!"

"Hi…" Kurt forced a smile as the taller teen stepped aside so he could enter the room.

"Baby…what's wrong? You look terrible." Dimetri said, grasping Kurt's face in one hand and pressing a kiss to his frowning lips.

Kurt opened his mouth, and then shut it again. How to approach this situation lightly? "I didn't sleep very well last night." And that was the truth. Blaine stayed in his room until well after midnight, then he couldn't sleep worrying about what to say to Dimetri.

"Oh, well that's okay. You can sleep in the car." The blond answered, sitting down on his unmade bed and pulling on a pair of socks. "That why you skipped French?"

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded as he let his eyes wander around the room. It looked much like his dorm room, only without personal affects. Dimetri never bothered to really move into the room it seemed. A stack of sketch books sat on the corner of his desk and some pages strewn around on the floor. Random drawings of body parts and clothing with a few whole body shots with no faces, to name a few.

"Hey!" Dimetri jumped up to his feet. "Why aren't you wearing that outfit we picked out? You know, the one it took three hours to find?"

"Um…" Kurt took in a shaky breath. He let his eyes fall to the floor. He needed to just say it. But convincing his lips to form the words was like getting Finn to watch a musical.

Dimetri got back to his feet and padded over to him. "What the hell is wrong? You're starting to freak me out."

Kurt searched his worried face. "I can't go to New York," finally escaped his lips in a whisper. His stomach lurched violently and he suppressed the urge to flee the room.

Blinking, Dimetri pressed his lips together for a moment before answering. "Are you going to explain to me why? Did you call your Dad or something?"

"No…" Kurt licked his lips. "No. Something came up...Blaine needs me to go home with him this weekend."

The silence that fell over the room made Kurt want to flinch away from his boyfriend. The impending anger hung over his head threatening to hammer him into the floor boards.

Air whooshed from Dimetri's parted lips. "I really hope there is more to this story than that." He finally answered through clenched teeth.

Taking a precautionary step back, Kurt held up his hands. "His grandfather passed away yesterday. He asked me to go to the funeral."

Dimetri closed the distance between them again. "My…how convenient." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "I didn't know you were so close to Blaine's extended family."

"I'm not. But Blaine is upset and he needs me."

"Right." Shaking his head, he spat "So all he has to do is bat his lashes and tell you he needs you and you go running like a little puppy dog." He turned away from Kurt and stalked over to his bed. "I guess next you will tell me he had no idea we had plans this weekend."

Kurt winced. "It's not like that."

"So he didn't know?"

"He knew." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. "But that has nothing to do with it."

"Really?" Dimetri spun back around and turned his smoldering glare on him. "He doesn't have other friends? He doesn't have a single other person that could go support him? It just has to be you."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kurt begged his racing heart to slow down so he could clear his thoughts. What came out ended up sounding angry and standoffish. "It's not like he called his grandfather and asked him to have a heart attack because he heard we had plans!"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

That did it. A red haze started to waver in Kurt's vision. "Dimetri!" He clenched his teeth still attempting to be civil. "I'm sorry but the world doesn't revolve around you. Sometimes things happen-"

Interrupting him, Dimetri suddenly appeared right before him again. "Your world should!" he ground out angrily, gripping Kurt's face in his hand. "Because my world sure as hell revolves around you!"

Kurt swallowed painfully. "You're hurting me." He whispered, unable to meet the taller teen's eyes. Too much anger and it all tunneled right at him.

Immediately the seething blond released him and spun on his heel, crossing back to the opposite side of the room. "You're just always going to pick him…aren't you?"

"That's not fair…" Kurt forced out, emotion started to constrict in his throat. He had no choice. Knowing what it felt like to have a death in the family, he couldn't bear leaving him alone to deal with that.

"No!" Dimetri kept his distance, but his voice continued to rise. "What's not fair is I can't even fucking plan a trip with my boyfriend without Blaine having some crisis and ruining it!"

"This isn't Blaine's fault!" Kurt cried, blinking away tears that burned behind his eyes. "Just calm down!"

"You're right." Dimetri snapped, grabbing his suitcase off the floor and dropping it onto the bed. He unzipped it and starting pulling articles of clothing out and tossing them around. "This is your fault."

Kurt sucked in a breath, hating how broken his voice sounded. "Dimetri…"

"Just go. I'm done with this." He answered, not even looking at him anymore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he whimpered, "Dimetri please…"

"I'm done." He repeated. As soon as he finished emptying his bag he shoved it off the bed. "I'm done with this fight, I'm done with this fucked up relationship and I'm done with you!"

Shards of cold struck Kurt through his chest. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, closing his hands over the pain in his chest.

"You heard me." Dimetri answered, kicking his bag across the floor. "I'm done, Kurt. Go to Blaine. He's who you really want anyway."

Kurt's feet moved forward of their own accord. He grabbed the sides of Dimetri's leather jacket, hoping his trembling knees didn't buckle under him. "Wait…please can't we talk about this? I'll pay you back for the tickets!"

Dimetri pulled his hands away from him and dropped them like they burned him. "It's not about the money, it's never been about the money. And what use is talking about it anymore? Just get out."

"No…" Kurt cried. "No no no no! Please…"

Taking him by the shoulders, Dimetri turned him towards the door and gave him a shove. "Get out!" he ordered a little more forcefully.

By the time Kurt stumbled into the hall, he couldn't breathe. He gasped, hunching over. He tried to tell himself he was just hyperventilating. But his chest hurt unbearably. He lurched forward, keeping his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling and made his way to his dorm room.

He could fall apart under lock and key. Not out in the open where he felt so vulnerable. Dimetri's words echoed in his head, "I'm done with you!"

Blaine zipped his duffle bag. He packed a few things he would surely need. He tried not to think of what would be happening over the next two days. His chest felt tight and he had to fight to swallow.

A tentative knock on the door let Blaine know Kurt arrived. Checking his watch he frowned. They were not supposed to leave for another hour or so, he imagined Kurt would have wanted to spend that time with Dimetri.

He opened the door and the friendly smile on his face vanished. "Kurt?"

The brunette stood there, his bag over his shoulder. Hair styled perfectly and dressed to perfection in a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted long sleeve cream dress shirt. But his light blue eyes were watery and red. His face pale like a ghost.

"What happened?"

Kurt stepped past him into the room silently.

"Did Dimetri say something to upset you?" Blaine could already feel the anger starting to boil inside himself.

Turning back to him, he held up a hand. "Blaine…please…" a lone tear slid down his cheek as he took in a shaky breath. "Just don't." he whispered.

Not sure what to say to that, he pressed his lips together. He wanted to demand his friend tell him what happened. Praying it would be some offense he could go and confront him on. Or maybe his desperation for anything to take his mind off the funeral was to blame.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't think of anything else I need."

"Good." The brunette replied with a nod, he stepped over to the bed and retrieved Blaine's bag. "Let's get going then, no point sticking around here any longer."

Blaine swallowed. "Right."

They walked in silence to the parking lot. Blaine side glanced at Kurt. His friend still looked unnaturally pale. "I'll drive."

"Don't be silly." He answered keys already in hand. "I'm driving." He opened the back so they could put their bags inside.

More silence greeted Blaine as they drove. Kurt eventually turned on the radio and left it on an easy listening station. It helped the deafening silence.

Kurt's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles actually turned white. Blaine stole a number of glances at him and every time he swore he saw tears in his eyes.

"Hey.." He couldn't take the silence any longer. "Are you okay?"

Kurt straightened up in his seat. "I'm fine Blaine. Are you okay?"

Not able to ignore the iciness in Kurt's tone, Blaine turned his gaze out the window. "You just seem upset."

Kurt sighed. He reached over and put his hand on Blaine's leg snapping his attention back to him. "Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. This weekend is going to be tough enough for you."

Blaine swallowed thickly. He put his hand over Kurt's and squeezed. "Thank you…you know for everything."

"What else are friends for?"

Blaine's hands closed around his seat belt as Kurt's Navigator rolled to a stop in front of his parent's two-story home. "I feel like I should apologize to you for my family before we even go in."

Kurt snorted. "Trust me, with what I have put up with in my life, your family will be a breeze."

Nodding, Blaine's grip tightened.

Unbuckling himself, his friend turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"As soon as I remember how to breathe."

Kurt got out of the car and came around to Blaine's side. He opened the door and reached around Blaine to unhook his buckle. When he went to move away, Blaine's hands involuntarily grabbed his wrists.

"Blaine?" He questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Think we can go drive around a few more blocks?"

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Kurt smiled at him. "It's going to be fine."

Blaine just shook his head. "No its not. I can't do this."

"Yes you can." The countertenor wrestled one wrist free so he could place his cool palm on Blaine's cheek. "I know you don't believe me right now, but you will be just fine."

"And if I'm not?" He asked, staring straight ahead at the house. So many memories resided there, some happy, some devastating. If the house could speak, it would warn them to stay away.

"I'll be there to pick you back up again." Kurt answered, simply.

Turning back to face his friend, Blaine sighed. "You promise?"

"I promise." He answered so earnestly that disputing it would be useless. "Now come on, let's get inside and get this weekend over with."

Kurt still had to help Blaine out of the car. His legs wobbled so badly he thought he might just fall over. The impending loss already began to build. His grandfather's car wasn't in the driveway like it usually was when he came to visit.

They walked hand in hand up to the front door. When Blaine made no move to knock, Kurt did it for him, with a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

Blaine's heart pounded against his ribs as he fought to keep his breathing under control. Never again would he take breathing for granted. His lungs forgot how to properly expand and it made him dizzy.

"Blaine!" His mother exclaimed when she opened the door and saw them. Blaine had to drop Kurt's hand to embrace his mother. His palm felt cold and numb now.

His mother always smelled like vanilla. Blaine could never be sure if it came from her perfume or from baking as she spent the majority of her time in the kitchen. Her normally sunny disposition changed into a more sullen attitude that fit how Blaine felt himself.

"Hi Mom." He greeted, embracing her tightly. He turned towards Kurt who stood just behind him. "This is my friend from school, Kurt. He is here for…uh emotional support."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt greeted, politely shaking her hand. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

She nodded. "You and me both." She worried her bottom lip. "I wish you had told me you were bringing a guest." She told Blaine. "Your Uncle Juan and Aunt Daphne are using the guest room, and Aunt Rita and her boyfriend are using your old room. I was going to have you sleep in the basement."

Blaine blinked. "Oh!" Not all together sure he shouldn't be offended that his old room went to his aunt that no one particularly liked; he cast a glance at his friend. "There's a Queen bed in there right? We can share."

Pressing her lips together she looked like she wanted to argue.

"Absolutely." Kurt backed him up. "Or I can just sleep on the couch."

"We'll share." Blaine told him. Under no circumstances was he going to let his best friend sleep on that old ratty couch. Not when there was plenty of room in his bed.

His mother didn't disagree, though he was fairly certain she had something she wanted to say. He would no doubt hear it later. She led them inside. "Why don't you go put your things downstairs? We'll be having dinner shortly."

Making a grab for Kurt's hand, Blaine tugged him towards the basement stairs. Once out of earshot, Blaine groaned. "That witch is here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Witch?"

"I wonder who the poor soul she is feasting on is this time." His Aunt Rita changed boyfriends like Kurt changed outfits. She worked in the entertainment industry, finding new flames who somehow benefited her financially. Except the last one, he was a starving artist or something.

"Oh…" Kurt wandered around the small room. "This is nice." He commented, eyeing the burgundy walls.

The room was fairly spacious. They had a small bathroom with a bathtub in the right hand corner, an old couch with a television in the center of the room, and a queen size bed in the left corner. All in all, the privacy would be nice.

Sitting down on the bed, Kurt patted the spot next to him.

Graciously, Blaine collapsed next to him. "This is going to be a long weekend."

"Blaine!" His mother's voice called from upstairs. "We need you up here! Bring your friend!"

Kurt cracked a smile at him. "No rest for the weary."

Blaine grumbled under his breath, something unflattering about his family. He hopped back to his feet and extended a hand to Kurt.

They went back upstairs. Voices now could be heard from the back.

"I'll give you a tour later." Blaine promised Kurt as the two of them made their way through the foyer and towards the back of the houses where the family room was.

"And then he shows up here with his boyfriend!"

Blaine winced at his father's voice. Clearly the man started drinking early that day. He wasn't exactly an alcoholic, but after a few beers he tended to become opinionated.

The last time he visited, they spent an entire weekend working on a car. Then after the disaster, he gave his son an earful on the rights and wrongs of homosexuality. Every day he hoped that his father would have an epiphany and turn into Burt Hummel. Every day Blaine ended up disappointed.

His mother murmured something to him that Blaine couldn't hear. Probably chastising him and telling him he should be polite. Not like that ever really worked.

"Hi Dad!" Blaine greeted with the fakest smile he could muster. Kurt stayed close behind him as he stepped over the threshold.

His father's wide shoulders straightened up in his easy chair. "Blaine." He greeted just as stiffly.

"Everyone." Blaine nodded to his Aunts, Uncle and the unknown man who had to be Aunt Rita's boyfriend. "It's good to see you all." He tugged Kurt out from behind him. "This is my friend, Kurt."

"Kurt, that's my father Carlos Anderson Jr." He gestured to his father who now puffed on a cigar, filling the room with the putrid smell. "My Aunt Daphne, and Uncle Juan." He pointed to the two who sat on the loveseat. Juan had his arm around Daphne's shoulders; Daphne looked like she'd been crying. "And Aunt Rita…" he extended his hand to the tiny woman with platinum hair and too much red lipstick.

Kurt nodded to them. "It's nice to meet you all."

Aunt Daphne got up and went to embrace Blaine, then to Kurt's surprise him as well. "I was hoping you would come." She told Blaine earnestly. She choked up a bit.

"No kids?" Blaine questioned. Daphne and Juan had four children. Three boys and a girl. They were all older than Blaine and had gone off to college or their respective careers.

"They'll be here tomorrow." She answered, wiping her eyes. "There wasn't enough room for everyone to stay here so they got hotel rooms and such."

Blaine nodded. It was just as well. He didn't feel up to having to converse with his cousins. They had very little in common.

"Are you gay too?" Blaine's father questioned, staring daggers in Kurt's direction.

Kurt actually turned towards the man and replied amazingly polite. "I am. And proud of it, Mr. Anderson."

The unidentified man in the room barked out a laugh. "Damn Carlos! The fags are going to overrun the place."

Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt turned towards him. "Excuse me…"

Aunt Rita actually laughed along with her boyfriend. "Oh don't take it personally boys." She patted him on the knee. "Mike honey, don't pick on them, it's not nice."

The two of them laughed together, and then in turned into a full on make-out session.

Blaine closed his eyes, as the other voices in the room rose to yelling. His mother and his Aunt Daphne were scolding, his father was spouting out colorful curses, Uncle Juan sat there, pale in the face, and Rita and Mike came up for air a few times.

Kurt's hand closed around Blaine's and he gave it a squeeze.

Blaine turned to his friend and smiled appreciatively. "Just wait until it's the entire extended family."

Meticulously setting each of his travel size skin care products in front of the mirror, Kurt sighed. The Anderson household certainly knew how to create animosity among its members. Kurt assumed Blaine was overreacting when he warned him earlier.

Opening his cleanser, he washed his face with care. This normalcy helped him compartmentalize his thoughts. Despite running his argument with Dimetri over and over in his head, Kurt still managed to keep himself in check for Blaine's sake. All he really wanted to do was curl in a ball and cry.

He had no other option. Not really. Kurt used to think that Dimetri had to be the most understanding person on the planet. Apparently that deduction was false.

Kurt swallowed as he patted his face dry. The tingling on his skin helped calm him down. As he moved on to his toner, he met the eyes of his reflection in the mirror. How naïve could he be that someone so perfect could really exist? After all, for the longest time Kurt thought Blaine was just that.

He sprayed the toner over his face before the tears building behind his eyes could shed. He really was such a stupid little boy with unrealistic expectations of people. The tears escaped anyway, while he wiped swabs over his eyes to remove the product from them.

He bit down a sob. Blaine sat just outside the bathroom door. The last thing he wanted to do was alert his friend. His already suspicious friend.

As if on cue, Blaine knocked on the door. "Kurt!" he called, waiting a moment before cracking the door open.

Quickly, he scrubbed the cotton over his eyes to remove the wetness before blinking and turning to his friend.

Blaine held up his phone. "Dimetri just called, I didn't know if you wanted to call him back or not."

Shaking his head, Kurt turned back towards the mirror. His stomach clenched painfully at the news. He had to talk himself out of running to the phone and calling the blond back. He was not okay with what happened. And he certainly wasn't ready to talk about it again.

"He's called like ten times."

"Good for him." he muttered, squirting moisturizer on his fingers and rubbing it over his skin.

"Trouble in paradise?" Blaine mused aloud, leaning against the door frame.

Kurt inwardly cringed when he felt the brunette's sharp brown eyes lock onto his back.

Sighing like it pained him, Blaine continued. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I'm fine." Kurt answered mechanically, rubbing the lotion into his skin vigorously. He actually felt guilty for wishing Blaine would just leave him alone.

"You're crying." His friend replied softly.

Startled, Kurt's attention snapped back to his reflection and the suspicious moisture accumulation around his eyes. Angrily and wiped it away. "Oh…"

"Did you have a fight?" he pressed on, "I imagine he was angry that you cancelled your trip."

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Can you please just stop?"

For a moment, Kurt actually thought Blaine would honor his request. But the brunette stepped into the bathroom completely. "I can't stand seeing you upset, so no I can't."

Tossing the soiled cotton balls into the tiny trashcan next to the sink, he slowly turned to his friend. "Why aren't you ready for bed? We have to get up early."

Blaine sighed, "Don't do that." He took a step forward, driving Kurt into the sink. His lips actually quivered slightly. "I know I haven't been the most supportive person lately…but I'm trying to fix it."

"There's nothing left to support." Kurt blurted out.

Frowning, Blaine searched his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…" he turned back toward the mirror unable to keep staring Blaine in the eyes. "He dumped me. It's over. Whatever…"

"What?" he demanded, angrily.

Kurt didn't elaborate on it. He started packing his skin care products back into his travel bag. One thing at a time, that was the only way to make it through this.

"He dumped you? Why?"

"Why do you think?" he snapped, without really meaning to. "I apparently am a horrible boyfriend."

Sighing, he Blaine replied. "No you aren't."

Kurt forced out a laugh. "Like you would know."

Opening his mouth to say something, he quickly thought better of the idea. Instead, he put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm fine." Kurt nodded. "It's better that it happened now rather than later on when you know…I might actually have fallen for his Mr. Perfect act."

Blaine turned him around, keeping his hands on his shoulders. "Look…" he laughed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…" licking his lips, Blaine said, "He's been calling, maybe he wants to apologize."

"I don't care." Kurt answered, softly. "Not right now."

Nodding, Blaine pressed his lips together, "Okay." He motioned with his chin to the other room. "My mom cooks when he is upset, how about we go raid the kitchen? I think I saw some cookies and I want to try this warm milk you keep raving about."

"It's delicious." Kurt replied with a small smile.

When Blaine awoke Saturday morning, he was alone. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Kurt's place next to him had been neatly made up. Yawning, he couldn't help but be amazed that he slept that deeply.

He stumbled out of bed and took care of his bathroom necessities before padding up the stairs and into the main part of the house. Voices could be heard from the kitchen, so he decided to start there.

"Good morning, Blaine!" His mother greeted, getting up from her seat at the table and welcoming him into her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, somehow." He murmured, rubbing her back before he let her go. He eyed Kurt over by the stove.

"Kurt's making us breakfast." She answered his unvoiced question. "Come on, sit down."

Kurt turned from the stove and waved the spatula at Blaine before going back to what he was doing. He had plates of food around him, all sorts of breakfast staples and they smelled really good.

"Coffee?" His mother offered.

"Please."

Blaine sat down next to his mother. She poured him freshly brewed coffee and motioned to the cream and sugar in the middle of the table.

Aunt Daphne still looked about ready to keel over. The bags under eyes literally doubled in size. She offered Blaine a tight lipped smile as she listened to Aunt Rita go on and on about something.

Taking a sip of coffee, Blaine sighed happily. "It's perfect."

His mother smiled and patted his arm. "I was going to run out this morning for bagels for everyone. But Kurt insisted I let him cook for us."

"He can be pretty persuasive." Blaine answered, watching his friend fondly. He knew Kurt made an excellent cook. His mouth already started to water just thinking about what all those smells coming from the stove promised. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to let out some steam at the gym with your Uncle." She sighed. "Try not to be too hard on him, he's mourning."

"I didn't say anything!" Blaine answered, a little louder than he intended to.

"I'm just saying." His mother replied, she watched Kurt move around the kitchen like he knew the place. "You know, from the way you always talked about him, I assumed Kurt was your boyfriend."

Blaine almost spit out his coffee. He didn't get a chance to reply because Kurt started bringing over plates.

"Veggie omelet." He said, setting down a plate in front of Aunt Rita. "Ham and cheese." His mother. "Plain." His Aunt Daphne. Next he brought over a big plate of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. "Blaine, did you want an omelet?"

Blinking wide eyed at all the food on the table, he asked. "How long have you been awake?"

Kurt thought about it. "Since four, I think."

"We didn't go to bed until two."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Kurt asked him again. "Do you want an omelet?"

"I'm actually not very hungry." He answered, watching his family dig into the food. It smelled divine, but the thought of actually eating any of it made him nauseous.

"Toast it is!" Kurt replied, sliding back into the kitchen. "Mrs. Anderson, should I make some more food for when the gentlemen return?"

"I think we can let them fend for themselves. Thank you so much, Kurt."

"My pleasure." He answered, plopping the skillet into the sink and running water over it. "Blaine I can make you French Toast?"

He sighed. "No thanks…come sit down with me?"

"Don't be silly, dishes." His friend answered as he sloshed soapy water around in the pot.

Blaine's mother spoke up. "Kurt, leave that. We can take care of the dishes later. Come join us."

Shaking his head, the brunette replied. "With all due respect, no one is going to feel much like doing dishes later."

Blaine got up from the table. "Then let me help."

Kurt shoved a plate of freshly buttered toast at him. "You eat."

"When are you going to eat?" he wondered, as he stared at the toast warily.

"I did eat." Kurt turned him around by the shoulders and gave him a shove towards the table. "Visit with your family like a good boy. I will handle things in here."

Blaine pouted as he plopped into his chair. His mother smiled warmly at him. The atmosphere in the room felt ten times lighter than it did when they first arrived. Maybe that was Kurt's reasoning. People generally enjoyed home cooked food. The countertops had plates upon plates of cookies, and cakes and other baked goods that his mother made. But something about the smell of comfort breakfast food made Blaine's toes curl in pleasure. Even his toast tasted amazing.

"This food is delicious." Aunt Daphne told Kurt when he came back to the table to refill coffee cups. "Where on earth did you learn how to cook like this?"

Smiling a little sadly, Kurt answered. "I've been cooking for my father for years, it's been just the two of us and my father, bless him, burns water."

The table chuckled and Blaine smiled a bit as he chewed another mouthful of toast.

"Well we really appreciate it." Blaine's mother told him, patting Kurt on the arm as he refilled her mug.

The funeral went as best as could be expected. Blaine's family paid their respects to a much loved and sorely missed man. Kurt wished he would have had a chance to get to know the man that Blaine held such love for.

Blaine had kept Kurt by his side for the whole service, much to Mr. Anderson's dismay. In fact, he kept searching Kurt's hand out as the day progressed. It felt nice. It also felt wrong on some level. But Kurt had to remind himself that what his friend needed was comfort, and if holding his hand gave him that, he would gladly oblige.

Mrs. Anderson hired a caterer to come in and handle feeding the mass of mourners. Fine by Kurt, he didn't even realize how truly exhausted he was until he and Blaine curled up on the bed to watch Aladdin in the basement. He fell asleep in record time.

Something woke Kurt from a dead sleep. He blinked his eyes open and darkness greeted him. The television showed only static, meaning the movie must have ended hours before.

Blaine's spot next to him was cool to the touch. The curly haired teen must have vacated it a while ago.

Sitting up, Kurt rubbed his eyes. His body protested being forced to move but he didn't care. He needed to find Blaine. A light shown from under the bathroom door, so he padded over to it and knocked lightly. "Blaine? Are you in there?"

He got no answer, save for a snuffling sound.

Knocking again, he called, "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Still nothing. Heat beating harder in his chest, Kurt tried the knob, it was unlocked. "I'm coming in." he announced before opening the door.

Blaine sat huddled against the side of the bathtub. His knees at his chest, and his body hunched over them. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Blaine…" Kurt breathed, lowering himself onto the cold floor with him. "Hey…" he put a hand on top of the sleep tousled curls.

Picking his head up, he said "I thought I got all of this out of my system earlier." His eyes red and his long dark lashes clumped with tears.

"Oh Blaine…" he settled down next to him, putting an arm around his shaking shoulders. He wanted to badly to take the pain away.

Blaine turned so he could drop his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "I just can't believe he's gone…"

"I know. I'm so sorry." Kurt kissed his head softly.

Blaine took in a shaky breath. "I'm so sick of crying." He admitted with a scowl. "I should be done by now."

Shaking his head, he rubbed the other teen's shoulder. "I hate to break this to you…but there aren't enough tears in the world that are going to make this better right now."

"So then what do I do?" he whimpered.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's. "You just let yourself feel what you feel, and then eventually it won't hurt so much."

Blaine started to shake again. "It's just never going to stop?"

Kurt blinked back a few tears of his own. He truly hated things like this. He hated people's empty promises about how life would eventually be normal again. He hated the condolences, where people can't even imagine what it must feel like. He remembered crying in his father's arms after a well-wisher at his mother's funeral said something like that. Because he couldn't understand why someone would ever try to imagine what it felt like. "I'm going to tell you a secret." he whispered.

Blaine pulled back to he could look at him.

Reaching out and wiping the tears from his face, Kurt told him. "You are always going to miss him. Because he was important to you, and now he's gone."

More tears started to build in his eyes. His lip started to quiver.

Kurt made himself continue, his own voice tight with emotion. "But with time, the hurt fades and you will be able to smile when you think about all the memories you had together."

Blaine squeezed his eyes closed. He nodded.

Pressing a kiss to his friend's sweaty forehead, Kurt took his face in his hands. "Why don't we go lay back down…and you can tell me more about your Grandfather."

"Okay." Blaine gasped out with a little sob. "I'd like that."

Snuggling more into the covers, Blaine watched Kurt sleep. The bedside clock read five fifteen. He tried to fall asleep. But he was simply too exhausted to.

The two of them spent the better part of two hours talking. Blaine knew how tired Kurt was. He could see it. But he felt so touched, and so lucky that his friend cared so much about him to sacrifice not only his weekend, but his sleep as well.

Blaine let his eyes study Kurt's face. His skin glowed in the soft light of the room. He couldn't help but think he looked like an angel, as cliché as it was. Scooting a little closer, Blaine rested his face just a few inches from Kurt's.

His mouth was open just a bit as he slept. Blaine marveled at how soft his lips looked. Not able to help himself, Blaine reached out a finger to touch them. He startled when he realized they actually were that soft. Pressing the same finger to his own lips, Blaine wondered about Dimetri's statement about kissing Kurt.

Kurt moved a bit, but then quieted down again with a deep sigh.

Blaine propped his head up on a hand and pulled the covers up a little higher over his friend. He smiled softly. He always knew the countertenor was beautiful. But watching him sleep like this? It made Blaine's mind start to wander.

In his mind he could see waking up like this, watching Kurt sleep. Then Kurt's lashes would flutter against his cheeks and his eyes would open and gaze at Blaine lovingly. Then perhaps Blaine would lean in a little further and kiss him tenderly.

After lazing around for a bit, they could get out of bed and make breakfast together. Kurt in a designer apron that Blaine would buy for him. His coffee would be superb every morning. And on days where Kurt was tired, Blaine could cook for him. Not nearly as lavish as what Kurt could conjure up. But the blue eyed boy would gaze at him, and smile thankfully that he tried.

And it would just be perfect. Blaine would be the one who could sneak kisses at lunch, not Dimetri. Blaine could be the one who got to plan a trip to New York City to see Wicked, not Dimetri. Blaine could be the one that earned that adoring gaze from Kurt, not Dimetri.

Suddenly, Blaine sat up. He blinked in horror down at Kurt who still slept unbeknownst of his traitorous thoughts. What was that all about anyway? Him and Kurt? Was that even possible?

Rubbing his hands over his face he thought, _I'm losing my mind_. _My sleep deprived subconscious is trying to…_ Cracking his fingers over his eyes so he could see Kurt again, Blaine gulped. Your subconscious usually told you of things that your conscious mind wouldn't admit to.

Subconsciously, he wanted to be with Kurt? It made sense. Even his mother said she thought they were dating. Kurt said himself he thought Blaine liked him. David and Wes swore Blaine had some closeted obsession with Kurt. Could all of those people be wrong? Not likely.

Inching back down into the bed, Blaine rolled over towards his friend again. "Kurt?" he whispered.

The other boy made to indication he heard him at all.

Tentatively, Blaine reached out and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. It was soft and felt like silk against his skin. Biting his lip, he got a little bolder and let his fingers trail along Kurt's face, lightly stroking his baby smooth skin.

Kurt wrinkled his nose and made a small sound of protest but still didn't wake.

Blaine let his traveling fingers linger on the other boy's lips. It would be easy, wouldn't it? To kiss Kurt like this. Without him knowing. Then he would be able to decide if the butterflies in his stomach were real or just simply a hallucination form a sleep denied mind.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled against his fingers, not opening his eyes.

Blaine jumped so hard he almost toppled out of the bed. "You're awake!" He squeaked.

Kurt blinked sleepily at him. "What are you doing?" he mumbled.

In this state of semi-consciousness Blaine thought Kurt looked adorable. Freaking adorable. "Um…" He needed to think of something intelligent to say.

Kurt's eyelids slid shut again.

"Kurt?" he whispered, leaning in again.

The other boy made a sound, but nothing more.

Laughing out a sigh, Blaine settled back against the pillows. His own eyes were starting to feel heavy. All this day dreaming and soul searching was exhausting.

Kurt smiled in his sleep and actually snuggled a little closer to Blaine.

Blaine's heart decided to thud at an alarmingly fast rate. He reached out a hand and cupped Kurt's cheek.

"Dimetri…" Kurt murmured in his sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers! I hope you are all handling this Glee hiatas well! We are now one week away from new episodes! Here is the next installment. Your reviews and comments made me laugh, and made my cry and just feel all sorts of special! I am so thankful that you all enjoy this story!**

**On a side note, we are almost half through the story. I don't have a beta or creative counterpart for this story, so I am extending an invitation to anyone who might be interested. Please send me a pm and we can talk! I need someone to read new chapters over for grammer and continuity issues. Also for creative input and ideas! Thanks! 3**

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

Dimetri caught sight of Kurt first, slowly walking down the hallway. His back hunched under his duffle bag. Even from such a distance Dimetri could see the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. Blaine trudged along beside him. He looked much the same as Kurt.

Wanting nothing more than to spring forward and gather Kurt into his arms, Dimetri stayed put against the wall just outside his boyfriend's dorm room. _Just breathe_. He reminded himself as they approached.

Blaine saw him first, a frown of disapproval appearing on his face. He turned to Kurt and whispered something to him.

Kurt's sunken eyes darted over to Dimetri and actually widened in surprise.

Mustering up all the courage he could, he met them a few steps before the door. "Hey."

"Hi." The brunette visibly swallowed. "What are you doing?"

To Dimetri's annoyance, Blaine actually stepped a smidge in front of Kurt, like he meant to protect him or something. Did he actually think he could stop him? Or what really irritated him was that Blaine thought Dimetri would try to hurt Kurt or something?

"Waiting for you." He said softly, shoving his feelings about Blaine down for now. "You didn't answer any of my calls or texts."

"There's a reason for that." Blaine answered for Kurt, standing up a little straighter despite looking like he would keel over at any moment.

Dimetri turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry about your grandfather." He said this as sincerely as he could.

Blaine gave him a wary look. "Thank you."

Kurt stepped forward, putting a hand on Blaine's arm. "I got this, why don't you go on? I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Are you sure?" The shorted of the two asked loud enough for Dimetri to hear.

"Yes." The brunette answered, "Its fine. Go get some rest."

Dimetri kept his distance as the two Warbler's shared a meaningful stare, then exhaled when Blaine finally moved away from Kurt. He disappeared down the hall, casting a few glances over his shoulder at the two of them.

Letting out a weary sigh, Kurt turned his attention to Dimetri. He raised one brow expectantly.

"Can I talk to you?"

Kurt pressed his lips together. Adjusting his bag over his shoulder he nodded after a painfully slow moment. He moved forward to unlock his door and left it open so Dimetri could follow him inside.

Kurt's little yellow bird, Pavarotti, chirped a greeting to his master as they walked in. Smiling in relief, the blue eyed boy made his way to the cage after dropping his bag by the door. The room fell silent as Kurt checked his dishes. He whistled softly and the bird returned it just as affectionately.

Dimetri lowered himself onto the corner of the bed and waited until Kurt turned his attention back to him. He wrung his hands together for something productive to do.

After a moment of tense silence, Dimetri licked his lips. "I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to exactly cut it right now."

Kurt snorted. "You think?" He kept his distance, leaning against his tiny desk right next to the bird cage. Crossing his arms across his chest, Kurt kept his eyes glued to a spot on the floor.

Wincing at the iciness in the other teen's voice, Dimetri continued. "I couldn't sleep all weekend…I kept playing that scene over and over again in my head. I still can't believe I said the things I said. I didn't mean them."

Kurt remained silent.

He spent plenty of time over the past two days preparing what he would say. But now that the opportunity arrived, Dimetri found that he couldn't remember any of it. It made him sick to his stomach. If he didn't get his act together, he would lose the best thing that ever happened to him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he decided it best to just start talking and hopefully something would come out to rectify the situation. "I guess I just don't get it. I've never had a friend that I would do that for. The few I've had in my life always let me down in the end. So why have them?"

Kurt opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"And I know Blaine is your friend, but I also know that you have feelings for him, and what am I going to do when he finally realizes how amazing you are and steals you away from me? Knowing that…why would I be okay with him taking so much of your time from me when I don't even know how long I have?"

"Wait wait wait!" Kurt pushed off the desk and stepped closer. "Who said anything about Blaine stealing me away?"

Dimetri swallowed a lump building in his throat. "It's a given."

Kurt groaned. "Dimetri! Honestly? You have got to get over this inferiority complex you have with Blaine! Yes I had feelings for him, but you know what? He had his chance. You are the one I want to be with. End of story."

Dimetri inhaled sharply. "That's easy for you to say now…weren't you the one crying in my arms because he wanted to go on a date with a girl instead of you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, the angle on his neck looked like it must hurt.

Pushing himself up off the couch, Dimetri spread his hands. "Okay, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"No kidding." Kurt snapped. "What do you want from me? You want me to never see Blaine again? That's going to be pretty hard considering we go to the same school, and are both Warblers."

"No of course not." Dimetri sighed.

"Then what? What Dimetri? Do you want me to buy you a promise ring or something? Are you that damn insecure?"

"Technically." He breathed. "I would buy you the promise ring."

"I don't want a damn promise ring! I want a boyfriend who doesn't flip out and break up with me every time something unexpected happens!"

He nodded. "Fair enough." He inhaled through his nose and out through his mouth to try and calm his rapidly beating heart. "But say I got you a ring, would you wear it?"

"Dimetri!" Kurt groaned. He rubbed his hands over his face. "For once can't we solve something without there being money or trinkets of affection involved?"

"I'm in love with you." Dimetri blurted out.

Kurt's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "I-what?" He demanded, dropping his hands back to his sides.

Closing the distance between them, Dimetri took his face into his hands. "I am head over heels in love with you. And I don't know how to handle it, you know? I mean I'm a mess, my parents don't even like me."

Kurt shook his head. "You're not messed up Dimetri." He grabbed him roughly by the chin. "You're just an egocentric, belligerent, hot head." He puffed out a sharp breath. "But apparently I don't know what's good for me because I'm madly in love you too."

Dimetri blinked. His heart about exploded out of his chest. With as tight as Kurt held his face his lips squished together so he couldn't respond.

Pressing a kiss to his lips, Kurt released him. "Please don't make me regret this."

Dimetri grabbed his arm as he moved away and yanked him up into his arms for a kiss worthy of their long separation.

Kurt made a startled gasp as Dimetri deepened the kiss but he hungrily reciprocated. When he pulled back they both had to catch their breaths.

Dimetri smiled, pressing another kiss to Kurt's temple. "About the promise ring?"

Kurt moaned and buried his face in his chest. "Shut up, Dimetri."

Kurt felt around on the bed and whimpered when he discovered the spot next to him cold and empty. He could have sworn Dimetri laid down on the bed with him. Who gave him permission to leave?

The bed dipped next to him. "Baby…open your eyes."

"No." He mumbled, turning his nose into his pillow. It still smelled like Dimetri's hair. And also a little bit like his Stetson Untamed cologne.

"Why not?" His boyfriend whispered back, his breath warm against Kurt's ear.

"Because it will be morning…and I'm tired."

Dimetri laughed. He leaned over him and pressed a kiss to each closed eyelid. "But I miss your eyes."

Moaning at the injustice of it all, Kurt blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was his boyfriend's handsome face. He smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He traced his fingers along Dimetri's chiseled jaw line.

Dimetri returned the smile. "Hi."

He reached around the back of his neck to pull the other boy down towards him. "Lay down." He ordered, nipping at his smirking lips.

Putting his hands down by Kurt's sides to prevent himself from falling on top of him. Dimetri said. "Your breakfast will get cold."

Kurt buried his face in the warmth of the blond's neck. "Mmm…what?"

Dimetri pulled back, making Kurt move with him to keep the contact. "You are excessively affectionate this morning, I kind of like it." He gestured to the dresser where a steaming plate sat.

Kurt's eyes widened. Several vases of roses also appeared on every available surface. Rubbing his eyes, Kurt blinked. "What did you do?"

Dimetri wrapped his arm around Kurt's back and pulled him against his side. "There are fifty four roses. One rose for each hour you were gone over the weekend."

"Seriously?" Kurt mumbled, unable to form any other coherent reaction. The roses were beautiful. Some red, some pink, some tri-colored pink, orange and white. The heavenly scent filling the room made Kurt's toes curl in pleasure.

"Seriously." Dimetri answered. "One for each hour I missed you."

He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "That's a lot of roses."

"You're telling me." He said, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"How did you get them all in here?"

"You are a very sound sleeper."

Kurt buried his face in the side of Dimetri's neck again. He couldn't get enough of feeling the pulse of his heart beat against his skin. It made the whole situation more real he supposed.

Rocking them back and forth, Dimetri spoke again. "But really, your omelet is going to get cold."

"You brought me an omelet too?"

"And freshly squeezed orange juice, and there might even be a cup of coffee over there too. The morning has been kind of a blur."

Kurt laughed and pulled back. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really." He admitted with a shrug. "The first several hours I was just enjoying watching you sleep, and then I was too excited to sleep, so at about four I snuck out and went on some errands."

Crossing his eyes, Kurt didn't know what to say to that at first. "You were excited?"

"Fifty four hours…" he sighed, "for fifty four hours I didn't know if I could have you back. So yeah, but now that the adrenaline wore off, I am pretty tired."

Kurt snorted. "I take back what I said last night, you are a mess."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dimetri muttered. "I might have also told your advisor that you would be staying in bed today."

Kurt startled so hard he almost fell off the bed. Lucky for him, Dimetri's arm around his waist kept him safe. "You did what?"

"You are exhausted." The blond explained. "At first I was going to suggest a skip day and go do something. But then I thought better of it. I might have also picked up a bunch of cheesy romance movies while I was out."

"Dimetri…" Kurt exhaled, "I can't miss a whole day of classes."

"Yes you can, the advisor will get your work for you. Do you honestly expect to be able to concentrate on anything today? You can't even sit up on your own."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't because Dimetri chose that moment to let go of him and get off the bed. The movement caused him to actually fall over. He muttered something unflattering about Dimetri under his breath with a pout.

"No need to be snarky." He chided, returning to the bed with the plate and cup of juice. "And it's not like you are going to be cooped up in here by yourself."

Kurt's stomach did a little flip flop. "You are skipping with me?"

"Of course I am." He set the plate down on the bed and kissed Kurt's head. "Now eat."

Blaine never particularly liked Mondays. And this Monday was no exception. He'd barely slept the night before. The events of the weekend just wouldn't give his mind any rest.

It took every ounce of willpower in him to not call Kurt to check on him. In fact, he went as far as to pick up the phone, dial the number and hover over the send key. He should have expected Dimetri to show up like that. But Blaine also had this newly discovered protective streak when it came to Kurt.

Now, after finding out that Kurt wouldn't be attending any of his classes because he was sick, that worrisome feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. He knew how exhausted his friend was, Blaine felt the same way. But still, he worried something else might be wrong as well.

So instead of going for his afternoon coffee before Warbler practice, Blaine opted to go check on Kurt. Make sure he was okay.

To his great surprise, and infuriation, Dimetri answered the door, shirtless. Blaine couldn't help gawking at the taller teen's chest. His jeans fell just right on his hips showing off his happy trail. And if all that wasn't enough, he had abs of steel.

"He's talking to his Dad." Dimetri explained, running a hand through his hair, smirking a little at Blaine's obvious reaction. "I'd invite you in…but you know."

Blaine offered a tight lipped smile. "Right. Tell him I stopped by?"

"Sure." Dimetri answered before shutting the door in his face.

Quelling the urge to beat on the door, Blaine turned on his heel and stalked off. Not really sure what his anger was about. The fact that Dimetri was half clothed, or the fact that Kurt never bothered to tell him things were ok now, or the fact that Dimetri got to spend the day cooped up in Kurt's dorm room with him instead of Blaine?

It was a good thing he had Warbler practice, because it gave him something else to focus on. He would go back to Kurt's later. After all, Blaine couldn't be sure that Dimetri would actually deliver his message.

However, he didn't need to. Kurt actually appeared before him as he left Warbler practice. Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He looked amazing. Eyes bright and cheeks flushed. Much more put together than on Sunday. Even in his casual jeans and large t-shirt that clearly had to be Dimetri's.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted, linking arms with Blaine as they walked.

Blaine laughed. "Hi yourself. I see you are feeling better."

"You have no idea." Kurt breathed, giggling to himself.

"I guess things with Dimetri are back to normal?"

Kurt stopped walking. He bit his lip and eyed Blaine warily.

Blaine turned around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"He told me he loved me." Kurt said seriously, and then he let out a little squeal and clapped his hands. "Can you believe it?" He smiled so wide the adorable little crease in his cheek showed.

Blaine blinked. For a split second it felt like the earth tilted on its axis and he almost toppled over. Straightening himself up, he managed a smile before Kurt caught on that anything was amiss. "Oh wow!"

"I've never felt like this before." Kurt's face flushed even pinker. "I mean this is amazing."

He smiled. "That's great, Kurt." _Really great. _Especially since it now felt like his heart was falling apart tendril by tendril. Even if he managed to put it back together, he surly wouldn't find all the pieces again.

Kurt pulled Blaine forward and into a hug.

Closing his eyes, Blaine enjoyed the warmth of holding the other boy in his arms, but all too soon the moment ended. He could still feel the heat of the hug even after Kurt moved away.

"And then I just…I didn't even think about it. I told him I loved him too. I've never said that to anyone…except for my Dad of course."

Blaine nodded his understanding, not confident in his ability to speak.

"I mean there are maddening things about him, sure, but…" Kurt clapped his hands together again. "But I really love him."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Blaine nudged his friend. "So what does your Dad think? About Dimetri."

Kurt's eyes widened at the question. "Oh, my god I haven't told him. I can't tell him."

"Why can't you tell him?"

"My Dad is going to take one look at Dimetri and flip out." Kurt tapped a finger to his lip. "I have to play this carefully. I mean for the longest time he thought you and I were dating."

Blaine chuckled. "Tell me about it. My mom thought so too." Why hadn't he jumped at the opportunity to ask Kurt out? Oh yeah, he was too busy being an idiot.

Kurt offered him a sweet little smile. "I was going to wait, until I knew for sure that things with Dimetri and I were serious, before I told him."

"Well…" He gestured to him. "I'd say they are pretty serious now. Don't you think?" There could always be the hope that Kurt's father wouldn't approve of this relationship. That way, Mr. Hummel could take the brunt of Kurt's anger and Blaine could make it better.

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Blaine suddenly didn't feel very well. His heart palpitated and he had to catch his breath. He must have turned pale because Kurt put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired I guess." He mumbled, closing his eyes and hoping the moment of disorientation would pass quickly.

Kurt groaned softly. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. Here I am gushing about Dimetri and you must be exhausted." He put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and guided him forward.

Grateful for the support, Blaine leaned against him. "I guess I should have stayed in today too."

"Have you eaten anything?"

Blaine thought about it and found he couldn't actually remember. "I think I had breakfast." Wes gave him a bagel or something before first period. He might have eaten all of it.

Kurt clucked his tongue. "Okay, you go take a shower and get ready for bed. I'm going to go get you something to eat."

"Kurt…" He sighed. "You don't have to take care of me." But it did make him feel all warm knowing Kurt thought about it. But that was Kurt. The most compassionate and loving person he knew.

"Don't be silly, who else is going to do it?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Feel like watching a movie or something?"

"If you promise to eat everything I bring you…" he nodded, "I'll let you pick the movie, deal?"

"Deal." Blaine sighed happily. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as the two of them walked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So here we are! Half way through the story! Things are going to start getting real! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I do want to address a concern from a reviewer last chapter. I do have a timeline for this story. It is mapped out to be thirty chapters and I intend on keeping it that way. I know who Kurt ends up with, I'm not writing this story by the seat of my pants. The poll is for my enjoyment because I want to see how the readers feel about the boys. If you are considering not continuing with the story because you don't know how it's going to end, please PM me and I will gladly tell you. Otherwise I really hope you enjoy the story! **

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

"Well hello, Finn Hudson." Kurt greeted his step-brother when his phone rang. He just stopped for a cup of coffee before Warbler practice. Despite spending most of Monday in bed the remnants of fatigue still ebbed away at him.

"Dude…" his brother breathed. "You are in so much trouble right now."

Kurt choked on his coffee. "What? Why?"

"Who the hell is this Dimetri guy?"

"Dimetri?" Kurt pressed his lips together. "How do you know about him?"

"So he is real?"

"Why wouldn't he be real? What the heck are you talking about?"

Finn let out an impatient huff, "Rachel told Tina who told Mike who told Artie who told Brittany who told Santana who told Puck that you are running around skipping school and getting into trouble with some biker guy."

"Some biker guy?" Kurt tried to keep his voice neutral. "Who told Rachel about Dimetri?"

"I don't know! Mercedes? They were screaming at each other about something this morning."

"Oh my god." He had to sit down at a table before he fell over. He pushed his unfinished coffee away from himself, suddenly not wanting to drink it anymore. His stomach rolled with discomfort.

"Who the hell is he?" Finn demanded irritably. "I am this close to telling Burt about all this but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Wait! Don't tell my Dad." Kurt dropped his forehead into his hand. "Just stop freaking out okay?"

"Dude…I'm not the one running around with all these secrets. I tell you when something happens with Rachel don't I?"

Feeling small and guilty, he winced. "I'm sorry. Look Dimetri is a transfer student who started going here a few months ago. Originally I went out with him to make Blaine jealous…but now I'm kind of in love with him." The word love made his heart give a little flutter of excitement.

His brother was silent for so long Kurt feared he hung up on it.

"Finn say something." Kurt pleaded unconsciously sliding down further in his seat. As if making himself inconspicuous would matter when on the phone.

"How long have you been dating this guy?"

Sighing in relief he considered the question a moment. "Two months…I guess." It felt like so much longer. It scared him how attached to Dimetri he'd become. That last weekend apart hurt, like a hole burned itself in his chest.

"Well? What kind of guy is he?"

Biting his lip, Kurt tried not to smile at the concerned tone in Finn's voice. Last year he wouldn't have entertained the notion that the lanky teen thought so highly of him. "He's…" How to describe Dimetri to someone on the outside? "Romantic and genuine…and he makes me happy."

Finn took in a breath. "And all this trouble?"

"He might bend the rules a little bit. But he is nothing like Puck."

"Oh good." The other boy exhaled with an edgy little laugh. "I don't know man….this is just really making me nervous. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I guess I was scared it wasn't real." He answered with a shrug. "It's not like guys hit on me all the time."

"He hit on you?" Finn's voice rose again. "Is he pressuring you or something? Tell me exactly what he said!"

"Finn!" Kurt snapped. "Stop being ridiculous. If I wanted the third degree I'd talk to my Dad."

"Well you need to tell him. He's going to flip out."

"That's precisely why I haven't."

"If I drove down there this weekend, would I be able to meet this Dimetri guy?"

His stomach took a dive to hover over his toes. "What?" he squeaked. "No." That would be a disaster. Mercedes kept begging to be allowed a visit like that as well. No doubt that if Finn came, she invite herself along. And then somehow all of New Directions would end up coming.

"Why not? As your brother it's my right to check this guy out, make sure he's worthy of you and stuff."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment…and I do appreciate it Finn, I can't subject Dimetri to that right now. We are still working through some stuff."

"Working through what? I thought you said he was honorable!"

"He is!" Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, "Just not this weekend okay?" Sometimes conversing with Finn reminded him of a parental lecture series.

Finn fell silent again. Kurt could practically see the gears turning in his head. The perturbed look he got whenever he tried to decide if he should stop talking while ahead.

"I'll bring him to Lima for the Thanksgiving break." Kurt promised him. "Then you can ask him whatever you like…within reason."

"I still don't like this." Finn mumbled.

"You trust me don't you?"

"It's not you I don't trust." Finn sighed. "It's just hard you know? Being so out of the loop with stuff. I guess I just miss you."

Kurt's heart swelled and he felt the instant need to jump in his car and drive to Lima. He could make it back by morning classes. "I miss you too."

Finn's breath shook a little with emotion. "I guess I better go…football practice."

Smiling Kurt said goodbye to his brother and set his phone down on the table. Something didn't make sense. Mercedes wouldn't tell Rachel about Dimetri. He'd forced her into secrecy. But how else would Rachel know?

He frowned. And now, not only did he have to figure out a way to get Dimetri to Lima. But he needed a plan for breaking the news of his boyfriend to his father.

Blaine's heart thudded against his ribcage as he entered Breadsticks. His eyes scanned the crowd until he found a familiar face. Putting on his best smile, he strode over to her and sat down. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Mercedes Jones gave him a tolerant smile in return. "Well you said it was important, and you also said it had to do with Kurt?"

"Yes." Blaine settled into his seat. "I need some advice, and you know Kurt better than anyone else I know."

She seemed pleased by his assumption. "Well he is my boy…" she paused to take a sip of her soda. "So what's going on?" In front of her sat a plate of tater tots. Dinner of champions in Lima.

Folding his hands in front of him, Blaine glued his eyes down to the table as he formed his words. "I realized something…last week…about Kurt."

She nodded. "Okay."

He looked up so he could hold Mercedes curious gaze. "I'm in love with him." The words rang in his ears like he shouted it out for everyone to hear.

Blinking, the dark skinned diva dropped her hands from her glass. "Are you kidding me?"

"I swear I'm not." Blaine spread his hands. He shouldn't be surprised. Wes and David had similar reactions. Claiming that his love interest's changed with the weather.

"Well you're a little too late."

Shaking his head, he leaned forward. "Just hear me out okay?"

"If you are thinking about convincing me to get Kurt to break up with Dimetri you are a lot dumber than I thought."

He tried not to look offended by that statement. "That's not what this is about." Although the idea of that happening made his heart skip a beat. "I need you to help me fight for him."

Mercedes raised one brow in an expression that closely resembled Kurt. "White boy you are trippin'."

"Look." Blaine licked his lips. "All I want is a chance. I really think I'm a better fit for Kurt...and I just want to show him that."

She sighed. "You know…I always thought that you and Kurt were perfect for each other. But I've seen him shed way too many tears over you. I've never met the boy…but from the way Kurt talks about him I know Dimetri makes him happy. "

"But I can make him happy too."

"Can you?" She demanded incredulously. "Because all you've managed to do lately is break his heart."

Blaine opened his mouth to retort but had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He blinked rapidly as he felt the familiar sting of tears. He really didn't want to cry right now.

"Blaine…" Mercedes breathed, leaning forward and putting a comforting hand on his arm. "I know you care about Kurt…that's always been obvious. But you need to ask yourself, if this new found love is genuine…or if it suddenly materialized now that Dimetri is around."

Shaking his head he blurted out, "No…I've always been in love with him. I was just too blind and too scared to admit it." His bottom lip quivered but he forced himself on. "I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. But when I learned…everything…I pushed it away because I thought he didn't need anything else to worry about. But that was a mistake, a huge mistake."

Mercedes offered him a sad smile.

"I know that Kurt thinks he's in love with Dimetri…and maybe he is. But I can't shake the feeling that he settled for him…because he did what I was too scared to do."

"What if he really is in love with him?" she asked softly, "What then? I can't sit here and let you turn his world upside down because you have regrets now. That's on you."

"I know. And you're right." He licked his lips, "That's why I don't want to tell Kurt how I feel. Not yet. I don't want to cause him any pain."

"Then what do you want?"

Blaine smiled. "I want to woo him. I want to show him that I can be a better boyfriend than Dimetri."

Mercedes bit her lip. "Let's just say you do that…and it turns out Kurt really is in love with Dimetri."

His heart clenched at the thought of it. "If after I give it my all…and Kurt still wants Dimetri, I will reluctantly…but honorably back down and leave them be."

She studied him for a moment before speaking again. "So what do you need me for?"

"He's been distant with me lately…I need to know what's going on with him. It's more than just Dimetri. He doesn't speak up at Warbler practice anymore…and sometimes he doesn't even show up."

"Well that's because he feels invisible there. The only thing Kurt has ever complained about being at Dalton was that. You're friends with the council right? Convince them to do something that will make him feel special, needed."

Blaine considered that. Mercedes words made sense. Being invisible concerned Kurt from the very beginning. It would be hard to persuade the council to let Kurt have a solo. His plan on getting a duet with the countertenor blew up in his face only days earlier. "Easier said than done." He admitted with a wince.

"I'm sure you will come up with something." She told him encouragingly. "But Blaine?"

He met her eyes.

"You hurt my boy one more time and I will smash your cute little face in, got it?"

Feeling a swell of affection for the girl, he smiled. "Yeah. I got it."

A loud rap on his door startled Dimetri out of sleep. He blinked blearily over at his bedside clock. It was seven. He'd slept all afternoon. Yawning he rolled out of bed and stretched. Thankfully, the nightmare he relived disappeared from his memory. _Good riddance, _he thought.

He padded over to the door and opened it for Kurt, letting him slip inside. His boyfriend still wore his Dalton academy uniform. Despite being so late in the day, he still looked amazing.

"Were you asleep?" He asked curiously, raising an elegant brow at Dimetri's appearance.

Blinking down at himself, Dimetri gave him a crooked smile. His faded black sweatpants had holes in the knees, and his black Tasmanian devil shirt was rumpled. "Yeah." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek. "How was practice?"

Kurt stepped away from him, ignoring the question. "Have you been cooped up in here all day?"

He shrugged. "Yeah." He watched as Kurt fussed around the room, gathering up crumpled papers and tossing them in the trash. He clucked in disapproval as he retrieved Dimetri's dirty clothes. "Baby…" he smirked, "What are you doing?"

Kurt opened his hamper and tossed the clothes inside. "When was the last time you took a shower?"

"Do I stink?" Dimetri sniffed one of his armpits. No more than usual he thought with a smirk.

"Your hair is all matted." The shorter boy sighed.

Scratching his head, Dimetri winced as he thought about it. Most of the past few days were a blur. He used all of his anxious energy filling up a sketch book that he hid from view so Kurt wouldn't find it. He didn't need to see the musings of Dimetri's psyche right now. The mundane things, like personal hygiene ended up at the bottom of his fractured to-do list.

"Dimetri." Kurt said softly, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." He smiled trying to be reassuring. "I've just been tired this week."

"That's what you keep telling me." His boyfriend answered. "But I don't believe it any more now than I did on Tuesday."

"I'll catch up on my school work."

"That's not what this is about." He actually snapped at him. "If you are still upset with me about last weekend find, but at least tell me that's what it is!"

"Hey!" Dimetri moved forward towards him. "I'm not upset with you. This actually has nothing to do with you." The familiar pang of regret for their fight last weekend shoved his earlier musings aside.

Kurt shrugged his arms helplessly as the taller teen welcomed him into his arms. "Then what's wrong? Are you lonely? Did you have a fight with your parents?"

"Enough." He growled playfully as he kissed his precious boyfriend's forehead. "Stop fretting over me. I'm fine, I will go back to class on Monday, I promise."

Kurt made a whining sound and buried his face in Dimetri's chest.

Hugging him close, Dimetri rocked him. "I love you." He murmured into his hair, inhaling the sweet scent of it. No matter what the time of day, Kurt always smelled amazing.

Kurt pulled back and gazed up at him with watery eyes. "I love you too."

Dimetri's stomach took that moment to gurgle loudly, completely upsetting the mood.

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled. "Let me guess, you haven't eaten anything all day either?"

"Well I had an apple with you this morning."

"Boys." Kurt muttered. "Go take a shower; I'm taking you to dinner." He ordered, glaring up at him from under his lashes, daring him to argue.

Dimetri laughed. "What? You're taking me?"

"Yes. Now get dressed I refuse to be seen with you in this state. And shave for the love of GaGa would you? I don't care what girls say, stubble doesn't belong on young men's faces."

"Awfully demanding today aren't you?"

Kurt straightened up. "There's something I need to discuss with you, and I think you will be more open to it on a full stomach."

"What?" Dimetri's stomach did a little flip. He honestly hated conversations that started that way. Why couldn't he just say what he needed to say now? Get it over with?

"Just go shower." He ordered, shoving Dimetri forward. "I'm going to go get changed. I expect you ready in twenty minutes."

Dimetri chuckled as his little fireball stalked out of his room after shoving his toiletry bag in his hands. Well…he guessed it would be better for him to just obey at this point.

True to his word, Kurt did take Dimetri to dinner. He stole the Porsche keys and refused to tell Dimetri where to find them. That left Kurt's navigator for their trip. And no one got to drive Kurt's baby but him.

Being in the navigator was a big difference from being in Abby. With the Porsche they were close to the ground, in this car they sat up over the road. It was pretty invigorating.

Kurt chose a little family pizzeria. This automatically made Dimetri suspicious. "Is there anything you will actually eat here?" he wondered aloud.

Kurt opened the door for him. "Don't be silly, of course there is."

After sitting Dimetri down in a booth he went to order their food. Making a face, Dimetri prayed that the food his boyfriend selected could actually quell his hunger.

When he came back he had two sodas in his hands. Sliding into the booth across from Dimetri, Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks for coming out with me."

Dimetri swiped his drink and busied himself with unwrapping the straw. "You didn't exactly leave me any choice."

"True." He watched him curiously as he took a sip of water. Normally, he loved having those luscious blue orbs trained on him.

The discomfort floating around in Dimetri's belly only intensified. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as even as possible. He couldn't keep his leg from shaking under the table. He wasn't scared, just anxious. Conversations like this never bode well for him. Get him out into public before talking to him? That just made him feel like a psycho or something.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked conversationally, turning his stare to his own drink as he regarded the putrid lemon. He cautiously plucked it from his glass and wrapped it in a napkin.

"Thanksgiving?" Dimetri asked curiously. "You want to talk about that?"

"Yes." He answered. "It's next week you know. Wednesday is a half day."

"I hadn't really thought about it actually." Dimetri admitted. The only coherent thought he'd had all week was that Christmas was rapidly approaching and he wanted it to pass him by this year.

"Well…" The brunette started slowly. "If you aren't going home-"

He snorted. "Right, like that would happen." His parents never celebrated such ridiculous occasions with family or friends. They just took vacations.

Kurt shot him a look. "If you aren't going home, I was wondering if you would come home with me for the break."

"To Lima?" Dimetri wrinkled his nose.

"To meet my family." He said softly. "And you could even meet my friends from McKinley."

Closing his eyes he opened his mouth, "Baby..." he breathed, "I really don't think that's a good idea. I don't do well with parents."

Kurt pressed his lips together. "I know you don't think highly of parental figures. But my father is going to want to meet you after I tell him we're together."

"So don't tell him?" Dimetri set to ripping the paper from his straw to shreds.

"I can't do that. My brother, Finn knows and he said he's going to tell him if I don't."

Snorting, Dimetri seized Kurt's wrapper too. "Talk about an overbearing family." He muttered.

"Dimetri…" Kurt was starting to lose patience. "My family is important to me."

"I know!" he shot back defensively. "I just don't see why I have to be put on display for them. They aren't dating me, why should they care." Would it be so much to ask to be able to just enjoy Kurt without a whole bunch of other people being involved?

Kurt gave him a hurt look. "I'm not putting you on display…I just want them to get to know you."

Dimetri made the mistake of meeting those swimming blue eyes. "This is really important to you isn't it?"

Pouting a bit, he nodded. "I love you…Dimetri. And I know you don't make friends easily, or want to for that matter. But I really think you will like New Directions. And yes my family can be a little overbearing but my father is the most important person in the world to me…so yes I would like to have his blessing."

"You realize…" Dimetri said, playing the devil's advocate, "That if your father doesn't approve of me…he will forbid you to see me."

"That won't happen." Kurt assured him. "Even if he doesn't respond as favorably as I expect, there is nothing that is going to keep me from seeing you."

If Dimetri was the blushing type that declaration would turn his face red. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." he sighed meeting Kurt's eyes again. "I'll go to Lima with you for Thanksgiving Break. I will have to go home for Winter Break so…it will be nice to spend some extra time with you."

He clapped his hands clasping his fingers together in front of his chest. "Really?" his face practically lit up and the smile took his breath away.

"Really." Dimetri replied.

"Dimetri!" Kurt squealed, not caring if he disturbed the other customers. He got up from his seat to slide in next to his boyfriend to hug him tightly. "You won't regret this…I promise."

He sighed happily. He eyed a few wary glances from the crowd. Picking up one of the paper menus off the table, he held it up blocking them from view so he could kiss Kurt's smiling lips.

They shared a few short and sweet kisses before their food arrived and Kurt reluctantly went back to his side of the table.

Dimetri had no idea how hungry he really was until he started to devour his meat lover's pizza. He finally started to slow down after he engulfed two thirds of the pie. It was the best damn thing he'd had in a long time.

Kurt's dinner was sub full of vegetables. He took dainty little bites and on occasion dabbed his napkin on the corners of his mouth. He watched Dimetri with affection, enjoying his reaction to the meal no doubt.

It took a truck load of restraint to not lean across the table and kiss him again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So...this chapter was shaping up to be like thirty pages so I had to stop myself and break it up. I have to say I am so excited by the poll lately, it is exactly where I wanted it to be at this point. Thanks again to all my readers and you amazing reviewers! You make me want to write more! That being said, Blaine will not be making an entrance in this chapter BUT he will be crashing a party in the next chapter, so look forward to that!**

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

Kurt hadn't realized just how badly his hands were shaking until he pulled to a stop in front of his house. The drive from Westerville went fairly smoothly. Dimetri sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't care when Kurt turned on the radio, or even his Lady GaGa CD.

For a while, Kurt worried his boyfriend was angry with him, because he really didn't want to come to Lima for Thanksgiving. But the blonde kept offering him reassuring smiles. Plus, he would squeeze his hand when Kurt looked at him.

He hated feeling this insecure. Had he brought Blaine with him, he wouldn't have to worry about anything. After all, anyone who met Blaine quickly succumbed to his charm and polite mannerisms. Not that Dimetri wasn't charming, quite the opposite. But it took more time for people to warm up to him, Kurt included.

Letting out a breath, he turned to his boyfriend. "We're here."

Dimetri bit his lip as he regarded the house. "It's nice." His face remained unreadable and it made Kurt's heart continue to hammer in his chest.

Kurt reached out and took his hand. When he did this, the blond turned his complete attention to him. "Thank you…for doing this for me." He whispered.

Dimetri's mouth stretched into a sweet smile. "I'd do anything for you." He brought Kurt's hand to his lips and brushed them across his knuckle.

Heart swelling, he nodded. "I know, but I really do appreciate it."

Leaning over, Dimetri pecked his cheek. "Let's go meet your old man. You did say he wouldn't be taking out the shot gun right?"

Kurt turned pink. He warned his father not to do anything rash. But this was the first time he'd actually brought a romantic love interest home with him. So he honestly didn't know what to expect from his father. "…about that."

The front door opened and Kurt's heart leapt up into his throat. His father always came to greet him at the car. He scolded himself for being so jumpy. Giving Dimetri's hand a reassuring squeeze, Kurt got out of the car to meet his father half way.

"Hey, kid." Burt greeted warmly, wrapping Kurt into a hug that only his father could give.

Closing his eyes, Kurt allowed himself to disappear into that protective shield if only for a moment. All the time spent away from home left a gaping hole in Kurt's chest, but he would never, could never take anything his family did for him for granted.

"Let me look at you." He held Kurt at arm's length with a disapproving frown. "You're not eating enough. I think you lost weight since the last time I saw you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You always say that, Dad. And I eat plenty." He wanted to add that Dimetri made sure of that, but why ruin the moment?

"Yeah yeah." His father's eyes slid over to his boyfriend who was taking his time getting out of the car. "That's him?"

"Be nice." Kurt warned, not sure if he meant it toward his father or his boyfriend. A fresh swarm of butterflies hatched in his stomach. He smiled tightly, praying this confrontation ended quickly.

"What's that on his head?" Burt asked gruffly, jutting out his chin in Dimetri's direction.

Kurt frowned and turned to look. Scowling he turned back to his father who now had an amused smile on his face. "That's his hair!"

"Looks like a dead animal or something…they let you get away with that at Dalton? I thought it was a prestigious school."

Kurt elbowed him earning him a satisfying grunt of pain. "He wears it in a ponytail. And no. For your information there is no rule against long hair at Dalton."

"There should be." He muttered under his breath as Kurt gestured for Dimetri to come forward.

"Dad, this is Dimetri. Dimetri, this is my Dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel." Dimetri greeted politely, extending a hand for the older Hummel to shake.

"Dimetri huh? You have a last name?" he asked, grumpily. His amusement with the situation was short lived, apparently.

"Jacobs, sir." He answered on beat. His smile faltered slightly and Kurt had to elbow his father again when he realized he was squeezing Dimetri's hand so tightly it turned purple.

Burt released his hand and gave the boy a good once over. He cast a side glance at Kurt. "You're sleeping on the couch."

Dimetri grinned suggestively at Kurt. "Yes sir."

Blinking wide eyed at his boyfriend who appeared to have a death wish, Kurt turned to follow his father into the house. "Stop smiling like that."

They barely made it inside before Finn came skidding out of the kitchen, half eaten sandwich dangling in his fingers. He made a beeline for Kurt, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug that made him gasp. "Hey bro."

Kurt patted him on the back awkwardly as he let go of him. No matter how many hugs he shared with Finn, it never felt normal. "Hi Finn. This is Dimetri…Dimetri this big oaf is my brother Finn."

Finn blinked at his boyfriend, his sleepy brown eyes assessing him. "Dude, you are totally not what I was expecting."

Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Kurt asked. "What were you expecting?"

Shrugging, Finn answered with that goofy smile of his. "I dunno…not this. He actually looks kind of normal."

"Kind of?" Dimetri questioned one eye brow raised in amusement.

"Is that Kurt?" Carol demanded, exiting the kitchen. She smiled warmly at Kurt and he moved forward to hug her. "How are you, honey?"

Finn and Dimetri faced each other, locked in a stare off contest. His father stood next to him, as if trying to shield him from the two larger teenagers. Kurt helplessly looked to his step mother.

"You must be Dimetri." She said pleasantly, stepping between the two boys. She took him into her arms and hugged him. "It's so nice to meet you."

Kurt let out a puff of air and almost collapsed against his father.

His boyfriend hugged Carol back and smiled at her. "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hummel."

"Oh please, call me Carol." She patted his arm. "You boys must be tired! Dimetri we're going to put you in Finn's room. Finn you don't mind bunking in with Kurt do you?"

"Mom!" Finn whined, "Why do I have to give up my room?"

"Because you are home all the time and Kurt rarely gets to sleep in his room. It's that or the couch honey."

The gangly teen opened his mouth to protest. "Well why can't Kurt bunk with me in my room?"

Kurt felt the beginnings of a headache throbbing at his temples. He wondered if anyone would miss him if he disappeared into his room and locked the door.

"Or!" Dimetri sidled over to Kurt, putting his arm around his shoulders. "I'll bunk with Kurt, and Finn can stay in his room."

"No!" Both Finn and his father protested the second the words left his mouth.

Kurt's cheeks burned and Carol actually threw her head back and laughed.

The elder Hummel was certainly not amused. He cast a meaningful glare at Dimetri and pointed his finger at him. "I'm watching you kid!"

"Dad!" Kurt exhaled, "He was joking!" elbowing his boyfriend he demanded, "Right?"

"Ow!" Dimetri laughed. "Yes, I'm sorry sir, my mouth operates faster than my brain."

Finn frowned. "He can have my room." He curled his lip a little in the blond's direction.

Rolling his eyes Kurt grumbled, "Only because you want him as far from my room as possible."

Finn coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe."

Dimetri seemed pleasantly amused by the banter. "Why thank you, Finn."

Kurt gave him a shove. "Let's go get our stuff."

"I'll go with him!" His brother announced, grabbing Dimetri by the arm, "We'll be right back!" H

"Wait!" Kurt tried to protest but both boys were out the door already. "Honestly." He sighed.

"I don't like him." His father announced, crossing his arms.

"Burt!" Carol exclaimed, swatting her husband on the arm. "He's wonderful, Kurt. Don't listen to your father."

"He usually doesn't." the balding man muttered dryly.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt glared at him. "Well maybe if you stopped trying to traumatize all of my guests I might hold your opinion in higher caliber."

His father stood up a little straighter. "I do a pretty good job on that don't I?"

Carol patted his arm affectionately. "You sure do honey." She reached for Kurt's hand. "Come on, I want to show you what I did with the kitchen."

Once outside the house, Dimetri breathed a little easier. He knew going in that this would be tough. But he hadn't expected to feel this insecure. Hell, with the way Kurt's Dad kept glaring at his hair, he'd have to make sure to keep the bedroom locked, incase Mr. Hummel decided to take a clipper to his head.

Shuddering at the thought of losing his luscious locks, Dimetri tucked his hair behind his ears. He eyed Kurt's step brother warily as he went to open the passenger door of the Navigator.

"Hold up a second." Finn pushed it closed with a heavy hand. "I need to talk to you about something."

Dimetri rolled his eyes. There was a shock! "Is this where you threaten me with bodily harm if I don't treat Kurt right?" Truthfully, he didn't know what to make of Kurt's brother. Kurt always talked about his family. How much he loved his father and adored his step-mother, but he never really talked about Finn.

Resting against the door, Kurt's step-brother crossed his arms. "Dude…if you don't treat Kurt right I am and least of your concerns." And he looked like he meant it.

An image of Mr. Hummel and a shot gun immediately came to mind but Dimetri shrugged it off. "So then what?"

Silence answered him as Finn stared off with a pensive frown. Finally after what felt like an hour, he spoke again. "I don't know how much you know about Kurt…or our family situation or whatever. But I've been a shitty brother to him and ever since he transferred to Dalton I've been trying to make it up to him."

Dimetri rested his hip against the Navigator. "Okay."

"I can be pretty slow when it comes to important stuff…so it's taken me awhile to fully understand how special Kurt is."

"I know how special he is."

Finn shook his head. "No dude…I don't think you do."

Dimetri opened his mouth to argue but the other teen merely raised his hand to stop him.

"What you got to realize, about Kurt…is he's never going to tell you what's really going on. He's going to tell you what he thinks you want to hear and you won't have a clue what's up until it blows up."

Pressing his lips together, Dimetri regarded Finn. "He's pretty open about things with me."

"Oh yeah?" Finn laughed. "You think so? What's he been open about with you?"

He stood a little straighter, not appreciating the condescending tone coming from his boyfriend's brother. "He…well about stuff with Blaine."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Blaine's a dumbass. He went out with my girlfriend."

Raising an eyebrow, Dimetri wondered if she was really his girlfriend if she went out on a date with Blaine. "Agreed." He paced in front of Finn. "I also know that he's scared he is losing his Dad."

"He's still upset about that?" He asked, face falling. "I thought he got over that. See what I'm telling you?"

"Well I wouldn't say upset…" He wasn't about to go into detail about that conversation. Especially not when Kurt was so brokenly crying in his arms. "I just think he's homesick."

"Dude, what I'm telling you is you have to pay attention. Close attention."

"I get what you're saying." Dimetri answered, trying to appease the larger teen. "But what I'm telling you is I'm in love with Kurt. He's all I think about. And if you are worried that I am going to turn a blind eye on anything…well I can't change your opinion but I can tell you that if there is something that takes his smile away, I'm going to know about it and you can be damn sure that I am going to do something about it."

Finn blinked at him, searching his face for something. "You really love him?"

"More than I have loved anyone else in my life." Dimetri answered sincerely. "Man I wouldn't even be here if I didn't."

He nodded. "Just promise me you won't do what I did and let his strength fool you into ignoring the obvious."

Swallowing hard, Dimetri wanted to ask Finn exactly what he meant by that. But the pained expression on his face made him think again. Whatever happened between Kurt and his brother was still pretty raw, and Dimetri had a feeling that eventually Kurt would talk to him about it. "I promise."

Finn offered him a weak smile. "But yeah, dude you make him cry and I will break your face."

"Duly noted. I will probably get a gunshot to the head too." He pointed his finger to his temple.

"Nah." The other teen grinned. "He'd cripple you first; make you crawl around with busted knee caps."

Feeling very green, Dimetri braced himself on the side of the car. Kurt mentioned nothing about these sadistic tendencies. He briefly considered the repercussions of running away now.

Pleased with himself, Finn slapped him on the back. "But no worries man, Kurt's pretty hardcore himself, I would think he'd take care of you long before the rest of us would have a chance."

Dimetri let out a hoarse little laugh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Dude." Finn grinned. "You think this is bad? You haven't met the girls yet."

Swallowing painfully, he put on a brave face. "Kurt said they'll love me."

"You put way too much confidence in what Kurt says my friend."

Kurt paled as he watched Finn and Dimetri shove food into their mouths, like this could be their final meal. Clearly, they bonded somehow. Perhaps from the primal need to feed or maybe Finn actually intended on getting along with Dimetri. Either way, his boyfriend seemed pleased with the situation and that suited Kurt just fine.

Since their arrival the night before, the couple spent little time alone together. As soon as Finn and Dimetri made it in the house with their bags Carol insisted they have dinner. His father and Finn made sure to usher Dimetri to the correct bedroom when it came time for bed. Then the morning Kurt spent in the kitchen helping Carol with the feast. Dimetri swore he didn't mind watching sports with Finn and his father, but he distinctly remembered there being a sketchpad in his lap. He'd have to get him to show him what he was working on at some point.

Kurt slapped his father's hand as it made its way towards the salt.

"So nice to have you home." His father grunted. He stabbed at his turkey in distaste.

"You know you can't have that stuff." Kurt scolded. He shot his father a dirty look. "You promised you would take better care of yourself."

Dimetri's hand slid under the table to rest on Kurt's thigh. He rubbed it soothingly.

"For your information the doc gave me a clean bill of health at my last appointment." His father told him, shaking his knife in Kurt's direction. He motioned to Carol. "Tell him!"

Carol sighed affectionately and sipped her wine. The exhaustion from a day spent slaving over the stove took over and she just didn't seem to care about anything right now.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt twined his fingers with his boyfriend's on his leg. "That's because Carol and I have been keeping you on your diet."

His father grumbled again, tearing off a dry piece of roll and stuffing it in his mouth.

Carol rubbed his back and gave Kurt a tender smile. "He's been doing very well, Kurt."

Resisting the urge to pout, Kurt settled back into his seat. Part of him actually missed getting to take care of his father. Because it made him feel needed. But the other part was grateful for Carol because he didn't have to worry incessantly anymore.

Finn took a large bite of turkey and then the fool tried to talk. Pieces of chewed food fell out of his mouth and onto the table.

"Finn! Don't eat with your mouth full!" Kurt scolded when Carol obviously wasn't going to say anything.

Dimetri snickered to himself, taking care to chew properly.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Kurt shot him a look before letting go of his hand and shoving it off his leg.

"Sowwy…" Finn mumbled around his food. He swallowed hard; thumping himself on the chest to make sure it went down all the way. "I said this food is awesome."

Carol smiled. "Thanks honey."

Finn beamed as his mother before continuing his mission to devour every ingestible morsel on the table.

Dimetri shifted next to Kurt. "I had no idea you could cook like this." He breathed, helping himself to another serving of stuffing.

"Kurt's an amazing cook." His step-mother boasted. "He used to cook for himself and his father every day."

"Well." Kurt teased. "Dad did try to cook once." He leaned in closer to his boyfriend as he told his story. "But he forgot to thaw the chicken before he cooked it, raw center."

"I tried more than once!" His father snorted. "I'll have you know….Dimetri." he gestured to the blond with a finger. "That I grill a mean steak. Kurt doesn't get his finicky eating habits from me."

Giving his father a knowing look, he replied, "Once again why you need proper looking after."

"Do you cook, Dimetri?" Carol asked, pouring herself some more wine. Her plate, like Kurt's held a slice of turkey and generous portions of vegetables, stuffing and cranberries.

He made a face. "I burn water."

"Me too." Finn mumbled.

The eldest Hummel threw his napkin down on the table, settling back with a satisfied groan. "So I don't get it. You can't cook; you can't sing…what does Kurt see in you?"

Kurt choked on a forkful of green beans.

Dimetri took a moment to make sure he was okay, before answering the man. "I ask myself the same question, sir."

"Dad!" Kurt whined, scandalized. "You can't just ask someone something like that!"

"Sure I can." He answered, he gestured to Finn. "I ask him what he sees in that Rachel girl all the time."

Finn's face glazed over in that love sick fashion that always accompanied Rachel Berry's name. "Oh I have to call her."

"Dimetri has plenty of redeemable qualities." He argued, pouting a bit. He certainly had more than Rachel did.

"Awww…thanks baby." His boyfriend cooed, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arm around the back of Kurt's chair, pleased with himself.

His father made an uncomfortable sound. "Well whatever, as long as he stays in Finns room and I don't find him prowling the house at night." He nodded to himself. "Don't think we don't have cameras all around here."

Dimetri's brow rose in amusement. He had no words to say, but his grin told Kurt they would be searching for said cameras later.

"Dude!" Finn breathed. "There aren't any in the bathroom are there?"

Kurt buried his face in his hands.

Much to Dimetri's relief, Kurt announced on Friday morning that the two of them would be accompanying his girlfriends on a black Friday shopping spree. Finn offered him an apologetic smile before instantly finding something else to do. Dimetri figured as long as he was away from Burt Hummel's judging eyes; he didn't care what they did.

Dimetri finally got to meet Mercedes, whom Kurt talked about constantly. Upon shaking her hand, the black girl yanked him down to her level and threatened to cut him should he ever do anything to hurt her baby. By baby he assumed she meant Kurt.

He also met Rachel, who was exactly as Kurt described. A self-absorbed diva. She ranted and raved about how they couldn't possibly waste time shopping when there was rehearsing to do.

Then there was Tina, who had barely managed to stutter out a greeting to Dimetri. But she constantly laughed at his jokes, a little too loudly and followed him around like a love sick puppy. But Kurt assured him that she did in fact have a serious boyfriend…somewhere.

They spent the morning parading through department stores. Dimetri would find a corner seat somewhere and watch the girls and his boyfriend fret around. At first it was cute, but by noon he was itching for something else to do.

Dimetri wandered off from the group when they entered Macy's. He still needed to find a Christmas gift for Kurt and he was at a total loss for what to get. He stopped by the jewelry case and inspected some bands, then thought better of it. Kurt never wore jewelry, he certainly wouldn't think too highly of a ring. Especially after that promise ring fiasco.

"Here you are!" Mercedes found him looking through the scarves. "We were wondering what happened to you!"

Dimetri smiled. "Sorry, I'm still shopping for Christmas gifts. I can't figure out what to give Kurt."

Her sparkle covered eyes widened. "You? Mr. Perfect?" She put her hands on her hips and eyed his suspiciously.

He laughed. "Far from perfect."

"Well Kurt thinks you are." She steered him towards the ties. "But boo has plenty of scarves, and no offense but you don't strike me as the fashion conscious type."

Dimetri shrugged. "Well I don't want to get him just anything. It needs to be special."

"Mmmhmm." She replied. "Ties are too simple. Come on." She grabbed Dimetri by the wrist and led him back towards the watches.

Smiling down at her, he asked. "An engraved watch?"

She snorted. "For Kurt? No…I'm looking for one for me."

Blinking, Dimetri fought himself not to laugh as he dark haired girl flitted around at some jewelry. The resemblance between Mercedes's and Kurt's mannerisms was uncanny. "I was hoping you could assist me."

She sighed, obviously put out. "What is with you boys? Always coming to me for help with Kurt. Sheesh."

Raising an eyebrow Dimetri was intrigued. "You boys?"

"Boy you have your work cut out for you and I have no idea how you are going to up your game. Really."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Of course I do." She rolled her eyes at him. "But no I am not going to elaborate on that, just trust me when I tell you that you need to get your act together if you intend on keeping Kurt."

"My act?" Dimetri scoffed. If this was his normal act it would be flawless.

"Your act!" she mimicked back condescendingly. "He told me all about that little spiff the two of you had…how you don't trust him and shit."

"I never said I didn't trust him."

She put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? So you didn't tell my boy you didn't trust him around Blaine?"

"I said I was worried he would leave me for Blaine…"

"Same thing." She muttered with a wave of your hand.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Dimetri regarded her. "I'm working on it, and I apologized."

She sighed. "Everyone apologizes." She studied a gold plated watch in the case. "Being smooth enough to not need to apologize, that would be something."

"Oh." Dimetri bit his lips. He got it. But he also couldn't shake the feeling of knowing something brewed in the atmosphere. He wondered if Kurt had a clue what his best friend knew about.

After tirelessly trying on outfits all morning, the group decided to hit the food court for some refueling. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the variety of counters. Clearly he wouldn't be able to find anything organic there. So he opted for a coffee while the girls and Dimetri found some burgers.

Kurt sighed and collapsed into a booth. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Dimetri asked, sliding in next to him. His plate of steaming burger and fries made Kurt a little queasy.

"I forgot to grab Splenda." He gave his coffee cup a little shake. The very idea of having to hoist himself back on his throbbing feet made him rethink the whole coffee idea anyway.

"I'll get it for you." His boyfriend offered.

Blinking, Kurt smiled gratefully at him. "Really?"

Dimetri tapped his cheek with his finger, signaling he would for a kiss. Kurt gladly obliged.

Rachel watched the blond walk away with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Kurt kicked her under the table. "I saw that!"

She turned her wide brown eyes to him. "Saw what? I was just admiring his um…."

"His butt." Tina finished for her, not hiding her obvious interest in his boyfriend's physique. She stuffed a fry in her mouth and gazed longingly after him.

Mercedes snorted into her drink.

"It is rather nice isn't it?" Kurt observed, tilting his head in the direction Dimetri strode off in.

Rachel sat up a little straighter. "Well Kurt, I have to tell you I am rather happy that you have finally decided to go after boys of your own orientation."

Snapping his attention back to the infuriating brunette, Kurt scowled. "Excuse me?"

"I just mean that you were pining after Blaine for the longest time." She continued, pausing for a moment to sip her drink. "It's nice to see you have finally moved on." Her smile meant she thought her words would be graciously received.

Kurt wrapped his hands around his steaming cup of coffee but Mercedes covered his hand to keep him from throwing it across the table. "You're going to want that." She chided.

"I'll say…" Tina sighed. "Dimetri is way hotter than Blaine."

"By the way." Kurt said, "Who gave you the right to go blabbing about my love life anyway?" he directed the question at Rachel but all the girls at the table fell silent. "And how did you find out about him anyway." He turned his icy glare to Mercedes.

"What?" she sputtered, "Oh don't even look at me like that boy…you know I didn't tell her."

Rachel's mouth gaped open like a fish for a moment. "I didn't know it was secret! And besides, Blaine told me."

"Girl you need to leave that boy alone, he's obviously gay." Mercedes sighed with a roll of her eyes. She set to devouring her double cheese burger.

"What exactly did Blaine say?" Kurt wondered, not sure if he should be angry at his friend yet.

Rachel shrugged. "Just that you were dating some hoodlum that just transferred in."

"Finn specifically said biker."

"Finn was confused." She answered. "And anyways, I know he's gay Mercedes, but if you get a gay boyfriend I want one too."

Dimetri chose that moment to return to the table with Kurt's Splenda packets. He kissed his head as he sat back down.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled at him. He leaned against the larger boy for support and sighed happily when his arm wound around his waist.

"So, Dimetri." Rachel said. "What instrument do you play?"

"Instrument?" He blinked at her. "None."

"He can't carry a tune to save his life." Kurt said with a grin as he reached under the table to squeeze his boyfriend's thigh.

Dimetri gave him a crooked smile. "I make up for it in other ways."

Tina moaned over her plate and stuffed a handful of fries in her mouth to keep from drooling.

"Why do you ask?" He wondered with a laugh in the Asian girl's direction.

"Because she was plotting ways of stealing you from me." Kurt muttered into his coffee as he stirred in the sugar substitute.

Rachel turned bright pink. "No I wasn't!"

"Oh…" Dimetri drawled. "Well, sorry cupcake, I've waited an eternity for this one and I don't intend on ever letting him go." He pressed another kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's face flushed and he met his boyfriend's smoldering brown eyes.

"I think you have something in your eye…" he murmured, cupping Kurt's face and studying it. "Nope…just a twinkle."

"Gah!" Tina fell flat on the table top with a flop. Rachel blinked over at her wide-eyed and unsure of what to do about it.

Kurt playfully shoved Dimetri. "Can it, Romeo."

He pouted. "But baby…"

Rachel crossed her arms. "I for one-"

"Here you guys are!"

Kurt's head snapped up at the sound of Puck's voice. All the guys, well Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike gathered around their booth. "Hi guys…" he greeted carefully.

"Finn!" Rachel perked up, "Did you come to go shopping with us?"

Finn laughed. "Uh no. We're here to save Dimetri." He cast a wary smile at her. "I guess I kind of forgot you were here."

Kurt eyed Dimetri suspiciously. "Did you call him?" Not sure if the idea of his boyfriend calling his brother would be a good thing or a bad thing.

He blinked, perplexed by their arrival as well. "No. I don't even have his number."

"Call it dude intuition…" Puck said.

Sam sighed. "I still say if the guy is gay he probably likes shopping."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his glare to his brother. "What exactly are your intentions?"

"Dude!" Finn held up his hands in surrender. "No ill will! We just wanted to invite him to the arcade with us."

Dimetri's arm tightened around Kurt's shoulders. "You have one around here?"

"Yeah."

Tina climbed over Rachel to tackle Mike and cover his face with needy kisses. The Asian teen accepted her ministrations happily and offered some of his own.

Dimetri smiled. "You mind?"

Kurt eyed the boys apprehensively. "If I find even a hair out of place on his head, Finn Hudson I am holding you personally responsible."

Finn actually paled. "Dude! I already threatened him. What these guys do is out of my hands!"

Dimetri kissed his head. "I'll catch you all later then."

The girls sighed and waved feebly at him.

Kurt rose up in his seat as they boys moved away. "I mean it Finn!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. A lot of fun things have been happening in Glee World. I even had the honor of seeing Glee Live 2011 three times in Chicago!**

**But that aside, we've have lovely development in the Klaine relationship and so I found myself having a hard time writing. If you ask me really night I might post the next chapter tomorrow :) It is done.  
**

**I would like send out a special Thank You to SceneNeko my awesome beta!**

~Chapter Seventeen~

"I'm not going." Kurt said adamantly, crossing one scandalously long leg over the other. He sat perfectly straight, chin up, blue eyes blazing.

"Dude!" Finn argued, "You already told her you'd go."

Settling back, thigh to thigh with his boyfriend, Dimetri stretched his arms out behind him on the couch. For once, he could be glad that Kurt's attention fell on someone else.

"No." The brunette snapped. "You told her I'd go without checking with me first."

Finn flailed around like a giant fish. A giant fish in a red jersey. "This is your last night here!"

"Exactly! Explain to me why I would want to spend my last night home with Rachel Berry?"

Dimetri's fingers found the back of his boyfriend's neck and he rubbed it soothingly. He honestly didn't care what they did. But he'd be lying if he said he wanted to sit at the house under Burt Hummel's disapproving glare. Try explaining that one to Kurt.

The trip, while entertaining at some points, reminded Dimetri just why he hated being around parental figures. Anytime you wanted to go somewhere it had to be explained. Every time he and Kurt wanted some alone time, Burt Hummel had to know why. Dimetri could practically feel the tension building inside him. It would only be a matter of time before he snapped.

"It's not just her." The lanky teen tried to reason. "The rest of the Glee Club will be there too."

The adorable little pout on Kurt's lips made Dimetri want to kiss him senseless. But Finn probably wouldn't appreciate that display of affection. The poor guy almost had a heart attack when he caught them making out in Kurt's room.

"You said you wanted to spend more time with the girls." He continued. Dimetri had to admire the jock's dedication.

Kurt shot him a sour look.

"Baby." Dimetri finally spoke up. Finn had been pretty cool to him. It certainly wouldn't hurt to keep the football player on his side. "You want to head out pretty early tomorrow. This might be the last chance you have to see everyone until Christmas."

"Right!" Finn exclaimed. "Listen to your boyfriend."

Narrowing his eyes, Kurt glared between them. "So now you two are in cahoots?"

Finn mouthed the word frowning.

"Relax." Dimetri purred, pecking him on the cheek. "There is no conspiracy against you. This is just me reminding you of what you said earlier."

Kurt pressed his lips together. His eyes lingered on Dimetri's face before they slid over to his brother who had a dopey yet hopeful look on his face.

"Okay…" he huffed, completely put out. "I'll humor the two of you. But I am not staying all night."

Sighing with relief, Finn let out a whoop. "Yes! Thank you!"

Dimetri squeezed Kurt's shoulder. This idea was perfect. They could go, be social, and then go off for some much needed alone time.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Kurt gracefully rose to his feet. "I have to get changed."

"Why?" Finn asked, confusion in his voice, "You look fine."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette straightened his shoulders and placed a hand to his hip. "Because parties are the perfect opportunity for fashion." He fluidly turned on his heel and strut off.

Dimetri watched him leave with an appreciative smirk. How he adored that boy.

"Thanks man." Finn nodded to him, holding out his fist.

Bumping it with his own, he grinned. "My pleasure."

* * *

Dimetri had no clue what an Oscar Room was. But the basement of Rachel's house was pretty sweet. Rachel all but squealed with delight when they arrived. Hell she practically dragged him around for a tour.

Tina, Mike and Mercedes arrived before them and started a game of cards on the floor. Kurt poised himself on the couch in the corner, crossing one leg gracefully over his knee. Dimetri often wondered if Kurt knowingly behaved this way just to attract his attention, or if it just came naturally.

But Mercedes left the game and went to sit with him. They quickly got into a discussion so Dimetri thought Kurt would be entertained for a little while.

"What's upstairs?" He asked Rachel, who kept primping her loose curls.

She tore her eyes away from Finn, who stood by her. "Nothing special. We host all our parties down here."

"Interesting…" He mumbled under his breath, taking the room in. The painting of Rachel over the stairs unnerved him. It felt like her eyes followed his every move. The pink microphones sparkled from their stands on the little make shift stage. He swallowed and silently prayed to whoever would listen that this wouldn't turn into a karaoke party.

"Is everyone else coming?" Finn asked her, nervousness in his voice. He cast a wary glance over to the couch where now Tina and Mercedes now conversed with Kurt.

"Does it really matter?" She asked, batting her eyes at him. "We're here." She swayed back and forth, the smile on her face looking painful and much too bright.

He smiled back warily. "Um…well yeah it does. I promised Kurt he'd get to see everyone tonight."

Crossing her arms the girl pouted. She had nothing on Kurt, but she could still pull off quite an expression. "The world doesn't revolve around Kurt you know."

"You have anything to drink?" Dimetri questioned, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of this argument.

"The cooler is by the bar." She told him with a little dismissive wave keeping her eyes trained on Finn.

With a roll of his eyes, he abandoned Finn to his fate. After all, if the boy insisted on liking girls it was his own damn fault.

Much to his disappointment, he only found an assortment of soda and bottled water. What the hell kind of party was this? Casting a glance in Rachel's direction he grimaced. It shouldn't surprise him; the girl probably never drank alcohol in her life.

He briefly considered retreating to Kurt's side, but his boyfriend appeared engrossed in whatever gossip he shared with his girlfriends. So he settled for joining Mike at the bar.

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open. "Never fear!" Noah Puckerman strut in, carrying a bottle wrapped in a brown bag. "The real party has arrived."

"Puck!" Rachel screeched. "I forbade you to bring anything inappropriate to this party!" she stamped her foot for effect but it didn't deter him in the slightest.

"Oh live a little Berry." He slunk down the stairs and set the bottle on the bar in front of Dimetri. "I doubt anyone is even coming to this shindig."

Dimetri opened the bag and studied the bottle. Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum, full to the top. "Puckerman, I do believe you are now my favorite person."

Puck smirked. "Sorry dude. Don't play for your team."

* * *

Shortly after their arrival, Kurt began to notice something amiss. There seemed to be more people filing into Rachel's basement with each passing moment, far more people than those in New Directions and even in the Band. Some of them he recognized some of them he did not.

At first Rachel flitted around the room in a panic, demanding to know where they all came from. But once the football players and cheerios started arriving, Kurt figured it out.

Biting his lip, Kurt stepped around the group of teenagers sitting on the floor playing spin the bottle. Someone figured out how to start the stereo system and now some hideous techno music boomed throughout the room. With so much chatter and noise around, it amazed him he could even hear a thing.

Puck brought a bottle of rum with him. But with each new arrival, more alcohol appeared. Far be it from Kurt to try to talk some sense into the troublemakers. If they wanted to consume dangerous amounts of liquor and get sloppy, that was their business. Kurt however, would be abstaining.

What did concern him? Dimetri's absence. He fought with jealousy when the girls crowded him to dance. He fought jealousy when Sam arrived and wanted him to play a game of cards. Now he had no idea who stole his boyfriend's attention from him, and he certainly didn't like it.

"He Kurt!" a familiar voice called through a throng of grinding bodies.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Blaine!" he shouted once the curly haired teen appeared before him. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine laughed as he wiggled through the dancers. He reached out for Kurt's hands to steady himself. "This is a little crazy in here!"

"You're telling me."

Cocking his head, his friend studied him closely. So closely, it made Kurt's stomach drop to his toes. He licked his lips as he gave one of Kurt's hands a little squeeze before letting them go.

"What?" He questioned, hoarsely.

Blaine shook his head quickly. "Sorry…you just, you look really nice."

Heat rose in Kurt's cheeks as he clicked his heels self-consciously. "Oh…thank you." Movement to Blaine's right caught his attention. David and Wes apparently came with Blaine and were enjoying the festivities.

The Warbler caught his stare and laughed again. "Yeah, I wasn't going to come you know. What with Rachel and her obvious attempts to convert me. But the guys wanted to come and well…I knew you'd be here."

"I can't believe she invited you." Kurt mumbled, fighting not to smile at David's attempt to get Santana to dance with him instead of Brittany. Apparently it took very little time to convince his upperclassman to partake of the 'Kool-Aid'.

"I can't believe she invited any of these people."

"I don't believe she did." He nudged Blaine's arm. "It's good to see you though."

"Likewise, always likewise."

Straightening up a little at the affection in his friend's voice, Kurt tilted his head at him. Ever since they returned from the funeral, Blaine seemed different. But whenever he questioned him about it, the curly haired teen just shrugged it off, saying it was nothing.

"Blaine!" Rachel suddenly appeared, throwing herself between them. "I've been looking for you!"

Kurt winced at the girl's tone. Normally Rachel's voice annoyed him. But her voice slurring from too much punch made it even more unbearable.

A red letterman jacket flashed in his peripheral vision. Kurt spun on his heel to try and find it in the crowd. His heart started beating a little faster and he shuddered. David Karofsky now stood by the bar. He towered over the two girls he flirted with. His eyes came up and caught Kurt's for a moment, and for that moment Kurt forgot how to breathe.

"You have to come sing with me!" Rachel whined, her voice slicing through the tension like a knife. "I need a duet partner."

Shaking his head a little, Kurt swallowed as he tore his eyes away from the football player. He felt a little dizzy and felt the urge to remove himself from the pulsating crowd.

Blaine laughed again. It sounded forced and almost unpleasant. "Maybe later, Rachel. I was just talking to Kurt."

At the sound of his name, his head snapped back up and he met Blaine's curious eyes.

"Kurt?" he said again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He forced a smile. "Um…excuse me." He turned to flee not caring if Blaine or Rachel decided to follow after him. His stomach tightened up and nausea crept over him. He needed to find Dimetri, he was ready to go home.

* * *

Kurt finally found Dimetri sitting on the floor next to Artie's wheel chair. The two each had a beer in hand and their eyes glued to Brittany and Santana, who made out for their spectators.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he dropped down next to the blond.

"Hi!" Dimetri greeted, tilting his head like he meant to kiss him but his eyes else ware. He had quite a few empty beer bottles strewn around him.

"Hi." He replied, grabbing his boyfriend by the chin and forcing him to face him. "I'm ready to leave." He tried to ignore the lump rising in his throat. "I want to go home."

Removing himself from Kurt's grasp, Dimetri took a chug from his bottle. "Babe…we just got here."

Artie whistled. "Oh yeah baby!" he waved a dollar bill at the girls. "I love you!" He laughed so hard he almost choked. The boy was completely wasted.

"We've been here for two hours." Kurt reminded him.

Dimetri curled his arm around Kurt's neck and tugged him more to his side. "Think we could do something like that?" he gestured to the moaning and groaning teenagers. "Artie just told me that they used to go out on dates and whoever bought them dinner got to watch them make out."

Balking at such a notion, Kurt tried not to whimper. "Dimetri…please? I really want to go home."

"Have a drink." His boyfriend suggested, "They have some wine coolers or something."

"I don't want to drink." He growled, instantly insulted by the very idea.

"Then go away." The blond muttered, removing his arm and giving Kurt a little drunken shove. "You buggin me."

Brittany crawled over to Artie's chair and pulled herself up into his lap. "Hi…" she cooed.

Dollar bill forgotten, Artie closed to distance between then two of them in a sloppy, loud kiss.

Kurt blinked wide eyed at them before turning back to the situation at hand. He pressed his lips together and tried to think of a way to persuade his boyfriend to leave. "I thought you wanted some alone time?"

"Yes…" Dimetri hissed as he watched Santana slither across the floor towards him. "Oh snap…I'm about to get a real show." He passed his beer to Kurt and spread his legs in welcome to the dark haired girl.

"Oh, my god." Kurt rolled his eyes. Granted he'd never experienced a drunken Dimetri before, but he knew he definitely didn't like it.

He decided against staying any longer at the point that Santana draped herself across his boyfriend's lap and kissed him. This was exactly why people shouldn't drink. Apparently alcohol makes gay boys think they are straight, or at least bi.

Finn was his last hope. But Finn was even more difficult to find than Dimetri. At least he was still in the basement.

His searching found his brother cooped up in the Berry's kitchen with Puck, Sam and Mike. The jocks all crowded around the microwave and kept cheering something on.

Kurt slipped inside unnoticed. A loud pop from the microwave instigated a riot of laughter out of the boys. Leaning over Mike, Kurt saw as Finn opened the door and revealed a sticky mess of white goo. Marshmallows. The Neanderthals were microwaving marshmallows.

"Dude!" Finn chortled. "We have any more?"

Puckerman wiggled his eyebrows. "We have a whole bag." He took a long sip from his plastic red cup and smacked his lips together. "Entertainment for hours."

"Yeah man!" The tallest of the boys grinned, his own cup materializing in his hands.

With that hunched posture, wild grin, and slurred speech, the inevitable must have occurred. Huffing from his shoulders, Kurt decided to make himself known. "Finn Hudson, have you been drinking?"

His brother squinted down at him; it actually took him a beat to figure out who Kurt was. "It's a party dude…sides I needed to, Rachel is really annoying me."

Mike and Puck both snorted into their drinks. Then Mike stuck a hand in the marshmallow bag and stuffed a few spongy treats in his mouth.

Putting his hands on his hips, Kurt raised a brow at him. "And what pray tell were you going to do if I got drunk too?"

He had the nerve to actually laugh. "Dude…no offense but you'd never do that."

Puck snickered. "You should though Hummel. Might help you get the icicle out of your ass."

"Dude that's crude…" Finn told him in all seriousness. "Sides he's kind of my brother."

"Kind of?" He repeated. His annoyance level now rose off the charts. Was there no one in this god forsaken place that had the decency to not get shit faced? Apparently not. Apparently boys were incredibly stupid.

"Look, just get lost would you?" Puck finally said, shooing with a hand. "You are sucking all the fun out of this."

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but actually shut it again. This was the second time someone told him to go away. Finn certainly wasn't arguing. Squaring his shoulders Kurt stuck his chin out. "Fine…I will leave you simpletons to your games, but don't come crying to me when you can't find your way out of the bathroom in the morning."

All three boys laughed again, like they found what Kurt said extremely entertaining.

With a curl of his lip, Kurt set to stalk out of the kitchen. He stopped to steal Puck's half-filled cup. He swigged all of it, grimacing as it burned all the way down his throat. He tossed the cup back at Puck before leaving the cackling kitchen behind him.

* * *

_I am such an idiot! _Blaine thought to himself as he dodged another drunken cheerleader. He should not have let Kurt out of his sight. The pale panic that spread across his friend's face kept flashing in his head. The reason for that panic, made itself known to Blaine in the form of Dave Karofsky.

What were the odds that the bully who chased Kurt out of his old school would show up to this party? A party that should be safe since it was only supposed to be Rachel's friends? And why was it that nobody seemed to care?

And then, no one seemed to know Kurt's whereabouts. And again, frustratingly enough, no one seemed to care. And Dimetri? Apparently that idiot thought that the girl in his lap kissing him was Kurt.

The only thing going for him now was that he could keep an eye on Karofsky, and thankfully the bully and Kurt never crossed paths. At least not that Blaine saw.

He wandered around the upstairs, managing to walk in on a few couples doing some pretty racy things but still no Kurt.

Stopping at the bathroom, Blaine pushed his way inside. The shower curtain was pulled closed and he assumed the room was empty. But a sniffle alerted him that maybe this wasn't the case.

With his heart almost in his throat, Blaine pulled the curtain aside. "Kurt!" he breathed.

The brunette sat curled in the tub, arms wrapped around his knees and forehead resting on them. He slowly picked his head up at the sound of his name, his lashes fluttering sleepily against his cheeks. "Hi Blaine." He murmured, lips pulling back into a smile.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked, seating himself on the edge of the tub and doing his best to inspect his friend without actually touching him.

Kurt dropped his head back onto his knees. "Hiding."

Blaine would have laughed but he didn't think he could at that moment. "Why are you hiding?" he asked. With his heart beating so wildly in his chest, it amazed him that Kurt couldn't hear it.

"Because I don't want people to find me?"

Gingerly, he pushed Kurt's shoulders back so he sat up. His bright blue eyes appeared a little too blood shot, and his pupils a little too large. Studying his face, he asked the only thing that made sense. "Are you drunk?"

"Um…" Kurt went silent for a moment, eyes widening as he considered the question. "Yes?" His head lolled to the side making him struggle to right it again.

Blaine got to his feet and reached out to pull the younger boy up. "Come on, let's get you out of there."

"No!" Kurt cried out, yanking himself free. "I'm not going back out there." He scuttled back against the back of the tub as far as he could go. His shoes squeaked against porcelain.

Startled, Blaine lowered himself back onto the side of the tub and studied the brunette. "Did something happen?"

"No…" Kurt pouted. "But I want to go home and Dimetri and Finn won't take me. And he's out there."

Knowing exactly who this elusive 'he' was, he asked. "Why won't Dimetri take you home?" Had Blaine been in his shoes, he would have taken Kurt home the second he asked.

"I don't know!" he whined. "He and Finn are busy." He said it with such vehemence that a two-year old would be able sense his distress. "Boys are so stupid."

Blaine smiled. "Not all boys."

"Not Blaine." His lashes fluttered again like he made to fall asleep but he just gazed adoringly up at him. "You don't want to make out with Santana or blow up marshmallows right?"

His breath caught in his throat, it took every ounce of will power for him not to take Kurt's cherubic face in his hands and kiss him. "I'll tell you what I want…" he braced his hands on the side of the tub. "I want to take you home, and put you to bed."

The grateful smile that appeared on Kurt's face made Blaine go weak in the knees. "You'll take me home?"

Nodding, he gave the tipsy countertenor a playful wink. Pulling out his phone, he typed a quick text message to Wes. Though he doubted his friend would be in a state of awareness long enough to read it. But he trusted they could find their way back to Dalton on their own.

After a few fumbles, Blaine had Kurt upright and out of the tub. He wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist tightly to keep him from falling over. "You alright there?"

Kurt didn't answer, his head lolled to the side and he sighed happily. "You smell really good." He murmured.

Blaine laughed a little. He led the way, supporting most of Kurt's weight. Thankfully, the front door was a clear shot. They'd barely managed to stumble their way before Rachel appeared.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, the karaoke microphone tight in one hand and a cup of sloshing liquid in the other.

"I'm taking Kurt home." Blaine explained, "I'll be back for Finn and Dimetri in a little bit."

Rachel blinked suspiciously between them. "Well hurry back, you still owe me a duet."

Kurt blew a raspberry at the girl and tightened his hold around Blaine's neck. "I don't like you." He slurred.

Luckily, she didn't hear him.

Blaine successfully bundled his burden into the front seat of his car. He giggled a little kicking his feet while his seat belt clicked closed.

They could come back for the navigator later. Drunk or not, no one touched Kurt's baby.

At first Blaine thought he fell asleep, but about a minute into the drive he felt sleepy blue eyes on him, and they stared. He tried to ignore it, but then Kurt reached a hand out and started stroking down his arm. "Um…Kurt?" he cleared his throat, shifting a little in his seat.

"Blaine." He answered softly.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt made a pretty humming sound. "You have really long eye lashes."

Blinking, Blaine cast a side glance at the other boy. "I do?"

"Mmmhmm. You're eyes are really pretty."

A crooked smile tugged onto his lips. "Thanks Kurt." Compliments, whether made in a drunken stupor or not, still felt good.

"And your hair is really curly."

He nodded. "So I've been told."

"I want to play with it." He said, sitting up a little straighter so he could bury his fingers into Blaine's hair.

Blaine almost swerved off the road. "Kurt!" he cried out, catching the offending hand and pulling it away from his head. "I'm trying to drive."

"So drive." He answered, using his free hand to tug on a curl. "Why do you use so much gel? I want to play with your curls."

"Kurt!"

Cold fingers trailed from Blaine's hair down his forehead.

He sucked in a breath as they continued down the bridge of his nose and over his lips. "Kurt…" he murmured.

The countertenor giggled. "I like you…Blaine."

"Well that's good." He mumbled against the traveling fingers. "I like you too."

One of Kurt's hands disappeared and he murmured softly. "I want to kiss you."

Blaine gasped, almost colliding with the car in front of them. While drunken Kurt was no doubt adorable, he also did nothing to quell the desire running through his veins. He licked his lips, "I um…your boyfriend might not like that."

"If he gets to kiss whoever he wants…then so do I."

He blinked several times. How could one argue with such a statement? "Still, I don't think it would be a good idea, you will probably regret it in the morning."

Wrinkling his nose, Kurt settled back against his seat. He stayed silent the rest of the drive.

When he finally pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson house, Blaine cut the engine. "Do you think your parents are still up?"

"Uh-uh."

"Can you be quiet enough to sneak in?"

Kurt giggled. "Uh-huh."

Somehow, the universe acted in Blaine's favor and he managed to get Kurt out of the car and up the walkway to the house. He sat Kurt down on the front step so he could search out the house keys. He would ask Kurt which key but the brunette sat humming and staring off and he figured it wouldn't get him very far.

He found the right key on the fourth try. Thankfully, silence filled the downstairs as they staggered inside, Blaine taking most of Kurt's weight. "Your room is upstairs right?"

The brunette's head lolled onto his shoulder and his face pressed into his neck. "Mmmhmm."

With Kurt's breath against his skin, Blaine was lucky he could think coherently, much less move his limbs. But they managed, only running into a wall once.

Inside Kurt's bedroom, Blaine clicked the bedside lamp on, filling the room with soft yellowish light. Kurt sat perched on the edge of his bed, staring at his shoes.

"Kurt?" He padded over to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The light touch, made the younger teen fall back onto the bed in a heap. "Oh, alright then." Hoisting Kurt's legs up on the bed with him, Blaine set to unlacing his friend's while very impressive very complicated boots. He let them drop to the floor. "Oh Kurt…" he sighed fondly, running his hand down his back.

Kurt made a little sound before burying his face in his pillow.

Blaine situated him so he could tuck him under the covers. For a moment, he sat there, on Kurt's bed and watched him sleep. Only minutes earlier Kurt wanted to kiss him. He wondered what Kurt would think of that idea in the morning, when he was sober.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I'll kiss you anytime you want…" he whispered, "when you aren't drunk."

He moved back, intending on leaving Kurt to sleep it off. He wanted to go back to the party and pick up Finn and Dimetri, only because Kurt would want them home. But he stopped when he realized his friend's hand curled up in his shirt. "Kurt?"

"Don't leave…" watery blue eyes pleaded with him. "Stay?"

Blaine's throat constricted. How could he possibly deny Kurt that? He smiled at him. "Are you sure?"

Kurt yawned widely, and then blinked sleepily at him. "Stay."

"Okay…but just until you fall asleep."

Shifting over a bit, Kurt made room for Blaine to slide into the bed next to him. Much to his surprise, the brunette snuggled up next to him, bunching Blaine's shirt in his fingers and resting his head against his shoulder.

* * *

The following morning, Kurt found himself on the couch in his living room. He sat between Finn and Dimetri while his father paced back and forth in front of them.

"This is completely unacceptable!" He scrubbed a hand across his face as he turned. "Underage drinking? I've raised you better than that!" he directed that line to Kurt, then looked to Finn. "Your mother raised you better than that!"

Kurt felt small, and very very guilty. He woke up, snuggled up with Blaine in his bed. He had no clue how he'd got there. Nothing made sense and he wanted to just curl up and go back to sleep.

His friend stuck around just long enough to give him some aspirin and water. Then Finn and Dimetri stumbled in and his father just lost it. Apparently Blaine disclosed the evening festivities before he left.

Kurt wanted to warn his father about his blood pressure, but if he opened his mouth he might vomit. His head throbbed like it got hit with a bat and his stomach wanted to betray him. His brother looked no better and his boyfriend couldn't even keep his head up.

"Burt…dude." Finn pleaded, rubbing is temples. "I didn't drive home last night…doesn't that count for anything?"

Dimetri sagged against Kurt's shoulder, dropping his head with a groan. "Just ground them or something…"

"And you!" His father bellowed. "You are responsible for my son's safety! And someone else brings him home?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut willing himself to sink all the way into the couch cushions. He hated not being able to remember anything. It made him want to kick and scream and throw a tantrum.

Dimetri jerked up a bit.

"Dad…" Kurt croaked. "That wasn't his fault, I kind of left."

"Blaine said you were hiding in the bathroom!"

Wincing at the tone Kurt sighed. He honestly didn't remember what he was doing. "And then I left…Dimetri and Finn assumed I was there, they didn't know anything until this morning."

"That was really convenient wasn't it? Blaine being best friends with your Dad." Dimetri hissed to him not really paying attention to anything other than Blaine.

"Shh…" he managed to get out before another wave of nausea hit him.

"My point is that none of you should have been drinking in the first place! And your brother! Or at least your boyfriend should have brought you home!"

All three boys remained silent.

"Well?" The only adult in the room demanded. "What do you boys have to say for yourselves?"

Finn actually spoke for them all. "We're really sorry, Burt. But we all feel like ass right now, so could we…you know?"

Daring to lift his eyes to his father, Kurt's stomach dropped. His father's expression broke his heart. He hated worrying him. He hated upsetting him in any way. But the betrayal in those eyes killed him.

"Fine." He snapped back. "Kurt, you need to sleep this off before you can drive back to Dalton, I will say when you can do that. For now all of you get out of my face."

Not needing to be told again, Kurt and Finn scrambled up off the couch and made for the stairs. Dimetri stayed where he was and just flopped over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: As promised! Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews! They make me happy and inspire me to want to write more! Also, feel free to PM me anytime with questions or ideas. I LIVE for feedback!**

**And a special thank you to the amazing and wonderful SceneNeko for being my beta!**

~Chapter Eighteen~

"Can I come in?" Dimetri asked softly, when Kurt opened his dorm room door.

An unsettling feeling bubbled in Kurt's stomach. Letting Dimetri in his room meant they would talk. Talking led to arguing, and he really didn't have the strength for it. The entire drive home from Lima was spent arguing over who was in the wrong at the party.

Seeing the uncertainty in his face, Dimetri said. "I just want to give you something. I won't stay long."

He sighed and wordlessly moved from the door so his boyfriend could enter. Mondays never ceased to exhaust him. "What is it?"

Dimetri reached for Kurt's hands and after a moment of hesitation, he gave them to him. His boyfriend gave him a little tug into his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Kurt made a little whimpering sound before burying his face in the fabric of the blond's shirt.

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered into his hair. "I thought we resolved this last night."

"We did." He mumbled into his chest. "I'm just tired."

Pushing him back just enough to press a kiss to his lips, Dimetri gazed down at him. His brown eyes held nothing but warmth and a teasing affection that made Kurt weak in the knees. "I hate seeing you depressed. Do you miss home that much?"

The mention of home brought moisture into his eyes but he quickly blinked it away. "It's nothing…just overly emotional I suppose."

"Well that's okay." Dimetri answered, kissing his temple, then over his eye lids. He let go of Kurt's hands so he could cup his face. "And…the wonderful think about Thanksgiving means Christmas is just around the corner."

Kurt smiled sadly. "But Christmas means I go to Lima and you go home."

He tensed up so much Kurt felt it through the fingers on his face. "But we will spend time together before that." He said thickly, before kissing his nose.

Wanting to whine that time at home but away from him didn't exactly make the aching in his chest feel any better, Kurt sighed. His boyfriend was trying to cheer him up and he appreciated it.

Frankly, he was surprised that Dimetri didn't want to discuss the party fiasco anymore. He brought a very valid point to the table, Kurt could have just as easily made out with Blaine as Dimetri did with Santana. Kurt however couldn't remember such a thing occurring, and he felt relatively sure that Blaine would have told him something like that.

Dimetri guided him backwards to the bed and gently pushed him down. "That being said."

For the first time Kurt noticed that Dimetri brought a manila envelope with him. He set it down on the desk before taking him into his arms.

Retrieving the envelope, the blond held it lightly in his fingers, turning it over a few times. "I feel like I should explain this to you before I hand it over."

Kurt straightened his posture and folded his hands in his lap. "Okay."

Offering him a sideways smile, Dimetri stepped towards him again. "You have always talked about your family and how important they are to you."

He cocked his head slightly. "Yes."

"So I assumed your dorm room would be filled with pictures and momentos."

Heat rose to Kurt's cheeks as he considered the statement. His eyes traveled around the tiny space. They stopped for a moment on Pavoratti's cage. He really didn't have any pictures at school. He brought the snap shots from his locker at McKinley and tacked them to his wall but other than that everything else was at home. "Oh…"

"Then I remembered you said transferring happened rather quickly after the wedding so you really didn't have any time to take family photographs."

He pressed his lips together and offered his boyfriend an uncomfortable smile. "That's a very insightful observation."

Dimetri winked at him. He moved closer so he stood directly over him. "So I had the inspiration for this when I saw your room."

Kurt swallowed. The new house while breathtaking in its design and open spaces lacked the special warmth his childhood home held. He knew that his father planned to buy a new house but he just thought he would have more of a say in it. But with everything that happened over the past few months, the family moved without him.

His things all made it to his new room. Carol took special care in setting it up for him, and that sentiment helped immensely. But it still felt a little foreign to him. So foreign that he took his old pictures and stored them under his bed. It felt wrong to have them on display when this new home was about new beginnings.

"We'll need to take them to get framed. I figured you would want to be there for that."

Intrigued, Kurt blinked up at his boyfriend. "What did you do?"

Dimetri grinned and held out the envelope to him. "I hope you don't mind, I had to do some snooping."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he opened the envelope carefully. He pulled out several pieces of parchment paper. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his father's warm eyes staring up at him. Dimetri drew five sketches. Four of them in charcoal and the fifth in pastels. One was of him and his father, positioned like they were at a studio, then another of Carol and Finn, one of his father and Carol, and the last of Finn and Kurt. The color picture was of the four of them.

His fingers trembled as he traced the figures. "When did you have time to do this?" he whispered. He wanted to ask if this meant he skipped classes for the day, but that would open a whole different conversation, one Kurt didn't want to have now.

Dimetri shrugged, not committing to an answer. "Do you like them?"

Kurt exhaled out a laugh at the absurdity of the question. He felt the tears return and prickle behind his eyes. "They're beautiful." He tried to blink away the emotion but when he looked up into his boyfriends face he lost his control. The warm tears streamed down his face and he couldn't form any more words.

"Hey…" he cooed, dropping down to his knees so he could gaze up at him. "That wasn't supposed to make you cry."

Kurt swatted at him. "Jerk." He wheezed.

He laughed. "Yeah okay, maybe it was a little bit."

Throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, Kurt hugged him tightly. "Thank you…so much."

"You're welcome." He replied softly, returning the embrace just as tightly. "Maybe we can go to Michael's or something and look at some frames this weekend."

He nodded, pulling back so he could wipe the offending tears off his face. "That would be perfect."

Dimetri cupped his face. "Thank you, for bringing me to meet your family. They are as wonderful as you say…even if your Dad doesn't like me."

Kurt laughed. "Well you haven't given him much of a reason to like you...have you?" he kept his tone teasing, but he could see the look that flashed in Dimetri's eyes.

"I'll have to work on that." He replied after a moment.

Kurt grinned at him, pulling him in for a kiss that lasted long enough to leave them both breathless.

* * *

Blaine knew he walked with a skip in his step. If he hadn't been so happy and pleased with himself, the amused glances from his classmates would have told him.

His meeting with Wes, Thad and David flowed perfectly, without a hitch! At first, he encountered reluctance. After all, anytime someone challenged the uniformity of the Warblers they met opposition.

Then, Wes and David voiced their concerns over Blaine's reasoning. Assuming his only angle was winning Kurt. While Kurt played a huge role in Blaine's decision to challenge the board, he honestly felt that giving the Warblers something a little different would only up their chances in competing with New Directions.

He ignored the pang of disappointment in his stomach at the sight of Dimetri seated next to Kurt at dinner. But not even that could deter him for long. "Hi guys!" he greeted, pulling up a seat on Kurt's opposite side.

"There you are!" Kurt turned to smile at him. "I didn't see you at lunch."

His heart skipped a beat. "Oh? Were you looking for me?"

Dimetri cleared his throat. "Hello Blaine. How are you?"

Blaine did his best to keep his smile friendly and appropriate. All he really wanted to do was smack that cocky smirk off his face. "Dimetri."

Kurt cursed something under his breath. "Would you two mind projecting your testosterone elsewhere?" He sighed, "I am so tired of being stuck around boys all the time."

The grin faltered slightly. "Damn baby. Way to hurt a man's pride." He scoffed. "Besides, we're both gay."

Leaning into Kurt's side, Blaine stole his attention. "There is something I need to discuss with you. For the Warblers."

That immediately perked the countertenor up. "Oh! Secret Warbler business? How very scandalous!"

He laughed. "Not quite." He ignored the glare aimed in his direction and grabbed Kurt's shoulders giving them a squeeze. "But I do believe you will be pleased with the turn of events."

He could feel the hum of anticipation in Kurt's posture. "Tell me!"

Blaine opened his mouth but Dimetri interrupted him. "Would you mind not molesting my boyfriend in my presence? I'd appreciate it."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the brunette turned to him. "Anything above the waist is not considering molesting, remember?"

_They've talked about this? _Blaine frowned, watching the two of them.

"That's different, that's in terms of drunken stupidity." The blond answered eyes still glaring holes into Blaine's arm.

Flippantly waving the concern away, Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Come on tell me!" he practically squealed. "I need to know!"

Raising an eyebrow at Dimetri, Blaine smiled at Kurt finding his excitement simply adorable. "Well, it's in regards to Sectionals."

"Are they going to let us do the duet?"

Dimetri's phone went off, startling the three of them. "What the hell…" he muttered, taking the phone out of his back pocket. He viewed the caller and grimaced.

Kurt scooted closer to him. "Who is it?"

"Sorry..." he mumbled, rising to his feet. "I have to go take this."

"What about dinner?" Kurt pouted, actually taking hold of his sleeve.

Dimetri pecked him on the cheek. "I'll get something later. I have to go." He kissed his lips quickly before gently removing Kurt's fingers from his jacket. "I'll call you later."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but the other teen quickly stalked off, pressing the phone to his ear. Blaine thought it sounded suspiciously like, 'Hi Mom.' When he answered.

Puffing out an irritated breath, Kurt crossed his arms. "He skipped breakfast and lunch today."

"He's a big boy." Blaine reasoned, "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

The snort that came from his friend almost sounded affectionate. The softness in his striking blue eyes definitely was.

"Anyways!" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm and gave it a little squeeze. "About sectionals."

"Oh!" He flushed. "Right, sorry."

Bliane shook his head. He kept his hand firmly around Kurt's arm, reveling in the closeness. "I went to the council to propose that the Warbler's embrace something with a little showbiz panache." He purposely used Kurt's exact words from earlier in the year.

Kurt's eyes widened considerably. "Oh Blaine…why would you do that?"

"Because I feel that in order to beat New Directions we are going to have up our game. Everyone will be expecting us to do some eight part harmony, top 40 number."

Pressing his lips together, Kurt studied him with one elegantly raised eyebrow. "And what was their reaction?"

Blaine shuddered a bit. "They fought the idea at first. But then…" he tugged the lapels of his blazer with a smug little smile, "I convinced them that we had the perfect resource for show stopping musical ensembles. And they eventually agreed to consider the idea."

"Resource?" Kurt bit his lip.

"That would be you." He explained, giving the brunette a playful nudge with his elbow. "I even showed them some of your work on YouTube. Le Jazz Hot was a hit."

Turning a precious shade a pink, Kurt blinked at him in awe for a moment.

Blaine waited for him to process the information, all the while keeping a grin on his face so wide it started to hurt.

"So…" the countertenor eventually drawled out. "What does this mean…exactly?"

"It means." Blaine paused for effect, "That you will be in charge of presenting a musical ensemble, that means costumes…music…everything to the council…for Sectionals."

Kurt squealed with delight, clapping his hands a few times before clasping them together. "Oh my god Blaine! This is amazing!"

"I thought so." He replied as Kurt threw his arms around him.

"Oh, my god!" he exclaimed again. "I don't even know where to begin! I mean…ahh!" he screamed, almost choking Blaine with his excitement.

He was not prepared for the kiss that Kurt pressed to his cheek. Warmth flooded through him, starting in his chest and then spreading through his whole body. He laughed and embraced Kurt back just as tightly.

"This is unbelievable." Kurt eventually breathed, disentangling himself from Blaine. His face flushed with jubilance and the bright blue of his eyes made them stand out even more. "I don't even know what to say."

"Just say you're up for the challenge."

Kurt grabbed his hands in his, holding them to his chest. "I am so up for that challenge Mr. Anderson."

Blaine couldn't help but grin back. "So I was thinking of offering you my assistance. It would give us an excuse to spend more time together."

Clapping his hands again with a gleeful little sound, Kurt nodded. "Of course, I couldn't possibly pull this off alone."

"Great." Blaine leaned in a little closer to him. "So how about I bring over some musicals tonight and we can start our search for the perfect ensemble?"

"That sounds perfect. Just perfect." Kurt sighed wistfully. "Oh this is exactly what I needed."

The pure happiness in Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart swell. He couldn't believe how Kurt glowed, and he was single handedly to blame for it.

* * *

The shrillness of his mother's voice never ceased to amaze Dimetri. He found himself holding his cell phone away from his ear the second she started speaking.

"Why haven't you been taking my calls?" she demanded. He could practically see her sitting in one of her perfect size 2 suits. Her desk would be clean and gleaming, mostly because she didn't actually do any work. Her assistant would be tittering around on eggshells to fill her every whim.

Rolling his eyes, Dimetri sighed. "I'm taking it now. What do you want?"

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone young man!" She paused to tell someone, rather sharply that she wanted 'two and a third cubes of sugar, not two and a half'. "You never responded to my e-mail."

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Dimetri squeezed his eyes shut. Everything in his being wanted to be back in the cafeteria, with Kurt. At this point he didn't even care that Blaine was there. "Maybe you ought to send it certified mail next time?" he shot back defensively. "I didn't think it warranted a response."

"Your father almost had a stroke when he found out how you were trying to get out of coming home for the holiday. What on earth are you thinking?"

Dimetri shoved his way outside so he didn't have to worry about some other students overhearing his conversation. "Because I'd rather stay here then deal with the stuffy ass parties, Mother."

"Well dealing with those stuffy ass parties is your job! Remember? That was the understanding when we transferred you to Dalton Academy."

"There was no understanding when I transferred! You just shipped me here, oh yeah with a note that said don't fuck this one up."

"Watch your language!" she snapped again, "Is that what they are teaching you at that school? Disrespect?"

Dimetri's jaw clenched. "Yes, Mother. That is exactly what they are teaching me. Look, did you need something specific, or did you just call to yell at me?"

She took in an impatient breath. "Dimetri…what is wrong with you? You used to be so…"

"Spiritless?"

"Nice!" she snapped. "Now listen to me, you need to bring your updated resume with you. And please pack some decent clothing. Your father is going to be introducing you to some colleagues that are going to help you get into Harvard."

"I'm not going to Harvard. I already told you, if I go to college it's going to be Art School."

"You are not going to Art School! Dimetri we've discussed this."

"No we didn't…you have to actually have a conversation to discuss something."

The argument halted once more so his mother could dictate a litany or errands her assistant needed to complete. You know important things like her dry cleaning and picking up some of those obnoxious little party favors she could put in a cute little bag to give out as gifts. So it looked like she actually gave a damn about someone other than herself.

When she came back on the line she spoke the words he waited for. "Oh! And I have a lovely young lady I want to introduce you to. Her mother is in my book club."

Blowing out his breath through is teeth, Dimetri growled out. "I'm gay, remember? I like boys."

"Dimetri!" she gasped, scandalized, "I thought I told you-"

"And I told you I like boys! B..O..Y…S well right now one specific boy. I refuse to take part in your little deflection. I'm gay, deal with it. If you don't want to, I won't come home."

He could practically feel the heat of her anger through the phone. "With everything that happened, you still insist on being gay? Didn't that last boy teach you anything?"

"Oh I learned plenty. Mostly that indulging in your parents lies is the fastest way to end up putting a gun to your own head!"

"That had nothing to do with parents!"

"It had everything to do with parents!" Dimetri's heart beat wildly in his chest. The anger increased with every flair of his nostrils. "If you honestly expect me to come home I suggest you send a car for me, because there is no way in hell I am wasting gas." He snapped his phone shut before turning around and punching his fist into the brick wall behind him.

The pain came as a welcome distraction. He was able to calm himself down. His knuckles however were scraped raw and bleeding. He would definitely have to stop by the nurse's office before going back to Kurt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: So, this chapter is for all my Klaine fans. You guys rock! And it was inspired from listening to my musical soundtracks and trying to figure out what musical Kurt would pick in this situation.**

**Special thanks as always to the awesome SceneNeko!**

**~Chapter Nineteen~**

Blaine could not believe his luck! Not only did he get invited for a sleepover with Kurt, but Dimetri wouldn't be there. This new plan of his would come into play much faster than he thought.

"He doesn't like musicals." Kurt explained when Blaine arrived and questioned the whereabouts of his boyfriend. "But he did say he would watch the one I pick with me."

"How can he not like musicals?" Blaine asked with a shudder. "Could you imagine life without being able to break into spontaneous song and dance at inopportune times?"

Sending him an affectionate little smile, Kurt took his bag from him. "I think that might be why."

"His loss, my gain." He smirked to himself, rubbing his hands together. He wanted to remind Kurt that Dimetri bought tickets to see Wicked in New York, and that was a musical, but the reminder was still painful so he opted not to. After all, the brunette gave up that once in a lifetime opportunity to go to his grandfather's funeral with him. And that sacrifice would be something Blaine could never truly repay.

Kurt's room hadn't changed much since the last time he set foot there. Granted, all the dorm rooms had similar attributes, but when Kurt moved in he brought his style. That style showed itself with lots of white, comfortable pillows and bird cage with a matching cover.

He did have a number of new sketches tacked up on his walls. But Blaine already knew who those came from so he tried to ignore them. He cooed to Pavarotti before covering the little bird's cage. No need for prying eyes tonight.

Something sitting on the brunette's desk caught Blaine's attention. He padded over to it. "Why do you have a Warbler comic?"

Kurt sat down on his bed with the bag and began inspecting the DVDs Blaine brought. "Oh, Dimetri drew it for me."

"Why do I look like a hobbit?"

Kurt snorted out a laugh. "Don't be silly. It's a comic, all the characters are exaggerated."

"Yours looks fine." Blaine picked up the distasteful booklet and glared at the cover. Kurt's angelic features might have been exaggerated. But he found that he looked just like how Blaine saw him. "I am like…two feet shorter than everyone else."

Tilting his head his friend studied him for a moment. "It's not meant to be offensive. It's a joke."

"You and Dimetri have jokes on my behalf?" Blaine pouted. "Way to hurt a man's pride, Kurt."

"Why does everyone always say that to me?"

Blaine sent him a look that asked if he really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Anyways." Kurt waved off the comment. "Your pride is safe; no one else is ever going to see it."

"Why not?"

Those beautiful blue eyes widened when Blaine went to open the book. He practically threw himself off the bed and on top of Blaine. Snatching the book out of the shorter teen's hands he stuttered out, "It's um…it's…"

Blaine gaped. "Kurt Hummel! Is your boyfriend drawing you risqué comics?"

Kurt turned an adorable shade a pink. "No!" he squeaked, indignant. He held the comic close to his chest. "It's just…personal."

Poking him in the side, he informed him. "Kurt…you're blushing."

The countertenor scurried away from him, taking his precious comic and sliding it under his pillow. He squared his shoulders and regarded Blaine with a fierce glare. "You are never to speak of this again, Blaine Warbler. Or I shall have to resurrect those pictures of you dressed like Chip in that Beauty and the Beast musical you did when you were seven!"

Dread seeped through Blaine's chest. "How do you know about that?"

Kurt put his hands on his hips and gave his friend a teasing grin. "I had quite a lovely time with your Mother when I visited."

"Oh God!" Blaine moaned, grasping at his chest and staggering to the bed. "Please tell me no naked baby pictures were involved."

"Not really." Kurt murmured, tapping a finger to his smirking lips. "I think she is saving those for a special occasion."

Flopping forward onto the bed, Blaine rolled around. He made a mental note to chastise his mother for being overly indulgent to his friend.

Daintily dropping himself on the corner of the bed, Kurt swung one leg over his knee. "Now that we have that settled."

"Again…I say 'way to hurt a man's pride, Kurt.'"

"Let's see what we have here…" he replied, ignoring Blaine's jibe. "RENT is always a must see. Good choice."

Blaine rolled over again so he could rest his cheek on his hand and gaze up at Kurt. "Well I always thought you'd make a good Angel."

"Why is that?" he wondered aloud, but his pale skin already started tinting pink. He refused to meet Blaine's probing eyes as he studied the cover.

"Have you seen those tights? And the little green panties?"

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, scandalized. He grabbed a pillow off the bag and repeated to whap the other Warbler over the head with it. "You are never to think of me in tights and high heels again!"

He laughed and rolled away, catching the pillow mid whack. He then used it for a cushion as he regained his position on this stomach. "Oh come on, I'm sure you have some dazzling musical star in mind for me."

The brunette silently sorted through some more DVDs. Setting Chicago, Les Miserables and Auntie Maim in one stack. "I always thought you'd make the perfect Billy Flynn."

"Billy Flynn…really?" Blaine scooted a little closer. "I never took you for a Chicago fan."

"Are you kidding? Mr. Cellophane was my audition piece for New Directions."

Blaine smiled; finding out new things about Kurt was one of his favorite pastimes. "Billy Flynn…" he mused, a sharp tongued lawyer who could sweet talk girls out of their panties with a single wink. He wasn't sure if it was meant as a compliment or not.

"Indeed."

"So like, you can see me dazzling people?"

"Well razzling them anyway." Kurt deadpanned. He held up Joseph and the Technicolor Dream Coat. "Really Blaine? Really?"

He shrugged. "It's one of my Mom's favorites. The music is kind of catchy."

Kurt sighed. "You forgot the Sound of Music."

Blaine sat up and then sprawled himself across his friend's lap. "We don't need that one; we can recite it word for word."

At first Kurt sat stunned at Blaine's sudden appearance on his person. But then he relaxed and buried his fingers in his hair. "You use way too much hair gel." He tugged a perfectly sculptured curl out of its place and rubbed it between his fingers. "How long does it take you to wash this stuff off anyways?"

"Bout thirty minutes." He replied with a shrug. He caught Kurt's hand and moved it back over his scalp.

Getting the hint, Kurt started to idly stroke his head. The pads of his fingers lightly threaded through the bushel of hair.

Blaine purred in contentment. "I miss you…" he murmured.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Kurt answered with a chuckle.

"Yes, you have."

Silence hung in the air for an eternal moment before Kurt took in a shaky breath. "Don't be so dramatic."

Blaine started to hum as Kurt continued to pet his hair. He sighed happily and started to sing. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens; Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens; Brown paper packages tied up with strings; These are a few of my favorite things."

A delighted gasp came from his pillow before he joined in. "Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels; Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles; Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings; These are a few of my favorite things."

Blaine sat back up so he could turn to Kurt. "Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes;" He bopped his nose before he sang, "Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes; Silver-white winters that melt into springs; These are a few of my favorite things."

Flushing, Kurt finished the song, his eyes hidden under his dark and sinfully long lashes. "When the dog bites, When the bee stings, When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad."

"See?" Blaine felt a rush of bold energy and leaned forward to kiss Kurt's forehead. "We don't need the 'Sound of Music'."

The brunette's laugh came out breathless as he shied away from Blaine and off the bed. "We should get started. We have a lot of material to cover."

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little pang of hurt at Kurt's obvious dismissal of his affection. But he bit it back down and joined his friend on the floor, where pillows and a blanket had been already set up.

Wooing Kurt was an art form, and it took serious care and patience. All of which Blaine had and would be putting into practice.

* * *

Somewhere between the end of RENT and the beginning of Chicago Kurt began to dose. His head rested so close to Blaine that he could smell the other boy's hair gel. Blaine used a lot of product, but that didn't mean it smelled bad.

A one point, he felt his friend's arm snake around his waist and pull him closer. Kurt didn't object because he was too tired to open his eyes, and it felt nice.

He wasn't aware of his dreaming until music started playing for cellblock Tango. It only took a moment for Kurt to recognize the auditorium at McKinley High. No light shone over the audience seats, but spotlights shone over six figures.

Instead of the female characters, the Warblers played the parts. They work black suits with black sequence vests and black top hats. Their tango partners were a prop of four bars resembling a prison cell.

Wes slunk forward to begin the song. The smirk on his face so completely out of characters that his features morphed into unintelligible faces before returning to Wes's face. But the words were a slightly altered version of Liz's.

_"__You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Christi. Christi liked to chew gum." Wes hung over the bars, lips curling into a nasty smirk. "No, not chew. POP."_ The last word came out as a growl. He did a few elaborate turns, taking the bars along like a reluctant dancer before continuing, _"So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Christi layin' on the couch, drinkin' a wine cooler and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to her, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." and she did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... ...into her head!"_

Then Nick glided forward to play Annie's part. _"I met Luna Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and she told me she was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. She'd go to work, she'd come home, I'd fix her a drink, we'd have dinner." _His dancing was slow and deliberate as he wrapped a leg around the bars like a partner's waist_. "And then I found out, "Single" she told me? Single, my ass. Not only was she engaged...oh, no, he had six fiancés. So that night, when she came home, I fixed her her drink as usual. You know, some bitches just can't hold their arsenic!"_

Nick joined Wes in the tango with their own respective props as David strut forward as June.

_"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my wife Wilma, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the maid," she says"._ He twirled the bars around like a rag doll. _"She was crazy and she kept screamin', "you been screwin the maid." And then she ran into my knife. She ran into my knife ten times..."_ He kicked his prop letting is roll down the stage before slithering off to retrieve it.

All three boys joined voices on the song's refrain. _"She had it coming; she had it coming  
she took a flower in its prime; And then she used it, and she abused it, It was a murder but not a crime!"_

Jeff came forward, an innocent and distraught expression on his face. His suit was white compared to the rest of the boys. He proceeded to speak Hunyak's lines perfectly. The name Roberto being changed into Rebecca. When he finished a lone tear escaped down his cheek and he faded into the background as Blaine came forward.

Mona's part came later, but in this version that didn't matter. _"I loved Aly Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say. She was a real artistic girl...sensitive... a painter." _Blaine sunk to the floor and shimmied back up the length of the bars, actually licking them. "_But she was always trying to find herself. She'd go out every night looking for herself and on the way she found Brett, Gregory, Romeo and Isaac. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. She saw herself as alive and I saw her dead!"_

After sharing a heated glance with Blaine, Kurt stepped forward as the role of Velma Kelly. To his surprise, his prop morphed into Dimetri on one side and Rachel on the other. Holding out his arms, he completed the final verse. "_My sister, Rachel and I had this double act and my husband, Dimetri, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other."_ He watched lazily as Dimetri and Rachel danced around him, hands barely touching him.

He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. _"Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Rachel and Dimetri doing Number Seventeen-the spread eagle!"_ The lighted stage went completely dark, save for a spotlight that shown on Kurt. He swiveled around the pair who now stood perfectly still together. As he moved passed Rachel she crumpled to the floor, leaving Dimetri standing there, head down.

"_Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead." _

Dimetri's arms came out and caught him as the music picked up and the rest of the dancers came out around them. The chorus played on as Dimetri and Kurt finished the dance.

"_They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn't do it!  
But if I'd done it! How could you tell me that I was wrong?"_

Dimetri dipped Kurt down towards the floor and he startled awake. Blinking blearily, Kurt noted that the credits for Chicago now played across the screen. He sighed and snuggled back under the blanket.

Blaine lay curled on his side, sleeping soundly. His lips slightly parted and his hands held in loose fists.

Kurt pulled the blanket up a little higher on his friend. He stroked his fingers along the curve of Blaine's cheek before letting it fall back down between them.

As he watched the curly haired boy sleep, visions of his dream flashed in his head. The black suits, the top hats, the music. Chicago truly was one of his favorite musicals of all time.

Blaine mumbled in his sleep.

For a moment, Kurt thought he heard him say 'I do it all for love.' An image of Blaine morphing into the actual Billy Flynn from the musical invaded his mind.

Sitting straight up Kurt let out an excited little squeal. He scrambled to get out of the blankets. His movement roused Blaine who sat up as well, blinking wide eyed around the room.

"Wah? What happened?"

Kurt grabbed his face, "Chicago!"

Blaine blinked at him, startled. "What?"

With an elated giggle, Kurt released him, finally staggering to his feet. "Oh this is perfect! Granted we can't exactly pull off the Cell Block Tango but there are so many numbers that still have promise!"

Blaine flopped back against the pillows. "Mmmhmm." He moaned, eyes closing again.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted startling the poor boy again. "You are going to make the perfect Billy Flynn!" He moved to his desk and started digging in the drawers for paper and pencil.

The older boy sat back up wearily. "Billy Flynn? What are you talking about?" He scratched his head as he let out a loud and somehow quite precious yawn.

"For Regionals!" Kurt explained in exasperation. "The Warblers will recreate two of the most fabulous numbers from Chicago! Razzle Dazzle and All That Jazz!"

Blaine, still in a sleepy stupor watched Kurt as he fussed around the room. "Chicago?" He repeated.

"Chicago!" He agreed. Sitting down in his chair and started an extremely rough sketch of a suit and hat. "I'll have to do some measurements but this is going to be outstanding! How can the council argue with a jazz number?"

Blaine's lips spread into a goofy grin. "If I'm Billy Flynn…you have to be my Roxy." He slurred drowsily.

"Don't be silly Blaine." Kurt tutted. "We don't have a Roxy."

"Velma then?" He asked, suddenly close by. His chin came to rest of Kurt's shoulder, breath warm against his neck.

Kurt jumped and knocked his pencil off the desk. "Blaine!" he screeched, "You scared me."

"Velma then?" He repeated, staring earnestly into the startled boy's eyes.

Kurt's heart thudded against his rib cage. Blaine's face was mere inches from his own. He'd only have so shift forward to press their lips together. "Sure…" he breathed out.

But Blaine stayed in the exact same spot. Obviously not as bothered as Kurt by their close proximity.

"Blaine?" He whispered.

Blaine moved forward before Kurt could stop him and pressed a slow, meaningful kiss to each cheek. He moved away and Kurt exhaled louder than he meant to.

Flopping back on the floor he curled back up in their make-shift bed. "Chicago tomorrow, sleep now."

It took a moment for Kurt to get his breathing under control. Had he really thought Blaine would kiss him on the lips? The very idea was comical.

He turned back to his sketch, a faceless figure in a suit. Dimetri could do it so much better but Kurt could do this. He could put together a musical ensemble that would blow the Warbler Council's mind. And Blaine would be there to help him. He could worry about this strange behavior later.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: So, lately I have been really inspired to write. I have written four chapters in two weeks which is amazing for me. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Just a quick note, originally the story was mapped for thirty chapters. I have made some changes to my timeline, so now we are at thirty-five. I am also opening the floor for any requests you have, for things you would like to see happen between Blaine and Kurt, or Dimetri and Kurt. If I use your idea I will make sure to give you a shout out. Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to SceneNeko who has the most amazing turn around time ever! **

~Chapter Twenty~

Blaine hated confrontations. Simple fact. If he could avoid them, he would at all costs. So when Dimetri singled him out after second period he was understandably a little wary. Although if anyone asked, Dimetri did not intimidate him, at all, end of story.

"A word?" The blond asked, boxing him into a corner as other students passed by.

Blaine kept his tone light and his smile friendly. "Sure, what can I do for you?" It was odd, that Dimetri approached him on his own, Kurt nowhere in sight.

"I never thanked you for seeing Kurt home safely the other night."

Blinking, instantly suspicious, Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "I didn't do that for you." Plus, he assumed this little confrontation would be in regards to their little slumber party the night before.

"Oh I know. Trust me, I know." He took a step back, suddenly aware of his close proximity. "But I do appreciate it."

A loud chortle from a passing student distracted both of them until the boy rounded the corner with his two friends. Something about a ski-trip over winter break. A lot of hallway conversations lately revolved around their much needed vacation from school.

Blaine adjusted his bag over his shoulder. "So… I'm curious."

"About?"

"Why you decided to ignore Kurt's obvious state of distress. He was hiding in the bathroom because you wouldn't leave."

"I didn't ignore him." The taller boy shot back defensively. "I honestly didn't know he was that upset." He licked his lips. "Kurt tends to get a little worked up about things, I just thought he didn't like that we were drinking."

"David Karofsky showed up… that didn't give you a clue?"

Dimetri blinked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Who the hell is that?"

His eyes widened with understanding. "Oh… I see. Kurt never told you about him."

A glint of anger flashed in Dimetri's cold brown eyes but he kept his composure. "Enlighten me."

"No one important." Blaine answered with a roll of his eyes. Clearly, Dimetri never bothered to learn about this before. "He's only the sole reason Kurt transferred here. I can't believe he never told you."

To be fair, Blaine knew he was deliberately antagonizing the blond. But it just made no sense to him that Dimetri wouldn't know about Karofsky. Then again, Blaine also felt a sense of pride, because Kurt did trust him enough to confide in him about the jock.

"He told me he got bullied. But wouldn't elaborate."

"Of course not." Blaine patted his arm, "Kurt never elaborates. You have to press it out of him…usually. If I recall he actually called me…yes that's right, he did call me."

The blond's left eye twitched. "Well good for you, I'm glad you two have such a _special_ relationship."

"No need to get defensive about it." Blaine answered. "I have known Kurt longer than you. And we are best friends. That sort of entitles me to late night phone calls."

"He's still calling you?"

Blaine straightened his posture. "Of course he still calls me." Granted not nearly enough, but Dimetri didn't need to know that. The little sensible voice in his head told him now would be a good time to lay low, but he told the little voice to get lost.

"What the hell is it that you give him that he doesn't get from me? Are you two screwing around?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine blinked slowly, "Maybe if you stopped being so defensive and angry about every encounter with me he would confide things in you. We don't have to be romantically involved to connect." The urge to tell the angry blond about Kurt's drunken confessions hit him hard. But that would be disastrous for Kurt, and no matter how much dislike he felt for Dimetri he wouldn't do that to him.

Dimetri's lips pressed so tightly together that they turned white. "Did he tell you that? That I get all angry?"

"No…" he enunciated slowly, "I gathered that information on my own." Technically, everyone knew that. Lately Dimetri blew up at more people than he got along with.

"Right… of course you did."

"As much as I am enjoying our little discussion, I do need to get to class. Or did you forget about that? Rumor has it that you've been skipping a lot of classes lately."

"You tell that to Kurt? Hmm? You know, to get him all worried about me?"

Blaine's jaw clenched. It took quite a bit to get him riled up. But this was getting ridiculous. "I don't need to tell Kurt that, he already knows."

"I've been nice." Dimetri eventually said, after a tense moment of glaring. "I don't want to have to give you an ultimatum. But stay the fuck out of my business."

Raising both eyebrows Blaine fought a smirk. "Aren't you going to add to stay away from Kurt while you're at it?"

"No." The smile bordered on cruel. "I wouldn't do that, you'd just go crying to Kurt about how mean his boyfriend is. No… you can still see Kurt, after all, you dug your own grave with him a while ago. See, he confides in you about bullies? Well he confides in me about you…" He jabbed his finger on Blaine's chest forcing him back a step.

Despite the fact that he bell already rang, more students loitered around than there should be. Probably waiting to see if someone needed to step in on this little discussion before it turned violent. Granted, Dimetri had yet to be actually violent against someone, but the threat still lingered in the air.

Blaine amazed even himself with his confidence as he shoved Dimetri's hand away. "Great, I'm glad we have that taken care of. And don't worry… I will always be available to Kurt if he needs me."

The blond didn't step back. "And even when he doesn't I'm sure."

"Blaine! Dimetri!" Wes's authoritative voice cut through them like a knife. "Is there a problem here?"

Blaine kept his eyes locked on Dimetri's. Both boy's expressions grim and heated.

"Nope." His lips curled back in a smirk that actually made Blaine feel a little sick. He patted Blaine on the chest before finally turning away to address Wes. "I was just leaving." A few bystanders immediately stepped aside leaving Dimetri a wide berth to make his exit.

Wes watched him with cold brown eyes until he disappeared. "Are you alright?" he directed to Blaine.

Blaine adjusted his blazer. "I'm fine, I had it under control."

A raised eye brow turned in his direction. "Really? Because it looked to me like he was getting ready to pummel you."

"If he does that… then he gets expelled." He explained to his friend, like it made perfect sense.

Wes eyed him warily. "Are you actually intending on provoking him into violence? Because honestly, that would get you expelled too."

"I'd get suspended with a warning." Blaine muttered, sounding like he actually knew what he was talking about. "I've never gotten in trouble."

"Let's keep it that way." Wes warned before turning back to the curious onlookers. "All right! Everyone get to class! Nothing else to see here!"

* * *

"Care to explain to me why you are avoiding me?" Kurt asked, as he dropped his messenger bag on the table in front of Dimetri and plopping into the seat across from him.

Dimetri glanced up from his drawing for a second before dropping his eyes again. "Who said I was ignoring you?"

Kurt grabbed the phone next to the sketchbook and scrolled through it. "Ten new text messages…from me. And two missed calls…from me."

Smudging in some shading with this thumb, Dimetri didn't comment.

"Hey…" Kurt reached out and placed a hand over his. "Please look at me."

He squeezed his eyes shut before sitting back and meeting his boyfriend's worried eyes. "I'm not ignoring you. I just needed some space."

"Why?" he whispered, tightening his hold of Dimetri's hand so he couldn't pull away. "If I did something I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything." He sighed; he used his free hand to cover Kurt's. "I'm just dealing with some stuff and I didn't want to take it out on you…"

Kurt took in a breath. "Blaine said you talked to him this morning… that you almost got into a fight."

"It's not just that." Dimetri grunted, frustrated now. He moved back, breaking the contact with Kurt but the wounded look he received in response made him instantly sorry.

"Well then what is it?"

"If I wanted to talk about it I wouldn't have been ignoring you now would I?" he snapped.

Kurt recoiled again. "I don't know what to do… tell me what to do for you…"

Dropping his head into his hand, Dimetri fought to control his breathing. "This has nothing to do with you… okay? We're fine. I promise."

"We're not fine." The brunette whispered his voice tight with emotion. "You're distant…you're angry all the time. If it has nothing to do with me then why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to tell you!"

Kurt kept his ground that time, leaning over the table and taking Dimetri's face in his hands. "I love you… okay?" He rubbed soothing circles on his cheeks with his thumbs. "And if this is going to work we have to be honest with each other."

"I love you too…" he put his hands over Kurt's to keep them there. "Just please don't do this right now?"

"Dimetri…" he whimpered.

He took one hand off his face so we could tangle his fingers with Kurt's. "Why don't you tell me something? Hmm?"

"Like what…"

"Anything you like." He sighed bringing their joined hands to his lips so he could brush a kiss across his boyfriends knuckle.

Kurt shivered at the contact. "Well…I talked to my Dad today."

"Is he still pissed at you?"

Kurt offered him a tolerant little smile. "He was never mad at me…I'm his baby."

Dimetri winced. "Me then?"

"Actually…he's done being mad at you. I explained to him that by subjecting you to my friends it was only natural that you had to indulge yourself."

"You defended me to your Dad huh?" he asked with a chuckle. His boyfriend was way too good for him. That much he knew. He just hoped he had a little longer with him before Kurt figured it out.

"Well…that was after he gave me this long spiel about how I should have called him to come and get me and all that. But really he is angrier with Finn."

Dimetri laughed a little louder. "Your poor brother…he gets the short end of the stick all the time with your old man doesn't he?"

"Sometimes." Kurt agreed. "But it never lasts long. Finn is an idiot, but he never does things out of spite, so it's a little hard to hold a grudge."

Dimetri studied their hands for a moment. "I would actually much rather go home with you for Winter Break."

"I want you to too."

He smiled pathetically. "Now tell me about that Karofsky guy…"

Kurt paled significantly. "What do you mean?"

Letting his boyfriend pull away, Dimetri took in a steadying breath. "Blaine said he's the sole reason you transferred."

Brow furrowing, Kurt pressed his lips together. "Is that what you two were fighting about?"

"It doesn't matter… just tell me?"

The brunette fidgeted in his seat. "Well… it's like I told you. He was bullying me and I didn't feel safe at McKinley anymore."

Dimetri could feel the irritation starting to rise in his throat. "There's more to it than that!" he snapped, "People don't just transfer because one bully is giving them shit. Especially not people like you!"

Blinking rapidly, Kurt's eyes fell to his lap.

"Why does Blaine get to know and I don't?"

"It's not like that…" He whispered.

"The hell it's not!" Before Dimetri knew it, words just fell out of his mouth like vomit, they left a sour taste in his mouth as well. "He gets to just strut around telling people he knows more about my boyfriend than I do? Are you ever going to tell me? Or are we going to just pretend to live in this little bubble where there is nothing ever really wrong?"

Slamming his hands on the table, Kurt rose to his feet. "Shut up!" he hissed under his breath. "You are acting like a spoiled child! Who cares if Blaine knows something you don't! It's not a contest! He knows because he was the person in my life at the time I could confide in. My father didn't even know about it until he happened to be at the school and saw it for himself."

Dimetri brought his trembling hands to his face. This was precisely the reason he wanted to avoid Kurt. He didn't want to fight. "Okay…" he breathed. "Okay." He moved his hands so he could meet Kurt's defiant face. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"I'm right?" Kurt blinked, stunned.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I just… well it doesn't matter." He held his hand out for Kurt's, hoping the contact would lessen the shaking. "Please sit back down."

His boyfriend eyed him warily. Rightfully so. He didn't take his hand, but he did lower himself stiffly back to his seat.

"Blaine makes me crazy… okay? You know that."

Sucking in his bottom lip, Kurt studied him. He blinked rapidly again, and Dimetri saw that he was trying to fight off tears. "I don't like talking about Karofsky… but if it's really important to you then I will."

Dimetri dropped his face into his hand, feeling like a total ass. Of course Kurt didn't like talking about it. He didn't like talking about it, much like he didn't like talking about Fitzy… or his parents. "No. It was wrong of me to ask… just ignore me."

A small smile tugged onto Kurt's lips. "I don't really want to ignore you."

He laughed a bit. "Yeah… I don't want you to either. That's kind of the reason this whole mess started isn't it?"

Kurt's posture relaxed and he reached back across the table for Dimetri's hands. "I'll make you a deal… okay?"

Nodding, wordlessly, Dimetri took his boyfriend's hands and twined their fingers together. But the shaking continued. He squeezed Kurt's hands like a life line.

"I'll tell you about Karofsky… if you tell me why you don't want to go home."

Dimetri recoiled, meaning to pull away but Kurt held his hands tightly.

"It doesn't have to be right now. When you're ready."

Needing to be away from the situation, he nodded. "Okay… fine." He waited a moment to make sure he didn't upset Kurt when he moved away. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"I just have to go." He whispered, packing up his things quickly. He leaned across the table to kiss Kurt's frowning lips before making his escape, praying to whoever was listening that his boyfriend didn't follow him.

* * *

"Blaine is such an ass!" Kurt growled into his phone as he paced around his tiny dorm room. The blanket and pillows still lay strewn across his floor and he almost tripped over them, repeatedly.

Mercedes laughed. "He's not an ass. He just doesn't think things through."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt nodded to himself. Well that was true. "Why would he just go and do that though? Things with Dimetri and I are so strained lately anyway!"

"Does he know that?"

"He doesn't need to."

She laughed again. "Well then Kurt… how can you expect him to be sympathetic to your needs if he doesn't know what they are?"

Kurt muttered something unflattering about the entire situation under his breath…and in French. "Why are you defending him anyway? Are you two having a secret fling? Because honestly Mercedes I really can't handle that knowledge right now."

"I'm playing Devil's advocate… obviously." She snorted. "But seriously… Kurt. What's going on with Dimetri? You never call me this late and all riled up unless something is seriously wrong."

"I don't know!" he moaned, falling back onto his bed. "He says we are fine, but his actions say otherwise. I never see him before class anymore, and if he shows up to French class he sits on the other side of the room… I see him at lunch but his nose is always buried in his sketch book. I don't know what's wrong!"

His best friend sighed wearily. "Can I be completely honest with you about something?"

"Please…" he whimpered, blinking back tears for what felt like the millionth time.

"Something is obviously bothering the boy… and maybe it has more to do with this whole Karofsky business than we think."

"But I don't get why it should. Who cares why I transferred?"

"Dimetri does..."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he whined again. "What do I do?"

"I think you should tell him… without the ultimatum."

Kurt sucked in a breath.

"He's shutting down, Kurt. Now's not the time to be selfish."

"I know." He whispered.

Some shuffling sounded on her end. "Alright, I have to go… early morning."

He wiped his face. "Okay, thanks."

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, white boy."

He smiled at that. "Love you too…" He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed somewhere. Rolling over, Kurt curled in on himself. He knew Mercedes was right. But it didn't make the thought of spilling his guts about Karofsky any easier.

His phone chirped, startling him out of his thoughts. Rolling over and searching with his hand rather than his eyes, Kurt grabbed his phone. He got a text message from Dimetri.

_Are you awake?_

Pressing his lips together, Kurt considered just ignoring the message. He slowly typed out a reply. Not even a minute passed by from when he hit send to when a knock sounded on his door.

Padding over to his door, Kurt opened it. "Were you just sitting out there?"

Dimetri had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked vaguely guilty. "I might have been roaming the hallway."

He stepped aside to let his boyfriend into the room.

"Cute pjs…" the blond murmured, sitting on the end of the bed.

Kurt cast a self-conscious look over himself. His blue silk pajamas were a favorite from home. Wearing them always reminded him of being there. "Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

Dimetri laughed at the question. "That's a loaded question."

He chanced a tiny smile and went to him when the blond beckoned him closer. "It is… isn't it"

Pulling Kurt down on his lap, Dimetri buried his face in the back of his neck. "I just wanted to hold you. Is that too cheesy?"

"That's incredibly cheesy." He answered with an affectionate snort. "But kind of sweet too… actually."

Dimetri's lips pressed to his skin, causing the hairs there to rise up on end.

"But if you get caught out of your dorm, we could have a problem."

"I don't care." He whispered, falling back on the bed taking Kurt with him. "Can't I just stay here? With you?"

Far be it from Kurt to try and kick the boy out. But still, he couldn't just squash the nervousness that having Dimetri in his room another night from him mind. Still, having him here, just here and not yelling, or angry, or defiant, was nice.

Kurt snuggled up closer to him, kissing his lips softly. "You can stay with me any time you like."

He was gifted a grateful smile as Dimetri pulled him closer to his chest. "You mean the world to me… you know?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around his obviously hurting boyfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter Twenty-One! I would like thank everyone for reviewing, you all make me want to write more and I can't even tell you how great that feels! **

**Special Thanks to my beta SceneNeko!**

**~Chapter Twenty-One~**

Dimetri never really understood the expression to just grin and bear something until he had to put up with Blaine hogging all of his Kurt time. But Lord forbid he ever say anything against Blaine in Kurt's presence. That just begged for an argument that ended up with him receiving the silent treatment.

He couldn't be angry with Kurt about it though. As Kurt so eloquently pointed out, Dimetri hadn't been very interested in spending time with him lately, so why shouldn't he work on his Warbler presentation with Blaine?

And he should since talking about it made Kurt happy. And anything that made Kurt happy would eventually make Dimetri happy. He did not however have to be happy about spending time with Blaine. Thus, he learned to grin and bear it.

"I agree with you that 'Razzle Dazzle' is a must." Blaine told Kurt, completely ignoring Dimetri's existence. "But I think 'Reached for the Gun' would be a better accompanying piece."

Kurt's attention was on the notebook in front of him. His little pink tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he furiously sketched something. Dimetri offered to let him use his sketchbook but the boy was damn stubborn and would make do with what he had. "We don't have someone to play Roxie."

Blaine shook his head. "You'd be Roxie."

"Blaine Anderson, are you suggesting I spend an entire song draped across your lap in a dress like a puppet?"

Dimetri's head shot up at that, he sent a glare in Blaine's direction.

"All the Warblers agree we have the best chemistry." The curly haired boy explained, keeping his tone light despite the daggers Dimetri shot in his direction. "And you don't have to wear a dress. Do a masculine spin on the character."

"No." He spoke up before Kurt had the chance to.

Kurt turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

"No." He answered again, "We watched that movie last night and I know exactly what song he is referring to and the answer is no."

Pressing his lips together, the brunette looked like he wanted to argue.

"Plus." Dimetri continued, taking Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You sang 'All that Jazz' to me last night, it's perfect. Why put yourself back in the shadows?"

Kurt flushed. "Oh…right."

"I didn't suggest he hide. Roxie is a pivotal character."

"Roxie is a damsel in distress who needs Billy Flynn to rescue her."

Kurt blinked warily between the two of them. "Um-"

"Roxie is a bombshell performer who was waiting for her big break! Which Billy Flynn gave to her. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be locked up on death row."

"Again. Velma Kelly was a bombshell performer before Billy Flynn ever came into the picture."

"Gentlemen-"

"A bombshell performer who murdered her own flesh in blood! At least Roxie's mistake happened because she was attempting to further her career!"

"Well her own flesh in blood slept with her husband! They both deserved what they got!"

"Enough!" Kurt yelled, actually rising to his feet to get their attention. "You two are fighting over fictional characters. Get a grip!"

It was then that Dimetri noticed the crowd of curious onlookers that congregated around their table at the Lima Bean. Didn't they have anything better to do with their time then sit and watch his relationship unravel?

"Well gee…" Blaine muttered, dropping his cheek to his hand and pouting. "I was only making a suggestion."

Kurt sighed and lowered himself back into his seat. "Thank you for that. But I think we will leave things as is." He put a cautious hand between Dimetri's shoulder blades.

Rubbing both hands over his face, Dimetri questioned himself again as to why he decided to tag along on this little coffee date. Oh right, because this was the only way for him to see Kurt.

"Oh!" Blaine pulled his bag up into his lap. "I did the lyric rewrites."

Kurt perked up. "You did?" he removed his hand from his boyfriend and leaned over the table towards Blaine. "Can I have a look?"

Blaine pulled out a binder. "Absolutely." He opened it to reveal sheet music. "We'll need to run through them several times to make sure everything flows correctly."

Dimetri curled his hand around his coffee. "Of course you will." He muttered darkly.

"Dimetri." Kurt said, "Come get a coffee refill with me?"

Blaine actually gave Kurt an amused little smile before turning his condescending gaze at Dimetri. The look that those teacher's pets get when someone in the class gets called out for not paying attention.

"I don't need a refill."

"Well I do." Kurt snapped, standing up and putting a firm grip on his arm. He gave it a little shake for effect.

"Fine." He shoved away from the table. He didn't want to fight in front of perfect Blaine either. Smug bastard.

Kurt didn't say anything until they were well out of ear shot. "No one is forcing you to be here you know."

"Well that would be convenient wouldn't it?"

He closed his eyes, the lids quivering slightly. After taking a deep breath he continued. "Would it kill you to be civil?"

"Me?" Dimetri demanded, he gestured angrily towards the table where freaking Blaine was sitting all pleased with himself. "He's the one-"

"Just stop it!" Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. "The two of you are acting like children and it's ridiculous. You don't even like this kind of stuff so why are you even here?"

The question sent a jolt through Dimetri's body. "Really?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm here because it's important to you. You know…that's the kind of thing boyfriends are supposed to do. Not flirt around and make nice with the enemy."

"Oh my god." Kurt moaned. "Blaine is not the enemy."

"Clearly he is!" Dimetri snapped, "Because we aren't standing here arguing over where to have dinner, we are arguing about _him_."

"Only because you have this ridiculous notion that I am cheating on you!"

"You aren't the issue!" Dimetri spat. "He is! Don't tell me you don't see him pawing all over you! Are you really that dense?" It probably excited him, having the attention from Blaine that he sought after for so long. But seriously!

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "I can't talk to you when you are like this."

"Right…its all back on me…wonderful."

Kurt pressed his lips together. "I love you. But all I want to do right now is slap you. And I am not a violent person."

"Guh!" Dimetri turned away from him, his hands tangled in his hair and pulling on it. The masochistic part of him wished Kurt would hit him. At least then he would have a physical reason for the sharp jabs of pain in his chest.

"That's a lovely way to make yourself prematurely bald."

"What the hell do you want from me? Huh?" He scrubbed his hand across his lips. "Being cordial has to go both ways."

"I know." His boyfriend whispered. "I don't approve of his behavior either."

"Could have fooled me."

Kurt pressed his fingers to his temples. "Would you just stop it? It's obvious the two of you can't get along, fine. But I need him to help me with this. So that means you need to leave."

"Me?" Dimetri felt like Kurt just threw a bucket of cold water over him. "But I-"

The brunette held up a hand to silence him. "Go back to the dorm. Sketch something brilliant, watch TV, I don't care what you do…I will come find you when I'm done and we can spend some time together then."

He wanted to argue. He didn't trust Blaine. He didn't want to leave the two of them alone. "But-"

"This isn't up for discussion."

The desire to grab his boyfriend by the shoulders and shake some sense into him almost took him over. But that would not help the situation. He clenched his jaw instead. "I'm not okay with this."

"I didn't ask you to be."

Meeting Kurt's cold blue eyes, Dimetri realized he hadn't.

* * *

Kurt kept his head held high and refused to budge. He did his best to ignore the ache in his chest that continued to build. He hated being responsible for the betrayed look on his boyfriends face.

After what felt like an eternity, Dimetri backed down. "Fine. If that's the way you want it." His glare cut Kurt like a knife. "But don't bother looking for me tonight."

"Dimetri…" he sighed.

"I'll call you tomorrow." His boyfriend said, voice tight with anger. "Enjoy your little soiree with Blaine." He spun on his heel and stalked off toward the exit.

It took every ounce of resolve Kurt had in him to not go after the blond. He needed to stand up for himself. Dimetri would understand, eventually. If Kurt let himself lose his nerve now, it would be much harder next time around.

Getting a refill on his coffee, Kurt trudged back to the table and collapsed into his seat. His shoulders felt so heavy he could sink through the chair and fall to the floor. He swallowed the lump back down his throat, berating himself for feeling so guilty.

"Where's Dimetri?" Blaine asked casually, despite the knowing look in his eyes. He rested his cheek on his hand and gazed at Kurt, a small smile on his face.

"Don't start." Kurt muttered, taking a sip of coffee. He made a face at the sweetness. Apparently he forgot to tell the barista to go light on the sugar. With a disgruntled sigh he shoved the cup away. He already drank enough caffeine to last him a week anyway.

Blaine sat silently for a moment, tilting his head to the side and studying Kurt. He wordlessly pushed his binder across the table.

Grateful for the distraction, Kurt took it and read over the lyrics. Blaine took all the lyrics for 'All that Jazz' and 'Razzle Dazzle' and made a few changes to gender pronouns and things like that. He also noticed with a grimace the Warbler did the same for 'Reached for the Gun', despite the fact that they never discussed using it.

"You can talk to me you know." His friend commented softly, after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I am talking to you."

"No." Blaine leaned forward, putting his hand over Kurt's. It was warm and soft. "I mean about what's going on with Dimetri."

Kurt flinched at the sound of his boyfriend's name, pulling his hand back. "Nothing is going on. These look wonderful." He returned the binder to Blaine. "But like you said, we will need to do a run through to make sure everything lines up correctly."

Linking his fingers together, Blaine smiled. "You can't hide from it forever, Kurt."

"I'm not hiding from anything." He snapped. "Look can we just go over costume design now?" Anything to distract him from the painful lump building in his throat.

Blaine gestured that he should continue.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed. He opened his notebook and flipped several pages in until he found his character sketch of Billy Flynn. He took a lot of pride in his designs. His notebook held a variety of his projects, none of which he could use since Dalton had such a strict dress code. But he still had his weekends.

Truthfully, this project for Regionals had been a godsend, if he believed such things existed. It gave him something to look forward too after a grueling day of studying, gave him something to fall back on if Dimetri was being particularly moody. And if gave him a reason to spend time with Blaine. Something he found himself sorely missing lately.

"Your suit will be a little different." He explained, turning his drawing towards Blaine. "For example your vest will be bright blue instead of black like the others."

Blaine didn't answer. He sat across from Kurt, cheek resting in his hand again and just gazing at him. He'd made similar faces before, but never directed at Kurt.

"Blaine?" He asked, heart starting to beat a little faster. He bit his lip trying to decide if this should upset him or not. He could almost hear the snide little voice of Dimetri telling him 'I told you so'.

"You are adorable, you know that?" his friend breathed.

Kurt felt his face flush. And there it was. He forced down the urge to flee. "Um…are you alright?" He reached forward to feel Blaine's forehead. He wasn't warm. But now his face was dangerously close to Blaine's.

Catching Kurt's hand, Blaine held it to him. "I know I don't tell you enough."

Yanking his hand back like his friend burned him; Kurt held it to his chest. "You've actually never told me that." He answered, raising a skeptical brow in the other boy's direction. "What do you think of your suit?"

Blaine tapped his fingers against his cheek, still not bothering to look at the sketch in front of him. "I haven't have I? I should make sure to fix that."

"What?" Kurt sighed. "Seriously Blaine, are you not feeling well? Because we can talk about this later?" That would actually be better, so he could go after Dimetri. Truthfully, the change in Blaine's behavior was making him feel a little on edge and at the moment all he wanted to do was hide in his boyfriend's arms.

"I mean, when you get all excited your face just lights up. It's nice to see you this happy about something."

Kurt sat back in his chair, thoroughly confused. "You are starting to freak me out," he admitted.

Blaine finally dropped his heated gaze down to the sketch in question. He shook his head and smiled at the drawing.

Slumping in his chair, Kurt let out a breath. His poor heart beat so wildly in his chest he was scared it would burst right through his ribcage.

After a moment, Blaine actually took the note book and closed it. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt blinked. "Of course you can. What's wrong with the suit? Do you not like it?" He always thought blue looked particularly dapper on Blaine. But he could always go for a pale green, or perhaps purple.

He shook his head and reached across the table to halt Kurt's flailing hands. "I love the suit. But this is something different, and I want an honest answer."

"When have I ever not given you that?"

He smiled. "Point."

Kurt blinked at their clasped hands. "What's the question?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "If I hadn't…you know…been an idiot. Would you still have gone for Dimetri?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again, confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…if I say…did ask you out. Would you have still gone out with Dimetri?"

Kurt's heart plummeted down into his stomach. He wasn't expecting this question, definitely not. And honestly, he didn't want to answer it either. He pressed his lips together and regarded his friend. "Of course not."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kurt squared his shoulders. "Yes really." He snapped. "Why on earth would I go out with someone else when I had the person I really wanted?"

Paling a bit, there was an obvious tremble on his bottom lip. "I really screwed this up didn't I?" His face fell significantly, like this news completely devastated him.

"No." Kurt gathered up his sketch book and pencils. "As it turned out I ended up liking Dimetri, and I wouldn't have ever given him a chance if I wasn't upset with you." A point that his boyfriend started bringing up to him lately. Who did that anyway? Let's just find all the things Kurt is really insecure about and beat him over the head with them.

"But does he make you happy?"

"Of course he does!" Kurt snapped again, a little harsher than he meant to. "What kind of a question is that?"

Blaine spread his hands. "I just mean lately it doesn't seem like he's making you that happy. And if what happened today is any indication of what's been going on between you, I wouldn't blame you."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kurt wished to be home in Lima, on his father's couch pretending to watch a game with Finn. Just because things weren't all sunshine and daisies right now didn't mean that their relationship was doomed. And even if it was, Blaine of all people certainly didn't need to comment on it.

"And I just feel like…if I hadn't screwed this up so bad…there might be a chance-"

"Stop." Kurt held up a hand. "Please just stop. I don't need this right now, Blaine. I don't need a reason to start doubting my feelings for Dimetri. What's done is done."

Blaine's big brown eyes pleaded with him. "But Kurt-"

"No." He whispered. "I appreciate your concern but we will be fine…and that's the end of it."

Blaine looked like he wanted to argue, but thankfully he dropped it.

The last thing in the world Kurt wanted to think about was if Blaine had acted differently. Despite all the drama with Dimetri, Kurt loved him. Kurt just wanted to be with him. He hoped that whatever the problem was it would sort itself out. But the longer it went, the more and more worried he became.

Hopefully, with Winter Break coming and going, things would settle down. Kurt managed to convince himself that the only reason for Dimetri's hostility was the impending knowledge he was going home for a few weeks. Home always was a source of emotional drama, both good and bad. Truthfully, Kurt knew nothing about Dimetri's family life, other than his parent's lack of presence in their son's life.

Still, deep down, he believed Dimetri's parents cared about him. Or maybe it was just a childish wish that it was the case. Whatever was causing his boyfriend such distress was starting to affect Kurt now. He felt sick to his stomach, had no appetite, wanted to curl up in his bed and stay there for hours at a time. It wasn't like him and it scared him.


	22. Chapter 22

**~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

Blaine found Kurt sitting alone in the senior common room. "Hey." He greeted softly, approaching his friend with caution. "I was wondering where you ran off to." He gave Kurt space since their little coffee date. But it didn't take long for Blaine to realize that now his friend was avoiding him.

Kurt offered him a weak smile. "Thought I'd get caught up on some reading." He said softly, subdued. "I keep forgetting that the teachers here actually care if we learn something or not."

"I see." Blaine sat down next to him, keeping a respectful distance. "I haven't seen Dimetri today." He could only assume that Kurt's temperament linked to his boyfriend's absence. Drumming his fingers against his thighs he bit his lip. Lately all of Kurt's moods had something to do with the infuriating blond.

"He's holed up in his room." The countertenor mumbled, turning a page of his text book. His long finger slid down the spine of the book as he read. "He's not speaking to me."

Staring down at his hands, Blaine fought with his conscience. He wanted to just blurt out his feelings to Kurt. To tell him that he realized what a stupid mistake he'd made by letting him go. Remind him about their little rendezvous at the party. Where Kurt wanted to kiss him and how out of respect, Blaine wouldn't let him. That meant that Kurt still had feelings for him, right?

But how could he do that? How could he do that right now? Sure, it would be easy. And sure Kurt might be in just the right state of vulnerability to accept his confession. But that wasn't what Blaine wanted, not really.

Oh he wanted Kurt. That much was certain. But he wanted Kurt to want him just as badly. To choose him over Dimetri. To be the better man in this equation. Surely, Kurt would realize that Blaine could make him so much happier. That Blaine would never ignore him over something so petty. But he wanted Kurt to come to that conclusion on his own. And that was coming painfully slow, if at all.

If Blaine thought, for even an instant that Kurt wanted to be the prize in some prehistoric duel to the death, he would challenge Dimetri. But he knew enough about his friend to know that such behavior would create such a riff between them, he might not ever get the blue eyed boy back.

"You're very pensive today." Kurt observed, smile evident in his voice.

"Yeah." He replied, his tone thoughtful.

He shut his book and put it back in his bag. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday."

Forcing a small smile, Blaine nodded. "It's okay. I was just thinking too much about things."

"Hmm…" Kurt breathed. "That sounds familiar. Anything in particular?"

"Not that you'd be willing to talk about." He admitted with a shrug. His throat felt scratchy but he resisted the urge to clear it.

Kurt sat silent for a moment, and then spoke. "About Dimetri then?"

"I just don't get why you want to be with someone who constantly accuses you of things and doesn't trust you." Blaine rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Tired and he just didn't understand Kurt right now. And it hurt. Yet again, not something he could just tell him.

Biting his lip, Kurt regarded him with assessing eyes. "I don't think it has to do with trust."

Blaine almost laughed. "Of course it does! How can you expect to be in a loving relationship with someone when they don't trust you with their secrets?"

Kurt sat back, a bewildered expression on his face. After a beat his bright blue eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "Oh… no."

"What?" Blaine demanded, sitting up straighter.

"He thinks I don't trust him." Kurt breathed.

With that statement, Blaine felt like the ceiling just fell on him. It was his own fault really. For hoping that he could steer Kurt in the right direction. As he knew so well, love puts blinders over the eyes.

Kurt brought his nails to his lips, "Of course he isn't going to want to tell me anything. How could I be this stupid?"

"You're not stupid." Blaine sighed. "We just…" he gestured to the air searching for the right words. "We just tend not to see the things right in front of us."

"Oh Blaine…" He sighed. "This is awful. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine turned to face his now distraught friend. "Stop it. You are not. It's not like he's innocent. Neither of you are being honest with each other."

Kurt nibbled on his thumb nail.

"Stop that." Blaine chided, wrapping his hand around Kurt's wrist and pulling his hand away from his face. "What haven't you told him?"

Kurt's eyes started to water. "Just… about Karofsky. But… it makes sense that he wouldn't understand our relationship, because he doesn't know that whole side of the story."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. So then why don't you tell him?"

The brunette shook his head. "I just… it's hard. Reliving it. I-I-I just want to forget about it."

Offering his friend a pained smile, Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. They sat like that for a few minutes. The only sound from Kurt was his slightly labored breathing. Blaine rubbed soothing circles over his hand with his thumb.

"But I can't just forget about it… can I?" Kurt asked, in a voice so small Blaine wanted to steal him away to some desolate island where he never had to think about David Karofsky again.

Blaine winced. He wanted to tell Kurt he could certainly forget about it. He could stay at Dalton with him until he graduated. Then he could move to New York and start a career on Broadway. He would never have to come back to Ohio, or see him ever again.

But would that solve his distress over Dimetri? Probably not. Would that erase the damage Karofsky caused? Not likely.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "No. I don't think you'd be happy with yourself if you did."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"You might be for a little while. But then you will start to wonder what would have happened if you'd sucked it up and told Dimetri. It might actually be more freeing than you think."

Kurt sighed and dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder. At first Blaine just blinked like an idiot, not sure of what to do. But then he let go of Kurt's hand so he could wrap his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"How do you know so much about me?" Kurt wondered aloud.

Blaine felt himself smile. "Because you let me."

* * *

Dimetri was understandably surprised to find Kurt sitting outside his dorm room when he made his way back from the library. "Baby?" He questioned, "What on earth are you doing?"

Kurt immediately jumped to his feet. He shifted from foot to foot self-consciously. "Well… I know you said you'd call me… but I really needed to see you."

"Is everything okay?"

"No." Kurt shook his head, biting his lip. "Not at all."

Dread seeped into Dimetri's stomach. Was this it? Was this the pivotal moment where Kurt would tell him he'd had enough? "Why don't we go inside?"

Kurt nodded, offering him a tight lipped smile. As soon as Dimetri closed the door behind them he spun around and started to babble. "I am so sorry, Dimetri. I have been angry with you for not telling me things and not trusting me with secrets when I've done nothing to earn your trust."

Dimetri blinked, momentarily dazed by the sudden onslaught of words. "Wait… what?"

"I've been keeping things from you… I can't expect you to trust me with something that is obviously so important when I am not trusting you with the same. Right?"

"You're apologizing to me?" He finally managed to get out, before plopping down on his bed.

Kurt inhaled sharply. "Yes." He whispered.

Dimetri opened his mouth and then closed it again. What does one say to that? He settled for just gazing adoringly at the brunette in front of him. Here he'd been moody, unapproachable and just plain mean. And this darling little blue eyed boy was apologizing to him.

Kurt stood there, straight posture, hands clenched at his sides. Finally he spoke again. "I want to tell you… what happened at McKinley. No strings attached, no ultimatums, just tell you. If you still want to know."

"Of course I do." He whispered, reaching out a hand for Kurt to take. When his boyfriend hesitantly offered his own he gave him a little tug. The smaller boy fell into his lap with a squeak. "I want to hear anything and everything you are willing to tell me."

Kurt buried his face in Dimetri's neck. "But I need you to promise me something." He mumbled.

"What?" Dimetri asked, Kurt's breath against his skin making him shudder. But it felt nice. Very, very, nice. It had been too long since they'd done something like this.

He pulled back and gazed determinedly into Dimetri's eyes. "I need you to stay calm, and not say or do anything until I'm finished."

Pressing his lips together, Dimetri considered the request. "I think I can do that."

Relief sagged into Kurt's shoulders and he wrapped Dimetri in a hug. "Okay, let's lay down."

"Long story?" he mused.

"That and you'll be more relaxed that way." Kurt said, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriends.

Dimetri almost laughed, but it didn't quite surface. He scooted back on his bed and beckoned Kurt to his side. The brunette cuddled up next to him, fitting there, almost like a puzzle piece. "Whenever you're ready." He whispered, kissing his head.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well… first of all, McKinley was never accepting of me. Being out, on top of being in Glee club got me thrown into dumpsters and slushied."

Dimetri opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt quickly pressed his fingers to his lips.

"For some reason though, Karofsky's bullying excelled into locker shoves that knocked me off my feet." He took in a deep shuddering breath. "Whenever I tried to stand up to him, it just backfired in my face. And the teachers, hell my Glee coach knew about it and didn't do anything to help me. So I pretty much resigned myself to being miserable. Until Glee Club found out that the Warblers were our competition for Sectionals."

Not saying anything was a lot harder than Dimetri initially thought. He wanted to ask Kurt why he never went to his Dad, or why his brother never did anything, or his group of friends who loved him so much. But then he had to remind himself, he didn't exactly help his friend in the same situation either. But what the hell was being slushied anyways?

"It was decided that I would go to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. That's how I met Blaine. He knew something was up with me right away and talked to me about it. He gave me the courage to confront Karofsky about his behavior."

Dimetri frowned. Blaine talked him into confrontation? He didn't seem the type. Or maybe it was easier to get someone else to do it. His jaw clenched, something about the situation didn't set well with him.

"That's when it really escalated." Kurt continued, "I confronted Karofsky… and he didn't hit me like I was expecting him to… he kissed me."

"What?" Dimetri couldn't help it, he sat up quickly. "He kissed you?"

"Lay back down." Kurt begged him. "I'm not finished… please?"

Dimetri felt queasy now. Did he even want Kurt to continue? Reluctantly, he fell back on his pillows. Kurt's hand closed around his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"He kissed me. At first I thought it was a cry for help, that he wanted to be understood, but he had no desire to come out. In fact he had no desire for anyone to ever find out it happened. He told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill me."

A cold dread, the same kind Dimetri felt over two years ago, hit him like cannon ball. It came on so suddenly it stole his breath. The very idea of anyone threatening someone's life, especially Kurt's shook him to the core.

"I continued to live in fear about it… but my Dad was at the school one day and he saw Karofsky. He knew immediately something was up and made me tell him. He went to the principal after that and he got expelled… for like three days before the school board overruled it. So, my parents decided to use their honeymoon money to pay for tuition so I could come here."

Dimetri squeezed his eyes shut while he tried to convince himself to breath. Truthfully, his heart rode so high in his throat he probably couldn't speak anyway.

"Dimetri?" Kurt whispered, cupping his face in both of his small, but soft hands.

Forcing his eyes open, he found his boyfriend staring at him, worry etched across his face. Without knowing what else he could really do, he pulled Kurt's body against his own and squeezed him.

Kurt let out a startled gasp, but then merely clung to him just as tightly.

Each breath hurt. And the worst part of it, was that Dimetri couldn't tell what piece of information he was reacting to. That someone bullied Kurt? Well he knew that already. That someone kissed him against his will? That someone threatened his life? Or… that no one gave a damn about any of it?

Moisture seeped through his shirt, and Dimetri realized Kurt was crying.

Finally, feeling a little stronger, Dimetri pulled back. He brushed his lips lightly against Kurt's. Then, he rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. He murmured words of comfort even though he didn't believe them himself.

"I know you don't understand my relationship with Blaine." Kurt said softly, taking in a shuddering breath. "But he was there for me when no one else was. He offered me a shoulder to cry on, advice if I needed it, or just a friendly ear."

Now that the words had time to settle, the startled cold turned into increasing heat. It started down in his stomach, boiling the crept up his body and through his arms. Dimetri pulled back from Kurt to make sure he didn't burn him.

Kurt misunderstood him and immediately fresh tears sprang from his eyes. "I don't have feelings for Blaine anymore… I promise." He whimpered, hands clutching at Dimetri's shirt.

"What?" Dimetri tried to shake the steam out of his awareness. He was sure his face must be on fire or perhaps breaking into blisters. Kurt's mouth was moving but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

But Kurt blubbered on. "I can't take you two fighting anymore! I can't stand having two of the most important people to me upset."

The heat finally began to subside and Dimetri could think coherently. Kurt was talking about Blaine. His eyes widened. Oh… "Baby." He cooed, taking the precious boy by the face. "I get it. It's okay."

A few more tears slid down his smooth cheeks. "You do?"

"Yes." He kissed the offending tears away. "It's okay, everything is okay." He almost wanted laugh at how sure he sounded. This wasn't okay. But he couldn't stand to see Kurt cry, and if there was something he could do about it, he would.

Thankfully, his erratic heartbeat started to normalize itself. It made it easier for Dimetri to focus on the boy in front of him.

Kurt wiped his eyes, staring down at his lap. "God." He moaned. "Look at me. I'm a mess."

"But you're my mess." Dimetri answered with a kiss on his nose. That got a little laugh out of his boyfriend and what was enough for now.

* * *

Kurt knocked lightly on Blaine's door, silently hoping his friend was still awake.

When Blaine answered, he was in a t-shirt and boxers, curly hair disheveled. He blinked blearily at Kurt for a moment before registering who he was. "Hey."

"Hi." He greeted back.

Scratching his head, he yawned so wide it threatened to dislocate his jaw. "How did it go?"

Eyes tight, Kurt barely managed a smile. "Okay." He answered softly. His entire body felt numb. Like he was floating around like a ghost.

Blaine leaned on his door frame, a pensive frown on his face. "How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well." He admitted. Other then the point where Kurt realized Dimetri wasn't breathing. He couldn't really tell what his boyfriend thought of his little secret. Only that he was relieved that Kurt finally told him. But he didn't seem very relieved, more like conflicted.

But he'd understood about the whole ordeal. About why Kurt was so reluctant to talk to him about what happened. The wound was still so raw that any little tug reopened it. He also promised Kurt he would try and be friendlier to Blaine. And that, in itself meant a lot.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, wetting his lips and regarding Kurt with assessing eyes. Those big brown eyes always saw right through him.

Kurt merely shook his head. He really wasn't okay. Hell, he didn't even know what constituted being okay anymore. He was forced out of his school, away from his friends, away from his family. All because some stupid closet case couldn't handle his own feelings. It wasn't fair.

Sighing, Blaine smiled at him with a tilt of his head. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

Tears built in Kurt's eyes as he nodded with relief. "Yeah." He left Dimetri, saying he needed to be alone. But truthfully, he couldn't handle the hurt he saw in his boyfriends eyes. Sympathy he would expect, but not the raw hurt.

Blaine smiled wider and stepped aside so Kurt could enter the room. "I'm proud of you."

He let himself cry then, silently. His friend's warm arms wrapped around him and he dropped his chin on his slightly shorter shoulder. With everything so exposed, he worried he might not ever be able to seal it up again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love reading them! It is amazing to me how close the poll still is! So Winter Break is coming up, so a lot of good stuff is on the way. Also, to the reviewer who asked about Dimetri, he is based off of an actor named Kyle Schmid. You can look him up, he is pretty :)**

**And as always, special thanks to SceneNeko the most awesome beta ever! Enjoy!  
**

**~Chapter Twenty-Three~**

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked when he realized his friend fell unnaturally silent. He sat on the floor with Blaine, the credits of 'The Sound of Music' scrolling down the television screen.

"I'm fine…" Blaine answered, standing up. He held out his hands. "Just… come here? For a minute."

His heart skipped a beat. Much like it did whenever Dimetri was in the general vicinity. But this was Blaine, wasn't it? Good ole, safe Blaine. Rising to his feet he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

When he didn't immediately take Blaine's hands the curly haired boy took one for him, leading him over to his bed. "Sit down?"

Kurt cocked his head but obeyed as he watched his friend pull over his desk chair and deposit himself there. He also grabbed the acoustic guitar that rested against the bed.

"There's something I need to say," Blaine began, "But I've always expressed myself better through song."

Tugging on his collar, Kurt suddenly felt really warm. "Okay," He squeaked. His stomach clenched queasily. Something told him he probably wouldn't like this.

Blaine started to strum the opening chords for 'I'll Be.' By Edwin McCain.

"Oh god…" Kurt whimpered softly. So softly Blaine didn't even hear him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. This was not happening.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful; Stop me and steal my breath…"_ The Warbler started to sing.

When Kurt finally opened his eyes his breath caught in his throat as he met Blaine's heated gaze. Try as he might he couldn't force himself to look away.

"_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky; Never revealing their depth."  
_ The chair shifted closer so that their knees brushed against each other. _"Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

The thumping of his heart beat in his ears almost drowned out the song. But Kurt knew every word… and the emotion in those smoldering brown eyes made the message perfectly clear.

Blaine started the chorus, bolder now. _"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide… I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life…"  
_

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered breathlessly.

His plea went unheard as the older boy continued his song, strumming out the notes with even more intensity. _"And rain falls angry on the tin roof, As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive - not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…"  
_ By the time the second chorus came around, Kurt had to remind himself to breath. His vision started to tunnel, the only clear image was of Blaine, sitting there with his guitar.

"_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said…"_

Not able to sit still any longer, he jumped off the bed and tried to retreat towards the door, but the other boy stood up and followed him there.

He sang his heart out through the final refrain. _"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide… I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your... I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide… I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_ Shrugging out from under his guitar strap, Blaine set it down carefully on the floor before belting out the final line with no accompaniment. _"The greatest fan of your life... greatest fan of your life."_

A moment of tense silence came next. Blaine gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes, like he saw right through him. At some point, tears started to stream down Kurt's cheeks and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how they got there.

Taking a deep and incredibly shaky breath, Kurt opened his mouth to speak. It took a second for the words to come out. "Blaine… the song was beautiful…"

The smile that answered him made his chest ache.

"But don't you think… it's a little inappropriate?" the last words came out in a whisper, but with no other sound in the room save for his own labored breathing, the message got out.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Inappropriate?" he repeated, like the words tasted sour on his tongue. He stepped forward, taking hold of the brunette's arms. "It says exactly what it's meant to." Closing the distance between them, he pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Back hitting the door, Kurt gasped into the kiss. He dreamt of kissing Blaine, for a long time. Dreamt of the sensation of those perfect lips sealing over his, of the excited flutter it elicited in his stomach. All too soon, he pulled away.

"Where are you going?" Kurt growled, grabbing Blaine's face and locking their lips once again. His friend made a contented sound _and then…_

Kurt startled awake. He lay face to face with Blaine, hands on his cheeks, lips touching. "Oh my god!" he shrieked, lurching away and falling off the side of the small bed and hitting the floor with a thump.

"Mmm… Kurt?" His friend mumbled sleepily.

Kurt barely heard him through the rushing of blood in his ears. He just kept mumbling 'oh, my god' over and over again as his heart beat doubled, than tripled.

Blaine's sleep tousled head appeared over him. "Kurt?" he asked again, more awake now. "Are you okay?"

"No!" He sputtered, "I kissed you!"

The curly haired boy blinked, "That was real?" An amused smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

"Oh my god!" Kurt moaned, pulling his knees to his chest and dropping his forehead on them. This was not happening.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed. "Come back up here, would you?"

He shook his head vehemently. There was no way; absolutely no way he could trust himself that close to Blaine. Not when he could still feel those lips on his. And certainly not with Blaine's scent still fresh in his mind. His teenage hormones would be the death of him.

"You're freaking out over nothing." Blaine tried. "It was just a dream right?"

"Oh no." Kurt rocked back and forth. "It escalated past that when I crossed the line and laid one on you."

Fingers tapping impatiently on the edge of the bed he said, "You kissed me."

"We established that." Kurt muttered, eyeing his friend in irritation. How could he be so calm about this? Didn't he understand the seriousness of the situation?

"This is amazing."

"Blaine!" He whined, scandalized. "Not it's not! This is terrible!"

The other teen crawled off the bed so he could settle on the floor next to Kurt. The brunette tried to scoot away from him but hit the desk and had nowhere else to go. "You know what this means don't you?" his eyes sparkled, "You still have feelings for me!"

Kurt felt his face flush. "What? No I don't! I most certainly do not!"

"Yes you do." Blaine teased, "At least subconsciously you do."

Kurt let out a wail of frustration.

His friend startled at his reaction. "Kurt… you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down? I just cheated on my boyfriend!" he shrieked. "My lovely, wonderful boyfriend who thinks I am in my room wallowing in self-pity!"

Blinking his excessively long lashes, Blaine considered him for a moment. "Why aren't you in your own room, Kurt?"

"Because-" He closed his mouth. He didn't know. The night before still felt like a blur. "Well…" He pouted. "Stop trying to confuse me! I am in the middle of a nervous breakdown."

Blaine had the audacity to actually chuckle.

"This is not funny!"

"I'm sorry." He said, not sounding like he meant it in the slightest. "Look… Dimetri probably won't even care."

"Seriously Blaine? Seriously?" Kurt rubbed his hands over his face. "What am I supposed to do now? We just made up and now he is going to leave me! How can I possibly ask him to understand something like this?"

Blaine sat silently for a moment while Kurt rambled. He pressed his lips together and then eyed the brunette from the corner of his eye. Then he sprang to action, grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him. Not just a peck either, a full blown, open mouthed kiss.

Momentarily stunned, Kurt felt himself lean in, eyes fluttering closed.

Blaine pulled back, a satisfied little smirk on his face. "There. Now you can say I instigated it."

Kurt's trembling fingers came up to his lips. His eyes felt two sizes too big for his face. "Blaine!" he squeaked. Not sure if the feeling in his gut was outrage or arousal.

The curly haired boy shrugged. "I kissed you. Problem solved."

Kurt found he had nothing to say to that. His heart still beat wildly in his chest but the panic was slowly starting to ease. He put a hand to his chest and took a deep breath.

"Better?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded. He thought he might feel better. Something felt different anyway. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud rap on Blaine's door made him jump and almost hit the ceiling.

Blaine frowned at the door. "Maybe they'll go away."

After a beat they knocked again. "Anderson!" Dimetri voice called from the hall. "I know you are in there!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelped. He scurried to try and hide under the bed. But Blaine was such a pack rat he had things stuffed under there.

"Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell him I'm here!" He pleaded, giving up on getting under the bed and settling for cowering by the wall.

The other boy shot him a look before getting up and padding over to the door. He checked to make sure Kurt wasn't visible before opening it.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to actually see how Dimetri looked. He pressed his head to the side of the bed and prayed this would go quickly, and painlessly.

"Hi." Blaine greeted, calmly.

"Have you seen Kurt?" Dimetri asked, he didn't sound angry, just worried. "I just went by his room and he's not there."

"No. I'm sorry." He answered, still calm and collected. It made Kurt want to hurl a pillow at him. "Maybe he went down for an early breakfast."

"Doubt it." Dimetri sighed. "He was really upset last night; I figured I would have to force him to eat."

Blaine was silent for a moment. "Well, maybe he is avoiding you then. If he was as upset as you say, he probably wants to be alone."

"Okay, well if you see him, will you tell him I'm looking for him? I wanted to see him before I leave."

Kurt's heart fell into endless pit of his stomach. That's right. Dimetri was heading home today. There would be very little time to spend with him before break started. If he hadn't felt guilty enough, now it threatened to suffocate him.

"Sure." Blaine replied. "He will pop up eventually."

"Hope so." Dimetri murmured.

Blaine closed to door behind him before turning back toward the room.

Kurt rose up from behind the bed, shame burning in his cheeks.

"If it's any consolation. He doesn't seem angry."

Finding the strength to meet Blaine's eyes was impossible. What on earth was he doing? This was not appropriate Kurt Hummel behavior. This was borderline Rachel Berry manipulation.

"Kurt." He sighed, padding over to him. "Please don't look so upset."

Kurt wanted to fling himself into Blaine's arms and let his friend scare the bad feelings away, but that wouldn't solve anything. "I should go." He finally mumbled.

"You don't have to."

"I do." Kurt whispered. "I have to go talk to Dimetri and… well I don't know what I will do. But this can't happen again."

His friend took him by the chin. "You don't really mean that." He said softly.

"I have to mean it."

* * *

"The car will be there for you at two pm sharp." Dimetri's father told him, voice already tight with anger and he'd only just answered the phone.

Rolling his eyes, he sneered. "I wasn't serious, I will drive myself." There was no way in hell he was going to strand himself with no means of escape for two weeks.

"I have already paid for it; you will do what you're told."

"Well cancel it." He snapped. "You want me there so badly, do it on my terms."

"Listen to me you ungrateful little shit. You will do as I tell you to do or face the consequences."

Dimetri had to laugh. "What consequences? You already sent me off to boarding school. And the car is mine."

"You think you are so tough? What do you think will happen if I cut you off?"

"Would you?"

There was a scuffling on the other end of the phone. Then his mother came on the line. "Dimetri, you know your father has high blood pressure. Would you please refrain from trying to give him a heart attack?"

He wanted to tell her his father started it, but that never worked for him before. "But wouldn't that be convenient mother? Think of the life insurance pay off you'd get."

"For once would you just do as you're told? You have no idea the pressure your father and I are under."

"What pressure?" Dimetri didn't actually mean it as a question, because he really didn't care. But his mother answered it anyway.

"Having a delinquent son who is deliberately sabotaging our lives for starters."

He scowled feeling hot anger start to build in his stomach. "If I am such a disappointment then why are you insisting I make an appearance at your holiday soirées?"

"Because you are our only child. And the less people know about this the better."

"Right." He clenched his jaw. "Appearances are everything."

A knock at his door made his heart skip a beat. Hopefully that would be his missing boyfriend. "Tell Dad to call off the Calvary. I'm driving myself, I will be there tonight."

"Dime-" she tried to protest.

"Sorry, my hooker just got here; I need to let him in before someone else takes my time. Love ya!" He shut his phone and tossed it on his bed, ignoring the immediate call back.

He stumbled over to get to the door. With his bag already packed and by the door, he welcomed any interruption. Hell he would even take Blaine at this point.

His breath caught in his throat as he opened the door to reveal Kurt. The brunette didn't look much better than the night before. Apparently he'd gotten about as much sleep as Dimetri had. He wished Kurt would have stayed with him last night. Without the distraction, he laid awake all night thinking up ways to maim and in some instances kill Dave Karofsky.

But bullies were cowards, every last one of them. And Dimetri knew going after Kurt's tormentor would be the last thing the boy needed to heal. So he resigned himself to silently fuming and considering learning voodoo.

Kurt was freshly showered and his hair styled. He wore dark jeans under a button up red dress shirt that made the blue of his eyes pop.

"Hey… I've been looking for you." Dimetri breathed, leaning against the doorway. He could literally stand there and stare at Kurt for hours. But that would probably make the brunette self-conscious or something.

He offered him a guilty little half smile. "I know. I'm sorry."

Dimetri gathered his boyfriend into his arms, backing them into the room. He maneuvered them around so they could fall back on the bed together.

Kurt let out a surprised gasp and clung back to him.

A delicious scent of apples and cinnamon hit Dimetri and he groaned. "What is that?" He nudged Kurt's chin back with his nose so he could sniff along his neck. Yep, the scent was definitely coming off of Kurt.

The blue eyed boy giggled swatting at him. "Dimetri!"

Daring to take a little nibble at the hollow of his neck, he was rewarded with a shiver. It made him grin. Maybe he was getting high off the scent, or maybe it was just the boy in his arms.

"Dimetri!" Kurt laughed out, breathless now. "Come on stop… I need to tell you something."

"Unless it's that you love me I don't want to hear it." He mumbled against the goose bumped flesh.

Kurt fell silent for a moment. The only sound in the room came from Dimetri's lips as they continued their trek along his boyfriend's skin. "I thought you would want to know where I was."

"Baby." Dimetri sighed. "I'm not an idiot. I know exactly where you were."

The body beneath him tensed up. "Oh."

Pulling back reluctantly, Dimetri gazed down into the eyes of his love. "You needed your friend, I get it. And I told you last night I don't care. As long as you come back to me, I don't care."

"But-"

He shushed him with a kiss. Truthfully, Dimetri just didn't want to hear it. Whatever Kurt wanted to tell him, had the boy all tied up in knots. And if it was something like that, he didn't think he could handle hearing about it. At least not now.

Kurt's hands came up and his fingers tangled themselves in Dimetri's hair as the kiss deepened. He whimpered a bit when it ended. His eyes were bright and his skin tinged pink. "Okay." He relented finally.

"Good. Then I can give you something." Dragging himself away from Kurt and the bed he moved to his desk.

Kurt sat up after him, pouting.

Finding the little black box he was searching for, Dimetri spun back around to face the blue eyed boy. "This is going to be really cheesy."

Kurt blinked then a tiny smile appeared on his face. "I like cheesy." He whispered.

Dimetri moved forward and held out the flat black box. "Alright, so here's the deal. We talked about promise rings and that entire obnoxious putting claim on people nonsense."

Kurt stood up, putting his hands behind his back and nodded at him. "Right." He blinked curiously at the box but didn't say anything more.

Pressing the box between his hands, Dimetri smiled. "So… this isn't a promise ring, or necklace or what have you." He passed the box to his boyfriend. "But it is something special."

Taking it eagerly the petite boy wasted no time opening it. His eyes widened and he delicately plucked the ancient looking key out of its cocoon. "What's it for?"

"My heart." Dimetri answered, wincing at the irony. "It's a little worn, and a little rusty, but…" Actually, it was old, dirty and used. But all things considered, it still opened a chest of drawers somewhere. Where they were, he had no idea.

Kurt let out a little laugh, turning the key in his fingers. "You gave me the key to your heart?"

Hearing him say the words made Dimetri's heart skip a beat. "Yes." He bowed his head slightly. "If you'll have it."

"Oh Dimetri." The brunette cooed, getting on his tip toes to kiss him on the mouth.

Sighing happily he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you…" he murmured against his lips earning him a little shiver.

Kurt nipped at his bottom lip before gracing Dimetri with an impish smile, showing off his adorable little dimples. "I'll cherish it." He whispered, holding the key to his chest.

"I knew you would." He answered, hugging him tighter.

Kurt pulled away suddenly, blinking at the key and then back up at Dimetri. He sucked his lip between his teeth.

"What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again.

"Baby?"

Kurt sighed, eyes starting to water. "Nothing's wrong… just feeling a little overwhelmed." He swallowed. "I think."

Swallowing hard, Dimetri nodded. He felt a little overwhelmed himself. "I'm going to miss you." He admitted, when he could force the words out of his throat.

"Columbus isn't too terribly far." Kurt said, nodding his head. "Maybe we could meet up somewhere."

Dimetri smiled sadly. As wonderful as that sounded he knew better. His parents would have every achingly long moment of his time called for. And even if they didn't, he didn't want to subject Kurt to the mood he would be in.

Kurt searched his face. "No huh?"

Kissing his precious boyfriend on the nose, Dimetri sighed. "No. But we will still have our cell phones. We can text and I fully intend on calling you at least a dozen times."

Kurt's face flushed a pretty pink. "Good." He wrapped his arms around Dimetri's neck and pressed against him. "Because I still have to give you your Christmas present."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for taking longer than usual for this update. This was a fun chapter to write because I adore the Hudmels. And I adore Finn. So! Blaine and Dimetri will be back next chapter!**

**I am also amazed at the poll! Blaine has pulled ahead by like 10 votes! Where are my Dimetri people? lol! And as always, thank you to SceneNeko who too time out of her vacation to beta this chapter for your reading pleasure!**

**~Chapter Twenty-Four~**

Before his father could say a word, Kurt held up his hand. "I am eating enough, I am sleeping plenty, my grades are perfect, Dimetri is treating me wonderful and his name is Blaine. Now hug me please?"

Caught somewhere between wanting to laugh or be offended, Burt Hummel opened his arms and his son collapsed gratefully into them.

Kurt buried his face in the soft flannel of his father's shirt and inhaled. The scent of motor oil and cologne helped calm the erratic beating of his heart. He was home, and could hide from everything for a while.

"Hey…" the man laughed, pushing Kurt back so he could cup the side of his face. "What's going on? It's only been two weeks?"

"I just missed you." Kurt mumbled, feeling small and pathetic. He dropped his eyes to the ground to hide the rising heat in his cheeks.

"Are you sure that's all?" the elder Hummel asked, studying Kurt's face so closely he was afraid he might actually see something.

Shying away from his father's knowing and prying eyes, Kurt shrugged. "Yeah. I still haven't gotten used to being away from home I guess."

Burt opened the back door of his Navigator and grabbed the overly stuffed suit case. "Well, maybe you ought to consider coming home more often then."

"Maybe you ought to consider being around… so I could." After the words fell from his lips Kurt felt instantly sorry. He winced.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Kurt chirped, grabbing his bag from the older man's lax hands. "I have presents in the trunk."

His father looked like he wanted to say something else, but thankfully let it go. He found the bags full of brightly wrapped packages and followed Kurt into the house. "Carol's at work, and I think Finn is in his room."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

The house smelled like pine. Which in itself was odd because he couldn't remember ever having a real Christmas tree, he had to buy those scented candles in order to make the place seem Christmassy. He shook his head. Finn's favorite holiday was Christmas, so naturally he would always have a real tree.

Setting the bags down on the floor, his father took off his cap to rub his head. "I tried to get them to wait to pick out a tree until you got home, but Finn was worried all the good trees would sell out. But we waited to decorate." He nervously glanced around the living room. "Well the tree anyway."

Kurt blinked. His father never partook of the decorating before. This truly must be a new era for the Hummel family. Neither family had been particularly religious before the union. But the Hudson's really had spirit. On the mantle over the fireplace four stockings hung, the two that belonged to Kurt and his father, plus two other's. A string of white lights wove up the banister of the stairs. The area rugs were replaced with more festive looking ones. Kurt's eyes felt a little misty.

"Assuming the weather cooperates, Finn and I are going to put up some of those colored icicle lights tomorrow. I figured you and Carol could finish up inside. I found that box of wreaths of yours."

"They were mom's wreaths." Kurt whispered, not sure if his father heard him or not. His chest felt tight, but not the kind of tightness that made him uncomfortable. His eyes searched out every little alcove of the house. The kitchen table showcased a set of white plates with holiday garland bordering them. In the center of the table sat a large gingerbread house kit, still encased in plastic.

Even the hand towels in the kitchen changed. The neutral patterns replaced with red and green. Another string of lights followed the curve of the countertops and twinkled.

When he didn't speak, Burt continued to ramble. "Carol is hoping you'll want to bake cookies with her… you know ones that you ice and stuff. I know you usually do that yourself but she brought out this whole Tupperware container of supplies and cutters. You know I'm not much help in the kitchen, and I think Finn is hoping to get out of it."

Sighing, Kurt turned to his father. "You don't have to try so hard."

He shrugged with a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you mean."

Kurt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his father and closed his eyes. "I know what you're doing, and you don't have to. I'm not upset."

Exhaling, Burt Hummel sagged a little in his son's arms. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It is perfect." Kurt murmured, pulling back and offering him a watery smile. "I would be delighted to bake with Carol but there is no way I am letting you and Finn up on a ladder unsupervised." He shuddered at the thought.

"Fair enough." He chortled, a twinkle in his eyes. "We'd probably put them up crooked or something."

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Kurt had to agree.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some toast. I even learned how to fry an egg."

With a laugh, he shook his head, "No… no. I'm actually kind of tired. I think I am going to just go up to my room and take a nap. Will you wake me up when Carol gets home?"

"Are you sure?" He frowned.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dad. Really." Kurt dragged his bag up to his room. He shut the door behind him. He gasped letting it fall to the floor. Someone had been in his room. And clearly that someone had to be his step-mother.

The comforter on his bed pulled back to reveal propped up pillows, a thermal blanket and new light green sheets. A pair of fuzzy, reindeer slippers sat at the foot of his bed. A few choice stuffed animals occupied his dresser. A snowman, a penguin, and Santa clause.

A new picture frame caught his attention next. Obviously Christmas inspired, a decorated tree with presents in the corner sparkled and the photograph showcased made Kurt's heart clench so tightly he couldn't breathe for a moment. It was a family picture, of him, his mother and his father, taken the last Christmas they celebrated together.

Kurt took the precious frame and held it to his chest as he backed up to the bed and fell onto it. He curled up letting the smell of freshly laundered linens and the faint pine lull him to sleep.

* * *

Kurt trudged back down the stairs. He had no idea how long he'd slept for, but when he stumbled into the family room his father had his feet propped up on the coffee table, beer in hand, watching the news.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged, he shuffled over to the couch and plopped down next to his Dad. He pulled the afghan over himself and nestled into his father's side. The lingering scent of pine wafted over him and he sighed happily. Why on earth hadn't they purchased a real tree before? It smelled lovely.

Burt chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around his son, holding him closer. "I hope you never get too old to cuddle with your old man."

Kurt smiled and laid his head onto his father's strong shoulder. "Me too." He whispered.

"What did you think of your room?"

Nuzzling even closer to his father Kurt sniffled. "It's beautiful."

"Good!" He rubbed his child's shoulder. "Carol was worried you might be upset. But she wanted to do something special for you."

"It's very special." Kurt whispered, afraid he might cry if he spoke any louder.

They sat in companionable silence as the news anchor droned on about the possibility of a Christmas blizzard. The heater switched on, adding its own buzzing to the commentary.

Kurt's eyelids started to droop again. He felt warm, safe and loved. All the things that screamed comfort, things he sorely missed lately. His eyes fluttered back open when he felt the press of his father's lips to the top of his head.

"Something's bothering you."

"Mmmfine." He mumbled, trying to burrow deeper into his father's side. Perhaps if he just disappeared for a while, things would work themselves out.

"Uh huh." He didn't sound convinced.

Kurt sighed, wrapping an arm across his father's broad chest.

"Look, Kurt." His father said voice a little too rough. "I might not know about…everything you're going through. But I'm here and willing to listen."

Smiling, he found he couldn't even put into words how much he loved his father. "I know, and I appreciate it. There's just nothing to tell."

"Is it school? Are you overwhelmed?"

"The school word is harder…" he agreed, "But I love the challenge actually."

"Friends then? Are you not making friends?"

Kurt pressed his lips together. His father was reaching. "I have plenty of friends, Dad."

His father sucked in a breath. "Boys then?"

Kurt couldn't help it. His father wanting to talk about boys made him laugh.

"Hey!" he poked him in the side. "I'm being serious here. Is Dimetri pressuring you? 'Cause if he is, me and Finn are going to have to come pay him a visit."

"No!" He squeaked, sobering up quickly. "Under no circumstances are you or Finn allowed anywhere near him." He shuddered at the thought. With Dimetri's temperament lately, that would likely push him over the edge. And things actually seemed to be getting better. "He would never pressure me."

His father let out a frustrated growl. "Then what is it?"

"You're not going to let this go… are you?"

"Just tell me what's bothering you so I can fix it." He said this in such seriousness that it made Kurt want to cry.

"Oh Dad… " he whimpered, dropping his head back on his shoulder. "I wish you could just fix it."

The front door slammed open, as well as a gush of cold air. Finn bounded inside. "Hey! Kurt's awake!"

"Shut the door!" Both Hummel's yelled.

With a sheepish duck, Finn shut the door behind him and peeled off his coat and boots. His large frame shivered, teeth chattering so loud they could hear them across the room.

"Where were you?" Kurt wondered aloud, picking his head back up. He scooted out of the protection of his father's arm and peered over at the other teen.

"Out and about." His step brother answered. "Burt told me to get lost for a while."

Kurt eyed his father.

Burt sent a glare at his step-son. "That bit you could have left out."

Finn offered him an apologetic grin. "Oh! Cuddle time with Kurt!" He hollered.

"No!" Kurt and his father yelped before the lanky teen pounced on them. "Oh god… " Kurt moaned as his step-brother crushed him into a hug.

* * *

When Carol arrived home later that evening, she laughed. All three boys were still on the couch. They maneuvered around a little bit so Kurt was sandwiched between his father and Finn. They were watching a Charlie Brown Christmas Special, apparently one of Finn's favorite movies.

Kurt disentangled himself from the couch. "Carol!" he cooed, wrapping his arms around his tiny step-mother. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Hi sweetheart." She greeted with a laugh, returning the hug. "I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries, being the evil step mother and all."

Snorting, he hugged her even tighter. "There isn't an evil bone in your body." He answered, with as much ferocity as he could manage at the moment.

She sighed happily, rubbing his back and pecking a kiss to Kurt's cheek before he pulled away completely. "I see you all have been bonding."

Burt snorted and Finn gave her a little wave. Both of their eyes remained glued to the screen.

Kurt kept his arm around Carol's shoulders and led her into the room. "I made grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner. I wanted to wait until you got home to make yours."

"Oh honey, you didn't have to do that."

Finn moaned. "It was the best grilled cheese I've ever had, Mom. Seriously. Try one."

Not waiting for her to argue, Kurt padded off into the kitchen. He pulled out the ingredients he needed as well as the tomato soup he'd put in a Tupperware container.

While his back was turned, Finn snuck into the kitchen and seated himself at the island in the center of the room. Kurt jumped when he noticed his sudden appearance.

"You want another one?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Finn flushed. "Yes please." He mumbled a lopsided little smile on his face.

Giving his brother an affectionate swat with his hand towel, Kurt got to work. Soon the kitchen filled with the smell of bread, butter and cheese. With his mouth watering like this, Kurt might have to make himself another sandwich too.

Finn cleared his throat. "So… how's life?"

Kurt turned towards him suspiciously. "Did my father send you in here to interrogate me?"

"No dude!" The other teen held up his hands in surrender. "They were starting to… you know."

Shuddering at the thought of his parents getting all lovey-dovey Kurt sighed. "Sorry, I guess I am just overly defensive."

"Is there something wrong?" Finn asked carefully after a moment. "You've been pretty quiet."

Kurt sighed and stared at the bubbles starting to form on the top of the soup. "It's complicated. And I'm sure you don't want to hear about my boy problems."

"You listen to my girl problems." His brother answered, sagely. "It might help you feel better."

He turned back towards his brother with narrowed eyes. "How did you choose between Rachel and Quinn?"

Finn blinked at him. "Choose? Dude… Quinn cheated on me. It was pretty easy."

"But you still care for her."

He shrugged with a wistful sort of smile. "I'm always going to care about her."

"What if Quinn hadn't cheated?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning at the question.

"Would you have still chosen Rachel?"

"I thought we were going to talk about your boy problems?" he scratched the back of his head, thoroughly distressed.

Kurt let out a breath. "I kissed Blaine." He blurted.

Finn cocked his head. "Aren't you with Dimetri?"

"Yes!" He snapped. "I am!"

"Okay!" Finn held up his hand again. "Dude, don't bite my head off."

Kurt turned back to the stove and started to furiously stir the tomato soup. Finn didn't deserve his attitude, but what kind of a question was that anyway? Of course he was with Dimetri, why else would kissing Blaine have upset him! _I've always wanted to kiss Blaine_.

Finn was silent for a moment. "Why did you kiss him?"

Kurt wanted to snap back at him but bit it back down. "I didn't meant to. I was dreaming."

His brother digested the information. "So… you kissed Blaine when you were asleep?"

"Yes." He answered miserably. "Then I was freaking out so bad afterwards that Blaine kissed me for real so I had an excuse to tell Dimetri."

Cocking his head, his brother asked. "So what did you tell Dimetri?"

"He wouldn't let me tell him anything!" Kurt moaned, he threw the dish towel into the sink just for effect. But it didn't really make him feel better. So then he busied himself with covering the pot and flipping over sandwiches.

"So… " Finn drawled. "What are you going to do?"

The question brought tears to his eyes. Biting his lip he shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wished he could just blame the whole thing on Blaine but he couldn't. Sure the Blaine in his dream kissed him first, but that Blaine was made completely of his own subconscious. And then, when Blaine did kiss him for real, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Now every bloody fight over Blaine he had with Dimetri came barreling down on him. His boyfriend was right all along. Kurt still had feelings for Blaine. Kurt still wanted to kiss Blaine. And now, Blaine was starting to return the feelings. It wasn't fair. "I'm such a horrible person." He whimpered.

Finn stood up and closed the distance between them. He held his arms out awkwardly, but then when Kurt didn't move he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "You are not a horrible person."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into the sturdy embrace. He never really considered Finn to be an exceptionally affectionate guy. But ever since the wedding, and becoming a family, his brother instigated affection on a regular basis. Just the knowledge of knowing Finn felt that comfortable with him made him want to cry that much harder.

"It's okay to be confused." He rocked them idly. "I mean that's enough to confuse anyone. I mean I kissed Rachel a couple times when I was dating Quinn. Quinn cheated way worse by sleeping with Puck."

Kurt winced. How was that supposed to make him feel better? Finn meant well. He truly did. He hiccupped trying to quiet his crying.

"But… you should totally tell Dimetri. I've been on the other end, and it sucked man."

Nodding, he went to move away but the taller boy kept his arm firmly on his back, holding him in place.

"I don't know the guy well enough to know how he will react. But if he cares about you as much as you say he does, he'll understand."

Kurt wanted to flail around and tell Finn that Dimetri wouldn't understand. That he would probably break up with him. Then that cursed voice in his head brought up, so what if he does dump you? Wouldn't that solve your problem?

Fresh tears welled in his eyes and he let out a little sob.

"Oh no." Finn pushed him back gently. "Dude this is supposed to make you feel better!" He gave him a little shake. "Please stop crying! Your Dad is going to think I did something!"

The pleading in his brother's tone only made it worse. "I'm s-s-sorry." He blubbered.

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Finn pulled him back against him. "It's okay. Just… you know get it out of your system, like fast and stuff."

Gratefully, Kurt clung to his brother and let the tears fall. After what felt like an eternity, they began to subside.

A sizzle from the stove snapped Kurt's attention back to dinner. Cursing under his breath, Kurt shoved away from the warm comfort of the other boy and tried to salvage dinner.

Finn shifted from foot to foot, nervously biting his lip. "So uh… can I go like beat the shit out of Blaine or something? Or I can go to wherever Dimetri is and beat the shit out of him. Puck and Sam will be game either way."

Kurt slid one crispy sandwich on a plate. He spared a look at the lanky teen and smiled through the remaining tears. "No. No one needs any shit beat out of them. But I appreciate the gesture."

"Oh… okay." Finn smiled back. "In that case can I have that one?"

Passing the plate to his brother, Kurt sighed affectionately. No matter what happened with these boys in his life, he still had his family. His wonderful and loving family. It would all be okay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure if this chapter needed a warning or not. But I am pretty sure it's okay. If it offends anyone I apologize. Thanks as always for all your lovely reviews! I'm beginning to think that by the end I may actually have my goal of 500 reviews!**

**Special Thanks to my awesome beta SceneNeko!**

**~Chapter Twenty-Five~**

"You what?" Dimetri muttered, hand clenching so tightly to his phone it throbbed. "Repeat that?"

Kurt took in a shaky breath. "It wasn't even a real kiss. He did it so I would stop freaking out."

Dimetri paced around his bedroom. Eyes darting back and forth as he tried to focus his attention on Kurt's voice. But all he could see in his head was Blaine, and Blaine was laughing at him. Everyone was always laughing at him.

His boyfriend fumbled on, his words coming out rushed and frantic. "It was a stupid dream, Dimetri! It has nothing to do with anything."

"You kissed him." He forced out, hands starting to tremble. The confession really shouldn't have surprised him. After all, how many times did he assume the two of them were doing just that, behind closed doors?

"In my dream!" Kurt cried, "He kissed me. He kissed me I didn't reciprocate, I promise!"

Dimetri's back hit the wall and he lowered himself onto the floor, legs not wanting to hold him anymore. It was like he couldn't catch his breath.

"Let me just… start over?" came the plea.

He nodded but then grimaced when he realized his boyfriend couldn't see him through the phone. "Go." He rasped out, rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm himself.

"I went to Blaine's room because I didn't want to be alone. We watched some movies and fell asleep, I was dreaming that Blaine was singing to me and confessing his love and he kissed me, so I kissed him back. Then I woke up but I was really kissing Blaine, we were both asleep."

Dimetri wrapped his hand over his eyes and banged his head back against the wall.

"Say something…" Kurt implored. "Please... or else I am going to get in my car and drive over there."

"Wouldn't you rather go to Blaine?" he spat out, the very name leaving a sour taste in his mouth. "Apparently he can give you something I can't."

"No!" The other boy immediately shot back. "I told you! It was a mistake and I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything."

"Then why are you even telling me?" Dimetri demanded, "Because you want to make me feel worse than I already do?"

"No!" He whimpered. "I told you because-"

"Because if you really want Blaine you just have to tell me!"

"I don't want Blaine I want you!"

"Well then maybe you should have thought about that before you went and kissed him!" He spat, hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room. It made a satisfying crash as it hit the wall and fell behind his bed.

The phone rang but Dimetri ignored it. He didn't want to talk to Kurt anymore. He buried his face into his shaking hands. He hated everything so much.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force the images of his nightmare from the night before out of his head. It wasn't abnormal to have nightmares at home. Especially not of the night he lost his best friend. But this time… this time it was different.

It began the way it always did, with Dimetri running up the polished marble stairs. For every step he took, another two steps would appear. With blood pulsing in his veins, he fought the urge to stop. He knew what waited for him.

When he finally made it to the top of the stairs, the hallway to Fitzy's room hid the doorway in murky darkness. His brain begged him not to go any further, but he never listened. He had to force legs to take each step, as they were as heavy as lead.

Reaching the door, he turned the knob. The scene played through unbearably slow. Eventually the door swung open to reveal his best friend's bedroom, unchanged with time and events. Fitzy stood by the solitary window, his left side hidden from Dimetri.

The sound of sobbing startled Dimetri into motion. But it wasn't Fitzy he heard crying. His heart leapt up into his throat as he recognized Kurt. His precious and vibrant Kurt curled up in the corner of the room.

Opening his mouth to speak, Dimetri found he couldn't, nor could he get his legs to move any closer to either of the room's occupants.

Fear gripped him so tightly in his chest that he couldn't breathe as he heard a low, familiar chuckle.

"When are you going to tire of this game, Dimes?"

Dimetri shook his head. Not understanding what game his friend talked about. "…Kurt…" he finally managed to stutter out.

His best friend made to turn towards him but Dimetri already knew that the left side of his face would be mangled, but it didn't stop the cry of shock from escaping his lips. He'd seen that face so many times. The damage was so severe that it forced his parents to have a closed casket.

The disfigured teenager chuckled again.

Dimetri shook his head violently, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…" Fitzy smiled, but it looked nothing like it should have. "What did_ you_ do to him?"

"What?"

"You couldn't save me… what makes you think you can save him?"

The words made his widened eyes snap back to the cowering figure in the corner.

Walking around him, towards Kurt, Fitzy kept talking. "It's interesting, isn't it? How much being tormented every day changes you. And then…" he laughed again. "At home where you are supposed to be safe it only gets worse."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I didn't know…"

"Are you still claiming ignorance?" Fitzy snapped, turning one smoldering eye on him. "You knew! You knew every day! You saw with your own two eyes, you just didn't care."

"I did care!" Dimetri angrily fought with the force keeping him from running to Kurt's side. "I always cared! You never told me how bad it was!"

"I shouldn't have had to." Fitzy lowered his voice as he crouched down next to Kurt. "And now, you're incompetence is affecting someone else. I can't let that happen."

His throat felt dry and he couldn't swallow. "What do you mean?"

It was then, that Fitzy pulled out his father's hand gun, the same one he'd used to take his own life. His face softened as he turned Kurt's face up towards him. "You don't have to hurt anymore."

"Stop it! Get away from him!" Dimetri shouted, for some reason his voice went hoarse. At least he had one; sometimes he couldn't speak at all.

Kurt blinked red and weary eyes up at Fitzy, clearly not seeing the gaping hole in his face. "I don't?" he whispered.

"Kurt! Don't look at him!" Dimetri kept shouting, but as hard as he tried he couldn't make himself move. It was like he was watching the scene, not a part of it. "Fitzy please!"

Fitzy ignored his pleas. He took the gun and closed Kurt's fingers around it. "No. You can make it all go away."

Hot and angry tears built in his eyes as he let out a strangled cry. "Stop it! Kurt!" But neither of them heard him. It was like he was screaming from inside a soundproof box.

Kurt kept his watery gaze on Fitzy who continued to coax him. When he pressed the barrel of the gun under his chin, Dimetri lost it.

He screamed, just screamed, banging on the invisible barrier around him with his fists. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

Fitzy met Dimetri's eyes as the shot rang out through the room. At that instant, Dimetri woke up, drenched in sweat and with tears pouring down his cheeks. He wanted to call Kurt so badly. Just to hear his voice. But he figured it wouldn't go over well being the middle of the night.

So, he resigned himself to turning on all the lights in his suite and turning on the TV. He got no more sleep that night.

Now here he sat, alone in his room, crying over the fact that his boyfriend kissed Blaine. He really wished Kurt had kept that information to himself. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to think about it. He also didn't want to be stuck in his current prison.

* * *

Ever since childhood, Blaine loved Christmas. He loved everything about it. The chilly weather, the smell of pine, the houses all decorated with lights. Of course the specials on TV, cookies, caroling, even shopping when done early enough in the day. But this year, he couldn't help but approach the holiday with a heavy heart. This would be his first without his Grandfather.

His family didn't go to church, but they did have their own customs and special ways to celebrate the festivities. Even his father would participate, granted the bare minimum but the effort never went unnoticed.

As it turned out, the Anderson home would be lacking in company, as most of the family wanted to be as far from Ohio this year as they could. Then add on the fact that his parents were arguing constantly, and the only distraction Blaine caused was for a different topic to fight about. His home was anything but welcoming this year.

He locked himself in his room with a roll of wrapping paper, adorned with little penguins and blue snowflakes. He turned on his favorite Manheim Steamroller album and got to work wrapping his presents.

His mind started to wander, and lately it always wandered to Kurt. Sadly, Kurt decided to leave for home a day early and missed Dalton's Holiday Social. Blaine had been looking forward to spending some quality time with the brunette, with Dimetri being gone. But as luck would have it, he didn't even have the chance to say good bye.

Blaine made a number of calls to his friend, some answered, some not. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his friend. They hadn't really talked any more about what happened in his dorm room. And if history repeated itself, Kurt would attempt to ignore it. But Blaine wasn't about to let it go that easily. Kurt responded to his kiss, Kurt dreamt about kissing him, Kurt had feelings for him. With that confirmation, Blaine decided to stop playing around. He needed to win Kurt, and he needed to do it now.

He almost missed his phone ring, but thankfully it vibrated in his pocket. The name on the ID made him smile. "Hey Kurt." He greeted, not bothering to hide his pleasure in the call.

"I told him." Kurt blurted but then didn't wait for Blaine to say anything. "I told him about the kiss and now he hates me."

Blaine blinked, pursing his lips together. "You didn't break up over it did you?" He couldn't help the little quiver of hope that appeared in his stomach. That would be far too easy.

"I don't know!" He cried. "He hung up on me and won't answer the phone. What do I do now?"

Closing his eyes, Blaine flopped back on his back. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Kurt. It's impossible to hate you."

"Ohhhh…no it's not. Lots of people hate me." The statement was not sarcastic, but honest. "I should have waited to tell him, I mean he's all stressed out from being home and he sounds terrible. Oh god… why am I such a failure?"

"You are not a failure." He told him with a sigh. Sitting back up he attempted to clear his thoughts. "You just… want to be completely honest. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure once Dimetri calms down he will call you back."

Kurt whimpered.

Rubbing his head, Blaine mumbled. "I don't understand why he's mad at you. Didn't you tell him I was the one that kissed you?"

"I told him all of it." His best friend moaned, really miserable now. "What if he doesn't get over it? What if he hates me now and doesn't want anything to do with me? I cheated on him."

"Well…" he drawled, licking his lips. It was now or never right? "If it doesn't work out with Dimetri… you could give me another shot?" Kurt's silence accentuated with each beat of Blaine's heart. "You know I care about you."

"Oh god…" the brunette moaned again. "Are you seriously doing this to me? Right now? I'm sitting on my bed in sweatpants, Finn's McKinley t-shirt with messy hair and splotchy skin."

Blaine had to smile. "I think you always look beautiful."

Kurt made a feeble noise on the other end of the phone.

That made his heart skip a beat. Was Kurt actually considering what he just said? "Kurt?"

Then all he got was some shuffling.

"Kurt?" He repeated again, frowning. "Are you still there?"

Finally his friend let out a groan. "I can't believe this is happening. Isn't this exactly what Dimetri was worried about? Oh… Blaine likes you, Blaine is trying to steal you from me, Blaine is deliberately sabotaging us."

"Kurt-"

"No. Blaine I'm sorry. There are several things that are becoming clear to me now. You don't want me; you just don't want me with someone else. Because it's easier to just keep me at arm's length and have me there when you need me."

Kurt's words shot a shard of cold right through Blaine's chest. "Kurt…"

"And the worst part is I don't think you even realize what this is."

"That's not what this is." Blaine argued. "I know I was a dumbass before. But what I am feeling now is real!"

"How do I know what you think is real right now is really real? How do I know that as soon as I choose you that you won't suddenly decide that you only care about me as a friend?"

"Well how do you know Dimetri isn't going to get pissed off again and dump you?"

Kurt exhaled loudly. "The only reason he dumped me was because of you, the only reason we fight is because of you. You, you, you!" That certainly wasn't an expected response. Kurt never spoke cruelly, sure some of his remarks had a bite, but he was never cruel.

Fighting to keep his temper under control, Blaine took a deep breath. Arguing with Kurt right now wasn't going to help either of them. "I think we better cut this conversation off before we say even more things we don't mean." He caught the mistake too late.

"So you admit it then!"

"No! Kurt." Blaine raked a hand through his curls. "That didn't come out right, I meant stuff you said… about me."

He could hear Kurt crying on the other end of the phone. "I am so sick of this…" he took in a shaky breath. "I have to go. Just… stay away from me for a while."

"Stay away? Kurt, you're acting insane."

"I know." He cried. "I know. But I don't know what else to do. I don't want to lose him, Blaine. But I don't want to lose you either. Maybe I am just supposed to be alone."

"You don't mean that. You are just upset. Rightfully, so." Blaine couldn't believe how steady his voice sounded, his insides certainly felt frazzled.

Kurt took a moment to calm his breathing. "No. I think I really do mean it. This is all really confusing and it shouldn't be."

Closing his eyes, Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. Now he felt like a complete ass. Kurt was confused. That's what he thought he wanted. If Kurt was confused about his feelings, it would be easier to steer him away from Dimetri. But now it was steering him completely off course and even farther from Blaine. "What about Dimetri? You can't say you want to be alone and then go running back to him. Don't placate me, Kurt."

"I don't know!" Kurt snapped. "And I'm not placating anyone. I just don't want to deal with this right now."

"Hiding from it isn't going to make it go away; it's only going to make it worse." Blaine didn't know why he was pushing Kurt like this. Well he did know why. It was his boyish pride. If he couldn't have Kurt right now, he didn't want Dimetri to have him either. And that was exactly what Kurt said to him earlier, wasn't it? That shook him to the core.

"I know…" Kurt whispered.

Feeling more and more like a drain on humanity, Blaine swallowed the last bit of resentment. "Alright. You want space; I'll give it to you. But, Kurt? I really don't think that's going to make you happy."

Kurt sniffled. "Thank you…"

"And…" he paused, unsure if he really wanted to say the words. "I hope you will give as much consideration to me, as you give to Dimetri. We've both screwed up and deserve the chance to make it up to you."

"I will." Kurt whispered, "I promise."

Blaine nodded, that was all he could hope for at this point. "Well, call me, if you want. And have a Merry Christmas."

Kurt laughed softly. "You too, Blaine... you too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I really wasn't expecting to have this chapter finished so soon. But it's here. For all of you waiting for Dimetri's back story this is it. For all you Blaine fans, he will be back next chapter. **

**This chapter touches on some very sensitive issues. If teenage suicide upsets you please don't read this and message me and I will give you the summary. **

**I have received some amazing reviews lately and I am so appreciative of your feedback. As far as Kurt's crying. Yes, he does cry a lot. That is just the way he has always handled things, on the show and in this story. That being said, now that some things have come to light, he has some growth potential and will handle things differently. :)**

**As always, thank you to my amazing beta who continues to inspire me and urge me to write!  
**

**~Chapter Twenty-Six~**

Kurt just finished his evening skin care routine when Finn rapped on his door and poked his head into the room.

"You better get downstairs; I think your Dad is going to kill Dimetri."

His heart took a flying leap and lodged into his throat. "What? Dimetri's here?"

"Yeah dude. Just showed up."

Blinking back at his clock Kurt frowned, it was 12:30 am. What on earth was his boyfriend doing there at this hour? Especially after they hadn't exactly ended their last call on friendly terms.

He figured Dimetri would be more equipped to answer his questions than Finn, so he rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs with his brother close on his heels.

Three people stood in the foyer, Burt and Carol Hummel and Dimetri. "You think you can just show up here in the middle of the night?" His father was saying or better word for it: yelling.

"Burt!" Carol had a firm hand on his arm. "Burt calm down. Let's go get Kurt."

"No! Kurt's asleep, I'm not waking him up now!"

When Kurt's eyes moved to Dimetri, he almost stumbled down the rest of the stairs. His boyfriend looked a mess. His shoulder length blond hair looked dirty and matted, like he hadn't washed it in days. He wore what probably started as a nice suit. But the shirt hung out of the pants, collar open and no tie in sight. The jacket and pants matched but, a dark blue, but had wrinkles all over them. The most disturbing part was his demeanor. His head cast downward. He wouldn't even look up to meet the adult's eyes.

"Dad!" Kurt finally made it between them. "It's okay, I got him."

Dimetri's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. His face broke Kurt's heart in two jaggedly cut pieces. His eyelids were heavy with dark circles under them. His sharp features looked drawn down and worn. There was a definite tremble in his lips when he tried to smile at Kurt but failed.

"What do you mean you got it? Did you know he was coming?"

Kurt tore his eyes away from Dimetri's pleading ones and regarded his father. Without any other options, he lied. "Yes. Yes… I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to mention it to you."

"It's the middle of the night!" His father snapped. "You know the rules!"

"It's also winter break." He answered, raking his brain for something more convincing to say.

"Yeah, and Puck and Sam stayed until like 2 am the other day." Finn supplied, offering Kurt a helpful smile.

Kurt never loved his brother more than at that moment. "Right."

The balding man eyed them both suspiciously. "I don't like this, Kurt."

"Come on, Honey." Carol chided, patting his arm. "Let's give the boys some space, hmm? They'll stay down here, right?"

He nodded, shooting Carol a truly grateful glance. No one had the man mastered quite like her.

His father sent another scathing look in Dimetri's direction before reluctantly following his wife. "This isn't over, Kurt."

"I know…" he whispered. Waiting a beat he then raised an eyebrow in Finn's direction. His brother hadn't moved. He raised the other.

"Oh!" His hazel eyes widened, "I was going to make a snack or something." he turned on his heel and escaped towards the kitchen.

Kurt finally turned back to Dimetri. "Hi." He mumbled, now terribly unsure of himself. The taller boy didn't scare him, but whatever caused the pain on his face did.

Dimetri exhaled, his shoulders shaking with the movement. "I didn't know where else to go." He admitted so softly, Kurt barely heard him.

Taking his hand carefully, Kurt led him into the living room so they could sit down. The poor thing looked dead on his feet. He ran his fingers soothingly through Dimetri's clumped tresses. It was then that he noticed the scraped knuckles. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No." He mumbled, "Not really… not enough."

"Not enough?" swallowing he had to ask, "Why on earth would you want to hurt yourself?"

Dimetri pulled his hands back from Kurt and searched in his jacket pocket for something. He pulled out a wrinkled and worn photograph. He wordlessly handed it to Kurt.

Gently, Kurt smoothed the creases. With everything going digital these days, he'd almost forgotten what a printed photograph looked like. It was of two boys, one very obviously Dimetri, hair a little shorter, smirk a little wider, the other boy he'd never seen before. He had straight, short black hair and green eyes and an impish smile. "Who's this?"

"Fitzgerald Leonard. But his friends called him Fitzy. He was my best friend back in junior high."

Kurt regarded the boy now deemed Fitzgerald, and then blinked. "Was?" His stomach clenched a little.

Dimetri took the photo from him. "Yeah. He died a few years ago."

"Oh." Sitting up a little straighter he mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

His boyfriend grimaced. His eyes remained locked on the photo and very far away.

Kurt put a cautious hand on his leg and asked softly, "What happened?" He held his breath at first, sure that Dimetri wouldn't answer. "Can you tell me?"

"When the bullying was at its worst…" He started slowly, "Did you ever want to… you know?"

The question made him frown, not completely sure he knew what the blond asked him. "What? Complain to the teachers? Call the police? Kill myself?"

Dimetri immediately tensed up when the final words left his lips.

"Kill myself?" He repeated, lightly squeezing the tense thigh under his hand. The very idea made him want to vomit. "No… I would never do that."

The breath he let out shook. "Why not?"

Blinking, Kurt cocked his head. "What do you mean why not? Dimetri… what's wrong? Is that what happened to, Fitzy?"

Dimetri recoiled like he'd been hit. His complexion turned even paler, like he'd seen a ghost.

Kurt's eyes widened, that's what it was. "Dimetri." He breathed, "Come here…" He wanted to touch him, to hold him, to comfort him somehow.

But his boyfriend shied away from him even more, trying to disappear into the couch. "No… just tell me why… why didn't you want to kill yourself."

Wetting his lips, he answered tightly. "Because I couldn't. I-I-I never really thought about it."

Dimetri closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's not good enough. Why couldn't you?"

"Dimetri." He sighed, bewildered by why this was so important. "I couldn't. I could never do that to my father, I'm all he has. And my friends, why would I ever do that to someone?"

Red and watery eyes met his and Dimetri's bottom lip trembled again. His jaw clenched so taut his teeth rattled.

"Oh god." Kurt whimpered as he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms securely around his boyfriend's shuddering shoulders. "Tell me what happened… please?" He placed a light kiss on Dimetri's warm cheek. "Please…"

"I couldn't save him." He choked. "I don't even know when he changed. Why didn't he tell me?"

Kurt held on to him, cradling his head the best he could. Dimetri kept fighting to pull away. "Tell me…" he whispered again, a little fiercer now. He wouldn't let go, and he wouldn't let Dimetri shut himself away again.

Finally, after a painfully slow moment, Dimetri collapsed against him. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he cried out, brokenly now.

Kurt had no idea when the tears leaked out of his own eyes. "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"It is my fault." He cried, soaking Kurt's pajama top. "I came out first…. he was following after me. I didn't give a shit what my parents thought about it. I didn't care what anyone thought about it."

Kurt dropped his chin onto his quivering head and rubbed his back, hoping that silence would keep him talking. Praying for it actually, and he never prayed.

"Fitzy… cared about everyone. He was so betrayed, by all the hate… but I thought it got better." He gasped out "I thought home was safe for him… but it wasn't. They tortured him… tortured him for months and he never told me."

Rocking back and forth, Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his head. "What did his family do?"

Dimetri shuddered at the question. "They shunned him… just like everyone else. They told him how worthless he was to them. How as soon as he graduated he was gone. He couldn't take it. He… waited until his parents were gone, took the gun his father kept in their bedroom in case of intruders and called me."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "What did he say?"

Dimetri let out a pained laugh. "Thanks for nothing." He wheezed. "I told him to wait for me. But I was too late. When I got there… when I found him, his brains were all over his bedroom wall."

He gasped before he could stop himself, his own panic starting to beat wildly in his chest. He didn't want to hear anymore. But he couldn't give up now.

"Then his parents…" Dimetri took another painfully shaken breath, "blamed me for corrupting their kid, for making him a fag. My friends all thought the same thing, everyone loved Fitzy, they just put up with me, so naturally it was my fault."

"That wasn't your fault!" Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "None of that was your fault. That's just ignorant people."

"My parents wish it was me…" His boyfriend pulled back and Kurt let him. "Dad says… do us all a favor and go join your friend, do something right for a change." It was as if he didn't even hear what Kurt said. "God they were pissed when they found out… here Fitzy's parents got to bury that secret with their son. My parents have to think about it whenever they look at me."

Kurt's chest ached. The hollow feeling that started to build early on opened into a now a gaping hole.

"But yeah…" Dimetri sniffed, regarded the crumpled picture in his hand. "They have no problems reminding me." He laughed. "I bet you right now they are anxiously calling all the morgues to find out if my body has shown up somewhere."

He finally looked at Kurt, his face contorting with the pain of it all. "I can't do this anymore… I can't walk around my old house without being reminded, I can't sleep without Fitzy showing up and forcing me to relive it again and again. And now he's started taking you with him."

Kurt wiped his cheeks with a hand then rubbed it over his mouth. He could fall apart later. "I want you to listen to me…" he forced out, getting onto his knees so he could cup Dimetri's face in both hands. He held it there firmly. "What happened to your friend was awful, I'm not disputing that. But his feelings were his alone, and they were not your fault."

"I didn't help him…"

"How could you?" He asked voice soft and comforting. "Dimetri I've been there… none of my friends knew what was happening to me. At first it upset me and I thought, how could these people who claim to love me not know that I was hurting so bad?"

That caused fresh tears to build in Dimetri's eyes, but he didn't pull away.

Kurt continued, his voice growing stronger with each word. "I could sit here and tell you that I blamed every bruise on my back, every tear that I shed on someone else, but you know what? They didn't do it out of malice… they didn't do it because they didn't care… they did it because I let them. Why would they bother to stand up for me when I clearly didn't care about myself enough to ask for help?"

The other boy shook his head, not understanding. "No… you shouldn't have to ask… people should know."

"Why?" Kurt shrugged. "Why should my struggle be any different than a nerd having his lunch money stolen every day… or a girl with glasses and an overbite being shunned by the popular kids? We only see what we want to see, Dimetri. And the only person we can count on is ourselves. Teenagers aren't going to change unless they are educated to do otherwise. And sometimes adults can be just as close-minded and petty as they are."

They sat for a moment in silence while the blond digested the words.

"You are human Dimetri. You had your own set of issues to deal with. And it's certainly not your fault that his parents were so ill equipped." Kurt honestly couldn't believe anyone could accuse Dimetri of such vile things. But to have it not only from his friend, but his friend's parents and even his own parents, it made his blood boil. "You are not to blame for any of this."

He tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. He shook his head a little, shrugging helplessly.

"I know…" Kurt whispered, hugging him again. "I know… I don't expect you to believe me right now." He pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. He wished he could just suck all the pain out of his boyfriend and project it back onto the people responsible for putting it there.

Kurt could sit here and be confident and talk about courage, but what would he have done? If he had never met Blaine, or if his father hadn't shown up at the school when he did? Could Kurt have been pushed hard enough to consider taking his own life?

Or if his father hadn't been so supportive, or if Finn hadn't had a change of heart? He didn't know, and that thought scared him to the core.

They sat like that, for a long time. Dimetri clinging to Kurt like a lifeline. And Kurt, holding him equally as tightly and rubbing soothing circles on his back, listening to his labored breathing. Eventually, Dimetri quieted down and actually fell asleep.

A hand on his shoulder startled Kurt and he blinked up wearily at Finn. He reached up and patted his brother's hand in answer to his unvoiced question. "I'm fine…" he whispered, "But I need to talk to Dad."

* * *

The first thing Dimetri noticed when he woke; soft light coming from a window draped in white. He made a little sound of surprise. The bed he lay on was incredibly soft and a fluffy white comforter cocooned him in warmth.

"Good afternoon." An amused voice greeted.

He blinked, hissing at the grittiness in his eyes as Kurt came and perched on the bed next to him. "Afternoon?"

"Mmmhmm." He reached over and smoothed his hair. "You slept all morning."

Closing his eyes he all but purred at the gentle ministrations. "I don't remember coming up here."

"That's because you didn't." The brunette replied, crawling up onto the bed and stretching out next to him. "Dad and Finn had to carry you up here."

"What?" He blanched, light headed and sick to his stomach.

"Well I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch last night."

Dimetri blinked his eyes open again to gaze into Kurt's twinkling ones. "Your Dad actually let us share a bed?"

He snorted. "Oh, no. Please. I crashed with Finn actually."

"Oh." He swallowed, noticing for the first time how scratchy his throat felt. His limbs were heavy with lethargy and his head hurt.

"How are you feeling?" His boyfriend asked softly.

"Honestly?"

"Preferably." Came the answer, with a poke to his cheek.

"Not so hot." He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "God… I can't believe I did that last night. Your Dad is going to skin me alive."

"No he isn't." Kurt assured him. "And actually, I'm happy you did show up last night. I think you needed to talk."

He nodded. "Yeah…" He shut his eyes again, finding the brightness in the room too much for his already aching head. "I should probably go home though, before my parents actually do call the cops."

Kurt shifted next to him. "No."

He smiled, a little sad. "No?" he opened his eyes just a sliver. "You aren't sick of me yet?"

"Are you joking?" He sat up, "And no, you aren't going home. You are staying here for the rest of break." He sent Dimetri an irritated look and crossed his arms.

"Baby…" he sighed, not having the energy needed for this argument. "You know I can't do that."

"Yes you can." He nodded adamantly. "Because…." He bit his lip, face suddenly flushing. "Um…"

Dimetri opened his eyes all the way. His stomach made another nauseating roll. "Because why?"

Straightening his shoulders and extending his chin out in defiance, Kurt answered. "I stole your phone from your jacket and had my Dad call your parents."

"You what?" He shot straight up in the bed, but his body wasn't prepared for the sudden movement and spots appeared before his eyes. "Shit!"

"Calm down." Kurt chided, pushing him gently back into a prone position. "My father can be very persuasive when he needs to be."

Rubbing his hands over his face, Dimetri tried not to panic. There was no way in hell this was going to blow over smoothly. He could still see the vein popping out on his father's forehead when he walked away from him.

"Dimetri…" The brunette breathed. "It's fine. He just told them that your car broke down and would need some repairs. He offered to do the service for free if they let you stay. Something about me driving him insane or something." He twirled a finger at his temple and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"They bought that?" Dimetri wondered aloud. Were they really that happy to be rid of him? He couldn't summon the energy to feel anything. He was pretty empty. "Thank you… I think."

Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow in his direction. "You think?"

"I know." He answered, lips tugging into a smile.

"That's better." He replied with his own smug little smile. "You want to tell me what happened last night? To make you drive two hours and face my father's wrath?"

Dimetri pressed his lips together. His first instinct was to say no. But after further consideration he relented. After all, he already spilled his guts about the worst night of his life, and Kurt was still here. Hell, Kurt convinced his father to let him stay. If that wasn't enough to assure him of Kurt's intentions, he was worse off than he thought. "My Dad and I got into it. After a dinner function. Fitzy's parents were there, it kind of opened up some old wounds."

Kurt stroked his cheek with his thumb. Patiently waiting for him to continue.

Licking his lips, he sighed. "Same ol' stuff. I'm a disgrace. The least I could do was pretend I was going to Law school like he wanted. I guess he thinks that will make a difference in how people see him. Nobody really cares. Fitzy was the one they had high hopes for."

"They've obviously never seen your artwork then."

He caught Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips so he could place a kiss on his palm. "My mother isn't any better. She just lets my Dad say whatever he wants and agrees with him. When he couldn't get a rise out me with that, he started in on Fitzy."

"What about him?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Just…" he paused, not sure if he really wanted to say any of this out loud. But with the way Kurt kept looking at him, he wanted to tell the boy anything he wanted to know, anything at all. "That I should take a hint from him, and go off myself. Apparently he thinks I need to take Fitzy's parents feelings into consideration, with me corrupting their son and all."

Kurt made a disgusted sound. "Right. Because homosexuality is a choice." He frowned, "I've never met your parents, and I don't like them. Or Fitzy's for that matter. "

"Me either." Dimetri muttered, releasing Kurt's hand. He suddenly didn't feel so good anymore.

"Don't you ever." A hand grabbed his face and forced it towards his boyfriend's. "Even think about killing yourself. You understand me? You don't need them, you will be 18 soon and then you will never have to deal with them again." The fierceness in his tone made Dimetri want to kiss him. Kurt kissed him instead, just a chaste touch. "Promise me."

He swallowed the lump that built in his throat. "I promise." He murmured without even thinking about it.

Kurt graced him with a heart melting smile. "Good."

"So what do we do now?" He wondered aloud.

"Well!" The brunette hopped up off the bed, "First you are taking a shower." He gestured to a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Finn has graciously offered a pair of jeans and a shirt for you, but he begs you to keep the boxers, he won't want them back."

Dimetri begrudgingly sat up with a little pout. He was hoping Kurt would say they were going to spend the day cuddling in the bed.

"Then, I know Carol has been waiting patiently to force feed you comfort food. And you best eat all of it. After that, we are going to sit in my living room and you are going to tell me about Fitzy."

Dimetri's heart stopped for a beat. "I already did."

"No." Kurt padded back over to him. "You told me how he died. I want to know how he lived."

Dimetri exhaled. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by everything. He nodded his agreement to Kurt, not trusting his voice.


	27. Chapter 27

**~Chapter Twenty-Seven~**

The room fell silent save for a few excited whispers from junior Warblers. Blaine stood next to Kurt in front of the council. Kurt's presentation binder sat on the table being flipped through. He kept casting side glances at Kurt, trying to gage the countertenor's mood.

Blaine barely had time to speak to Kurt since they arrived back at Dalton after break. Truthfully, half of the blame fell on himself. Rumor around school was that Dimetri spent the second half of the break at the Hummel's, and that the two of them were closer than ever now. Blaine couldn't bring himself to confront Kurt about it. He also couldn't bear the idea of Kurt telling him why either. So he just avoided him and the uncomfortable conversation.

Now, he forced himself to show his support for Kurt in front of the Warbler council. Kurt put a tremendous amount of work into his presentation. Knowing what would happen, he couldn't let him face that alone.

Wes was the officer to speak, once the binder closed. "First off, I would like to thank you, Kurt, for putting together this presentation for us."

Kurt offered him a tight lipped smile and a tiny nod.

Wes met eyes with Thad and David before continuing. "But I don't think this is quite the angle we are looking for."

Blaine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He slumped a bit, thankful the words finally came out in the open.

Kurt shot him a look from the corner of his eye before clearing his throat. "But you didn't even vote."

"Not all decisions require one." Thad answered, pushing the binder back towards Kurt.

Kurt looked helplessly at Blaine again before addressing the upperclassman. "With all due respect, you haven't given this a fair shot. I mean I have music and costumes prepared. With the assistance of some of my fellow Warblers I can show you-"

David interrupted him with a tolerant smile. "All of our time and efforts should be spent preparing for Regionals. Perhaps we can revisit the idea next year."

"But it is for Regionals." Kurt answered adamantly.

Blaine stepped to the side and put a restraining hand on his friend's arm, hoping to silence him. "We thank you for your consideration." He told them politely.

Shaking his head in irritation, Kurt whispered to Blaine. "What are you doing? They barely even looked at it."

"Not now." He ground back through his teeth, steering Kurt back towards the couch. The last thing this meeting needed was an all-out brawl.

Murmurs broke out across the room, forcing Wes to call for silence with his gavel. "Back to Regionals."

Kurt muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but from the tone, not very nice.

Blaine squeezed his knee tightly. "Just listen." He hissed back.

"We have decided to do a dual lead for one number. The vocalists will be Blaine and Kurt."

Kurt blinked. "What?"

A grin broke out on Blaine's face as the room broke out into applause. Pride swelled inside him, as it did every time he received a solo.

"Congratulations." Thad directed towards the two of them. Then he began to drone on about musical choices.

Blaine turned towards Kurt with a smile, but the brunette didn't smile back. Instead he rose to his feet and proceeded to exit the room, leaving the council staring after him with gaping mouths.

Flushing, Blaine forced himself to his feet as well. "Um..excuse me!" He skittered out of the room, hoping Kurt would still be close by. By a stroke of luck, he was, he also just flung his notebook into the garbage can. "Kurt!" he called.

The brunette ignored him and pulled out his phone, angrily typing something, probably a text.

"Kurt!" Blaine called again, coming to a halt in front of him. "Hey…what was that?"

"What was what?" The countertenor asked, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"You can't just storm out of practice like that!"

"I didn't storm, I walked."

"At any rate-"

He snapped the phone shut and pursed his lips, giving Blaine an icy glare. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" he accused.

"What?" He blinked, momentarily stunned out of his lecture. "No, of course I didn't. I am just as surprised at you. But this is good news, Kurt. You get to sing at regionals! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not that. You knew they weren't going to actually consider my idea. You let me go up there and humiliate myself!"

"Kurt!" Blaine spread his hands. "That's not-"

"This is all some game to you, isn't it? You are so concerned with getting one up on Dimetri you were willing to bribe the council into humoring me. When in fact none of them care what I have to say, or about any idea I might bring to the table."

"Kurt, that's not what happened." Blaine flailed his arms helplessly. "I just wanted to spend time with you…this was just an excuse to do that."

"An excuse to shove yourself between me and my boyfriend! I can't believe I actually thought you liked my ideas. How could I be so stupid?" Kurt spoke more to himself than to Blaine. "Well you can tell the council to find you another duet partner. I'm not interested." He turned away from Blaine and went to walk away.

"Stop!" Blaine ordered, grabbing his friend by the arm and spinning him around to face him. "What about you huh? You lied to me about wanting space to sort out your feelings! Sure doesn't look like there is any space between you and Dimetri!"

"That has nothing to do with this." Kurt retorted, disentangling himself from Blaine. "I trusted you and you knew all along what was really going on. Did you guys have a good laugh on my account?" He shoved Blaine away from himself.

"No more than you and Dimetri had while he was staying at your house all break!"

Kurt shot him a seething glare. "What I do at my house and with my _boyfriend _is none of your business."

Blaine shook his head with a haughty laugh. "Wow, he really has you wrapped around his little finger doesn't he? What did he do? Show up at your door step with a dozen roses and a box of chocolate covered cherries? Or maybe offered to take you to New York again…since there is no way you could afford to go on your own. Or maybe he simply whisked you off your feet in a dance."

The smile Kurt gave back was anything but friendly. "More than you ever did." He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Grow up, Blaine. This is silly and juvenile. Furthermore, bringing money into this argument is petty and just plain mean, and you are not a mean person so I don't know what you are playing at. And I am done fighting with you."

"Well maybe if you would stop ignoring your feelings for me we wouldn't have to argue all the time."

Kurt blinked rather slowly as he assessed Blaine with his cold blue eyes. "I'm not ignoring anything."

This would be his only chance, but even knowing that, guilt bubbled in Blaine's stomach. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for me. You do that, and I will walk away and leave you and Dimetri be."

Kurt startled back like he'd received a slap across the face. And Blaine could be sure it felt that way. Kurt was an extremely honest and open person, by nature. Meaning he couldn't tell a lie, even if he wanted to. He just didn't have it in him. "Blaine…that's not fair."

"You can't…can you?" He questioned, softly. Taking a tentative step forward, Blaine smiled, a little smug now. "Because you do have feelings for me. Maybe you aren't positive that they are stronger than the ones you have for Dimetri, but they are there."

Setting his jaw, Kurt regarded him with anger in his eyes. He held the stare, but didn't answer the accusation.

Blaine got a jumble of images flashing behind his eyes. All of Kurt. Every moment since the brunette came to Dalton and smiled at him. But most of them had Dimetri in them. Every kiss, every caress, every casual touch in the hall. It made his stomach clench in anger. "I'm not giving you up without a fight!" he ground out, catching Kurt completely off guard when he grabbed him and smashed their lips together. He poured every ounce of feeling into that kiss, praying that it would show Kurt the truth.

The countertenor stiffened immediately and brought his balled hands up to Blaine's chest, to shove him away. But it only made Blaine hold onto him stronger.

An angry shout came from somewhere close by and Blaine found himself wrenched away from Kurt. Dimetri had him by the collar.

Kurt stood there, wide eyed and shocked for a moment.

"You like forcing yourself on people you filthy little shit!" Dimetri growled down at him. "You touch him again and I will pummel your ass!"

Kurt finally came back into awareness. "Dimetri!" he squeaked, grabbing the larger teen by the arm. "Let him go."

Blaine grabbed Dimetri's wrists, tugging at them. "You don't like watching someone else kiss him?" he hissed. "Welcome to my world!"

Dimetri bared his teeth at him, but his grip on his shirt was starting to loosen.

Kurt kept begging and pleading with him, uttering words Blaine couldn't understand until he finally dropped him and he fell to the floor.

Pushing Dimetri back a good ways, Kurt gave Blaine the time to struggle to his feet. "It's okay, I'm fine." He said imploringly, patting his boyfriend's chest with a hand.

"I'm going to have your ass expelled!" Blaine hollered at them. "Dalton doesn't tolerate violence."

Kurt gave Dimetri a good shove into a door before rounding on Blaine. "Shut up you idiot!"

"Oh I'm the idiot now? Who just assaulted me in the middle of the school?"

"You're lucky that's where we are!" Dimetri yelled back. "You better pray I don't catch you in a dark alley somewhere!"

"That a threat Jacobs? Another hit on your record!"

Blaine didn't see Kurt's palm until it was too late. It cracked across his cheek, knocking him back a step. The pain didn't register immediately, but the shock did. Blaine's hand came up to his face and he blinked at Kurt in a wide eyed disbelief. Kurt actually slapped him.

Kurt glared down at him. "You want to expel someone so bad…you can expel me." He said softly, his voice tight with anger.

The commotion caused the Warblers to rush out of the closed rehearsal room. Excited voiced drowned out the whoosh of blood pounding in Blaine's ears. Wes and David each took an arm and pulled him safely out of the line of fire. Pandemonium ensued.

* * *

Kurt didn't bother to wait around. He spun on his heel and stalked off, confident that his boyfriend will follow after him. Which he did.

They made it all the way to the dorm corridor before he stopped and turned to Dimetri. "Do you have your keys?"

The blond blinked at him before feeling around in his pockets. After a moment he pulled his car keys with the Porsche insignia on the chain. "Where do you want to go?"

Kurt straightened his posture. Reason told him that leaving school grounds right now would be the worst thing he could possibly do. He should just go to his dorm wait for the aftermath of their actions. But at that particular moment, all he wanted to do was disappear for a while, with Dimetri. "Anywhere." He breathed out.

Dimetri's lips quirked into a cautious smile. "Are you sure?"

He let out a little exasperated laugh. "Not at all. But if you don't get me out of here I might just explode."

"Then let's go." His boyfriend responded immediately.

Kurt felt a rush of relief and tucked himself under Dimetri's arm. "Thank you."

They didn't speak again until both of them sat buckled in their seats and Dimetri pulled out of the Dalton parking lot. "How much trouble are you getting yourself into right now?" Dimetri broke the silence.

Kurt rested his elbow against the car door, pinky nail stuck between his teeth. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "But I really don't care either."

Dimetri sighed, nodding at his admission. "Want to tell me exactly what happened?"

Kurt dropped his hand and continued to stare out the window at the passing scenery. If he looked over at the concern on his boyfriend's face he might cry. And he vowed to not cry another useless tear over this whole love triangle. It was stupid and frankly counterproductive. "Exactly what you said would."

Amusement laced Dimetri's words. "Baby I say a lot of stuff. I'm going to need you to be more specific. Just texting me with 'I hate my life' didn't really explain anything."

He huffed. "The whole musical thing was a set up. Blaine wanted to steal my attention from you so he played on my weakness for theatre and used it to his advantage. The council had no intention on actually using my ideas."

Dimetri's hand appeared in Kurt's peripheral vision, held out and open. The gesture made Kurt smile as he took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I'm sorry, baby. You worked hard on that."

He bit his lip and nodded, turning his attention toward the boy behind the wheel. "I did."

Dimetri squeezed his hand.

"Then…" he continued, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice. "They inform me of their decision for a duet at Regionals. Which surprisingly enough…" he paused for effect. "Features Blaine and I as the vocalists."

"My how convenient." Dimetri muttered, stopping the car at a red light. "Did he honestly think that wouldn't be blatantly obvious?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned his attention to the car pulling up next to them. "Apparently not. I just got so angry I walked out of practice." He sighed. While the idea of being able to sing lead at a competition event excited him to no end, he just could not choke down the resentment he felt towards Blaine. His friend played him. Simple as that. And he could not, would not, let him get away with it.

"But…" Dimetri said slowly. "I know how badly you've wanted a solo. And regardless of the circumstances around it, you should feel good about that."

Kurt shook his head in disagreement. "Not hardly, Blaine is close friends who two members of the council. All he would have to do is bat his pretty little lashes at them and pout and they'd give him anything he wanted. Evidently." He crossed his arms, resisting the urge to pout. "So it had nothing to do with my talents."

"You don't know that for sure."

Kurt gasped and turned betrayed eyes to his boyfriend. "Are you honestly taking Blaine's side?"

He laughed. "Uh no. No." He paused in his words to take a left hand turn. "I'm merely stating my opinion on your amazing singing talent. They would be stupid to not consider you an asset."

He felt instantly sorry for assuming the worst out of his boyfriend. Especially after everything that happened. Truthfully his nerves already felt thin and frazzled. All of this Warbler drama just added fuel to that fire. "Gosh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Dimetri sighed. "You know you don't have to walk on eggshells around me, right? I'm not going to break." He had to relinquish his hold on Kurt's hand to shift gears.

He whimpered in protest. Dimetri came pretty close to breaking a week ago. "At any rate. The last thing we need right now is me picking stupid fights."

"True. But you're upset, and when people are upset they lash out, not necessarily at the right people. Although..." He gave Kurt a suggestive wink. "I think you made your point."

Kurt felt his cheeks flush. "Oh god…" he moaned. "I totally slapped Blaine." His conscience suddenly came back, flashing images of the pain and betrayal that flashed in his friends' eyes.

"He deserved it. And had you not hit him, I would have and I am pretty sure that was your reasoning."

It didn't matter what his reasoning was at the time. He winced. "I had no right to do that…"

"He kissed you." Dimetri snapped, "Against your will."

Kurt bit his lip. But that was because Kurt hadn't responded to his accusation, thus instigating it. "Dimetri." He whispered.

"No one has the right to kiss you unless you say its okay. And I'm sorry if my anger got the best of me but I saw you try to shove him away and I just lost it."

He brought a hand to his lips, fingers curling with the realization. Dimetri saw the whole thing. Kurt had responded negatively this time, but what would have happened if he hadn't? Would Dimetri have seen the walls of his resolve cracking?

"He knows your history, doesn't he? So why in the hell would he do something so obviously wrong?"

"Because he's hurting." Kurt whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Dimetri I have to tell you something."

His boyfriend cursed under his breath. "Really?" His hands tightened on the wheel. "Should I pull over somewhere?" There was no anger in his voice, but their definitely was emotion.

"Probably." Kurt murmured, heart starting to beat faster. "Just…go into that parking lot over there."

Dimetri pulled the Porsche into the Bank of America parking lot. He drove towards the least populated area and let the car idle. He closed his eyes. "Okay." He said, opening them and locking his gaze onto Kurt. "What do you need to tell me?"

Kurt's throat went suddenly dry. He really didn't want to tell Dimetri. But he felt like he needed to. After all, one thing he prided himself on was his honestly. He opened his mouth but only a squeak came out.

Dimetri smiled, sadly, but still smiled. "It's okay, Baby. You can tell me."

The softness in the blonde's voice made Kurt's chest ache. "I think…" he licked his lips, rolling his eyes to the ceiling of the car before taking a breath and continuing, "I think I still have feelings for Blaine."

He held his breath as he watched Dimetri's face. Part of him wanted to grab the door handle just in case his boyfriend blew up and he needed to escape.

"Ah." Dimetri finally said, taking a few deep yet steady breaths. "That wasn't as painful as I was expecting." His brows creased together, but that was the only indication of emotion.

A lump rose in Kurt's throat. "Expecting?" Now he felt terrible. Deep down though, he knew that his boyfriend expected that. Expected him to be in love with Blaine. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Dimetri frowned. "Then what are you doing?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm confused. I…I told Blaine I needed space, but then everything happened over break and I changed my mind. But I don't know what to do, and I don't know what I want." He let out an exasperated laugh, "But I do know that I love you." He paused. "And I want to be one hundred percent honest with you, about everything."

Smiling a bit, Dimetri answered. "Baby…if you need time, I will give you as much time was you want. I mean come on…you have been nothing but patient with me for the past few weeks. I think I would owe you that much."

Kurt reached out and took his hand. "You are the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt." He whispered.

Kissing his temple, the blonde laughed. "You wouldn't ever want to hurt anyone. You aren't built that way."

A sad, yet surprisingly ironic smirk tugged onto his lips. "Doesn't matter, I am still hurting people."

Dimetri sighed, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to his lips. He placed short, evenly placed kisses across Kurt's knuckles.

"You are being way too nice about this." Kurt narrowed his eyes at the blond.

He laughed. "Baby…I'm not so conceited as to think I am the only person in the world who can make you happy. I mean, I wish I was but…" he trailed off. "But this thing with Blaine has always been there. And as painful as it is for me to say it…the best thing for you is to have closure."

Kurt hugged him then, and squeezed as tight as he could. He was consumed with so many conflicting emotions and it hurt. He hated, with every fiber of his being, hurting Dimetri like this. He also hated how he hurt Blaine. Blaine was so adorably clueless. But wasn't that one of the things that drew Kurt to him?

"This is all going to be okay." Dimetri mumbled to him. "And I promise to be here until you tell me otherwise. Alright?"

Kurt pulled back with a grateful smile. He brushed their lips together. "I don't deserve you." He whispered to himself, then spoke to the other boy, "But thank you."

**Author's Note: I am putting this at the end of the chapter this time because I have a request for you all! Due to Kurt taking time away from both our boys, that means that both boys will have their chance to woo him. So I want to hear from you! Do you have a dream date for either boy? Either PM me or leave a review. The winner will get a special shout out and personal one-shot story of their choosing! Hope to hear from you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I am so floored by the amount of reviews I have gotten this past chapter. Thank you so much! Your reviews, insights and suggestions keep me motivated to write and spark my creativity! I am still accepting date suggestions for both boys. The dates will be happening in the next few chapters. Regionals will be Chapter Twenty-Nine. I am still on track for Thirty-Five chapters total.**

**As always special thanks to my precious beta SceneNeko. **

**~Chapter Twenty-Eight~**

_"I don't know what's happening at that school. But all I know is you are miserable and now you are acting out. Doesn't that mean you are trying to get attention? Well you have my attention now, Kurt."_

Kurt felt somewhere between relief and guilt after the conversation with his father. It took less than 24 hours for a phone call home about his behavior. They wouldn't suspend him, not on a first offense. But a warning was issued, and that in itself was enough to cause Burt Hummel to lose control of his blood pressure and threaten to home school him.

Kurt had to put his father's main concerns to rest. No, he did not beat the crap out of Blaine, even if the jerk deserved it. No, Dimetri did not put him up to it. No, the fight did not happen in the middle of the quad during school hours. What kind of Neanderthal did he take him for anyway?

The one thing Kurt would not tell him though, was the reason why he hit Blaine. That didn't sit well with him, so in order to calm the impending storm and keep Burt Hummel from storming the school, Kurt agreed to come home for the weekend for a much needed father son talk.

Warily, Kurt trudged along the hallway toward Dimetri's dorm room. Despite wanting/needing space from his estranged boyfriend, he found himself desperate for his company. This thought brought him down even further into despair. He only had two people he could go to in a time of need. One was Blaine, the other Dimetri.

He missed his friends at McKinley so much, seeing them over break only made the aching in his chest worse. And he hadn't had the chance to see as much of them as he wanted to. With the whole Dimetri situation. He tried to call Finn, but his brother was too distracted by Rachel and Puck who were spending too much time together for Finn's liking.

And now Dimetri wasn't answering his phone. That worried Kurt. Maybe the blond wasn't as understanding as he led him to believe. Maybe he really was angry with Kurt and ignoring him. He couldn't handle that. Not right now. So he set out to get the truth.

The door to the blond's room was open. Kurt peeked through the doorway. "Dimetri?" he called. The sight before him made his insides plummet to the floor. Boxes everywhere, some open, some closed and sealed. "Dimetri?" he called again, more urgently.

The boy in question stumbled out of the adjoining bathroom, an armful of toiletries. "Oh!" he startled, nearly dropping it all. "Hi."

"Hi?" Kurt snapped, "What are you doing?"

Dimetri dropped his load into an open box on his stripped bed. "Packing. What's it look like?"

"Why?" Kurt asked, incredulously blinking his eyes.

"I got expelled." He answered, so nonchalantly Kurt almost thought he was joking.

Stunned into silence, Kurt blinked more rapidly.

Dimetri closed the box and taped it shut. "You really shouldn't be surprised." There was no anger in his voice. No emotion at all actually. He picked up the box with a grunt and added it to the stack by the door.

"But-but you didn't do anything."

"Oh." He drawled. "I've done plenty." He cast his eyes around the tiny room scratching his head. "This last little skirmish plus the hits already on my record… " he shrugged. "It was only a matter of time actually. I'm amazed it took Blaine this long."

Kurt's throat went dry. Again, something that shouldn't surprise him. "Are you sure it was him?"

Dimetri shot him a look. "Baby… who else would it have been?"

"Well! It could be any of the Warblers."

"No." Dimetri moved over to his desk and started stacking up papers. "They only came out after the fact. Besides, he was the one I grabbed."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. "But that was my fault."

He shrugged again. "You didn't tell me to do it. You actually prevented me from doing what I really wanted to do to that little pipsqueak."

Shaking his head, Kurt tried to argue. "But I was the one that hit him."

"And I shook him. Same thing, sweetheart."

"I only got a warning."

Dimetri raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Kurt sighed. Right. Why bother arguing over trivial things now. "This isn't fair." He murmured, more for his own benefit than the other boy's.

"Life isn't fair." Came the reply. Dropping his papers into another open box. "If life was fair-" he stopped himself. "Nevermind. Point is, it's not."

"What were you going to say?" Kurt asked quietly, finally stepping into the room. The room felt empty now. Not that much changed, Dimetri never really moved in. It lacked personal affects. But it still held the faint scent of freshly sharpened pencils and news print paper.

"I'm not going to say it."

"Why not?"

"Because that wouldn't be fair to you." He snapped. He braced himself on the desk and glared down at the pages of unfinished sketches. A small stack of books sat just to the left and he swiped at them knocking them to the floor.

A lump rose in Kurt's throat. He padded over to the taller boy. He hugged him from behind, pressing his cheek between his shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry."

Dimetri stiffened. "You know this isn't your fault."

"But I'm still sorry."

He sighed, covering one of Kurt's hands with his own and gripping it. They stood like that in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Thanks."

"Where are you going to go?"

He shrugged. "Not home. I know that much. I have an aunt in Cleveland; I think that's where I'm going. I won't know for sure until the car comes for me."

Squeezing his eyes closed, Kurt forced himself to stay calm. Much easier said than done though. "When were you going to tell me?"

Dimetri chuckled darkly. "I wasn't, actually. Not until I knew where I was going. I didn't want to upset you."

He snorted.

Turning around, Dimetri took both of Kurt's hands. "Believe it or not, this is actually a good thing."

Kurt dropped his eyes to their clasped hands. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's possible."

"You need time right? Well now you have it. Right?" he said, swinging their hands.

He tried to smile but it ended up more like a grimace. "I didn't want it like this."

"Me neither." Dimetri murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "But this is the hand we got dealt. Might as well make the best of it." He bent down to retrieve one of the books. It looked worn and frayed. Passing it to Kurt he smiled. "Here, most of them are yours anyways."

"Mine?" He blinked, clutching the book to his chest. "I'm not saying good bye to you." He spoke clearly, raising his chin so he could meet Dimetri's eyes. "This isn't over yet."

He smiled a little wistfully now. He set back to his task of collecting the miscellaneous items strewn across his desk.

Kurt heaved his shoulders and hugged the book like a teddy bear. "Will you call me? Let me know where you are and what's going on?"

"Sure." He answered, not skipping a beat. "If you do something for me in return?"

"Anything." He whispered.

Dimetri sighed, a sad smile appearing on his face. "I'd really like to be alone right now."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to object but then shut it again. It hurt him that Dimetri didn't want him there right now. But he also understood. Pressing his lips together he nodded. "Okay… okay."

Dimetri's posture relaxed. He offered Kurt a heart stopping smile.

Rising onto his toes, Kurt gave him a quick peck to the lips then touched his fingers to them. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will do my best."

* * *

Blaine sat, arms crossed, pensive frown on his face. Warbler practice was in full swing. Item being discussed: Music for Regional's. He lost all his enthusiasm days ago. He didn't feel like doing anything, much less singing. It was like a dark cloud loomed over his head threatening to rain on him, but never squeezing out a drop.

Kurt's rejection for the duet stung him more than he wanted to admit. And now, the countertenor disappeared completely. Blaine couldn't recall seeing him all day. Skipping Warbler practice was not in his best interest. Especially after receiving an official notice of misconduct.

The ache in Blaine's cheek all but disappeared. But a phantom throb kept reminding him just how miserable he remained. It wasn't the slap that really upset him. It was the hateful glare and the icy words that did him in. Kurt could be sassy and blunt. But this callousness, that stung far worse than any amount of violence.

Despite his wounded pride, Blaine hadn't wanted to say anything, not on the record anyway. But that choice got ripped away from him by a very angry Wes. Who cornered him and forced the entire story out onto a piece of paper. Kurt was issued a warning and lord only knows what became of Dimetri. Blaine didn't really care. But Kurt's absence troubled him.

The doors to the common room flew open and Kurt stepped in. Perfectly poised and immaculate in appearance. He glided toward the council's table, offering a tight lipped smile to the room, but avoiding Blaine's eyes completely.

"Warbler Kurt!" Thad stood up, trying to look menacing. "You are late."

"Please accept my apologies." Kurt answered politely, with a little bow. "With the council's approval, I'd like to address Warbler Blaine."

Blaine's heart stopped in his chest. He fought to swallow the lump in his throat but managed to look pleasantly puzzled. This wasn't going to be good for him was it? His little cloud rumbled with imminent thunder. No one ever called people out at meetings. Not usually anyway.

Whispers and murmurs erupted in the room. Some angry, some excited, some just noisy.

Wes hit his gavel down once, demanding silence. He turned to his fellow council members and they discussed with hushed whispers. Casting wary glances at Kurt every few seconds.

Kurt stood and waited patiently, despite every eye in the room being trained on him. His hands clasped behind his back and idly rolled his eyes about the room. His facial expression remained neutral, almost bored.

Blaine wasn't used to this side of Kurt. And to be honest, it was scaring the crap out of him. His palms started to sweat and he had to wipe them on his pant legs. It didn't appear that Kurt had any weapon on his person, but someone could certainly be lurking outside the door. Dimetri perhaps? What was taking the council so damn long anyway?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Blaine, David spoke. "We'll allow it. But please be brief."

Kurt offered him a smug little smile. "Oh I will be." He spun around on his heel and met Blaine's eyes for the first time since entering the room. Cold, blue, and calculating, it made Blaine's skin crawl. Reaching into his blazer, he pulled out a CD and passed it on for someone to put in the player.

Blaine blinked. Kurt was going so sing to him? He moved to rise from his seat, but at the same moment the music started, a loud thumping of a drum, and Kurt was across the room and backing him into the couch. He practically crawled onto Blaine's lap, straddling his legs so he couldn't move, then grabbed the lapels of his blazer and sang out directly into his face.

"_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable … So condescending unnecessarily critical!_" He was so close Blaine could feel his breath against his face. Kurt swiveled his hips into him as he added the next part. "_I have the tendency of getting very physical … So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle!_" He spun around, releasing his captive and gracefully jumping to his feet. "_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here …_" he gestured to the room and to the rest of the gaping Warblers. "_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear …_ "He leaned back over Blaine and his hot breath came out against his ear making him shiver. "_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone …_" Kurt pulled back again, putting one hand on his hip. "_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on!_" He threw his head to and fro before turning away from him.

Blaine watched Kurt dance away from him. Eyes glued to ever movement of his body, though it was draped with the uniform that clearly did nothing for him. Kurt chose another Warbler to sing to, but at the moment Blaine couldn't remember the poor boy's name at all. He was far too busy trying to cover the growing bulge in his pants.

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love … You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way we're gonna give up … And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams …"_

Kurt winked at said Warbler before strutting, and yes that boy could strut, up to the council's table. He leaned over to address Thad first, thumping his hand against his heart as he sang. "_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe …_" then he moved to David, jabbing his finger against the dark haired boys chest, "_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe …_" When he move to Wes, he grabbed the gavel and tossed it over his shoulder then blew him a kiss, earning him a sour glare.

Blaine finally got himself to his feet. He needed to stop Kurt before he got himself into even more trouble. But all he managed to do was draw Kurt's attention back to him. Bad idea.

The brunette strode back over to him, facing him chest to chest, "_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head … " _He raked his hands through his styled hair, leaving it tussled and messy. "_You should know better you never listened to a word I said … Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat … Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did!_"

Blaine grabbed hold of his trembling arms hoping to shake some sense into him. In return, Kurt thrust one leg between his, nearly knocking him off balance. Dipping him backwards he used his slightly taller height to his advantage. The next few lines were sang with such malice it wasn't like Kurt at all. "_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love … You'll understand what I mean when I say …There's no way we're gonna give up._" Kurt finally pulled away from him. Leaving Blaine breathless and needing to sit down, immediately.

Then, the countertenor actually jumped up in one fluid motion onto the council's table, much to their shock. He sang to the whole room now. "_Does it kill! Does it burn! Is it painful to learn … That it's me that has all the control! Does it thrill! Does it sting! When you feel what I bring …_" He caught Blaine's eyes. "_And you wish that you had me to hold."_

Blaine reeled back like he'd been hit. He didn't like this song. Not one bit. But other members of the Warblers were actually cheering! Whistling and the like. What was wrong with them?

Kurt did a few curtsies before taking a helping hand and hopping off the table.

Thad was so outraged he only stuttered nonsense. David blinked warily between Wes and Blaine not sure what to do. But Kurt was the one to speak first. "Thank you." He told them politely. Then he started to loosen his tie. "You can consider this my formal resignation from the Warblers. Good luck at Regional's. You're going to need it." Then he escaped out the door he came in.

Exhaling, Blaine fell back into a chair. His head kept spinning around and he felt faint. The room suddenly became uncomfortably warm and he caught himself before he tried to loosen his own tie. What the heck was that?

Clearly Kurt went off the deep end. Blaine blinked around at his fellow Warblers trying to gage everyone's reactions.

"Well." Wes finally said. "Blaine, you are going to have to think of something. He's going to sing with you at Regional's."

"Wait-What?" He sputtered, not expecting that … at all.

"That is the kind of soul we need!" Wes continued. "You and Kurt have the most electrifying chemistry I've ever seen. We can excuse this little performance as an audition, though he already had the part."

Blaine shook his head with an exasperated laugh. "He just quit. He just quit the Warblers. He doesn't want to sing with me. Hell he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me." He swallowed painfully, "He hates me."

"Which is why it's perfect." David finally joined in. "Think of the competitive edge that will give us! Everyone always expects the Warblers to be prim and proper. Let's throw them for a loop with a presentation that will leave them breathless and screaming for more!"

Blaine gulped. They'd be screaming all right. More like for shelter from the storm that is Kurt Hummel. "Guys … come on." He almost whimpered. "Even if there's a chance he'd come back, he definitely won't come back to sing with me."

Thad finally got over his disgruntled stupor and spoke. "So then we won't tell him."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: So I lied. Regionals isn't yet, it will be next chapter. I forgot some other stuff needed to happen AND I wanted some more Kurt and Finn bonding time. Hope you guys don't mind! Here is the latest chapter! Please enjoy and review because that inspires me to write! And special thanks to my awesome beta!**

** ~Chapter Twenty-Nine~**

For the first time in a very long time, Blaine felt at a loss. He could not, would not, allow the Warblers to trick Kurt into performing with him at Regionals. It angered him that they even considered such a heinous idea but it just went to show how desperate they were.

Blaine knew the members of New Directions, some more than others. He shuddered a bit remembering his little run-ins with one Rachel Berry. And it would be unwise of him to underestimate their talents. The Warblers could lose to The New Directions. They could lose everything and be done with competition for the season.

But more importantly than that was Kurt. Blaine couldn't stand knowing that Kurt was angry with him. It made his stomach churn, his head throb, and his heart beat at erratic intervals. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't force himself out of bed at a decent hour. His oiled up curls were proof of that. And now people were starting to notice.

Blaine refused to feel bad that Dimetri got expelled. The hoodlum had it coming. But it wasn't his doing. If it had been, he would certainly want to take the credit for it. But convincing Kurt of that would be impossible.

Granted, it was his own fault for how out of hand he let things get. He should never have tried to come between Kurt and his boyfriend. He should never have let Kurt get a boyfriend period. Blaine would be a much better candidate to take care of Kurt.

Tightening his grip on his shoulder bag, Blaine held his head high. He pushed his way into the library and scanned the room. A few students lingered about but for the most part it was pretty empty save for Kurt who sat alone at one of the round tables. He held a pencil in his hand and he tapped out a rhythm against the page as he read.

Blaine took a deep breath. He needed to stop being such a coward. He'd given Kurt ample time to cool off. An entire weekend plus two days to be exact. He trudged forward, suddenly feeling like death march music played behind him. He approached the brunette and waited a beat. When the countertenor made no move to acknowledge him, he cleared his throat. "Mind if I sit down?"

Kurt flipped the page a little too forcefully then replied with a terse. "Yes."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine seated himself anyway. He eyed the text book. "Ah… World War II, fitting." He idly tapped his fingers on the edge of the table. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"I don't know if you can. I would assume your vocal chords are working properly." He answered just as flippantly.

Blaine bit back down a not so friendly retort. "May I then?"

Kurt finally brought his steely eyes up to meet Blaine's. He pursed his lips and then raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Thank you." Blaine replied, not really sure if he meant it or not. He jerked himself upright, setting his shoulders. "First of all," He spread his hands, "despite popular belief, Dimetri's expulsion was not my doing." Unfortunately. He added to himself. "I just … wanted you to know that."

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. His brow went down but his lips remained just as tight.

Blaine took that as a sign he should continue. "Second of all, I would like you to reconsider performing at Regionals."

He barked out a laugh at that. It was so loud that the librarian actually shushed him. Wincing apologetically in her direction, Kurt leaned forward. "Why on earth would I do that?"

Blaine dropped his eyes to his still drumming fingers. He swallowed hard. "Because," he paused, "There is no one else I want to sing with, but you." He kept his eyes down so he wouldn't have to see Kurt's reaction. "And I know things with the Warblers have been rough on you. They live in this privileged bubble and can't see past their noses. I'm not going to lie; I used to be like that to…"

Kurt settled back into his chair, eyes still bright with irritation.

"Until I met you." Pressing his lips together, Blaine wasn't sure if this train of thought would help his cause or hinder it. "You've helped me open myself up to-"

The brunette actually rolled his eyes. "Why don't you stop trying to placate me and say what you're really after? I know as well as anyone that the Warblers have a variety of equally deserving voices at their disposal. Why does it have to be me?"

Blaine snapped his mouth shut. Didn't he hear him? "I just told you."

"Why even have dual leads? Hmm? You've done a superb job leading the Warblers to this point. Why not just pull something out of your repertoire?"

"Kurt!" He couldn't hide the irritation in his voice any longer. "You're not even listening to me."

His lip curled into a snarl. "I've done all the listening I can take. I have no desire to sing with the Warblers for Regionals, least of all with you."

Rubbing circles at his temples, Blaine sat for a moment. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Well." Kurt started gathering his things. "Then stop trying to talk to me."

Without checking with his brain first, Blaine's hand shot out across the table and clasped around Kurt's thin wrist. "Please, Kurt," He implored. "I know you hate me, but can't we just-"

"I don't hate you." He snapped, wrenching himself away. "But I certainly don't like you right now."

"Then this will be the perfect song." He replied, reaching into his bag with shaking fingers. He found the sheet music and passed it over to the other boy. "This is the song the council chose. I think the lyrics speak for themselves. The only one I can sing it with is you."

Kurt let out an exasperated breath, but he took the music and read through it quickly. To an ordinary eye, his expression wouldn't have changed. But Blaine caught the slight softening of his features.

"And I don't think I have to remind you that Nationals are in New York City this year."

Letting the pages slide through his fingers, Kurt closed his eyes.

"If we can just … " he sighed, hating the uncertainty in his own voice, "If we can just set aside all the animosity for now. Then …" he trailed off with a sigh. "We can give the Warblers a real chance at winning."

Kurt sat silent for a long moment. "I don't know Blaine."

"Don't do it for me. Do it for the team. Do it for the opportunity." He pressed his lips together. "You've always wanted to sing lead for a competition."

The countertenor still didn't look convinced.

Raking a hand down the front of his face, Blaine almost gave up entirely. "Will you just think about it then? Let me know what you decide?"

"Fine." Kurt replied, like Blaine just thoroughly put him out a great deal. "I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything, and you need to find yourself a back-up in case I decide I can't stand to be on the same stage as you."

That hurt. Almost like a slap to the face. Actually, it brought back unpleasant memories from when Kurt had physically assaulted him. "Fair enough." He forced a smile. "When can I expect an answer?"

"Monday." Kurt replied tartly. He zipped his bag closed a little more forceful than necessary. "I have to go home again this weekend, so it's not like I'd be able to practice anyway."

"Home? Again?" Blaine frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh. It's wonderful." Kurt replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. "My father thinks I am rebelling and wants to keep a closer eye on me."

An uneasy smile tugged onto Blaine's face, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Well that's good though. Your father is paying attention to you again. Right?"

Narrowing his eyes at him, Kurt leaned forward again. "If by paying attention you mean forcing me to spend the entire weekend working at the garage and listening to John Mellancamp then yes."

He winced. "Oh."

* * *

Kurt glared down at his phone, willing it to ring. When it did, he almost fell over off his bed. Unfortunately, it wasn't the caller he was expecting, but a small smile appeared on his lips anyway.

"Hi Finn." He answered, a little breathless from his near fall.

"Hey!" His brother paused. "Are you at school?"

Kurt frowned and flopped back on his pillows with a sigh. "Yes Finn, where else would I be?"

"Could you like … come meet me in the parking lot?"

Blinking, he sat back up so quickly he got dizzy. "Here? At Dalton?"

"No! Dude, at McKinley." He paused again. "Yes at Dalton."

He scrambled off the bed and searched for his shoes. "Is something wrong? Is Dad okay?"

"Everything is fine." He replied, trying to be soothing. "Just come down here."

His heart beat a little faster in his chest. "Where are you?"

"Next to your car. And hurry up, it's cold out here."

Kurt quickly hung up with his brother and blinked at his phone for a moment. This was … well odd. Finn never made house calls before. He shrugged into his coat and padded quickly out of the dormitory and towards the parking lot.

He caught sight of Finn's lanky form leaning against his Navigator and sped up a bit.

Finn smiled in greeting, moving forward to engulf him in a quick hug. "Hi!"

Kurt laughed. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

The taller boy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I missed your visit last weekend, so I decided to come make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?" Kurt repeated, blinking at his brother like he had six heads. "What are you talking about? I wasn't home for a pleasant visit. And you do know I will be home again … Friday." Being that it was Thursday, Kurt could not figure out what his step-brother was doing.

Finn sighed. "Okay look. I overhead your Dad talking to my Mom about the stuff you talked about and I just wanted to come by and see if you were okay." He hung his head a bit.

Kurt formed his lips around the word before he said it. "Oh." He blinked rapidly a few times. "That's very sweet of you."

Exhaling in relief, he added with a playful smile. "Just don't tell the guys. They think I'm on a date with Rachel. Oh and don't tell Rachel because she thinks I am out with the guys."

"Okay." He replied with a laugh. "But why are you lying to everyone?"

Finn made a face. "Rachel said something like conspiring with the enemy or something. I don't know man, everyone has been acting weird. I'm not going to rock the boat."

"Well you can tell Rachel I'm not the enemy any longer. I quit the Warblers."

Stunned into silence for a moment Finn frowned. "Why'd you do that?"

"Long story." He mumbled, rubbing his left temple. Apparently just the sound of Rachel Berry's name brought on a headache.

"Well you can tell me all about it then." His brother replied with a cautionary nod, then he nodded again with more confidence. "Yeah, ee can go have dinner or something. My treat."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly unsure. Finn's acceptance of him, and brotherly concern still baffled him. While it warmed and comforted him, he still waited for the pivotal moment when Finn would remember the animosity he once felt for him. Being brothers was still new to both of them, and Kurt couldn't afford to let his guard down now. "That's nice and all. But you do realize it's Thursday? And if this was really about what I said over the weekend, wouldn't it make more sense for you to come Monday?"

"Hey." Finn interrupted his thoughts. "What's with this?" he waved a hand indicating Kurt's tense posture. He laughed. "You're giving me that look. You know, the one you always gave Puck before he tossed you into a dumpster."

"Well." Kurt deadpanned. "That used to be you too."

Finn was taken aback by his words. "Dude, I've apologized for that, multiple times." He started to flail around. "What the heck man! What else do I have to do to get through to you? You can't just keep shutting me out." He let out an exasperated breath. "I thought we were a family now, aren't you supposed to trust your family?" He gestured helplessly towards Kurt. "I get that I burned you before. I'm a teenager, I screw up. It's kind of a rite of passage or something." His next rush of words came out almost choked. "But that doesn't mean I'm ever going to stop trying to make it up to you. You're my brother. And I don't give a shit that it hasn't been that long. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. And besides, I couldn't do it any sooner with Glee practice and stuff. You know that."

Kurt's eyes widened to what felt like half the size of his face. "Oh god… " he moaned, hand coming up to his mouth.

"No!" Finn all but shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Don't you dare start crying again. Makes me look like I threated to drown your puppy or something."

"I don't have a puppy." Kurt mumbled, cocking his head in confusion. "What?"

"Gah!" The giant of a teen groaned shaking his fists at the sky. "I can't take the tears man. It's just like with girls, you try to say something, you know meaningful and stuff and then they start to cry. Then if you hug them then people glare at you like it's your fault or something. When it was your fault but not for what they think it is. And then they start making up all thing stuff about what you did to make the girl cry! I swear after you left over break, your Dad sat me down for this interrogation thing. Like on Law and Order where they sit you in a room and just stare at you."

Kurt blinked again. Thoroughly confused. Indignation about being compared to a girl fired up in his stomach, but then the absolute adorableness of his brother's state of distress made him want to coddle him and pet his hair. "Oh Finn." He shook a bit. "Finn."

"What?" He yelped. "What did I do?"

He laughed. It started as a tiny little giggle, and then it bubbled into a full blown, doubled over would be on the ground if it wasn't so dirty hysteria. Once he started, he couldn't stop.

Finn's hands open and closed like he didn't know what to do with him. "Hey \… it's not that funny."

"You-" Kurt gasped, "Puppies- and..." he fell into another fit of giggles. "Puppies Finn? Really?"

"Would you rather I said kittens? Or pot belly pigs? But honestly, dude. I think you'd find pigs too messy."

"It doesn't matter how messy they are if you drown them." Kurt replied, finally able to contain his laughter. His insides still clenched though.

"Drown the little pot-belly pigs? How could you even say that? They are so cute, and little. And real smart too. Like smarter than the hamster Puck's sister had, the one that kept running in the wheel. I mean come on he wasn't going anywhere and he did it night after night."

Kurt clamped his mouth shut. He regarded his brother with wide eyed wonder.

"And like his little face got all scrunched up and his beady little eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of his face. And I tried telling the little guy that it was useless. Then I think he got out one night and chewed through their alarm system and electrocuted himself. Oh wow … maybe I should use hamsters instead of puppies, that's traumatizing." He cast Kurt a wry little smile, dimple showing.

Then Kurt lost the fight and fell into another fit of laughter.

* * *

An hour or so later, Kurt found himself seated at a booth at Olive Garden with Finn. It was dinner time rush, but neither of them were in much of a hurry. As long as they got out by 8, Finn would have enough time to get home by curfew.

After they ordered, Finn took a long sip from his coke and regarded him. "So, how's Dimetri?"

Kurt felt a little pang in his chest. He dropped his eyes to where he played with the straw wrapper in front of his glass. "I don't know." He answered softly. "He called last week, to say he was at his Aunt's house for now and that was it."

Frowning, Finn asked. "Have you tried calling him?"

"I texted him a few times. I don't know if his phone is still working or not. He called me from a house number."

"And nothing huh?" Finn nodded taking another sip of soda. "Guess he really meant it when he said he was giving you space."

Kurt wanted to slump under the table. "Guess so." He mumbled back.

"I can teach you how to box, if you want to go after Blaine again."

He smiled. "Thanks but I don't think that's necessary. He got my point."

"Poor guy." His brother murmured, more to himself than to Kurt. "You know he went to Mercedes?"

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"Yeah man. Rachel was you know going on and on about something the other day. And I guess she overhead Mercedes talking to Tina about it. Blaine went to her for advice, for you know wooing you or something."

He frowned. "Mercedes never mentioned that to me."

"I guess she wouldn't. You were happy with Dimetri at the time."

Ripping the straw wrapper into dozens of tiny pieces Kurt fell silent. He didn't know who to be angry at anymore. All he knew was that he was angry. "Remind me to tell her to mind her own business next time."

Finn chuckled. "Girls."

Kurt raised his brows in agreement and gestured with his chin to him. "What about you? What's going on with Quinn and Rachel? I assume if you are telling people you are on a date with Rachel you decided you liked her?"

"I don't know man." He shrugged. "I think I am going to go at it alone for a while. They are great and all but they are both too needy."

"Isn't that the point? Don't you want to be with the person who needs you most?"

He made a face. "No dude." He grinned. "That's the worst you can do."

Kurt cocked his head. "Really?"

"Yeah." His brother sat up a little straighter. "Like, you got Quinn right? Quinn says she needs me because she wants to be popular and stuff. Then you have Rachel who says she needs me to challenge her vocally or whatever. But neither of them ever asked me what I need. There is something to that. I think."

Pursing his lips, Kurt folded his arms on the table in front of him. "That might apply to you but I don't think that really applies to my situation."

Finn shook his head while he took a long sip that emptied his glass completely. "It's the same, you are just thinking it rather than them saying it."

Kurt frowned. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well." Finn gestured towards him. "You think Blaine needs you because you are best friends, right? Because he was there for you when you needed someone, so you feel like you owe him for that."

Kurt slumped a bit more. It sounded rather pathetic when worded like that.

"And Dimetri." Finn sighed. "His life is crappy and he says you make him happy. So then you think the only way he can be happy is if you stay with him."

"Oh." Kurt breathed out.

"When the truth is, they will both be fine. I mean they might bitch and moan about it for a while, like Rachel and Quinn are doing but in the long run they will be okay. Move on."

Kurt let all that sink in. He tapped his fingers idly on the table top.

"It's actually pretty cool."

"What is?"

His brother grinned at him. "Here you thought you'd be alone forever. Now you have two dudes who care about you and are fighting over you."

Blinking, Kurt sat up a little straighter. Finn was right. Perhaps he was looking at this whole situation all wrong. He had two boys fighting over him. He had two amazingly attractive and talented young men fighting over him.

Dimetri had his anger issues and Blaine had his jealousy issues. But he couldn't say either of them was insincere with their affections. Both of them behaved childishly about certain things, but then again so had Kurt.

"Seems to me like you ought to think more about who makes you happy, than who needs you the most." Finn added with a shrug.

"Yeah… "Kurt concluded out loud. "Wow, Finn. I don't care what anyone says, you really do have a deep character."

Finn's smile fell. "Was that an insult?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter Thirty! This chapter is still with my beta but I couldn't wait to post it, so if there are mistakes I apologize. This is the Regionals Chapter!**

**Also, I forgot to pimp this last chapter, this lovely writer ColourMeDemented wrote a one-shot story for Kurt and Dimetri. If you ship them please check it out and review! I am so touched and excited that someone wanted to use my little babies for something!  
.net/s/7270449/1/Of_Essays_and_Boyfriends**

**As always, thank you for all of your love and support and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**~Chapter Thirty~**

Blaine padded into the green room, hands adjusting his tie for the millionth time. Wes approached him, looking well put together and completely calm. Other members of the Warblers milled around, unable to sit still it seemed. Completely normal behavior for just before a competition.

"You may want to go and take care of that." Wes told him, motioning over to the corner, away from the rest of the Warblers where Kurt sat. The brunette stared at the wall, wide-eyed and unblinking.

"Is he having second thoughts?" Blaine whispered to Wes, as if afraid Kurt would somehow hear him from across the room.

The head of the council shrugged. "I wouldn't know seeing as he hasn't spoken to anyone since he got here." His tone attempted to make light of the situation, but Wes obviously felt insulted by that.

Blaine nodded, his heart starting to beat a little harder in his chest. "Right." He swallowed, rubbing his hands together. "Okay. I got it."

"Good man." His friend clapped him on the shoulder and then proceeded to check on the rest of the club. They just started running warm up drills.

Quickly, he crossed the room to where Kurt sat. The other teen had one knee crossed over the other and his hands clamped on top. "Kurt?" he asked tentatively.

Kurt's wide blue eyes turned towards him after a moment of hesitation. "Hi." He squeaked.

Blinking, Blaine pressed his lips together cautiously. "Are you okay?"

His friend just shook his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, dropping down to a knee before him. He pried one of Kurt's clammy hands off his knee so he could grasp it. "Tell me."

The brunette's eyes fluttered and he let out a nervous little laugh.

"You don't have to do this." Blaine explained, knowing damn well that if Kurt didn't they would all be screwed. But all that mattered to him at the moment was getting that panicked look off the love of his life's face. He swallowed hard. Was singing with him such a horrible thought that it drove Kurt into such a state?

The countertenor still refused to meet his eyes. "What if I choke? What if I try to sing and nothing comes out? Do you have any idea how many people are out there?"

Blaine straightened up, realization coming over him. "You're nervous?" He let out an involuntary laugh. "Kurt, you sing in front of crowds all the time."

"Don't laugh at me!" He cried. "I've performed in a choir, not by myself!"

Smiling in spite of himself, Blaine cooed. "Hey." He eased Kurt's other hand off his knee. "You won't be alone, you'll be with me."

Kurt's eyes finally met his. A small smile tugged onto his lips. "This is pathetic, isn't it?"

"No." He replied, squeezing his friend's hands. "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable."

The other boy flushed a pretty shade of pink. He tugged his hands out of Blaine's grasp, suddenly uncomfortable with his attention. "Do I have time to use the rest room?"

Blaine sighed. "I think they are about to call us to stage."

"Oh god." Kurt moaned. His breathing quickened again. He wrung his hands together.

Getting to his feet, Blaine held out a hand to him. "Come on. If we make it quick it will be alright. They can't very well start without both of us."

Kurt gave him a grateful look that made him go weak in the knees. He grabbed his hands and let Blaine pull him to his feet. "Thank you." He breathed.

* * *

The Warbler's were announced as the curtains parted revealing the full crowd to Blaine. The excitement in the place radiated off the walls. He hadn't been nervous until that moment; what if he choked? What if he was the one that led his team down?

The voices of the eight-part harmony the Warbler's were famous for began around him, creating their version of the melody to 'Apologize' by Timbaland.

When Kurt stepped forward on the opposite side of the stage, he held his breath. All the stress, and the late night practices all led up to this one moment. And Blaine thought Kurt looked positively luminous.

"_I'm holding on your rope … got me ten feet off the ground._" The brunette took a few steps forward, leaving the safety of the group so that he was alone under the spot light. "_And I'm hearing what you say … but I just can't make a sound._"

Kurt turned to the side so he could meet Blaine's eyes. "_You tell me that you need me … then you go and cut me down._"

Blaine went to take a step forward.

Holding up a hand to him, Kurt continued his solo. "_But wait …_" as he paused the Warblers behind him formed a half circle behind him, leaving the other members to circle on Blaine's side. "_You tell me that you're sorry … didn't think I I'd turn around and say …_"

The chorus added itself in. "_That it's too late to apologize."_

Kurt's voice rang out from the center of them. "_It's too late."_

And then they repeated. While the harmony played out, Blaine readied himself for his part. He started out singing softly. "_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you…_" The Warblers around the two of them stepped back so Blaine could see Kurt as the second spot light fell on him. He sang louder. "_And I need you like a heart needs a beat…_" then added softer. "_But that's nothing new…_"

A chorus of "_Yeah, Yeah._" Came from around them.

Blaine took more confident steps forward as he went to join Kurt. His eyes never left the countertenors despite the urge to gaze out over the hushed crowd, he was singing to Kurt. "_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say…_"

Kurt straightened his posture and sent him a heated look. His eyes narrowed and his lips parted as he listened attentively to the words being directed at him.

"_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you… but I'm afraid._"

Kurt started to sing again, with him. "_It's too late to apologize_." Now the chorus rang in with the "_It's too late_." Blaine and Kurt both took turns singing the "_It's too late to apologize_ "line for a few more measures as they circled each other. The one singing leaning forward as the other moved back.

Then, the harmonizing behind them suddenly stopped and Kurt sang out the last line softly. "_I'm holding on your rope…got me ten feet off the ground._"

The lights went dim, and then suddenly the theatre burst into applause.

Blaine smiled, a little sadly. His throat felt tight and he had to struggle to swallow. He didn't notice he had tears streaming down his face until Kurt stepped forward and brushed them off his cheek. But then in another instant Kurt moved away and was addressing the crowd, bowing proudly and grinning.

It took Blaine a moment longer to bounce back from performance mode. But he quickly joined his fellow Warblers to appreciate their standing ovation. He even ventured to slide an arm around Kurt's waist as he waved.

The world seemed to slow down to a snail's pace as the competitors gathered on the stage. Kurt sent a wink over at Mercedes who grinned at him. He came to stand next to Blaine and gave him a playful little nudge.

Blaine found that he couldn't speak he was so nervous. But he felt a wave of calm when Kurt grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. It didn't even matter that he did the same thing with the boy on his other side.

A hush fell over them as 'New Directions' was announced the winner. Kurt dropped his hand. Insanity ensued. People were hugging and kissing each other and Blaine got lost in the mayhem. He offered his congratulations to Finn before he escaped and found Kurt just off stage, looking like he was going to cry.

"Hey." Blaine approached him.

Kurt offered him a watery smile.

Licking his lips, Blaine frantically tried to think of something to say, anything to wipe that look of devastation off his friend's face. He opened his mouth but at that same moment, Kurt let out a little gasp.

Blaine turned around and felt a stab of dread in his chest at what he saw. Standing there with Burt and Carol Hummel, was Dimetri. He looked like a model, with his well-tailored suit and perfectly combed hair, like he'd come from a photo shoot or something. He had a long stem red rose in his hand.

"Dimetri." Kurt cried, lurching forward and into the blonde's welcoming arms.

Dimetri returned the embrace, clutching Kurt tightly to him. "You were wonderful." He breathed into his hair.

Burt rubbed his son on the back as Carol put a comforting hand on his arm. Kurt's father offered Blaine a nod of approval and then Blaine withdrew ignoring the voices that called after him. He didn't need to stick around to watch what happened next.

* * *

After enjoying a victory dinner with Finn, Dimetri and his parents, Kurt trudged back to his dorm room. He wanted to party into the night with his brother and their friends, but he found he had not even an ounce of energy left.

Dimetri would be in town for the weekend he'd said, so there was time to enjoy the blond when he wasn't so rundown and upset.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Not that the New Directions didn't deserve their victory. They did. And Kurt was happy for his friends, for his brother. But he also couldn't ignore the pang of hurt that hit him at the loss. With everything that happened to him this year, was a victory at Regionals so much to ask for? Apparently so. If God did exist, he was having a jolly good time at Kurt's expense.

He'd just finished his evening skin care routine and changed into his silk pajamas when he heard a tentative knock on his door. His heart skipped a beat. Had Dimetri followed after him anyway? He padded over to the door and opened it to reveal a red eyed and completely disheveled Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked, taking in his friend's rumpled state.

Blaine's bottom lip trembled. "Kurt." He slurred. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "What?" His heart leapt up into his throat and threatened to choke him. This was not something he was equipped to handle right now. Sure he decided to join the Warblers for Regionals and Nationals had they won. But he wasn't ready to completely forgive Blaine, or declare his undying love for the curly haired singer. Not yet anyway.

Blaine leaned heavily against his doorframe, staring into Kurt's face but eyes so far away. "I'd do anything for you, you know?"

"Blaine." He said carefully. "Were you drinking?" He remembered Blaine's disappearance immediately after Regionals. A bunch of the guys were getting together in the common room for a post-competition celebration. Just because they hadn't won a trophy didn't mean they couldn't laugh and be merry, but apparently that also meant booze would be involved, they were after all high school students. It was a good thing he'd opted out of it.

Blaine blinked rapidly a few times. "Um. No?"

Kurt sighed and eased his friend away from the doorframe. The slightly shorter build crashed into him and would have knocked him off his feet if he hadn't been ready for it. He guided the stumbling lead singer towards the bed and let him collapse onto it.

"Anything you asked of me." He fumbled to sit up. "I'd confront Karofsky. I'd declare my love for you in front of the entire world if you'd let me. I'd beat up Finn."

Kurt smoothed Blaine's hair back from his forehead. He was covered in sweat and his pulse raced so fast Kurt could feel it thrum against his skin. "Blaine." He exhaled. He didn't have the heart to tell him there was no way he would make it out alive if he tried to do any of those things.

"Just tell me." His friend pleaded, pressing himself against Kurt and burying his face in his neck. "Please. What do I have to do for you to love me again?"

Kurt's heart shattered into a million pieces. He could handle a cocky Blaine, or a jealous one, but he absolutely could not handle a broken one. "Oh Blaine…" he sighed, pressing a kiss to the other boy's head.

He started to cry then, his hot tears seeping through Kurt's pajamas. "I love you … " he murmured over and over again. "Much more, so much more than him."

Kurt started to gently rock him back and forth until the sobs subsided. He thought perhaps Blaine would just fall asleep, but the curly haired boy was not ready yet.

Pulling back from him, Blaine's hands groped over his face until he cupped both cheeks.

"Blaine." Kurt said, fighting to keep his voice level and controlled. "You're drunk."

Blaine lurched forward and laid a million sloppy kisses all over Kurt's face until he managed to find his lips. He then pressed a few more soft and urgent kisses there.

Startled, Kurt couldn't tell is he was disgusted or aroused. "Blaine!" He cursed his body for responding to Blaine's drunken shenanigans.

The brunette pressed his forehead to Kurt's, his wet lashes brushing against Kurt's skin and making him shiver. "I'll die without you."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes almost affectionately. "Don't be so dramatic." With effort, he disentangled himself from Blaine and pressed the shorter boy back onto the bed. "Now stop it. I can't think."

"So don't." He answered, not liking this whole laying down business. He sat back up again and kissed Kurt's cheek. "You're beautiful you know."

"And you are drunk." Kurt repeated with emphasis.

"I always think you're beautiful." Blaine murmured, dropping his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "And your skin is so soft." Then he proceeding to touch every bit of exposed flesh he could find. When he ran out of it, he shoved his hands under the pajama top.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, scandalized. He jumped off the bed and quickly set his clothing right before glaring at the other boy.

Blaine rocked back and forth, eyeing Kurt innocently. "You taste good too." He observed. "Like peppermint."

Kurt rubbed is temples. Would Blaine make up his mind already? Was he an emotional drunk? Was he a feisty one? Or was he simply hopeless. "I think I need to take you back to your room now."

"I can't." Blaine said, flopping backwards onto Kurt's pillows and making himself comfortable there. "The party moved in there. I don't like them anymore."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt climbed back onto the bed. "Blaine. You can't stay in here."

Blaine turned to him with wide eyes, betrayed eyes. "You really do hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just don't want to get molested by you."

"I'd never mo-molest you." He stumbled over the words. "I just want to cuddle with you."

Kurt blinked. _Oh god. _

"You're like a cuddly kitten." Blaine murmured, before interrupting himself with a huge yawn. "I just want to hold you."

"Well you can't." he snapped, not really meaning to, but resenting being compared to a flea infested feline.

"Yes I can." He announced, latching himself onto Kurt like a barnacle. A soft and pliable barnacle.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined, trying to separate himself. That was not going well for him. And he'd be damned if he was alright with these feelings Blaine was eliciting out of him. He didn't have the energy to put up much of a fight. And for whatever reason, unbeknownst to mankind, alcohol had the opposite effect on Blaine. It made him stronger.

Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's neck. "Please? I know I can't keep you. But just let me … for tonight?"

Kurt felt his resolve unwind like a ball of yarn. "Oh fine." He grumbled, scooting back against the bed with Blaine attached to him. "But if you get caught in here it's not my fault. And hands above the equator." He grumbled, grabbing the offending hand as it slid down his back.

Blaine all but purred. He pulled the comforter up around them and tucked himself into Kurt's side happily. "I really love you, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, idly stroking Blaine's matted hair. "I know. I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

Dimetri drummed his fingers against his coffee cup, not having any desire to actually drink it. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the century, and not something he was used to dealing with.

Kurt asked him to meet him at the Lima Bean before he headed back to his aunt's. And as always, Dimetri jumped at the chance to spend even a moment longer with the brunette that he could. But seeing Kurt walk into the coffee shop, with Blaine in tow made his blood turn cold.

Was this it? Was this the moment where Kurt would tell him he chose Blaine over him? But that wouldn't make sense either, why have Blaine there with him? Surely Kurt would have the decency to tell him something like that privately.

But if the wary look on Blaine's face was any indication, he was just as confused as Dimetri about this meeting.

Kurt offered Dimetri a sunny smile. "Hi."

Dimetri forced one back. "Hey." He nodded a greeting to Blaine who nodded one back.

"Please sit." Kurt gestured to his companion.

Once the curly haired boy was seated at the table, Kurt joined them. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me here."

Dimetri sat up a little straighter. "My pleasure." He eyed Blaine with interest. The Warbler looked pale and withdrawn, not how Dimetri was used to seeing him.

Kurt took a deep breath and held out a hand to each of them. "There's something I need to say, to both of you."

Immediately, he took Kurt's offered palm with Blaine only a beat after him. Kurt offered them both a grateful look.

The blue eyed boy took another deep breath. "I've been unfair, to both of you. And I want to sincerely apologize."

Both boys opened their mouths to object but Kurt squeezed their hands.

"Please let me finish." He pressed his lips together, turning to Dimetri first. "You have been nothing short of wonderful to me, since the first day I met you. And clearly I have no experience in being a boyfriend and I know I've been a terrible one."

He swallowed. "Baby, that's not true." They'd had their fair share of mishaps and fights, but at the end of the day, he didn't regret it. Would never regret it.

Kurt offered him an indulgent yet still kind smile before turning to Blaine. "Things between us have been so strained lately and I've been so angry but not at what I should be. Your feelings, all be it late and misguided are still your feelings and who am I to tell you they are insincere?"

Blaine gave him a watery smile, but still looked shell shocked by the entire situation. Dimetri could relate to that. This whole meeting screamed break up. Not that they were technically together, but still.

"That being said." Kurt continued, turning his attention back to both of them. "I have a proposal, for both of you. If you would be willing to hear me out."

"Of course." Dimetri answered immediately while Blaine murmured a soft. "Anything."

Kurt smiled. "I want to spend a weekend with each of you, alone, with no strings attached or any drama or any jealousy. That's equal time, equal attention, equal everything."

Dimetri's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't that. From the expression on Blaine's face, he was just as surprised.

"Really?" Blaine croaked.

"Really." Kurt answered, giving his hand a little squeeze. Then he turned his eyes to Dimetri. "If you aren't interested, I would completely understand."

Dimetri barked out a little laugh. "Interested? I'm here aren't I?"

Blaine actually laughed too, relieved. "Oh wow."

Kurt raised an elegant eye brow at each of them. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"You can take that as a hell yes." Dimetri answered, using his free hand to whoop the air.

Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurt's grasp.

Kurt's face immediately fell. "Blaine …"

The dark haired boy rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at either of them. "You know I … uh… thought I'd lost any hope of getting another chance."

Dimetri settled back in his seat, keeping his fingers linked with Kurt's but making himself more comfortable. He kept silent, knowing this part of the conversation didn't pertain to him.

"You don't want one?" Kurt asked quietly. He actually sounded hurt, upset at the idea.

"Oh no!" Blaine sat back up. "I want one, I really, really, really want one. I guess I am still in shock."

Dimetri smiled at the admission. He himself was a little stunned. He'd missed Kurt over the past few weeks, terribly so. So the idea of having him all to himself for an entire weekend excited him more than anything in the world.

Blaine felt not only that excitement, but also immense relief. It was odd to be able to relate to Blaine on this level. Perhaps, in some alternate universe they could have been friends.

"Oh good!" Kurt actually removed his hand from Dimetri's grip so he could clap his hands. He squealed a little with happiness. "So we can do this."

Dimetri met eyes with Blaine for a moment, both of them mirroring looks of relief yet still wary. "So, who is first?"

Kurt opened his mouth then closed it again. "Oh… I hadn't gotten that far yet." He gave a little impish laugh. "I actually just decided to go through with asking about it."

Blaine sat up straighter. "Well, Dimetri can go first."

His head snapped to the side and he eyed Blaine suspiciously. That came too quickly. What was he up to anyway?

He spread his hands in surrender. "You haven't gotten to see much of Kurt lately, I have. Besides, I am just grateful to still be in the running."

Kurt offered him a sweet smile before turning back to Dimetri. "Is that alright with you?"

"Perfect." He answered. Truthfully, he already knew exactly what he wanted to do with his weekend. He just needed to get preparations done. "Next weekend then."

Kurt giggled happily again, reaching for both of their hands again.

Despite the competition in the air, Dimetri found himself grinning like an idiot too. It had been far too long since he'd seen Kurt smile like that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Hi all! I am BACK! I am so sorry it took me so long to update the story. I hope to be back on weekly updates until the ending. Special thanks to SceneNeko my lovely beta and to those of you who suggested ideas for Dimetri's date weekend with Kurt. Hope you all like it.  
**

**~Chapter Thirty-One~**

Exhausted, Kurt unlocked his dorm room and slipped inside. He dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor. He took a moment to exhale and then blinked around his room. Something felt off. It became aware to him as his eyes trailed over his neatly made bed. A long white envelope sat against his pillow, his name written across it in elegant script.

Cocking his head slightly, Kurt padded over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He picked up the envelope and bit his lip. _Where__ did __this__ come__ from?_ He wondered.

His phone chirped from his pocket. Jumping, Kurt took it out and saw he received a text from Dimetri. When he opened it all it said was 'Look in the envelope.'

Kurt sat up a little straighter. Anticipation fluttered in his stomach. He had almost forgotten that his weekend was promised to Dimetri. That made him feel considerably better. He tore into the envelope and screamed. In his hands he held two orchestra seats for Wicked, on Broadway.

He scrambled with his phone but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He clambered off the bed, nearly falling and hitting his head on the desk. Yanking the door open he screamed again and threw his arms around Dimetri still too stunned to speak.

The blond laughed and hoisted him up in his arms so he could maneuver them into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Oh my God!" Kurt squealed, finally letting go of him. Only to stare in wonder at the tickets in his hands. "Oh wow." He was starting to feel a little lightheaded. _Maybe __I __should __sit__ down._

"Did you really think I would have sold them?"

"Um. Yes." He answered; he cast a shy glance up at Dimetri from under his lashes. "I don't even want to think about what you had to do to reschedule these."

"So don't." he replied, nonchalant about the whole thing. He stuffed his hands into the pockets and rocked back on his heels.

A thought finally occurred to Kurt. Now that the initial excitement wore off. "How did you get in here?"

Dimetri had the sense to blush. "Ah, well that was a little tricky. But someone owed me a favor."

"Some favor." Kurt mumbled under his breath. He had a hard time deciding what to stare at, the tickets in his hands or the gorgeous teenager in his room. Dimetri wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a silky white shirt, he had some corded necklace visible through the collar. And for some reason, Kurt couldn't remember if he always smelled this good or if he changed cologne or something.

"We have to get you packed."

Blinking, Kurt picked up his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"For New York." Dimetri nudged him. "You can't very well go in your Dalton uniform can you?"

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked, flushing a deep shade of red. He eyed himself with distaste.

"I got us a flight out tonight; we need to leave for the airport in thirty minutes."

Kurt's heart clenched in his chest. "Wait! What? I can't-my Dad-and what?"

Dimetri calmly took his face in both of his large, warm hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Just sit down. Take a breath. And let me take care of getting you packed."

"But-"

He put a finger to Kurt's lips. "I promise you, I have everything taken care of." He paused letting that sink in, "Including telling your father. After much persuasion he agreed, as long as we have separate hotel rooms and you call him when we get there and three times a day."

"When did you do that?" Kurt mumbled, his legs giving out and crumpling him onto the bed.

Dimetri already set to pulling his suit case out from under his bed. "I can't tell you all my secrets, can I?"

"This is way too much." Kurt said, finally able to process all this information. "You can't do this."

"I already did." Dimetri answered, opening a few drawers and grabbing items. "Your Dad was actually pretty willing, seeing how upset you were about not getting to go to New York for Nationals. Besides, he paid for the hotel as well as your incidentals."

"He can't do that!"

Dimetri shot him a look over the opened suit case. "You want to call him and tell him that?"

Kurt's mouth snapped shut. He felt so incredibly guilty. His parents already gave up their honeymoon to pay for tuition at Dalton. Now his father was funding a weekend trip to New York City? He pouted.

Dimetri laughed. "Baby. You're being ridiculous."

"You are!" He shot back halfheartedly. He ducked his head realizing how childish he sounded.

"Just let me be sweet to you, okay? This might be my last chance."

Kurt snapped his mouth shut. What could he say to an admission like that? He squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the thundering beat of his heart against his rib cage. Exhaling he sighed. _Why__ the __hell __not?_

* * *

"I can't believe you condoned something like this." Kurt breathed into his phone as he stared with wide eyed wonder at time square. Dimetri reserved two rooms at the Doubletree Hotel and they had a perfect view from their room window.

"Well believe it, kid. Now don't expect to be getting anything big for your birthday or anything." His father answered gruffly.

Kurt smiled despite himself. "Thank you." He said, voice choking a bit.

"You remind Dimetri about our deal. No funny business this weekend you hear me? Or I will lock you up in your room until your 30."

Blinking, he considered reminding his well-meaning father that there would be no way for him to know if they did do anything but thought it best to keep that to himself. "Yes sir."

"Alright. Have fun. Call me in the morning. And don't leave your hotel tonight, it's late."

Kurt's attention snapped over to Dimetri who stood hovering in the doorway between their adjoining rooms. He smiled. "Sure."

As he hung up the phone, Dimetri sauntered into the room fully. "Alright, we have reservations for dinner tomorrow night at Sardi's. The food sucks but I think you will enjoy the ambiance or what have you." He moved to stand next to Kurt at the window. "Wow, this view is incredible."

"I'll say." Kurt breathed, a grin tugging onto his face. "So, Dad said not to leave the hotel tonight."

Dimetri snorted.

"My thoughts exactly." Feeling an incredible surge of affection for Dimetri, Kurt rose up on his tip toes to peck the taller teen on the cheek. "Just let me get changed."

Dimetri turned his face quickly to capture Kurt's lips. "Okay, but hurry up." After a beat he added. "And dress warm!"

* * *

Kurt allowed Dimetri to take full control of their direction. He was far too enamored with all the lights, the honking cars and the chill in the air to worry about it. When they finally stopped walking, Kurt blinked up and let out an excited little yip.

Walking through the glass doors into Tiffany's was surreal to the extreme. Kurt didn't know where to look first. The sparkles from every display flashing in his eyes and making it impossible to think straight let alone decide where he wanted to be.

Dimetri took his hand and twined their fingers. He led them through the crowd and toward the elevators. "Let's start on the third floor."

Kurt nodded wordlessly, completely fine with going wherever the blond wanted to lead him. Probably not a good revelation, but one Kurt could revisit later.

They maneuvered their way into an already crowded elevator. A wave of perfume and sweat assaulted Kurt and he almost fell back into Dimetri. Crowds made him nervous.

The trip up a few floors took practically no time at all and they shuffled out of the throng and onto the Sterling Silver floor.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat for what felt like the millionth time since setting foot off the plane. Countless glass cases lined the walls, each with a smiling associate waiting to assist the next customer.

He took his time studying the contents of each and chatting idly with the clerk. But what really stroked his fancy was the display of locks. Padding over Kurt peered into the glass, an appreciative smile tugging onto his lips.

Dimetri appeared behind him. He whistled. "Nice."

Kurt had to agree. "Can I see that one?" He pointed to a small lock shaped like a heart.

"Absolutely." The saleswoman beamed. She took it out and passed it to Kurt.

Turning the tiny trinket over in his hands, Kurt thought immediately to the key he kept in his wallet. The key Dimetri presented him with. It struck a chord in his heart and his eyes almost welled up.

"You want that?" Dimetri asked from next to him, he reached into his pocket.

"No." Kurt stopped his hand and tugged it back out of the blond's jeans. "You are not spending any more money on me." He smiled apologetically at the woman who wilted slightly. He passed the necklace back with a twinge of regret. "Thank you."

Turning back to Dimetri Kurt offered him a radiant smile. "Come on, I want to go see the Broadway billboards."

Dimetri looked like he wanted to argue, but when Kurt grabbed his hand, he had no choice but to follow him. And Kurt wanted to see as much of the city as he could.

* * *

Despite the hotel being extremely comfortable, Dimetri didn't sleep much. He crawled into bed next to Kurt around 5 am and watched him sleep. The poor thing collapsed the second they returned to the hotel around 1 am. Thankfully, they didn't have anything they needed to do until dinner time, which was wonderful.

Kurt made a little noise and turned in towards him. "Are you okay?" he asked sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Perfect." He answered softly.

"Mmm…good." He mumbled nuzzling in closer.

Around 7, Dimetri forced himself up out of their little cocoon. Kurt made a disgruntled whine but quickly fell back asleep.

After taking the most blissful shower of his life, Dimetri decided to venture out for some bagels and fruit for when Kurt woke up.

When the blue eyed boy finally came back into awareness, Dimetri had breakfast on the small table and the television on low to some news program. "The weather is going to be glorious today." He mentioned to Kurt as he sat up in bed.

Kurt grunted, apparently not fully awake. "Coffee…"

Dimetri got up from his perch at the edge of the bed. "Your wish is my command." He reheated the non-fat mocha he purchased at Starbucks and passed it to Kurt. You would have thought Dimetri just handed him the most decadent dessert imaginable from the groan of pleasure it earned him.

"What are we doing today?" Kurt asked after several sips of caffeine.

Settling back on the bed next to the brunette, Dimetri sighed contently. "Well, after breakfast I thought we could go to Central Park and just talk for a bit. The show isn't until seven so we have plenty of time to just meander around the city."

Kurt smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. "Meandering sounds great. I'm afraid I don't remember much of what we saw last night."

"The city lights will do that to you." He answered, leaning over to pluck a grape and pass it to Kurt. "Oh, and you have got to try the shower. I swear it's like nothing you've ever seen."

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt found himself bundled up next to Dimetri on a bench in Central Park. He watched lazily as joggers and cyclists past them on their way. It was quiet, for the most part. How in the world these people could exercise in the cold amazed him.

After a few moments of silence, Dimetri captured Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "I need to tell you something."

A cold dread that had nothing to do with the weather sank in Kurt's stomach. "Oh?" He forced out, wincing at how weak his voice sounded. He hated feeling this insecure. But something inside him just refused to admit that this gorgeous, amazing person actually wanted him. Wanted to be with him: Kurt Hummel - a scrawny boy with a voice too high and serious self-esteem issues.

Dimetri sighed. "Come on baby, it's nothing bad."

"You still call me baby." Kurt observed, blinking up at the blond from under his lashes. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's not hurting anyone, and you don't seem to mind."

"True." Kurt pressed his lips together and raised an expectant brow at him.

"Besides, I like calling you baby, it makes you blush." Shifting on the bench, Dimetri turned more towards Kurt and took his other hand. "I promised to let you know what I decided to do… about everything."

Kurt nodded. The unease in his middle didn't lesson. He couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that something was happening. "What did you decide?"

"Well." He dropped his eyes to their clasped hands. "I talked with my Aunt. And she agreed to let me live with her for a while. Well until I finish high school."

Kurt blinked slowly, letting the words register in his muddled brain. "Well that's good, right?"

Dimetri grinned and it made Kurt's heart skip a beat. "It's very good."

Feeling encouraged he continued. "And your parents?"

He shrugged. "They're pissed, but whatever. I don't want money from them anyway." He visibly swallowed. "My aunt has been playing referee, but at this point she is ready to disown them too."

A small smile tugged onto Kurt's lips. He could understand that. He'd never met Dimetri's parents but they sounded like truly horrible people.

"I'm going to take night school, to get my GED. That way I can get a job and start saving for college. You know, Art School."

"That's great." Kurt said, almost wistfully. He'd hoped Dimetri would find a way to continue to hone his skills. He was already an incredible artist, given proper instruction, he could be famous.

"It's pretty great." The other boy continued. "But there is one little caveat." He took a breath. "I won't be as close to you…"

"Oh!" Kurt startled. "That's-"

Dimetri silenced him with a finger to his lips. "If you choose me. I promise to come see you every weekend and any other time I can."

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. When he opened them he was staring directly into Dimetri's warm brown eyes. "I don't know what to do." He admitted softly.

Leaning forward, Dimetri pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You'll figure it out." He pulled back and bumped noses with him. "I just want you to be happy. If you think Blaine can make you happier, then…" He frowned. "What kind of name is Blaine anyway? It's not a name, that's a major appliance."

Kurt laughed. It felt good. Dimetri winked at him and they both erupted into a fit of giggles. "Oh!" he quickly sobered. "Come on." He stood up and extended a hand to Dimetri. "We need to go to the Fashion District."

Dimetri blinked. "We do?"

"Yes!" Kurt ordered. "We can't go see a show on Broadway looking like this can we?"

Dimetri raised an amused eyebrow and grinned, apparently he thought they could.

"Come on!" He pulled the other teen up. "We only have like six hours to find something!"

* * *

After they made their suit purchases, they returned to the hotel to primp and get ready. Kurt was ridiculously happy with their choices.

For Dimetri, they picked out a European Pronto Uomo Navy Stripe Suit. With it a brown dress shirt and a tie that mixed some blue in with the ensemble. With his hair smoothed and pulled back, Dimetri looked good enough to eat. Kurt had to remind himself that he needed to make himself presentable as well. Best not to lose focus.

Kurt picked a Ralph Lauren Black Pinstripe Vested Suit. He bought a simple white dress shirt and blue and black striped tie. He tried to coif his hair to perfection, but Dimetri kept running his fingers through it so it ended up looking wavier than anything.

Dinner reservations were at 6 p.m. at Sardi's. Kurt didn't know the significance of the restaurant until they got inside and he saw all the caricatures that lined the walls. He almost squealed with excitement.

Later Dimetri explained to him that the restaurant is known for being a piece of Broadway History. And he wanted Kurt to have the full experience.

While they sat at their little white lined table, Dimetri stayed silent and let Kurt study their surroundings. Only commenting when Kurt directed a question or statement at him. He seemed more enamored with Kurt himself than with the restaurant ambiance.

At first it unnerved him, but then Kurt filled with a warm and gooey sensation that made him want to climb over the table and kiss the blond senseless.

Kurt couldn't remember what he had to eat, though he was sure he ate something. And Dimetri swore up and down that the mashed potatoes were the best thing he'd ever had.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity it was time to head to the Gershwin Theatre for the show. The crowd that gathered was filled with theatre enthusiasts and Kurt found himself right at home. He almost wished his friends could be there with him. But one glance at the attractive teen at his side sent that thought right out the window, onto the subway, and headed to New Jersey.

Nothing prepared him for the surge of exhilaration that hit him in full force as they stepped foot inside the theatre. Tears actually sprang to Kurt's eyes as he realized his dream was finally coming true. He was finally here. Finally.

Dimetri put a gentle hand on the small of his back to guide him to their seats. He held Kurt's hand until he stopped shaking.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, a worry line creased in his forehead.

"Beyond okay." Kurt answered, searching his pockets for a handkerchief. He chuckled at the tremble in his hands. "Oh my god, I am such a mess."

Dimetri fished out one for him and let him dab his eyes before continuing. "I'm honored I get to experience this with you. Mess and all."

He said it with such sincerity that fresh tears gathered in his eyes. Not able to form words around the lump in his throat, Kurt took Dimetri by the face and kissed him. He didn't hold the kiss as there were people everywhere, but the meaning was clear.

Once he seemed to be in control of himself, Kurt opened the playbill and spent the rest of the time talking Dimetri's ear off about the play they were about to see. If Dimetri didn't know a thing about Wicked, he could man the Wicked Wiki now.

Kurt kept the handkerchief and it was a good thing to because as soon as the curtain lifted he was in tears again. The music, the atmosphere, everything was just so overwhelming. The woman beside him squeezed his arm a few times, overcome with emotion herself.

As soon as the curtain fell, Dimetri was on his feet and tugging Kurt with him. "Hurry!"

"What?" Kurt barely had the time to utter before the blond had them shoving through the crowd and outside the theatre. "Where are we going?"

The answer was the stage door. Kurt, Dimetri and a number of other people stood there and waited for the cast members. Kurt's playbill was soon covered with signatures and he couldn't be happier.

After battling the masses for autographs, Kurt dragged Dimetri with him to the gift shop and bought some merchandise. He wanted a soundtrack, posters and memorabilia. He was feeling so considerate he even bought something for Rachel.

* * *

Kurt didn't remember when he actually fell asleep. But he awoke feeling warm and quite rested. Dimetri was moving about in the room, doing something. 'Defying Gravity' continued to loop in his head and he sighed contently.

"Oh!" Kurt exhaled when he sat up and noticed Dimetri's state of attire.

Dimetri laughed and tossed his towel at him. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"Mmm…" He commented, letting his eyes wander of Dimetri's bare chest and abdomen. "I might need a little persuading."

Shuffling over towards the bed, Dimetri gave him a heart stopping smile. "Do you?"

"Oh definitely." Kurt answered, sneaking his fingers into the belt loops of the blond's jeans and giving him a tug so he fell onto the bed.

Kurt thought Dimetri's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. It made him realize that hearing him cry, was the absolute worst sound ever. Gut retching in fact.

"Hey." Dimetri bumped noses with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy across his lap. "Do we really have to go back?"

"Well." Dimetri began, disentangling himself enough so he could settle in next to Kurt on the bed. "If it was up to me, I'd say no. But I have explicit instructions to have you back in Ohio this afternoon or else I risk certain death." His lips tugged into a lazy smile. "Though I don't know if its your Dad I need to worry about or your brother."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Finn? When did you talk to Finn?"

"Shhh…." Dimetri cooed. "Relax. I'm just stating a fact." He leaned in and kissed Kurt. "You know I love you, right?"

Kurt's hear skipped a beat. "I know." He whispered. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Dimetri's fingers caressing his face.

"And you know that's not going to change, no matter who you choose."

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt gazed longingly at the blond. "Why?" He shook his head. "I mean why do you even like me at all? I guess I never really understood it."

"That naiveté is probably part of the charm." Dimetri kidded. "I just…" he drew out a breath. "I just never met someone like you before. I love everything about you." He nudged him. "Especially that those dimples when you smile. And I do love to see you smile."

"Oh god!" Kurt moaned, burying his face in the comforter. "I set myself up for that didn't I?" he mumbled.

Dimetri snuggled in closer to his side. "And I love how flustered you get when I do anything cheesy."

"So basically you are extremely vain."

"Mmm… basically."

Kurt peeked out from his cocoon.

Dimetri gave him a wicked grin before pouncing on him and instigating a tickle war that left both of them completely breathless.

* * *

Kurt pouted as Dimetri turned into the Dalton lot. Weekends needed to be longer. Much longer. "I can't believe its over." He sighed.

Dimetri pulled up to the curb. "Are you sure I can't walk you in?"

"Oh no." he shook his head. "The last thing I need is for Blaine or some other Warbler to catch you. I don't want you in any more trouble on account of me."

"They can't do anything to me, expelled remember?"

Shooting him a sour look, Kurt unbuckled his seat belt. "Not the point."

"Can I have a kiss goodbye then?"

Kurt sighed, pretending to be put out. He leaned over Dimetri and kissed him while he reached for the trunk release. Finding it be pulled away.

Dimetri closed his arms around his waist. "Don't go."

"Dimetri!" he squeaked, struggling. "Let go."

Instead of releasing him, Dimetri landed several kisses on Kurt's neck and cheeks.

"I mean it!" he ground out, not really wanting him to, but he felt the need to put up some kind of fight.

Finally, Dimetri let him slide off his lap and onto the seat.

"Call me when you get home?" Kurt asked, a little too hopefully for his own good. He found he didn't want to leave the car, or Dimetri's side for that matter.

"Sure." He grinned. "I had fun this weekend."

"Me too." Kurt whispered, leaving over to kiss him once more on those smirking lips. "Be careful."

"Yeah yeah." Dimetri sighed, drumming his steering wheel as Kurt climbed out of the car. "I love you." He whispered.

Kurt didn't acknowledge it since he didn't know if Dimetri meant for him to hear it. He said it so softly. He shut the door with effort and retrieved his bag from the trunk. He waited for Dimetri to pull away before turning and trudging back to the dormitory.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Greetings dear readers! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I did! The love of my life proposed Sunday night. *squeals and runs around like a crazy person* Here is the much awaited Blaine's Date Chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Special thanks to SceneNeko for being my beta and letting me beat on her!**

**~Thirty-Two~**

Blaine rubbed his hands on his jeans before rapping lightly on Kurt's door. He hummed nervously to himself while he waited for him to answer. But every second that went by, his heart started to beat harder. What if Kurt decided he wasn't up to going out this weekend? Maybe Dimetri won before Blaine even got his chance. Finally, the door opened to reveal Kurt who was still in his Dalton uniform.

"Hi," he said with a pleased little smile, "You're early."

"Hey," He greeted back, a smile quickly replacing his frown, "Yeah, sorry."

"That's okay," He moved aside to let Blaine in the room. "Just give me a minute to change. Where are we going anyway?"

Blaine seated himself on the edge of Kurt's neatly made bed. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Kurt pouted, removing his blazer and hanging it up. He removed his tie and placed it on the same hanger. His fingers started to open the buttons of his dress shirt when he noticed Blaine's heated gaze.

"Oh!" He flushed, "Sorry!" He closed his eyes, "And, just for the record, you love surprises." He was rewarded with a chuckle from Kurt and the rustling of fabric. After a moment, Blaine dared to take a peek. He saw Kurt's bare back before he pulled on another button up shirt. When Kurt turned around he quickly shut his eyes again.

"I do love surprises," Kurt finally admitted, "But I hate not being dressed properly."

"Anything you wear will be perfect," Blaine breathed wistfully, "You always look perfect."

The bed dipped as Kurt sat down. "That's sweet." He replied absently. Licking his lips, Blaine contemplated opening his eyes again.

"It's true." He squinted his eyes, hoping they still looked closed and caught sight of Kurt on the bed next to him in the mirror. He bent over his shoes and slipped on a pair of black and white doc martins. Then he rose elegantly and took a few strides over to the dresser where he mirror was and primped his hair.

"Okay." Kurt finally announced. "You can stop pretending to be not looking." Blaine's face caught on fire as he sheepishly ducked his head.

"I wasn't."

"Uh huh." Kurt replied, not the least bit convinced. He offered a hand to Blaine and tugged him to his feet. "Alright Mr. Anderson. Let's see if you can uphold your dapper reputation."

Blaine's heart sank to the soles of his shoes.

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt said with a tight lipped smile, "Why are we here?" The curly haired boy blinked at him, his own smile faltering.

"What do you mean?" Kurt sighed.

"Why are we at Breadstix?" Of all the places Blaine could have thought to bring him for dinner, he had to pick this one? He tried to bite back his snarky words but it didn't quite work, "There are plenty of other places that didn't require us to drive two hours to get here."

"Well," Blaine straightened himself to his full height. He took Kurt's hand and twined their fingers, "This is for all the times we came here before when you hoped it was a date, well now it is one." Cocking his head, Kurt studied him with narrowed eyes. He couldn't tell if Blaine was joking or if he was serious.

"Really?"

"Really," He replied, squeezing Kurt's hand and then letting it go. Pausing for a moment, Blaine eyed him from the side, "You don't like it?" Kurt felt about two inches tall.

"It's not that I don't like it. I guess I just assumed we would be going somewhere a little more… romantic."

"Trust me, okay?" Blaine nudged him. "This will be great, I promise." Sighing, Kurt relented. "Okay fine. But I am not touching the bread sticks." Once seated in Blaine's reserved table in the back, they fell into a companionable silence while deciding what to order. The moment Kurt set his menu down, Blaine reached across the table to take his hands.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Kurt's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I-what?" Not that he minded the statement, but it just sounded wrong, kind of offbeat.

"Just your eyes are so blue and your hair is perfect, and your skin is so soft and it just like glows and-"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted raising his brows, "What are you doing?"

"Complimenting you," He mumbled, ducking his head. Blaine frowned. "The book said that's what you do on dates."

"What book?" Kurt wondered, an amused smile on his face. Blaine flushed.

"Nothing! No book. I was just...you know, wooing you." Resting his cheek on his hand, Kurt regarded Blaine playfully.

"Wooing me? Really?"

"Trying to?" He pulled his hand back and sat up a little straighter in his seat. "Well! What does Dimetri do on dates?" Kurt blinked.

"Wait… are you telling me that you went out and got a book on how to go on a date?"

His mouth opened but he just managed to gape like a fish.

"You did!" Kurt squealed, covering his mouth with his hands. "What book is it? I want to see!"

"Kurt!" Blaine looked mortified. "This is serious! I wanted to take you out on a really romantic date!" _And you picked breadstix? _Kurt shook his head in disbelief. Blaine was all sorts of adorable.

"Aww…" he cooed. "That's cute."

"Cute?" Blaine repeated with a pout. "Here I am crashing and burning and you think it's cute." Kurt swirled the straw in his water glass and watched Blaine over the rim.

"Irrefutably cute."

"Great." The muttered, shredding his straw wrapper to pieces. "I am so getting a refund." His bottom lip protruded again. He looked so sullen. Laughing, Kurt tried to muffle himself with his hand. It didn't work.

"I am pouring my heart out here and you are laughing!" Delighted all of a sudden, Kurt sat up and beamed at Blaine. He reached out for his hands.

"Relax, this is me we're talking about here." After a moment of obvious distress, Blaine finally relented and took Kurt's hands.

"I really do want to see the book."

"Kurt!"

* * *

Blaine led Kurt by the hand into the McKinley Auditorium. Somehow he'd managed to single handedly ruin the first date by being an absolute spaz. Kurt seemed to enjoy himself, granted he spent practically the entire night bent over in a fit of giggles. He carefully maneuvered him into the center aisle and seated him before removing the blindfold.

"Surprise!" He might have botched the first effort. But Kurt Hummel was going to be putty in his hands by the end of the day. Kurt blinked at their surroundings with a frown.

"What are we doing here?" Seating himself next to his date, Blaine rolled his shoulders.

"Well. I wanted to tell you something and I thought that maybe this would be…." he trailed off meeting Kurt's curious gaze, "hopelessly romantic?" Kurt eyed his warily.

"More romantic than dinner at Breadstix?"

"Yes." Blaine answered immediately blushing. "Yes, just…" He pointed, "Pay attention." A solitary microphone stand sat center stage, with the curtain down behind it. The lights dimmed down and a spotlight shone there and Blaine held his breath. Mr. Schuester walked out onto the stage and smiled at the only two people in the audience. He adjusted the microphone for his height and cleared his throat.

"Good Morning." Kurt cast a questioning eye at Blaine before nodding to his former teacher. "Hello."

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here." A tolerant little smile appeared on Kurt's lips as he raised an eyebrow.

"The thought had crossed my mind yes." Smiling even wider, Mr. Schuester spread his arms and the curtain parted behind him. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut until he heard the gasp from the boy beside him. He opened his eyes in time to see the surprise on Kurt's face. A video screen propped up center stage next to a piano, with a message. 'Falling in Love with Kurt Hummel' and below, it said, 'Presented by New Directions.'

Kurt turned a questioning eye to Blaine as the band members stepped out from the shadows, instruments in hand. He blinked twice before tearing his gaze towards the stage. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. He couldn't have said anything even if he wanted to. Emotions lumped together in his throat and all he could do was smile, all be it a little nervously.

"Before we get started." Mr. Schuester began, "I'd like to point out that this entire show was put together and funded by Blaine Anderson." He clapped his hands once, "Enjoy, Kurt." The light went out. Blaine felt Kurt tense next to him. But when he tried to move his hand Kurt kept gripping it tightly. The band started playing the first song. Finn lumbered out, already smiling. When he got to the microphone he winked at Kurt before he started to sing,

"_Yeah, ooooh... We started as friends. But something happened inside me. Now I'm reading into everything. But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby."_ Kurt brought his other hand to his mouth and watched his brother with wide eyed fascination.

_"You don't ever notice me turning on my charm. Or wonder why I'm always where you are." _Artie rolled out next with Puck and Sam following after him. They formed a u-shape around Finn and came in on the refrain.

"_I've made it obvious. Done everything but sing it. I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong. I'm not so good with words. And since you never notice. The way that we belong. I'll say it in a love song." _When the song ended, Finn switched positions with Puck. The mohawked teen acquired himself a guitar and came up to the microphone.

"I don't usually sing to guys," He said with a shrug, "But for Kurt, dude, I do it for you." Kurt blinked flabbergasted at that, but pressed his lips into a tight smile. Clearly he expected Puck to do something outrageous or demeaning, but he didn't.

_"Desperate for changing. Starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started. Chasing after you. I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you."_

By the end of the second song, Kurt pulled his hand back from Blaine and had practically curled himself into a ball. He had his fists pressed to his mouth and tears pooled in his eyes. Puck himself looked a little overwhelmed with emotion and quickly ducked out of the spotlight. Sam took the microphone and passed it down to Artie who nodded his head in thanks. Artie pushed his glasses back up on his nose and regarded Blaine with a smirk.

"Boy! Put your arm around him! Can't you see he's in tears? Seriously." Laughing, Kurt straightened up in his seat.

"Don't you have a song to sing?" Blaine shot back, but he did reach his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He rubbed his arm soothingly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Artie bopped his head. Finn stepped forward and took the microphone.

"Hey Anderson! I'm watching you! That's my brother you are pawing all over!"

"Finn!" Kurt flushed, mortified. He buried his face in his hands.

"Yo! Frankenteen that's my mic!" Finn made the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture before dropping the microphone back in Artie's lap. He ambled his way back to the background next to Sam and smirked to himself. The band finally started to play the next song. Blaine relaxed back into his seat, but kept his arm securely around Kurt. Artie sobered up quickly and began to sing.

"_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know."_ On cue more lights clicked on towards the back of the stage revealing the rest of the New Directions. Finn, Sam and Puck went back to join them while Artie stayed center stage.

"_I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you." _The tears now fell freely down Kurt's cheeks and he put the arm rest up so he could snuggle up next to Blaine and lean against him. He sighed,Blaine said nothing, but pecked him on the cheek earning him a little smile in return. But Kurt only had eyes for the people on the stage.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with every day. And all the pain I put you through. I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear." _While the last of the measures played through, the light dimmed over Artie and Sam and Quinn came forward hand in next song began almost instantly, starting with Quinn.

"_Ninety miles outside Chicago. Can't stop driving I don't know why. So many questions, I need an answer. Two years later you're still on my mind" _

Then it was Sam's turn, _"Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart? Who holds the stars up in the sky? Is true love just once in a lifetime?"_

And they both sang. _"Did the captain of the Titanic cry? Oh, Someday we'll know."_

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he listened. He didn't budge at all from his spot melded to Blaine.

When they got to the final refrain Kurt's hand found Blaine's knee and squeezed it.

"_Someday you'll know…that I was the one for you."_

Rachel stalked out onto the stage totally snapping Kurt out of his reverie. Blaine had to clench

his jaw to keep from saying something unflattering. But one could not have a show by the New Directions and not feature Rachel Berry. It just didn't happen.

"This next song is not one I would have picked." She felt the need to announce. "But this is

Blaine's show so… here I go."

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."_ For as utterly grating Rachel's personality could be, the girl could sing. And for that Blaine was thankful. Her version of the song made him well up as well.

"_Listen to your heart…when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart… there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." _After the song ended, Rachel decided to add her own commentary, much to Blaine's displeasure. Something about how she felt about the song choice. But Kurt turned his head at the moment she opened her mouth and stole Blaine's complete attention.

"This is amazing." He whispered, "I can't believe you did something like this."

Blaine exhaled. "It's not over yet, actually." He replied, moving his arm so he could rub the back of Kurt's neck.

"Rachel, off the stage." Brittany ordered as she sashayed herself into the spotlight. "It's my turn and I am way better than you."Rachel opened her mouth to object but a hand came out from the side stage, seized her by the arm and dragged her off the stage, like a proverbial hook.

"This song is from one dolphin to another." Brittany announced with a playful little smile. Kurt settled back into the seat and laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder, completely relaxed.

"_I don't know but … I think I maybe … fallin' for you. Dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself. Waiting 'til I know you better. I am trying, not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling." _Brittany took the microphone off the stand and hopped off the stage to come and sing directly to Kurt. She offered Blaine a little wink before taking Kurt's hand and tugging him a little forward.

"_But I'm tired of, holding this inside my head. I've been spending all my time. Just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life. And now I found ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you."_

Brittany whispered something in Kurt's ear that made him flush red and sputter a bit.

The next song started to play as Brittany trotted off leaving Kurt blinking after her. But Mercedes quickly grabbed his attention when she started to sing.

"_Don't try to explain your mind. I know what's happening here. One minute it's love. And suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a war. Why is it the smallest things that tear us down? My world's nothing when you don't. I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now."_

Kurt turned to Blaine during the song with a questioning look, but Blaine just smiled and shook his head. Kurt elicited a lot of feelings in Blaine, some good and some not so good. But Blaine wouldn't want it any other way. Tina quickly replaced Mercedes, which was good, because from the look on Kurt's face, the last song upset him somehow. Tina smiled encouragingly at both of them as the music began behind her.

"_I've been driving for an hour. Just talking to the rain. You say I've been driving you crazy and its keeping you away. So just give me one good reason. Tell me why I should stay. 'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment in saying things we never meant to say."_

She brought the microphone down with her and sat on the edge of the stage so she could sing directly to Kurt, _"And I Take it just a little bit. I, hold my breath and count to ten. I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in."_

The other girls appeared from behind, staying behind their own stands to add in on the refrain. _"If I just breathe. Let it fill the space between. I'll know everything is alright.  
Breathe. Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._ _If I just breathe_."

Blaine let his own breath out after the last measure of the song. Kurt wiped his face with a smile. Grabbing his hand, Blaine brought it to his lips to brush his lips over he knuckles.  
Not a lot of people know that Mike Chang can really sing. Blaine only discovered it by chance when he was working with the New Directions to set up this little show for Kurt. Apparently Kurt also didn't know because he inched forward in his seat when the girls disappeared and left only Mike there, with a microphone.

"_Don't you ever wish you were someone else, You were meant to be the way you are exactly. Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are. When you learn to love yourself, you're better off by far. And I hope you always stay the same, cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change."_

Santana performed the last song. Blaine had the most difficulties finding something suitable for the latina to sing that wouldn't set her off. But amazingly enough, she was more than willing to join the group on this project.

"_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why. I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all. And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad."_

Kurt offered Blaine a watery smile as she sang. During Mike's performance, Kurt practically curled himself up in his chair. He stayed in this position, his thumb touching his mouth.

"_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain. I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day. And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life. Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life."_

Mr. Schuester came back out with the rest of the group to join Santana. Once the music ended, Kurt sprang to his feet and applauded. Blaine rose slowly after him. He nodded to Mr. Schuester. The New Directions members poured off the stage and into the audience to pounce on Kurt. He received numerous hugs, kisses on the cheek and a few pats on the back. Blaine kept his distance and just enjoyed seeing the expression on Kurt's face. When the crowd finally parted, he got himself a handful of a very emotional Kurt.

"I can't believe you did this." He breathed into Blaine's neck as he embraced him. "This was amazing." Blaine returned the hug with full force.

"Oh!" He lightly pushed Kurt back to he could retrieve the CD case in his coat. "This goes with it."

Kurt blinked at the 'Falling in Love with Kurt Hummel' CD. "You made me a mixed CD?"

"Not just a mixed CD." Blaine told him proudly. "It's a recording of everything you saw today."

"Oh my god." Kurt exhaled, holding the CD to his chest. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Blaine's and the crowd behind them erupted into applause.

Flushing Kurt pulled back and turned towards his friends, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

The morning air had a chill that seeped through all of Kurt's layers as he padded out onto the Dalton Academy roof. He found Blaine easy enough. The dark haired boy laid a blanket out for them. He also had a small portable fire pit. It was rather cute.

"Hey," Kurt greeted when he was close enough. Blaine looked up from his guitar and smiled a little sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly as he lowered himself down next to him.

Strumming a few chords Blaine licked his lips. "Nothing. I guess I didn't expect the weekend to go so fast."

Crossing his legs, Kurt leaned back on his elbows. "Oh."

"It's like, we've done so much, and yet I still feel like I haven't expressed my feelings at all." The statement made Kurt almost fall backwards.

"Are you kidding? All you've done the past two days is express your feelings."

"No," The curly haired boy corrected, "I let other mediums express them."

"Blaine…" He sighed. "It's been an amazing weekend. Don't sell yourself short like that."

Blaine swallowed visibly. "I just have one more thing to say." He cast a meaningful glance at Kurt, "One more song."

Kurt nodded. "Okay." Blaine settled his guitar on his thigh and leaned over it, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. He started to play. Kurt didn't know the song.

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while she got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven." _Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He didn't think he could handle this anymore. His chest wanted to explode. But he manned up. He owed it to Blaine to keep himself together.

"_Her best days will be some of my worst. She finally met a man that's gonna put her first.  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no."_

Blaine's eyes actually welled up with tears as he sang. Or more like forced the lyrics out of a

constricted throat. But his voice still managed to be lovely.

"_What am I suppose to do. When the best part of me was always you and…What am I suppose to say… When I'm all choked up and you're okay. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces. " _Kurt found himself crying with Blaine. Needing some sort of comfort while the song played, Kurt curled his hand around Blaine's arm. He didn't hold it tightly, but just enough to ground himself.

"_They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no.  
What am I gonna do. When the best part of me was always you."_

Squeezing his eyes shut against the tears, Kurt listened as Blaine played through the refrain again. He honestly didn't know listening to a song could be this painful. But he didn't utter a sound.

"_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain. You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains, oh. 'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name."_

Kurt allowed the song to play through the complete refrain once more before he moved away from Blaine. He wanted to scream at him. How could Blaine think a song like that was going to win him his heart? He stood up and escaped across the roof to put some distance between them.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, alarmed. He disentangled himself from the guitar and chased after him. "Wait. Let me explain."

"You think this doesn't hurt?" Kurt demanded, his voice betraying him and cracking. "You think you are the only one hurting right now?"

Blaine held up his hands in surrender. "No, Just listen to me for a second."

"No!" Kurt yelled. "I have done nothing but listen to you. You listen to me! I do love you Blaine. I love you way more than I probably should. And if you think that-"

"Hey hey hey," Blaine was in front of him in a moment and holding his face between his cold hands, "Kurt, shhh… please." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the softness of Blaine's lips over his tears.

"Blaine." He whimpered.

"That didn't turn out quite how I planned." Kurt couldn't even muster the energy to snort.

"Let me try it this way," He leaned in closer so his long lashes fluttered against Kurt's feverish skin," What I meant to say is so much of my world revolves around you, that the mere thought of not being able to be with you breaks me into millions of pieces. Someone else might be able pick up some of them, but I will never be whole again. That's what I meant."

"No pressure." Kurt mumbled before brushing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine responded instantly, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him harder against him. The kiss lasted forever but somehow still ended coming up short.

**For anyone interested in knowing what songs New Directions performed, they are:**

**Westlife - Obvious (Finn)**

**Lifehouse - Hanging by a Moment (Puck)**

**Hoobastank - The Reason (Artie)**

**Mandy Moore Featuring Jonathan Foreman - Someday We'll Know (Quinn and Sam)**

**DHT - Listen to your Heart (Rachel)**

**Colbie Caillat - Falling For You (Brittany)**

**Jordan Sparks - Battlefield (Mercedes)**

**Michelle Branch - Breathe (Tina)**

**Joey McIntyre - Stay the Same (Mike)**

**Dido - Thank You (Santana)**


	33. Chapter 33

**~Thirty Three~**

"I solved your problem!" Finn announced proudly over the phone.

"Which problem is that exactly?" Kurt wondered, tucking his phone into his shoulder so he could type on his laptop. "I seem to be accumulating quite a lot recently."

"The problem of all problems!" After making numerous typos, Kurt gave up on working on his paper and gave his attention to his step-brother.

"Alright, Finn. I'll bite. What are you talking about?"

"You can transfer back to McKinley." Blinking, Kurt let his phone drop into his lap. _What? _He picked the phone back up and returned it to its perch.

"Finn, did you get his in the head at football practice again?"

"I don't…" he paused. "Think so. Anyway! Dude I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, I don't see how that is even possible. You do remember why I transferred in the first place? And how is that to solve any of my problems? Wouldn't it just contribute?"

"Hold up a second! Of course I remember why you left. What I am saying in, you can come back now. We have it all taken care of." A headache began to build in Kurt's temples. He rubbed at one with a wince.

"Finn…"

"Dude just listen okay?" He waited a beat before continuing. "Rach and I were talking and we thought, if Karofsky was gone, then you could come back. So the Glee Club had this meeting or whatever and we came up with the perfect plan to catch Karofsky in the act. He got expelled dude, for serious this time." Kurt blinked.

"You got Karofsky expelled?"

"The group of us yeah. See you weren't the only one he was bullying. Santana and Brittany convinced a bunch of people to sign written complaints about him. Then Artie and Mike wore a wire and confronted him in the locker room. They got his insults on tape, and Sam saw him jump at Mike. It was brilliant man." Closing his eyes, Kurt swallowed hard.

"You came up with that plan with Rachel?"

"It doesn't matter who I did it with."

"Finn. I appreciate the sentiment, I do. But what makes you think that this expulsion will stick? I can't take the chance. I have to stay here, where I'm safe."

"But you aren't happy there." Finn fumbled over his words. "And even if it doesn't, we've all discussed it, the whole club. We will protect you. We didn't take it serious before, but we're ready now. Just give us the chance."

Kurt hated to hear the pleading tone in his brother's voice. It made him want to curl up in the tiniest ball possible and wait for all this to pass. "Finn…" he tried weakly.

"And you can make the decision between Blaine and Dimetri without having to worry about seeing Blaine everyday if you stayed." Kurt blinked.

"Are you assuming I would pick Dimetri?"

"Dude, I'm not assuming anything. I'm just saying that the idea of having to see Blaine every day might affect your decision." Biting his lip, Kurt asked.

"How does Dad feel about all of this?"

"I kind of haven't talked to him about it." Finn admitted, guiltily. "But I am sure he'd be game. He knows how unhappy you are and he wants you to be happy to. Sides, Mom is all over it, she will convince him."

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "Okay, if Dad agrees then… then I'll think about it."

"You really will?" Finn asked hopefully, though a smile could be detected in his words.

"Really, I promise."

* * *

"I have taken the liberty of compiling you a list of reasons why Blaine should be your choice." Rachel announced with a huge grin. Kurt blinked up from buffing Tina's nails.

"Why are you suddenly so pro-Blaine?"

"Yeah!" Tina replied with a little pout. "Personally, I'd go for Dimetri." Rachel shot her a scandalized look.

"Why would you even say that?" Tina rolled her eyes.

"Because he's wanted Kurt all along. Remember?" Kurt offered her an affectionate little smile before returning to her nails. Mercedes convinced him that a girls night was exactly what the doctor ordered. He was inclined to agree until he found out Rachel would be attending as well.

"So Blaine needed a little coaxing. Finn didn't automatically go for me either, remember?"

"How can any of us forget." Mercedes muttered, coming into the room with a large bowl of popcorn. "You practically threw yourself at him for weeks." Huffing her shoulders, Rachel crossed her arms. Her pink monkey pajamas really ruined her fierce appearance.

"My point being that just because Blaine didn't profess his feelings for Kurt immediately, he shouldn't be discounted." Mercedes perched herself on the bed next to Kurt. She nudged him playfully.

"So how were your weekends of love?" Kurt sighed. He switched hands with Tina before continuing.

"Wonderful. Completely and totally wonderful. Obviously. You should have warned me about Blaine."

"Warned you about what? It had to be a surprise. Sides, Mr. Schue threatened no solos for anyone who blabbed." Kurt raised a brow and shook his head.

"Anyway. I still don't know what I am going to do. They are both perfect in their own way."

"Does anyone want to hear my list?" Rachel demanded, hands on her hips. "I think this will speak for itself."

"If you like Blaine so much why don't you date him?" Mercedes retorted at her. She looked back at Kurt. "The only reason she is so hell bent on this is that if you transfer back to McKinley, then Blaine will follow you and then Rachel will be able to use him for his voice."

"That's not true!" she blubbered, "Blaine is obviously the right choice!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine would never transfer, even if I did. He loves Dalton."

"Does that mean you've made a decision about transferring?" Tina demanded.

"I… no not yet." Kurt admitted. He really couldn't deal with all these decisions being thrown at him at once. "It's not a decision I can just make. My Dad wants to discuss it with me."

"But you do want to come back, don't you boo?" Mercedes asked, boring into him with her knowing brown eyes.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. "More than you know." All three girls squealed in excitement and tackled him onto the bed.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kurt laughed as he playfully shoved them away. "We just have to wait and see."

"Oh fine!" Tina grunted. "But I want to hear all about the perfect dates. I can't convince Mike to go anywhere exciting. I have to live through you."

"Yeah!" Mercedes grinned, snuggling up next to Kurt and making herself comfortable. "Dimetri took you to New York didn't he?"

"Well Blaine rented out the entire auditorium!" Rachel hollered, not willing to back down. "He knows Kurt the best." While Tina and Rachel began to argue over who the best boyfriend would be, Kurt dropped his head onto Mercedes shoulder. He groaned.

"Make them stop." She chuckled.

"Not much of a relaxing evening, huh?"

"Not really." He mumbled, enjoying the closeness with his best friend. Picking up his head, Kurt blinked at her. "What would you do?"

"Me?" She bit her lip. "Well, seems to me you have two amazing guys fighting for your affection. Either choice is the right one, you just… have to pick the one you can see yourself with, you know? The one who makes you the happiest."

"But they both do." He pouted, feeling much like a whiney 4 year old. "I don't want to choose."

"Then decide to be on your own for now." Blinking he cocked his head. That idea didn't sound any better, then he would be hurting both Blaine and Dimetri. But then again, if he wasn't choosing one over the other, it wouldn't hurt as badly.

* * *

Later that weekend, Kurt found himself sitting across from his father at Breadstix.

"I'm sure you know why we're here." His father began.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Finn talked to you about the transfer."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic kid, what's up?" Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, I want to, believe me." He placed both palms on the table. "I just… you and Carol sacrificed so much for me to be able to go to Dalton. I don't want to seem ungrateful." Sighing, Burt Hummel took off his hat to rub a hand over his bald head.

"Listen, Kurt. I don't care how much it costs, you're my boy and I want you to be safe." He shot him a meaningful look. "But I also want you to be happy." Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"Finn said that Karofsky kid got expelled again, but I'm not inclined to believe that it will stick this time. But, if transferring back is something you really want to do, let's go talk to Figgins. Find out what the deal is and what he will do to make sure you stay safe." Meeting his father's concerned and warm eyes, Kurt swallowed.

"I miss McKinley, Dad. I honestly didn't think I would, but I do. I miss being at home with you, Carol and Finn, we never really had to chance to be a family." He nodded.

"I can agree with that. But what about Dalton? You have friends there, the school work is challenging, kids are nicer, right?"

"The kids are nicer because they are all the same." Kurt mumbled. "They don't want to stand out, I feel suffocated." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. "I do, I feel suffocated. There's no excitement. There's no pushing our boundaries." His father offered him a small smile.

"What if the expulsion doesn't stick?" Kurt pressed his lips together for a moment.

"I have to be able to trust Finn, when he tells me he will have my back. I ran away before, I never really gave him a chance to prove it to me. I mean I am terrified about what would happen, but…"

"You and Finn have gotten pretty close lately." The older man observed. "He's changed, I can see it now."

"We have." Kurt agreed. "And I really want to see how this whole brother thing plays out. I want to go back to McKinley, Dad." Wiping his hands on a napkin, Burt clapped his hands.

"Alright, so then let's figure out what we can do to keep you safe." Kurt felt a real smile spread onto his face.

"Okay."

* * *

"Really?" Mercedes squealed over the phone. Kurt grinned.

"Yes, really. I have to go back to Dalton to pack up my stuff and finish some things but I will be back next week."

"Oh my god!" his best friend exhaled. "This is amazing. We have to celebrate!"

"Well, don't tell anyone yet. Let's just keep it to ourselves until its official."

"What? But Kurt, everyone is going to be so excited!" He laughed.

"I know, but still. I want it to be a surprise. You and Finn already know, so let's keep it that way."

"You know boy wonder is going to say something to Rachel, right?"

"He promised he wouldn't." He replied as he folded his clean clothing and packed it in his overnight bag. "I trust him." Mercedes made an uncomfortable sound.

"Well okay, boo. You know I will do whatever you want. But I really can't wait to have my white boy back with me." Kurt smiled, feeling a familiar surge of affection for his friend.

"I know."

"So…." She began, "Did you make your other decision yet?" Sighing, he nodded to himself.

"I have. I'm going to tell him this week."

"Are you going to let me in on this?"

"Sorry Cesdes, this one is going to be completely under wraps for a while." She grunted.

"Figures. Alright, well keep me posted."

"Will do."

**Author's Note: So this chapter is shorter than they usually are so that I can explain some things. The end of the story is coming up in the next two chapters. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this story for me. **

**First of all, the chapters will be marked with Blaine' s Ending and Dimetri's Ending. This is**

**because this story has alternate endings. Only read the one you are interested in. Before anyone starts to get mad, this was always the plan. You can ask my Beta SceneNeko or any of the people who asked me earlier in the story.**

**So then you are probably wondering why have the poll? Well the poll was to make sure I was portraying both characters right. You were supposed to have a hard time choosing who you wanted Kurt to be with. The poll was able to show me how the readers were responding.**

**My goal in writing this story was to give Kurt some love. Glee itself has really disappointed me lately, especially with what has happened with Blaine's character. **

**All that being said, I am so sorry it took me so long to finish. I really wanted to finish it but my muse ran off to Vegas to get drunk. Too many things going on! But I hope you enjoy the ending you choose and thank you so much for the support and reviews. **


	34. Chapter 34  Blaine's Ending

**~Thirty-Four~**

**Blaine's Ending**

"Thanks guys." Kurt said to Wes and David as they got ready to leave. The tiny dorm room now filled with boxes. The four boys spent most of their Saturday packing up Kurt's belongings. Not that he had a lot, but everything needed to be packed just so.

It was really happening; Kurt was really transferring back to McKinley. Nothing Blaine could do or say at this point could change that. The decision was made before Kurt ever even mentioned the idea to him. He simply disappeared home for a weekend, then come Monday, announced he would be leaving, immediately.

Blaine blinked back the tears threatening to spill over his eyes. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, not in front of Kurt. He got up intent on making a hasty exit with his friends, but Kurt stopped him.

"Will you stay for a bit? I need to talk to you."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Blaine nodded. He'd have to be strong for a little bit longer. He could do this. He would do it for Kurt.

Blaine gave it his all. His date weekend was perfect. There could be no doubt in Kurt's mind about how Blaine felt about him. The problem was, Dimetri did the same thing. Blaine didn't like being in competition with anyone. He didn't know if it was the losing he felt so opposed to, or just that someone didn't think he would be perfect for something. And how could anyone think he and Kurt weren't perfect for each other?

Kurt closed the door after their friends and turned back to Blaine. "Are you crying?"

"No." Blaine whimpered, angrily swiping at his eyes. The moisture built faster than he could wipe. It was humiliating, actually. The only saving grace was that David and Wes left and hadn't witnessed him break.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, dropping himself onto the bed next to him. He put a comforting hand on his knee and gave it a little squeeze. There was no annoyance in his voice, no animosity. Only understanding, and frankly that made the stab in his gut worse.

"It's not like I didn't know this would happen." He sniffed, figuring he might as well just let it all out. Since he couldn't cover it up and if Kurt kept looking at him that way he'd end up sobbing on the floor soon enough anyway. "I guess I just didn't think it would happen so fast."

"I'm amazed myself, actually." The countertenor admitted. "You can imagine my surprise when Finn called and told me Karofsky got himself expelled for picking on someone else."

Blaine frowned. "You sure it's going to stick this time?" he asked warily. The very idea of David Karofsky being within ten feet of Kurt made his skin crawl.

"No." Kurt sighed, "But my father trusts Principle Figgins so I guess I should too."

"I don't want you to go." He blurted out. Wincing as his mind played out about a million more eloquent ways of making that statement.

The brunette nudged him playfully. "I kind of figured that. What with the kicked puppy look you've been giving me since I got back."

"I do not look like a kicked puppy." Blaine pouted, crossing his arms. "It's not fair, you just got here. I just … I just figured out my feelings." He forced out painfully. "Now I won't get to see you at all anymore."

"That's not true." Kurt responded immediately. "There's always nights and weekends."

"Not if yo-" he stopped himself, licking his lips her turned away from Kurt's curious blue eyes. "Whatever."

Shifting behind him, Kurt put two steady hands on his shoulders. "Blaine."

"No it's fine, it's okay, it's just whatever." He mumbled, trying not to concentrate on the warmth emanating from Kurt's hands.

"Will you listen to me, please?"

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Blaine begged whatever universal being out there to give him the strength to make it through this. "I'm listening." He whispered, brokenly.

Kurt slid off the bed so he could lower himself down in front of Blaine. "I'd like you to look at me."

"I can't." Blaine whimpered.

"Why not?" Kurt put both hands on his knees, squeezing them.

"Because it hurts to much." He finally admitted, after moments of deafening silence.

Sucking in a breath, Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "Oh."

"I better go-"

"I went and saw Dimetri this morning." He blurted out before Blaine could finish his sentence. He stayed where he was, gazing up at Blaine even though he wouldn't look at him.

The thud in his chest made him think that his heart actually stopped beating. "Great. Yeah. You'd need to." It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Kurt chose Dimetri in the end. Why wouldn't he?

"I told him." Kurt paused for a moment, as if searching for the right words. "I told him I chose you."

Everything around him suddenly stopped. The breath rising in his chest, the ticking of his watch, even the sound of footsteps in the hall. "Wh-what?" he finally stammered after forcing air back into his lungs. His eyes darted around urgently until they fell on Kurt's face.

Kurt offered him a sad smile. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

"Yes." Blaine croaked. He didn't bother to stop the tears now flowing down his cheeks. "Why?"

"Why?" Kurt breathed out a laugh. He shifted up to take Blaine's face in his hands. "Because it's always been you, Blaine. Always."

"If this is a dream, it really sucks." Blaine mumbled as Kurt leaned in to press a kiss to his trembling lips. His hands closed around Kurt's forearms and he held him there for a moment, just breathing him in.

"I tried to love Dimetri. I did." Kurt whispered, "But he's not you. He doesn't know me like you do." His eyes traveled far away for a moment before coming back to Blaine. "I can't fight this anymore and I don't want to. I just want to be with you. That's all I've ever wanted actually."

Blaine touched his forehead to Kurt's. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, tugging enough out of Blaine's grip to wrap his arms around him. Hugging him tightly he sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to hurt Dimetri in the process."

"He'll be okay." Blaine answered, suddenly sure of himself.

"He will." Kurt agreed with a watery smile, then he noted the tears still streaming down Blaine's flushed cheeks. "Hey now." He laughed lightly, brushing them off Blaine's face with his hands. "I'm the crier in this relationship, not you."

Blaine had to laugh in return. "Sorry. Just a little overwhelmed I guess."

Nodding, Kurt took both his hands and stared down at them.

"I promise you." Blaine began, waiting until Kurt's eyes met his. "You will never regret this decision. I am going to spend the rest of my life making the past few months up to you."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" he asked, coyly with a cock of his head.

Blaine shook his head, "Always." And he kissed Kurt again. He gave him a few more chaste pecks before pulling back. "So about those nights and weekends?"

A grateful smile appeared on Kurt's face as he gazed at him. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

Blaine turned his empty coffee up around in his hands a few times before glancing up at the clock. Only a minute passed since the last time he looked. "This is ridiculous." He breathed to himself. His hands shook slightly, an obvious side effect of consuming too much caffeine.

He'd been far too excited to sleep the night before. That left him no other option than to drink copious amounts of coffee.

"Hey!" an excited voice greeted.

Startled, the Styrofoam cup went soaring out of his hands and hit the table, rolling to the floor. "Kurt!" he squeaked.

"Who were you expecting?" his boyfriend teased, pulling his bag over his shoulder and gracefully sinking into the chair across from him.

Feeling warmth rise in his cheeks, Blaine dropped his eyes to his hands. Then almost immediately brought them back to that cherubic face he loved so much. "You look amazing." He wore a pair of black jeans that clung to his sinfully long legs, a purple tunic that went mid-thigh and knee high boots.

Kurt turned a little pink himself. "Thanks! You look great too, as always." He gave him a dimpled smile and reached out for his hand which Blaine gave him without a thought.

"How was your day?"

Blaine concentrated on the smoothness of Kurt's hand while the brunette rattled on about his day. He made sure to make noises and nods of his head where appropriate. It was like a weight had been lifted off the countertenor's shoulders. He was so vibrant, so happy.

Lately, Blaine felt anything but vibrant and happy. Sure after school, on the nights he saw Kurt he was. But those long days of boring classes and hours of rehearsals with the Warblers zapped him of all energy.

He missed Kurt. He missed him more and more. With time was supposed to come ease, but not in this case. In this case every moment felt like a struggle. His friends thought he was insane, far too vested in his boyfriend. But had they a boyfriend like Kurt, Blaine was sure they would feel just like he did.

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly chirped. "Are you even listening to me?"

Ducking his head, Blaine laughed. "Sorry!"

The look Kurt gave him couldn't be distinguished between exasperated or amused. He pursed his lips. "Am I boring you?"

Blaine held up his hands. "Kurt, I'm sorry. It's just hard when I don't see you all the time. I have to make sure there's nothing different about you."

"What could possibly be different about me?"

"Paper cut." Blaine blurted first, turning Kurt's hand over in his to show his point. He brought the finger to his lips and placed a soft kiss there. "You have a new scarf, must have bought it last weekend on your shopping excursion with the girls." He paused. "It's just…difficult is all I'm saying."

"I know it is." The brunette responded softly. "But summer is coming up soon. We will have ample time to spend together then."

"That's not going to cut it." He answered, with a determined shake of his head.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed. "I'm not transferring back to Dalton. We've talked about this."

Blaine straightened up in his seat and shot him a hard look. "I would never dream of asking you to."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurt bit his lip. "Then what else is there?" He gave his boyfriend a pleading look. "What else can I do?"

"Nothing." He exhaled, taking both of Kurt's hands in his. "I wasn't implying anything like that."

"Well what do you want then? My Dad is already foaming at the mouth with me driving here two nights a week."

"What if I transfer? To McKinley?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "What? Don't be ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous, Kurt! I mean McKinley has an excellent music department-"

"Our music department is a disgrace, you know that." He interrupted, pulling back. "I know what you are trying to do and I'm not going to let you."

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew Kurt would be against his idea. He prepared for this. After the screaming match he'd had with his parents, this would be nothing. "Well it's too late."

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I want to take you to prom, I was thinking I want to walk you to your car every afternoon, I was thinking how wonderful it would be to sing duets with your without having people bopping in the background."  
Blinking at him with his heavenly eyes, Kurt took in a shaky breath. "You want to take me to prom?"

Blaine swallowed down emotion and shook his head. "Of course I do. I want to experience everything with you."

* * *

After receiving a welcoming blue slushie to the face, Blaine felt confident that his transfer was accepted among the masses. Not that anyone other than the McKinley Glee club paid him any attention. But they were all friends now. Even Rachel.

It was touch and go for the first few weeks. They were suspicious of him.

Blaine made a sliding dance step to stop next to Kurt's locker. "Good Morning, my love."

Kurt slammed his locker shut. "I'm doomed. Irrecoverably doomed."

Smiling tolerantly, Blaine leaned in closer. "You're going to be fine."

"This is a disaster." He moaned and started walking.

"Kurt." Blaine linked arms with him while they walked. "We studied for hours last night. You know those conjugations like that back of your hand."

"Correction." Kurt retorted, "I studied, and you sat on my bed staring at me."

Flushing, Blaine ducked his head. "Can I help it if listening to my boyfriend speaking French moves me?" The very way the brunette rolled his r's made him dizzy with desire. "Don't think I'm not onto you. I found your 'Hide this French Book.'"

Kurt let out a squeak. "Where did you find that?" He shot Blaine a scandalized side look. "If it was Finn I will kill him."

Smug now, Blaine held his head up high. "I'm not at liberty to discuss my sources."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt tugged Blaine into an empty classroom. He pressed their lips together.

The kiss made him go weak in the knees and he had to grab onto the taller teen to keep upright. When the kiss broke his eyes fluttered back open and he breathed out. "What was that for?"

"Because I can." His boyfriend answered. He took Blaine's face in both of his warm hands and pecked him on the nose. "I'd take you into the broom closet but that place is unsanitary."

"This room?" Blaine breathed out against Kurt's lips. The brunette smelled minty fresh, no doubt from his toothpaste. He loved everything about him. His perfectly sculpted hair, the softness of his properly hydrated skin, and the soft musky scent of his cologne.

"Not in use until third period."

"Good to know." Blaine tucked that information away, a prom proposal idea flashing in his brain. Not that he had any doubt what Kurt's answer would be, but a little flair never hurt anyone.

Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's with a contented little sigh. "I still can't believe all this. That you are really a student here. That we are even able to do this."

"I know." He answered, wrapping Kurt into a tight hug. "It's overwhelming at times. Knowing that I can see you whenever I want. Touch you, kiss you." He accented his words by trailing his fingers down his back and letting them rest on his hips.

"More kissing, less talking." Kurt mumbled, pulling Blaine into another scorching kiss. He grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them.

His hands found themselves tugging Kurt's wrinkle-free dress shirt out of his pants. He desperately needed to touch his skin. His heart beat sped up as the pads of his fingers encounter the warm skin of Kurt's flat stomach.

Kurt let out a gasp into Blaine's mouth and caught his wandering hands. But instead of removing them completely, he moved them to a less ticklish spot. He then reached around Blaine to loosen his own shirt.

Blaine managed to pull himself away from Kurt's tempting lips. "What about your test? I thought you wanted to study some more this morning." He gasped.

"Like you said." Kurt panted, pushing the shorter teen back first into the dry-erase board. "We studied enough."

Letting his head fall back onto the board, Blaine smiled. He thanked whatever universal power brought he and Kurt together. Despite all else, they found each other. It didn't matter how rough the road was as long as they made it to their destination.

**~The End~**


	35. Chapter 35  Dimetri's Ending

**~Chapter Thirty-Five~**

**Dimetri's Ending**

The charcoal met the paper in long, meaningful strides. It formed a chiseled jaw that led down to a tantalizing neck. Dimetri's tongue darted out the corner of his mouth as he continued to sketch. He already drew numerous sketches of Kurt but he just couldn't stop himself. The more time that passed since their weekend together, the more adamant his muse became.

His tiny room was littered with abandoned sketches. The muse was indeed back, but it also had the attention span of a gnat. He needed to have finished work. He needed to prepare a portfolio. He needed a lot of things apparently.

"Dimetri!" His aunt knocked on the bedroom door. Startled, Dimetri looked up from his sketch pad.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone here to see you." Frowning, his eyes fell on his clock, it was around 3 p.m. He rolled off the bed and stretched. As he ambled to the door, he brushed his dusty fingers against his jeans. He opened the door to reveal his Aunt who grinned at him. His stomach made a little flip flop. "What?"

"He's in the living room." She informed him before disappearing into her own room. The house fell eerily silent. The only noises came from the heater that kicked on and chugged to life and the creaking of the floor boards as he walked. Dimetri quickly padded down the stairs and into the foyer and his breath caught in his throat. Kurt stood waiting for him, dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a button up white silk shirt.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted him, with a bright smile.

"Hi yourself." Dimetri hopped off the last step and joined him. "What are you doing here?" Embracing him tightly, Kurt breathed into his neck.

"I wanted to see you." He closed his eyes and almost lost himself in the embrace. But when ample time passed he forced himself to pull away.

"Well I'm honored." He licked his lips. "But I could have come and met you somewhere. You didn't have to drive so far out of your way." Kurt sighed.

"Yes I did." He answered, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh." Dimetri swallowed his grimace and made a poor showing of a smile. "Couldn't do this over the phone I guess?" His insides decided to quiver in anticipation and it made him feel sick. Taking Kurt's hand, he led them into the living room. His Aunt painted the room a deep maroon, and the couch and easy chair were a neutral shade of brown. There were some bookshelves, mostly full. Dimetri liked to just sit in the room and collect his thoughts, it calmed him.

Truthfully, he had hoped to have a few more days of blissful ignorance before Kurt told him his decision. But the universe decided to not work in his favor. Nor had it worked in his favor for the past week. His parents cut him off, indefinitely. Not that it came as a surprise. But it still hurt.

He found a job busing tables at a nearby restaurant, but the hours were few and the money dismal. His classes sucked. Well the school work was easy enough, but his fellow students left much to be desired, but then again, it was night school.

He talked to Kurt a few times via text messages. He knew that the brunette was happy about transferring back to his old school. It made Dimetri's chest hurt though, because he knew what would happen if that bully came back to school and there was no way for him to protect him.

Once seated, Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a little box.

"I got this for you." He said breathlessly. Dimetri blinked.

"You got me something?" He cautiously took the offered box. "I um… don't know what to say." He was so used to just buying himself anything he needed, he wasn't used to receiving presents.

"Open it." Kurt urged, shifting so he was seated facing Dimetri on the couch. With the reassuring smile from Kurt, Dimetri gathered it was probably safe to open. He took the top off and moved the tissue paper to the side. A silver lock, the one from Tiffany's, the one Kurt was looking at. Dimetri blinked eyes wide at the tiny trinket. He touched it delicately with a finger. The thin silver chain from the store was replaced with a sturdier, more masculine looking one.

Kurt pulled something else out of his pocket and showed it to Dimetri. It was the key he'd given him only now it was immaculate and sparkling. Kurt laid the key next to the lock, smiling affectionately.

"I don't understand." Dimetri admitted, hoarsely. His eyes stayed glued to the key. It must have taken hours to clean that darn key and make it like new again. And it looked brand new, not even the tiny scratches remained visible. It sparkled in the light, like a diamond. Kurt covered both his hands with his own.

"I hold the key, right? So that means you have the lock." Dimetri swallowed again.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he whispered, afraid to actually say the words too loudly. It felt as those the invisible force weighing down on his shoulders suddenly lifted and he might float away. Kurt grasped his chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

"Yes. That's exactly what it means." He whispered, eyes watery. Exhaling, Dimetri let the box fall into his lap so he could wrap Kurt up in his arms.

"Really? Really?" Kurt laughed and hugged him back.

"Yes really. Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm just…" Dimetri pulled back. "I just assumed."

"Well you assumed wrong." Kurt retorted, not angry, more exasperated than anything else.

"Blaine's my first love, he will always be special to me. But I want to be with you. I am madly in love with you. And nothing Blaine does or says is going to change that." For once in his life, Dimetri was completely speechless. All he managed was an "Oh." Which sounded so incredibly lame he wished he could kick himself, surely he should have some smart remark to that, or some equally cheesy line. But he had nothing.

"You've dealt with so much, I just want to make you smile." He linked their fingers together and brought them to his lips. "You never questioned your feelings. You always knew exactly how you felt, I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure myself out." Dimetri finally choked out a laugh.

"I'm just… wow."

"The king of romantic lines has nothing for me?" Kurt mocked. "I think I am insulted." Dimetri silenced him with a kiss.

"You are incredible, you know that?" he breathed, taking in Kurt's clean and musky scent. He didn't realize how much he missed it until he had Kurt back in his arms where he belonged. Kurt kissed him back, practically melding to his body.

"Likewise." He sighed happily into the embrace.

"Are you sure about this?" Dimetri hated to sound so insecure. But if Kurt's resolve wavered in the slightest, he felt he needed to know now, before he let himself get too caught up in this fantasy.

"Crystal." Kurt replied, adamantly. "I talked to Blaine last night, he is hurt but he understands."

"I don't really care about that." He admitted, "I'm more worried about you."

"I couldn't be happier." Kurt answered, taking Dimetri's face in his hands. "Now will you stop being so damn concerned and kiss me?"

"Gladly."

* * *

"See you Monday!" Kurt chirped, pecking Mercedes on the cheek as he hurried by her locker. The McKinley halls started filling with impatient students, ready for the weekend.

"Tell Dream Boat I said hello!" She hollered after him. Making a gleeful sound, Kurt shoved his way through the school entrance and practically skipped out to the parking lot. His heart started beating about a mile a minute as he searched the lot for a familiar car. The rumble of the Porsche pulled up to the curb and Kurt flung open the door and dove inside.

"Hey!" Dimetri greeted as Kurt flung his arms around him in an awkward hug. He smelled absolutely amazing. That Ralph Lauren Blue cologne Kurt picked out for him was the best forty bucks he ever spent.

"Hi." He breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled back and gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. "The week is way too long." He admitted with a blush. Five days was a long time to not see your boyfriend. Dimetri lived with his Aunt a good two hours away.

"Tell me about it." The blond grinned. He pulled out of the school and headed towards the Hummel-Hudson home. "I still can't believe your Dad agreed to let me stay at your house for the weekend."

"It was that or I was going to Columbus." Kurt answered with an impish smirk. "Sides, Carol likes feeding you." Dimetri snapped his fingers.

"I knew it had to do with Carol."

"So! What's the big news?" Kurt couldn't stand the waiting any longer. Dimetri called him early in the week and told him he had some exciting news to share, but that he wanted to wait until he could tell Kurt in person. Thus making the rest of the week long and excruciating. His boyfriend had applied to a number of Art Schools for the next year. He would be finishing his GED in May, and wanted to jump right in. Kurt even helped him fill out all the applications. Dimetri grabbed and envelope from his jacket pocket after he shifted gears. He wordlessly handed it to Kurt, keeping his eyes glued on the road.

'New York Academy of Art' is what he read off the envelope. Shooting a questioning glance at the blond he quickly opened it. His heart beat fast and his fingers actually trembled as he read.

"You got in?" He squeaked. "Oh my god! You got in?" Dimetri beamed.

"Yeah, sent me some information on scholarships I might qualify for. But I have a trust fund I can use now that I'm 18."

"A trust fund?" Kurt blinked. "I thought you parents cut you off?"

"Oh they did. But my grandfather is in charge of the account and he said the money was mine if I wanted it. Well if I wanted it for school." Kurt squealed again.

"This is amazing!" It was everything they hoped for, the perfect art school.

"One problem." Dimetri's voice fell. "It's in NYC, baby."

"It's an amazing opportunity. You shouldn't pass it up just because your boyfriend still has a year to go." He swallowed the lump developing in his throat. "I mean it's not that far away is it?" Dimetri sighed, his shoulders falling.

"It's far enough. I'd only be able to see you come holidays. I'm going crazy enough now, only having the weekends."

"We can do it though." Kurt whispered, "Unless you don't-  
"I don't want to break up." Dimetri interrupted. "That is not even on the drawing board." His

jaw clenched and his fingers tightened on the wheel turning his knuckles white. Kurt bit his lip, turning the acceptance letter over in his hand.

"Well then…what do you want to do? Wait and see if you get accepted at a school here? This is the best art school, you know that." The car fell into an uncomfortable silence. Kurt's heart hurt. He didn't think it was possible, but it ached. It ached because he knew that the right thing to do would be to shove Dimetri toward New York. But the selfish part of him wanted him to stay. What was Kurt supposed to do for the next year?

"I actually had an idea." Dimetri broke the quiet.

"Okay." He answered softly. "What is it?"

"What if I waited? What if I took a couple classes at the community college, get my feet wet? You want to apply to schools in the city right? We could go together." Kurt opened his mouth but the shut it. Truthfully, he did want to go to school in New York. He fell in love with the city from their visit. And being in the city with Dimetri, well that just made the idea sound more and more favorable.

"Would you want to do that though? I mean why waste the time."

"It's a very competitive school." The blond explained. "If I mess up at all I'm booted. I want to make sure I can handle it before I dive right in. There are a number of prerequisites I can take care of here." He sighed. "And my Aunt if fine letting me use her guest room as long as I want. I think she is getting kind of fond of me." Hopefulness crept higher and higher.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? I don't want you to stay here on my account. We can work something out." The smile Dimetri gave him made him sink into a puddle of goo on the seat.

"I am completely sure." Kurt's returning smile took over his entire face. He didn't think it was possible to feel more in love, but it was. The most amazing part of it, was that he never once second guessed his decision. Sure he would be able to see Blaine more. It was true that Dimetri didn't have an ounce of musical talent in his body, but that didn't stop him from showing up at all the Glee Club events. Helping out with fundraisers or making the trip just because Kurt needed to see him.

In turn, Kurt spent hours studying with Dimetri for tests. Kurt would go to his work and sit at a table and wait for him to go on break so they could spend a few minutes together. And they took turns driving to see each other on the weekends. It was as perfect as it could be. Taking a hand off the wheel, Dimetri reached for Kurt's.

"We'll do it, and we'll do it together." Beaming, Kurt clasped their hands.

"So this brings me to my next topic conversation. How do you feel about prom?" Dimetri raised an eyebrow, but the smile he answered with said it all.

**~The End~**


End file.
